DUDAS, MIEDOS, DESEOS DE AMOR
by Darienlover
Summary: Serena ha ideado un plan junto con las chicas, para hacer que Darien despierte. Resultará? o los miedos de la rubia se harán realidad. S&D El gran final ha llegado, muchas gracias a todas!
1. Preocupación

**DUDAS, MIEDOS, DESEOS DE AMOR.**

**CAPITULO 1: PREOCUPACION**

Las chicas estaban en el templo de Rei, pasando una tarde amena de charlas, risas y comida, las actividades favoritas de Serena, por excelencia.

Pero no hoy. Hoy Serena reflejaba una sombra en su rostro, que las chicas no pudieron evitar notar. Han pasado cinco años desde la batalla con galaxia, y no ha habido ningún enfrentamiento, y según tienen entendido, no lo habrá por un largo tiempo. Entonces ¿que es lo que tiene tan preocupada a su princesa?

Serena estaba recostada sobre la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana, con la mirada totalmente perdida, y las chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

**-REI: Serena,… Serena,… Serena!.. Oh, Serena tonta!, ¿que te pasa?!**

**-SERENA: Que pasa?, por que me gritas Rei?!**

**-REI: Como que por que te grito?, pues porque toda la tarde has estado como un zombie! Por eso!. Quieres de una vez por todas decirnos que es lo que te pasa?**

**-SERENA: No me pasa nada. De que hablas?**

**-LITA: De que va a ser?, De que estas como ausente, casi no has dicho nada en toda la tarde, y mas grave aún, no has tocado la comida deliciosa que preparé para todas.**

**-MINA: Es cierto Serena, que no hayas comido nada, eso si que es una señal de que algo anda mal.**

A todas se les escurrió una gota por la cabeza

**-AMY: serena qué es lo que pasa?, es que ya no confías en nosotras?**

**-SERENA: No chicas, no es eso. Es solo que no se si sea tan importante, o solo sea una de mis tonterías. Tal vez me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua. **(Serena suspiró)

**-MINA: Y qué si es una tontería?, tu sabes que con nosotras puedes hablar de lo que sea. Vamos, cuéntanos ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?**

Serena miró a la mesa, y entrelazó sus manos.

**-SERENA: Recuerdan aquella vez que estábamos hablando de Rei y Nicolas y que Mina al fin pudo convencerla de que nos contara, como había sido su primera vez juntos?**

Rei soltó un resoplido, y dijo:

**- Como olvidarlo!, si tuve que contarlo todo con lujo de detalles.**

**-SERENA: Bueno, ¿recuerdan lo que me preguntaron?**

**-MINA: Claro!, yo te pregunté que como había sido tu primera vez con Darien, y tu te pusiste furiosa, y por mas que te insistí, no quisiste decir nada mas, excepto que eso era parte de tu vida privada. Hasta Amy tenía curiosidad de saber!**

**-AMI: ¡Mina!**

**-MINA: Que?!, es la verdad!**

**-SERENA: Bueno, yo no quise decir nada, porque… **(en voz baja) **–En realidad no ha sucedido.**

Serena agachó mas la cabeza, esperando una respuesta, pero nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinaba en la habitación. De pronto Rei se animó:

**-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?**

**-Porque me dio pena. **Contestó tímidamente, la rubia.

**-MINA: Pero, ¿pena por qué?**

**-SERENA: Porque Darien y yo ya llevamos casi siete años de novios, y aunque el tiempo que estuvo en Estados Unidos no cuenta, de todas formas es mucho tiempo, y nunca hemos pasado de los besos.**

**Yo nunca había pensado en el tema, pero escuchar a Rei me hizo cuestionarme sobre ello, y no pude evitar preguntarme, por qué entre Darien y yo no ha sucedido nada más.**

**-AMY: ¿Y es eso lo que te tiene en tan mal estado?**

**-No, no es eso. **Respondió rápidamente. **–Después de esa platica, yo fui al apartamento de Darien. Habíamos quedado de vernos para ver una película y yo…**

Serena hizo una pequeña pausa. Todas la miraban con curiosidad, ansiaban saber que era lo que la tenia tan agobiada.

**-Decidí aprovechar que estábamos solos, para dejarle ver a Darien que… que… bueno uds saben!**

**-Que sentías deseos de estar con él!- **observó Mina.

**-Mina!- **Dijeron todas

**-Continúa Serena.- **Dijo una calmada Amy.

**-Bueno…-** prosiguió Serena. **–Estábamos besándonos, y yo pude sentir como el beso comenzó a ponerse mas acalorado…**

**Flashback**

Serena y Darien estaban sentados en el sillón del apartamento de él, viendo películas. Darien notó que su novia estaba muy callada desde que había llegado. Se preguntaba, que sería lo que la mantenía tan absorta en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan concentrado analizando la situación, que no notó que Serena lo miraba fijamente.

De pronto ella acercó su boca a la de él. –"_sus besos son tan dulces!,. Como me encanta besarla"-_pensó_._

Ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, y enterró sus dedos en el suave cabello negro. Pudo sentir como él se estremecía ante su contacto. Profundizó más el beso, y sintió como él rozaba sus labios con su lengua, como pidiendo autorización para ingresar. Él pasó sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de la rubia. Pronto, el beso se convirtió en un trance. Él se sentía como hechizado, ahí, disfrutando del suave néctar, que los labios de su niña, le brindaban.

Sus respiraciones eran cada vez mas pesadas, y profundas, ella no paraba de acariciar su cabello, y él su espalda.

Entonces Darien escuchó un suave gemido, que salió de su compañera. Fue entonces, cuando despertó. Se sentía muy agitado, y se apresuró a alejarse de Serena.

Suavemente, rompió el beso y con sus manos, retiró los brazos que tenía en el cuello.

Su princesa lo miraba confundida. –_"casi cometo una estupidez"- _reflexionó.

Tratando de disipar la energía y concentrase en otra cosa, dijo: **-Mira que tarde es, princesa, se nos pasó el tiempo súper rápido. Es hora de que te lleve a casa. No quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.**

Serena lo miró extrañada. No lograba comprender que era lo que sucedía.

Al ver la prisa que Darien tenía por llevarla a casa se puso su chaqueta, y con prontitud, salió del apartamento con el firme pensamiento, de que él definitivamente, no se sentía atraído hacia ella en ese sentido.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Serena le dio triste, un beso, y entró rápidamente a casa.

-_"perdóname princesa, pero así es mejor"- _pensó para si mismo

**Fin del flashback**

**-…Y eso fue todo. Me sacó como alma que lleva el diablo, del apartamento, y me dejó en casa. –** dijo casi con enojo la chica. **–Después de ese día, todo continuó como si nada.- **continuó. **–creo que él no me desea, y que sigue conmigo, por la obligación de ese futuro que tenemos predestinado.**

La cara de Serena reflejaba toda la angustia que ese pensamiento le causaba.

**-Yo creo mas bien, que Darien es demasiado respetuoso, y lo tomaste por sorpresa- **se apresuró a decir la chica peliazul, sentada al lado de Serena, para tranquilizarla.

**-MINA: Yo creo que lo que sucede es que Darien te siente muy segura. **Dijo frente a Serena.

**-Ay Mina, las cosas que se te ocurren!- **Responde Amy

**-¿A que te refieres con muy segura?- **preguntó con curiosidad, la chica de las coletas.

**-Pues a que siempre estas ahí, babeando por él como una tonta- **increpó la dueña de casa que se hallaba en la cabeza de la mesa, al lado izquierdo de Amy. **- coincido contigo Mina, yo también creo que ese es el problema.**

**-SERENA: Y si ese es el problema, ¿entonces qué debo hacer?**

**-Tenemos que idear un plan para ponerlo celoso!- **propuso Lita, sentada al lado derecho de Mina, junto a Rei.

**-¿Tu también estas de acuerdo con esta idea tan descabellada, Lita?- **preguntó preocupada, mercurio.

**-No es descabellada, Amy!- **se defendió Mina**- Y que buena idea Lita!.**

**-SERENA: pero como lograr poner celoso a Darien?, si el es muy maduro y sabe que yo sería incapaz de engañarlo.**

**-MINA: Solo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona adecuada, que logre poner a tambalear la seguridad de Darien.**

**-SERENA: Pero, ¿quién?**

**-Creo que yo podría ayudar…**

Todas voltearon sorprendidas para confirmar si la voz que provenía de la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Rei, era de quien pensaban.

Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste.


	2. Maquinando Un Plan

CAPITULO 2: MAQUINANDO UN PLAN

**CAPITULO 2: MAQUINANDO UN PLAN**

**-Creo que yo podría ayudar…**

Todas voltearon sorprendidas para confirmar si la voz que provenía de la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Rei, era de quien pensaban.

**-Seyia!- **Gritó Serena emocionada, al tiempo que corría a abrazarlo.

**-Bombón!- **correspondiendo el abrazo.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **pregunta con emoción todavía.

**-¿No te alegra verme?**

**-No seas tonto!, claro que me alegra verte, pero yo pensé que estabas muy lejos, ¿cuándo llegaste?**

**-Acabamos de llegar, y la primera cosa que quise hacer, fue verte. Así que fui a tu casa, pero me dijeron que estabas aquí, y bueno, aquí me tienes.**

**-"acabamos" de llegar…?**

**-Si, Mina, Yaten y Taiki, vienen también. **

**-Genial!, ¡todos están aquí, que emoción!- **saltó Mina a abrazar a Seyia.

**-Sabia que te iba a gustar mucho nuestra visita.- **Dijo sonriente Seyia.

**-Ahora, ¿quieren explicarme como es eso de que quieren poner al novio de Bombón Celoso?**

Serena sintió como se le subieron los colores al rostro.

**-SEYIA: ¿Qué pasa bombón?, ¿por qué te pusiste tan roja?**

**-SERENA: ¿Cuánto de esta conversación has escuchado?**

**- Solo se que uds. quieren poner celoso a Darien. Pero que es lo que sucede?**

Serena suspiró de alivio. Se moría de la vergüenza, de tan solo pensar que Seyia supiera su penosa anécdota de cómo la habían rechazado olímpicamente.

**- Bombón, no me digas que ese tipo te está haciendo sufrir, porque no se de que sería capaz…- **dijo apretando los puños.

**-Oh, no Seyia no es nada de eso. No tienes porque exaltarte- **se apresuró a decir Amy.

**-SERENA: chicas, yo voy a caminar un rato con Seyia para ponernos al corriente y contarle lo que sucede, y nos vemos mañana, ¿les parece?**

Todas captaron el mensaje y asintieron.

**-Veámonos en el Crown, y trae a esos apuestos hermanos tuyos Seyia- **argumentó Mina.

**-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde.**

Seyia y Serena salieron del templo camino hacia el parque número 10

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Llegaron al parque, y Seyia propuso que se comieran un helado, a lo que Serena no puso objeción.

Ella se sentó en una banca que miraba hacia el lago, a esperar a que Seyia volviera con los helados.

Él la contemplaba mientras esperaba los susodichos. Llevaba esa falda rosa que llegaba a los tobillos, la cual usaba con una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo y encima llevaba su chaqueta verde claro. Aún se peinaba con sus características coletas, que la hacían ver como una niña. Pero ahora su cara reflejaba madurez. Pudo darse cuenta, de que estos cinco años sin verla, le habían sentado muy bien. Se veía mayor, más adulta. Sin duda se había convertido en toda una mujer, toda una mujer de la que él aún se sentía tan enamorado como el último día que la había visto, y aún mantenía su promesa de no olvidarla jamás, y no tanto por decisión propia, sino porque le había resultado imposible hacerlo.

Llegó a la banca donde se hallaba sentada la chica que le robaba el sueño.

Ella recibió el helado y de inmediato se dio a la tarea de devorarlo.

**-Veo que sigues siendo la misma glotona- **Dijo divertido.

**-oye!. No es mi culpa que los helados sean tan deliciosos. Sería una ofensa imperdonable, dejar de comerlos.**

Él rió, y comenzó a comer el suyo.

**-SERENA: Cuéntame ahora si, porque estas aquí. ¿La princesa está bien?, ¿ha sucedido algo?**

**-No ha pasado nada. En realidad hemos disfrutado de tiempos de paz desde que logramos reconstruir nuestro hogar. Lo que sucede es que la princesa ha decidido darnos vacaciones. Nos ha dicho que podemos quedarnos aquí, el tiempo que deseemos, pues allá por el momento no nos necesita, y que si llega a hacerlo, nos llamará.**

**- ¡que gran noticia!. ¿Piensan volver a formar el grupo?- **preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**-Ese es el plan. Pero basta de mí. Cuéntame Bombón, ¿qué ha pasado en tu vida en estos años que hemos estado lejos?**

**-SERENA: todo ha sido maravilloso. Luego de dos meses de nuestra última batalla, Darien por fin pudo hacer su viaje a Estados Unidos. Duró dos años allá, y aunque fue muy duro, logramos superar ese tiempo separados. Ahora trabaja en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio, y se destaca mucho.- **(el rostro de Seyia se ensombreció)**- Las chicas y yo terminamos la preparatoria. Amy se fue un par de años a Alemania para comenzar con su carrera de médico, pero decidió continuar aquí, porque no soportaba nuestra ausencia, jajajajaja. Lo mismo ocurrió con Lita, que solo duró un año en Francia estudiando repostería, pero volvió, y cuando se reencontró con Andrew, las chispas volaron, y por fin se decidieron a estar juntos. Ahora Lita trabaja en el Crown, haciendo su fabulosa comida, y Andrew lo administra. Rei, se dedica de tiempo completo al templo, ahora que ya terminó de estudiar administración de empresas, y junto con Nicholas, todo marcha sobre ruedas. Mina está estudiando música, y toma clases de artes escénicas, en la universidad. Y en cuanto a mi, pues voy en segundo año de ciencias políticas, y aunque no lo creas he dejado atrás mi fama de mala estudiante, pues ahora me concentro en sacar muy buenas notas.**

**-Se ve que la has pasado bien.- **replicó cabizbajo el pelinegro.

**-SERENA: no te creas. He tenido momentos difíciles, y además te he extrañado mucho, no sabes cuanta alegría me da ver que estas de vuelta.**

**-Yo también te he extrañado mucho, bombón. Pero ahora cuéntame, como está eso de que quieres darle celos a Darien.**

**-SERENA: pues veras…-**(con tono nervioso)**-lo que sucede es que a las chicas se les ha ocurrido la loca idea de que como Darien es un poco frío a veces, eso se debe a que se siente muy seguro de mi, y que tenemos que ponerlo celoso, para que se de cuenta de que puede perderme, y así cambie. Pero no creo que funcione. Darien sabe que yo sería incapaz de cambiarlo por alguien más.**

**-SEYIA: pues yo no creo que esa idea sea tan loca. Si tú quisieras, yo podría ayudarte. **–dijo expectante.

**-SERENA: ¿Tú crees que algo así funcione?**

**-Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Darien, la sola idea de perderte me volvería loco, mucho mas sentirla cerca de hacerse realidad.-**Serena se sonrojó.- **por qué no lo consultas con la almohada, y mañana lo hablamos con todos, ¿te parece?**

La rubia asintió.

Seyia llevó a Serena a casa, y quedaron en hablar el asunto al día siguiente en el crown donde se reunirían todos.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

En el Crown…

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa grande así: Rei, Amy, Lita. Al frente Serena, y en la esquina Mina.

**-MINA: chicas no puedo creer que los hermanos Kou estén de vuelta!, anoche casi no pude dormir pensando en lo que pasaría hoy.**

**-AMY: no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero yo también estuve igual. No se porque me siento tan nerviosa.**

**-REI: ay Amy, tal vez será porque te vas a reencontrar con cierto cantante, muy inteligente él, creo que se llama Taiki…**

**-ash! Rei, como me dices eso?, ahora estoy más nerviosa!.**

**Jajajajaja**- todas rieron

**-LITA: Serena, cuéntanos que pasó al fin con Seyia, ¿Qué le dijiste?**

**-Pues charlamos un buen rato sobre todo lo que ha pasado en estos años. Me dijo que la princesa los dejó venir aquí para quedarse, y que si los necesitaba, los llamaría, así que van a reconstruir el grupo de nuevo. Y respecto a lo del brillante plan, le dije que se les había ocurrido porque Darien era a veces algo distante. Me moriría de la vergüenza si supiera la verdadera razón.**

**-MINA: pero qué opinó del plan?**

**-pues el está tan loco como nosotras, porque le pareció una buena idea y hasta se ofreció a ayudar- **respondió.

**-MINA: Genial!. Con él a bordo, no tendremos problemas en hacer que funcione.**

De pronto entran al lugar tres chicos.

El pelinegro vestía una camisa negra de botones, con un pantalón del mismo color, y una chaqueta de color rojo, con zapatos color negro.

Por otro lado tenemos al de cabellos plateados, que llevaba una camisa azul oscura, y unos pantalones de tela negros, con zapatos del mismo color.

Y último, pero no menos importante, tenemos al joven de cabello marrón, que vestía una camiseta blanca, con unos jeans, y una chaqueta del mismo material, que hacia juego con el pantalón.

Los chicos se acercaron a la mesa, y saludaron. Pronto el Crown se llenó de los gritos de Mina, que no podía controlar su emoción.

Por otro lado Amy estaba paralizada por los nervios y no logró siquiera articular palabra para saludar. Al ver esto, Taiki decidió tomar la iniciativa y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Cómo estas, Amy?**

**-Bi-bien- **Contesta tímidamente.

**-Yaten estas mas guapo que la última vez que nos vimos-** Dice Mina, con un toque de picardía

**-Gracias- **responde ligeramente sonrojado el peliplateado. **–Tú también te ves hermosa.**

**-Muchas Gracias!, ven, siéntate aquí, entre Serena y yo.**

**-Pero primero déjame pasar para sentarme en el rincón al lado de bombón- **Se apresuró a agregar Seyia.

Se sentaron y Lita decidió ir por unos refrescos.

**-Ya regreso chicos, voy a traer algo de tomar- **dijo.

Al acercarse a la barra notó a su novio algo tenso.

**-Amor dame ocho refrescos para los chicos- **pidió Júpiter.

**-Enseguida- **contestó algo molesto Andrew.

**-¿Sucede algo?- **preguntó preocupada.

**-Es solo que no veo por qué tanto alboroto, con la llegada de esos chicos.**

**-Amor, ¿acaso estas celoso?- **con tono algo burlón

**-¿Celoso yo?, ni que fueran la gran cosa.**

**-Bebé, lo que sucede es que no los veíamos hace mucho tiempo y es la emoción del reencuentro. Aunque Mina y Amy si tienen intereses por ahí, por el contrario, yo solo estoy feliz, porque son unos muy queridos amigos. Tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.-** Se acerca y deposita un tierno beso en los labios de su novio.

**-Lo se. Será mejor que vuelvas o te van a echar de menos. Aquí están los refrescos. Hablamos al rato.**

Lita regresa a la mesa con los refrescos, y se pone al corriente de la conversación. Pronto llegan al tema, del plan para activar los celos de Darien.

**-…Y bien, bombón, ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Lo harás?**

**-Claro que lo hará!- **Contestó Mina

**-Bien. Lo haré. –Esa es mi chica!- **(interrumpió nuevamente mina)**- pero aún no comprendo muy bien, como es que lo vamos a hacer- **Prosiguió Serena.

**-MINA: muy bien! Este plan a mi consideración debe constar de tres etapas. La primera, que consistirá en algunas salidas que tendrás con Seyia, cancelando una que otra que ya tuvieras preparada con Darien, para que vea que no es la única persona en tu vida. Mientras esta se desarrolla, procederás a hacer algunos cambios tanto en tu actitud como en tu apariencia.**

**-SERENA: en mi apariencia, Por qué?, que hay de malo con mi apariencia?**

**-REI: no es que haya algo malo en específico. Es solo que ya es hora de que te renueves un poco. Tal vez parte de lo que hace que Darien no esté tan pendiente de ti, es que no encuentra nada nuevo. La monotonía puede ser muy dañina.**

**-MINA: estoy totalmente de acuerdo. No te preocupes Sere, todo será muy sutil. Tampoco se trata de que quedes irreconocible. Lo que queremos es que vea que ya no eres una niña, que has crecido, y que no eres la misma de siempre.**

**-AMY: bueno, y ¿cuál es la última etapa del plan?**

**-MINA: ah, mi querida Amy, veo que te unes a la causa.**

**-¿Queda otro camino?-** inquirió la estudiante de medicina.

**-No lo creo- **contesta calmada, la diosa del amor.** –Pues bien, la última parte del plan,- **prosigue**- será la mas divertida!**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **pregunta intrigado Yaten.

**-Pues a que será la parte en donde salgamos todos y Seyia haga uso de su galantería con nuestra querida amiga. Esta será la mejor etapa, porque todos podremos disfrutar de las reacciones de Darien, y todos nos encargaremos de estar muy pendientes, para que la situación no se nos vaya de las manos.-** acota la rubia

**-¿Cómo así, que nos se nos vaya de las manos?- **interroga preocupada Lita

**-Es decir, que no se nos pase la mano, con los celos, y terminemos en una situación difícil, como una pelea, o algo así- **Aclara el joven de chaqueta roja.

**-Uds. parecen como en sintonía- **observa Serena.**-están como conectados con las ideas.**

**-No es eso Bombón. Es solo que es una secuencia lógica. No queremos episodios desagradables, ni para ti, ni para el grupo, y mucho menos sembrar enemistades.**

**-Entiendo.-** contesta Serena.

**-Bueno, y cuando darán comienzo, a este plan de uds.- **pregunta Taiki, quien no había dicho nada en un buen rato.

**-Tendremos que comenzar mañana mismo. Cuanto antes será mucho mejor. Debemos aprovechar que uds. acaban de llegar, así tendremos un pretexto válido y lógico, para las salidas de uds dos-** señalando a Seyia y a Serena**- Sin que Darien pueda sospechar de nuestro plan, o pensar más de la cuenta. – **Dice una determinada Mina.

**-Aja. Debemos actuar de manera que todo sea muy sutil y natural, para que los celos, sean solo una preocupación de Darien, y no una sospecha de infidelidad- **agrega Rei

**-Entonces está decidido! Mañana mismo tendrán su primera salida.- **dice emocionada Lita.

La tarde continua entre anécdotas del pasado, risas e historias de estos cinco años que han pasado alejados.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

**NOTAS**

Quiero agradecerles a todas, por leer mi fic, y por los reviews

**Saly-Luna: **Gracias por tus consejos. Procuré ponerlos en práctica. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ya que yo disfruto mucho lo que tú escribes. Espero que lo leas hasta el final.

**luz Sandra: **Ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo. No se si fue igual de interesante al anterior, pero espero que te haya gustado.

**Bunnychibatsukino:** Estas en lo cierto. Este es mi primer fic. Ojala lo disfrutes.

**Hehra:** me encanta que te haya gustado la historia.

**akela17: **me gustó mucho tu mensaje. Espero que te entretengas mucho con lo que va a suceder. Darien va a sufrir aunque en silencio, pero lo va a hacer.

**PrincessSherezadaMoon: **Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.

**Confused Agony: **me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado. Espero que lo leas completo.

**Kou-Shields: **como te puedes dar cuenta si es Seyia. Trataré de no demorarme.

**mirilla parina: **ojala te haya gustado el cap.

**Belangel: **si era Seyia, pero no te preocupes, que yo soy fiel a Darien, hasta el fin.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	3. La Primera Cita

**CAPITULO 3: LA PRIMERA CITA**

Luego de una amena tarde de remembranza, los chicos decidieron que ya era hora de irse.

**-MINA: Bueno chicos, y ¿a dónde irán mañana?**

**-SERENA:** **¿quieres decir que realmente tenemos que realizar las citas?**

**-Que no te alegre tanto la idea!- Dijo Seyia, fingiendo enojo**

**-No es eso, no seas tonto, si sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-** se apresuró a reparar la chica**.- Es solo que como esto es un engaño, no pensé que en realidad tuviéramos que hacer todas las salidas, eso es todo.**

**-Claro que deben hacerlo Serena, recuerda que esto tiene que parecer muy real, y que tal si le dices algo a Darien como que estas con Seyia, y por casualidad él se da cuenta de que es mentira. Se nos cae el teatro y el plan se va a traste.-** aclaró la rubia.

**-Piensa en ello, como No-citas, entiendes?, citas pero no citas- "explicó" Seyia.**

**-LITA: Habiendo aclarado eso, entonces ¿a dónde irán?**

**-Pues en ese caso, hace días que quiero ir al parque de diversiones, pero nunca logramos coincidir los horarios, de nuestro tiempo libre ni con las chicas, ni con Darien, así que no he podido hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos?-** Cuestionó dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

**-Pues creo que es una idea genial!. Como mañana es domingo, podremos ir desde por la mañana, y podemos almorzar por ahí. Sirve que de paso, me pones más al corriente de tu vida.-** contestó con entusiasmo.

Se despidieron, y los hermanos Kou subieron a su auto, para unos segundos después, perderse en el horizonte.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

En el auto había un silencio sepulcral. Seyia al volante, observaba con curiosidad por el espejo retrovisor, a un muy pensativo Taiki, y este, a su vez, enviaba miradas cómplices por el espejo lateral del lado del copiloto, las cuales eran contestadas por Yaten.

De pronto el líder de los Three Lights, se aventuró a hablar.

**-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que sucede?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** fue la respuesta que obtuvo a su espalda.

**-Por favor chicos, somos hermanos. Los conozco y se que algo les preocupa. ¿Por qué no me dicen de una vez por todas, que es?**

**-¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con este plan de las chicas?- **Cuestionó el peliplateado.

**-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Fui yo quien terminó de convencer a bombón de hacerlo-** Respondió

**-¿Te das cuenta de que esto puede ser peligroso?- **preguntó el castaño

**-No veo por qué. Seremos muy cuidadosos de no pasarnos del límite.**

**-No es por eso que lo decimos- **reparó el copiloto

**-¿Entonces, por qué?**

**-Lo que queremos decir, es que puede ser peligroso para ti- **aclaró Taiki.

**-¿Para mi?, jajajaja, y ¿Por qué? En dado caso que se nos saliera de las manos, no creo que Darien pudiera conmigo.**

**-No es al peligro físico al que nos referimos, sino al emocional. ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?- **Intervino el chico a su lado

**-¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero ayudar a bombón.**

**-¿Solo ayudarla, o tienes otra intención?**

Seyia apretó con más fuerza el volante, mantuvo la mirada al frente y respondió

**-Miren chicos, les agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mi, pero todo va a estar bien. No les voy a decir que he dejado de querer a bombón, porque estaría mintiendo. Pero está con su novio y yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella, eso es todo.**

**-Me alegra que entiendas nuestra preocupación. Lo último que queremos es verte herido como la última vez. Por favor no te involucres más de lo necesario.-** Suplicó Taiki.

**-Lo se chicos, yo se lo que hago.**

**-Eso esperamos- **añadió Yaten.

Continuaron el resto del trayecto, sin decir nada más.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena llegó a casa, saludó rápidamente y fue a su habitación. Tomó un baño, se puso su camisón de dormir rosa, se puso unas corbatitas en el pelo, para hacer rizos, y se sentó junto a la ventana. Allí pudo contemplar la inmensa luna. Tras un largo rato de verla sumida en sus pensamientos, Luna por fin se decidió a interrumpirla.

**-¿Te pasa algo Serena?**

**-…Ah? No, ¿por qué lo dices?**

**-Desde que llegaste no has hecho nada mas que mirar la luna y se que eso solo lo haces cuando estas preocupada. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

**-Me conoces demasiado bien Luna- **Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza **–No puedo dejar de pensar en el plan de las chicas. Me pregunto si todo saldrá bien- **Agregó.

**-Realmente no puedo decir que lo apruebo. Creo que es un juego peligroso, pero ya has decidido hacerlo y ahora no puedes echarte para atrás. Solo quiero pedirte que tengas cuidado… y no solo con Darien, también con Seyia.**

**-¿Con Seyia? ¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Serena, para nadie es un secreto que él está enamorado de ti.**

**-Ay, Luna, que cosas dices. Aún si Seyia todavía sintiera eso que dices por mi, él sabe que no tengo ojos para nadie más que mi Darien.**

**-¿Estás segura de que lo sabe?**

**-Claro que si.**

**-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado. Así Seyia sepa y tenga clara la situación, muchas veces el corazón no da paso a la razón, y no hay ninguna garantía de que no vaya a salir lastimado.**

**-Ay no!, Luna, ahora si que me dejaste echa bolas!- **Dijo la rubia tumbándose en la cama.

**-Ya no pienses más en eso y mejor descansa, que ya es tarde.**

**-Suenas como mamá**

**-Has caso!**

**-Bueno, bueno, pero no te esponjes**

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó muy temprano, tomó un baño y eligió lo que se iba a poner. Luego bajó a desayunar, porque dada su voracidad para las comidas, era un resulta muy frecuente que se ensuciara la ropa. Por lo tanto, pronto aprendió la lección y siempre se ponía la muda del día, hasta después de desayunar.

Se apresuró a su habitación para cambiarse, pues ya pronto llegaría Seyia por ella.

Se cambió, se peinó con sus tiernas colitas y se maquilló solo un poco, y se puso sus accesorios.

Abrió la puerta de su vestidor rosa, en la cuál había un enorme espejo, que cubría toda la puerta, para darse un último vistazo.

Se puso una blusa verde agua marina con delicadas líneas verticales blancas, con un muy leve escote redondo. Llevaba dos botones que llegaban a la base del busto, y las mangas eran tipo princesa. La prenda llegaba a la altura de la cadera, donde justo comenzaba el pantalón de mezclilla de bota recta azul oscuro. Correa blanca, zapatos pisahuevos plateados de punta blanca.

Sus aretes, un par de delicadas perlas. En el cuello, el relicario de plata donde tenía la foto de su familia y la de Darien. En la mano izquierda su reloj de plata. Se rizó las pestañas y aplicó un poco de pestañina para acentuarlas. Algo de polvos compactos, brillo en los labios y ya estaba lista.

De pronto sonó el timbre. Serena se apresuró a acomodarse uno que otro cabello rebelde y ya iba a salir disparada, cuando entró Luna.

**-Ey! ¿Por qué tan apresurada?**

**-El timbre, debe ser seyia, ya me voy- **Le da un beso en la cabeza

**-Espera! ¿No vas a llevar el celular?**

**-Oh no. Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones y solo estorbaría. Nos vemos en la noche. ¿algún mensaje para Yaten?- **en tono pícaro.

**-oh, Madura!**

**-Jajajaja, ya me voy, pórtate bien!**

**-Eso te digo a ti, mucho cuidado!**

Serena abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Seyia esperándola con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba un polo color azul cielo con camiseta blanca debajo. Jeans negros y zapatillas deportivas blancas.

**-Hola bombón, que guapa estás- **Dijo alegremente el chico.

**-Pues usted no está nada mal señor- **Respondió la rubia guiñando el ojo de forma coqueta.

**-Lista?**

**-Si, vamos.**

Salieron camino al parque de diversiones. Cuando llegaron Serena se veía muy contenta.

**-Ven vamos!- **Dijo la chica, mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Entraron a la casa de los espejos en donde se veían gordos, flaquitos, hiper altos, chiquititos, deformados. Serena no podía parar de reír con las ocurrencias de Seyia, y para él, su risa era como música para sus oídos. Cosa contraria a cuando subieron a la montaña rusa y en cada bajada, parecía dejarlo sordo con sus gritos. Fueron al castillo del terror, y del miedo, ella no pudo dejar de abrazarlo, algo que a él no le molestaba para nada.

Dedicieron comprar algodón de azúcar, antes de subir a la rueda Chicago, porque Serena tenía muchos antojos. Una vez en la rueda, conversaron placenteramente todo el recorrido.

**-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- **Preguntó el pelinegro.

**-Aja- **mientras pasaba el algodón de azúcar. **–Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto. Creo que necesitaba esto.**

**-¿Y por qué no lo habías hecho?**

**-fawlta de tiemmmpo- **con la boca llena**- He tenido que estudiar mucho.**

**-Pero bombón, siempre debes hacer espacio para un poco de diversión**

**-Lo se. Pero en el afán de la vida diaria, uno se va olvidando de esas cosas.**

**-Ahora que he vuelto, yo me voy a encargar de darte toda la diversión que necesitas.**

**-Jajajaja, ni que lo digas! Creo que me he reído más de lo que me he reído en lo que va del año.**

**-Excelente!**

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Después de esto, fueron a almorzar. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda y metálica al aire libre, que tenía una enorme sombrilla, para el sol. Ya habían traído los platos y Serena ya se había lanzado al ataque.

**-Tenías hambre ¿no?-** Dijo en tono burlón.

Ella le sacó la lengua, a lo que él rió.

**-Bombón…?**

**-Claro.**

**-Has cambiado mucho.**

Serena dejó la comida y levantó el rostro para verlo a los ojos

**-¿Cambiado? ¿Cómo?**

**-Si. Has madurado.**

La chica se puso colorada.

**-Seyia!- **golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

**-Es la verdad. Pero ¿sabes qué?**

**-¿qué?**

**-Lo que me gusta es que aunque has crecido, aún conservas esa inocencia y es ingenuidad, que hace que las personas se sientan atraídas hacia y ti y te quieran tanto como te quieren.**

**-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- **Preguntó seria

**-Es que después de tanto tiempo sin verte y todo lo que te he extrañado, esas cosas son las que mas noto.**

Serena lo miraba preocupada. En su cabeza revoloteaban las palabras de luna: "_muchas veces el corazón no da paso a la razón, y no hay ninguna garantía de que no vaya a salir lastimado"_

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él interrumpió el silencio y dijo:

**-Terminemos la comida rápido porque quiero montar en los carros chocones, y también ir a la zona de videojuegos para ver si esta nueva vida de estudiante aplicada, ha logrado acabar con tus habilidades en el juego de Sailor V.**

**-Eso mi amigo, eso nunca se olvida-** Respondió en todo condescendiente.

**-Ya veremos-** Replicó incredulo.

**-Te voy a patear el trasero- **ambos rieron

Luego del almuerzo, fueron a los videojuegos, donde Serena efectivamente le partió el trasero. Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre las diferentes atracciones del parque.

Ya en la noche, luego de comer una hamburguesa, Seyia llevó a su casa a su acompañante.

**-Bueno bombón, esta es la despedida**

**-Oh, no!-** respondió en tono dramático, poniendo su mano en su frente. Ambos rieron.

**-Te llamo después para salir a cenar o al cine, ¿Te parece?**

**-Si. Te prometo hacer tiempo en la semana para que nos veamos. Va a estar difícil, porque entre Darien, las chicas y la universidad, el tiempo se consume rápidamente.**

**-Es cierto, pero yo soy tu amigo favorito- **Guiñando el ojo**- y es por tu bien. Reír te devuelve muchos minutos de vida.**

**-Gracias por todo. Esta es la No-cita más divertida que he tenido.**

**-A tus servicios-** hizo una pequeña reverencia

**-Eres un payaso!**

Se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y Serena entró en la casa. Saludó a sus padres y tomó un poco de té con su mamá. Después de una agradable conversación, decidió irse a su cuarto para descansar pues, mañana tendría clases temprano.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a Luna caminando de aquí para allá, y de allá para acá.

**-Te estas volviendo loca cierto?-** Dijo en broma

**-Ese aparato no ha dejado de sonar en todo el día-** Señalando al celular en la mesa de noche. **–Te dije que lo llevaras.-** agregó

Serena se acercó al aparato. Lo abrió y vio la pantalla.

_30 llamadas perdidas_

**-Todas son de Darien.**

De pronto sonó el teléfono.

**-Hola?**

**_-Serena?_**

**-Darien?, hola amor.**

**_-Dónde rayos has estado todo el día?-_**Sonaba molesto.

**-Estuve con Seyia en el parque de diversiones. Cómo tú tenías turno en el hospital el fin de semana, me pareció buena idea salir para ponernos al día de los acontecimientos.**

Apenas Darien había escuchado el nombre Seyia, sintió como su cuerpo entero se tensaba. De él sabía que durante su ausencia en su supuesto viaje a Estados Unidos, se había hecho muy amigo de su novia. Que la había ayudado mucho en la batalla, y recordaba como si fuera ayer, la despedida de él hacia ella, el día que él y sus hermanos, volvían a su planeta. De vez en cuando escuchaba mencionarlo en las conversaciones con las chicas. Los comentarios siempre eran sobre lo mismo: sobre como se habían divertido juntos, de lo bien que pasaban, y otras anécdotas, que siempre lo involucraban a él y a Serena.

Ahora había vuelto, y por una larga temporada. El hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de su princesa lo ponía nervioso, pero se decía a si mismo, que estaba exagerando y trataba de espantar los pensamientos de su Serena con ese chico, que parecía llevarse tan bien con ella.

**_-Me tenías muy preocupado_- **tratando de suavizar su tono de voz **–_Salí temprano del turno, y te llamé para saber si querías hacer algo, y al ver que no me contestabas, llamé a tu casa, pero mi dijeron que habías salido desde la mañana. Se me hizo muy raro que no contestaras el celular y seguí intentando llamarte pero no contestaste nunca. Con el pasar del día me fui preocupando cada vez más. Pensé que te había sucedido algo._**

**-Discúlpame amor, es que como íbamos al parque de diversiones, no llevé el celular. Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, ¿me perdonas?-**Haciendo voz de bebé

Ella sabía darle en su punto débil. Al escuchar esa voz, se imaginó la cara que debía estar haciendo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

**_-Está bien. Yo también siento mucho haberme puesto tan paranoico. _**

**-Esta bien amor. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue hoy en el hospital?**

**_-Estuvo calmado. Por eso salí temprano. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, te divertiste?_**

**-Siiiii!!, Seyia me hizo reír demasiado. Me duele la panza de tanto reírme.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre, que al escucharlo le revolvía el estomago. Trató de no prestar atención a sus entrañas y escuchar a su novia, que alegremente le contaba lo mucho que se había divertido con otro que no era él.

Cuando Serena terminó su relato, Darien le dijo que le alegraba mucho que se hubiera divertido, que ella se lo merecía.

"_Rayos, esto no está funcionando. Ni se le mueve un pelo. Tal vez estoy exagerando, debo darle más tiempo para que el plan surta efecto" _Pensaba la rubia.

**-_Bueno amor, Será mejor que te deje descansar. Si no estoy mal, mañana tienes clases temprano y no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa_.-**Dijo cariñosamente Darien.

**-Está bien.- **haciendo puchero**- Yo también tengo que dejarte descansar. Me llamas mañana?**

**_-Si, que descanses._**

**-Te mando un beso gigante y que te sueñes conmigo, pero solo conmigo, oiste?**

Él sonrió

**_-Claro que si princesa, con quien mas voy a soñar?_**

**-Te amo**

**_-Yo también. Adiós._**

**-Adiós.**

Darien no podía dejar de pensar en la cercanía entre Seyia y Serena. Decidió apaciguar sus pensamientos y se fue a dormir, mientras Serena en su cama, pensaba en ese millón de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago cada vez que hablaba con su novio.

Se fue a dormir pensando en lo que le había pasado en el día. Mañana tendría un día pesado.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

**NOTAS**

Este traté de hacerlo mas largo. Espero que disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo creandolo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews gracias a

mirilla parina, belangel, luz Sandra, annyfansailormoon, arias serena, Isis Janneth, inesdechiba, alejaym, y en especial a Saly-Luna

chicas, cualquier sugerencia, o critica constructiva ya saben solo escríbanme, que yo trato de poner en practica todas sus ideas.


	4. Sorpresas

**CAPITULO 4: SORPRESAS**

Serena despertó temprano, y pronto se dio a la tarea de realizar la rutina de las mañanas: bañarse, cambiarse y salir hacia la universidad.

Ya había terminado de cambiarse y organizar sus cosas cuando sonó el timbre de su casa

**-Serena!- **La llamó su mamá **–¡Seiya está en la puerta, baja cariño!**

"_¿Seiya?, ¿que hace Seiya aquí?"_-Pensó

Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y bajar a la planta baja, para averiguar que quería Seiya y de paso salir hacia sus compromisos.

**-Hola bombón.-**Le da un beso en la mejilla

**-Hola. ¿Sucedió algo?-**Muy seria.

**-Oh, no. No te preocupes, que no pasa nada. Es solo que como dijiste que tendrías salir temprano, pensé que no te caería mal un aventón. Mira, te traje un mocaccino, además hay algo que me muero de ganas por mostrarte. Espero que no te moleste que te haya caído de sorpresa.**

**-No, no pasa nada. Además quien se resistiría a ser transportada en semejante Ferrari!- **Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el mocaccino y se acercaba rápidamente al auto color rojo. **–Pero ¿qué me quieres mostrar?**

**-no, no, no. Es una sorpresa. Vamos de una vez, que tampoco quiero llegues tarde a clases.**

Una vez dentro del vehículo, Seiya comenzó a conducirlos al centro de la ciudad, mientras Serena observaba el interior de su transporte, con sus asientos de cuero de un tono beish y sus acabados a mano.

Él por su parte, no podía hacer nada mas que dividir su visión entre el camino, y la chica, que vestía una camiseta negra manga larga, con una camiseta gris encima, que tenía un estampado de un tierno conejito, manga corta, unos pantalones holgados de esos que usan los skater color negro, con sus convers del mismo color. Estaba embelezado, viéndola tan casual, tan cotidiana en sus actividades diarias.

De pronto el auto se detuvo. Estaban en el estadio olímpico de Tokio, y Serena no podía articular palabra. Seiya la veía complacido.

**-Y bien, ¿qué te parece?**

**-¡Se ve increíble!- **atinó a decir

Serena observaba asombrada, la gigantesca valla publicitaria, que cubría una de las inmensas paredes del estadio. Aparecían los hermanos Kou con sus instrumentos, y se leía:

**THREE LIGHTS**

**¡ESTÁN DE VUELTA!**

Más abajo se daba la fecha del súper concierto de bienvenida y la información de donde conseguir la boletería.

**-Esto es fantástico!. Si que están de vuelta. **

**-La disquera está mas que feliz con nuestro regreso. Los ejecutivos quisieron comenzar labores de inmediato. El anuncio lo pusieron esta mañana a primera hora, y quise que tú lo vieras antes que nadie. Sabía que te iba a gustar.**

**-Gracias por tenerme en cuenta, me encantó la sorpresa!- **mientras le ponía un beso en la mejilla.

**-Ahora si señorita, vámonos, porque si no nos apresuramos vas a llegar tarde.**

Llegaron sin demoras al campus universitario. Cuando ya se estaban despidiendo, Serena vio a alguien conocido.

**-Natsumi!- **saludando con su mano. **–Antes de que te vayas, déjame, te presento primero a una gran amiga de aquí de la universidad.**

La chica de cabellos rojos, al ver quien la saludaba decidió acercarse. Era de tez blanca, y una pelirroja natural, por lo que no podía evitar albergar ensu rostro unas graciosas pecas, que se aglomeraban en la parte de las mejillas circundante con la nariz y sobre esta. Era un poco mas baja que Serena, pero por lo que se veía a simple vista, tenían la misma edad. Caminaba agraciadamente como una gacela, con sus largas piernas que se podían admirar gracias a la falda corta que llevaba.

**-Hola. Cuando llegué y vi que no estabas, pensé que llegarías tarde.- **dijo sin advertir la presencia de Seiya.

**-No te preocupes, con mi chofer y transporte del día de hoy, no había manera de llegar tarde-** Dijo Serena, mientras señalaba el auto y simultáneamente le picaba el ojo a Seiya.**-Natsumi, quiero presentarte a un amigo muy querido mió, que acaba de volver a la ciudad. Natsumi, él es Seiya kou. Seiya, ella es Natsumi Nakamura.- **Agregó

Se dieron la mano y Seiya depositó un beso en la de la chica.

**-Es un gusto- **Contestó el chico.

**-Igualmente. Tu cara se me hace familiar, ¿no nos conocemos?- **preguntó pensativa.

Seiya puso su cara de orgullo, pues la chica no tardaría en darse cuenta de quien era, y se sentiría apenada de darse cuenta de que recordaba su rostro de la televisión o tal vez de la carátula de alguno de sus discos.

Tras unos segundos la chica solo continuó **-En fin, Serena, debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde a clase. Fue un placer conocerte… Seiya. Pero ya debemos irnos, tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión.**

La cara de Seiya no tenía precio. La incredulidad se reflejaba perfectamente en sus ojos, y Serena sentía tantas ganas de reír, que ya no podía aguantar la risa.

**-Bueno, mi querido 'chofer', es hora de despedirnos, pero nos veremos luego ¿está bien?- **dijo Serena mientras palmeaba la espalda de Seiya, como tratando de sacarlo de su asombro y tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas la gran carcajada que tenía atorada en la garganta.

**-Eh, como?… ah, si, me llamas o te llamo, talvez podamos hacer algo con las chicas. Gracias por dejarme traerte Bombón, cuídate mucho. –**fue lo único que atinó a decir, en medio de su desconcierto.

El pelinegro subió al auto, arrancó y en un segundo despareció.

**-¡jajajajajajajajajajajaja!- **Serena estalló en risas.

**-¿Qué te pasa?- **la miraba sin entender Natsumi.

**-Es que este es uno de esos momentos que solo suceden una vez en un millón de años-**respondió serena tratando de apartar la risa

**-No entiendo nada. ¿A qué momento te refieres?, ¿Te has vuelto loca?**

**-Es que no puedo creer que no hayas reconocido a Seiya. Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero tampoco ha sido tanto como para que estén olvidados**

**-Olvidados, ¿Quiénes?, ¿de que estas hablando?**

**-Pues de los Three Lights, Seiya y sus hermanos, son los Three Lights, jajajaja**

**-Three Lights… ese nombre se me hace familiar, pero de donde lo conozco.**

**-Ay Natsumi, ¡estas mas despistada que yo! Hace como cinco años eran un grupo muy famoso, hasta que decidieron separarse.**

**-Ah, ¡claro! Three Lights, ya decía yo que el nombre me sonaba, y el de tu amigo también. Lo que pasa es que para esa época yo estaba en el internado en Inglaterra, y como comprenderás pues no estuve al corriente de muchas cosas, pero algún rumor alcanzó a llegar, eran muy famosos, no?, aunque a mi nunca me parecieron la gran cosa- **con un gesto de desinterés.

**-¿Qué?, ¿alguna vez los has escuchado?, son muy buenos!**

**-Pues no he tenido oportunidad. Para cuando salí del internado ya se habían separado. **

**-Pues mi querida Natsumi, tienes una oportunidad de oro, porque han regresado y van a formar el grupo de nuevo, así que ahora vas a poder escucharlos y vas a ver porque causaron tanta sensación hace cinco años.**

**-Bueno y tú de ¿donde los conoces?, parece que tienen mucha confianza- **con una mirada pícara **–me pregunto qué diría Darien si supiera que te llama bombón y toda la cosa-** agregó

**-Pues no pasaría nada porque mi Darien ya los conoce. El tiempo que ellos pasaron en Japón, estudiaron en la misma secundaria de las chicas y mía. De ahí los conozco.**

**-Aja.**

**-Bueno mejor vámonos a clase, o ahora si vamos a llegar tarde.**

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Después de una agitada mañana de clases, Serena volvió a casa para almorzar, y después salió camino al Crown para reunirse con las chicas, para contarles de la salida con Seyia.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

En el Crown…

**-Y bien, Serena, ¿cuéntanos como te fue con Seiya?- **Cuestionó curiosa una rubia.

**-Muy bien chicas, nuestra salida fue muy divertida, me reí muchísimo. Vino por mí en la mañana y al medio día almorzamos, y luego estuvimos toda la tarde en el parque, y ºya en la noche comimos hamburguesas, y me llevó a casa. Pero les digo chicas, que lo mejor del día fueron las ocurrencias de Seiya, me hizo reír como nunca.**

**-Suena muy divertido- **Dijo Lita

**-Y tú que no querías las salidas- **replicó Mina

**-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto, es solo que me sorprendió el hecho de que las salidas fueran reales, eso es todo. Yo jamás dije que me molestaba.**

**-Pues es una suerte que puedas pasarla tan bien y no sea una carga- **comentó Amy

-**Además esta mañana pasó por mí, y luego de mostrarme una enorme valla publicitaria sobre el regreso de Three Lights, me llevó a la universidad.**

De pronto suena el celular de Mina y se aleja para contestar la llamada sin el ruido de las conversaciones de la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos regresa con una súbita alegría

**-¡Chicas!, a que no adivinan quién acaba de llamarme!**

**-….**

**-¡fue Yaten!.-**dando un salto**- Me preguntó que donde estaba y le dije que aquí con ustedes. Entonces dijo que nos fuéramos para su casa, que estaban ensayando y me tenía una propuesta!- **saltando de nuevo.-**Ay chicas, tenemos que ir no me digan que no- **haciendo puchero

**-Está bien Mina, iremos no te preocupes. Dame un minuto le aviso a Andrew y podremos irnos- **La tranquilizó Lita

**-Espera Lita! No puedes decirle que nos de algo de comida para llevar, es que me muero de hambre. Además les podemos llevar algo a los chicos. Apuesto a que deben haber ensayado todo el día y ni han de haber comido- **se apresuró a decir Serena.

**-Que buena idea Serena. Ya regreso.**

Una vez Lita se despidió de Andrew, y volvió con la comida, salieron para la casa de los Kou.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

En el auto de Mina…

**-¿Pasa algo Lita?- **inquirió Rei

**-Es que Andrew no siente mucha confianza hacia los chicos. Cree que me gustan o algo así, y se quedó algo intranquilo cuando le dije que iríamos a su casa.**

**-Ahora resulta que nuestro plan va a producir efectos es en Andrew y no en Darien- **Comentó Mina divertida.

**-Pues yo si creo- **Repuso Serena

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- **preguntó Rei

**-Es que ayer cuando volví de mi cita con Seiya, tenía 30 llamadas perdidas de Darien en mi celular…**

**-Pero eso es algo bueno, Serena tonta, ¿que no te das cuenta?**

**-No he terminado Rei, gracias. Cuando estaba mirando el celular, volvió a sonar y era Darien. Estaba muy preocupado porque había intentado llamarme desde temprano en la tarde, y se le había hecho muy raro que no contestara. La cosa es que cuando le dije que estaba con Seiya, hubo un breve silencio y de pronto se tranquilizó. Este plan no está funcionando, porque en lugar de ponerlo celoso, se pone es mas tranquilo- **Dijo la rubia con cara de resignación.

**-Yo pensé que había sucedido algo más.-** repuso aliviada Venus. **–No te preocupes, aún es demasiado pronto. Tienes que darle tiempo al plan para que surta efecto, ya verás como todo va a salir como lo planeamos.- **agregó.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Pronto llegaron al apartamento de los Kou, que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, pero en una zona muy exclusiva para evitar fans pesadas.

Tocaron la puerta y Taiki abrió la puerta.

**-¡Amy!, que bueno que viniste!**

**-Hola Taiki- **saludó tímidamente la peliazul.

**-Este si, buenas… nosotras también existimos, gracias-** interrumpió Mina en tono burlón.

**-Oh, lo siento chicas- **se apresuró a reparar el chico, rojo como un tomate, de la vergüenza**- Pasen por favor.**

**-Mina, que mala eres-** Susurró Lita

**-¡Hola chicos!- **Saludó efusiva la diosa del amor

**-Hola!, que bueno que vinieron rápido. ¿Cómo estas Mina?-**preguntó yaten poniendo un beso en su mejilla.

**-Muy bien!- **un poco colorada.

**-Chicas, bombón, ¿como están?- **Saludó Seiya, dando un beso a cada una.

**-Veo que ya te repusiste de lo de esta mañana- **Contestó divertida Sailor Moon.

**-¿Acaso qué ocurrió esta mañana?- **interroga curiosa Rei

**-Si lo dices por tu grosera amiga, no me afectó en lo más mínimo- **con gesto desinterés

**-jajajaja, si se nota.- **Repone Serena

**-Alguien me explica ¿qué sucede?- **Dijo con cara de confusión la castaña

**-Es que esta mañana cuando Seiya me dejó en la universidad, nos encontramos con Natsumi, y yo se la presenté**

**-Pero por qué dices que es grosera Seiya, si Natsumi es muy educada y amable- **Cuestionó Marte

**-Solo porque no te reconoció no quiere decir que no tenga modales- **Replicó con ironía Serena

**-Ahhh, con que eso era, lo que te pasaba esta mañana- **intervino Yaten

**-jajajaja, no puedo creer que tu ego haya salido lastimado por semejante pequeñez-** Repuso Serena**- Ella sentía el nombre conocido, pero no podía recordarlo. Lo que sucede es que para cuando uds. estaban aquí ella vivía en Inglaterra en un internado, y allá le llegaban muy pocas noticias, y mucho menos, de temas como un grupo musical. Seiya tienes que entender que no lo hizo por maldad- **explicó la rubia.

**-Ya te dije que no me importa**

**-Mira, yo le dije que la invitaba al concierto de bienvenida, para que los conociera. No me vayas a decir que no ¿bueno?- **haciendo puchero

**-Como podría negarte yo algo-** resignado.

**-No te vas a arrepentir. Natsumi es una chica muy agradable, vas a ver.**

**-Bueno, pero ahora si debemos discutir asuntos importantes-** Interrumpió el chico peliplateado.

**-Es cierto. Mina, tenemos que hacerte una propuesta.- **Agregó Taiki

**-Que seriedad. Ya me están asustando. ¿De qué se trata?**

**-No es nada malo. Es más, creo que te va a encantar- **La tranquilizó Yaten

**-Pues lo que sucede es que Serena me comentó que estas tomando clases de técnica vocal y artes escénicas, y pues, que te ha ido muy bien- **Argumentó el pelinegro.

**-Pues si, eso es cierto.**

**-Bueno lo que sucede es que necesitamos un telonero para nuestros conciertos, y queremos saber si te gustaría hacerlo- **Añadió Yaten.

**-¿Es una broma?, me encantaría, ¡sería un honor compartir escenario con uds. chicos!- **respondió mientras saltaba a abrazarlos **– Gracias por pensar en mi.**

**-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabemos lo que puedes hacer y es por eso que te lo estamos proponiendo- **Dijo Seiya.

**-Felicitaciones Mina, que buena noticia- **Expresó Júpiter.

**-¡Chicas!- **exclamó la rubia y corrió a abrazarlas.

**-Bueno, entonces será mejor comenzar lo más pronto posible. Mañana temprano tenemos una cita con los ejecutivos de la disquera para ultimar detalles- **interrumpió Seiya.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en un gran sillón conversando y en el fondo se escuchaba la música que estaba siendo ensayada por los Three Lights y Mina.

Entonces comenzó a sonar un timbre de Celular. Era el de Serena y rápidamente lo sacó de su bolso para contestarlo.

**-moshi moshi**

**-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estas?**

**-¡Darien! Hola, amor. Estoy bien y tú como andas?**

**-Bien. Te extrañé esta mañana. Pensé que irías al Crown por café de camino a la universidad.**

**-Ahhh, es que esta mañana Seiya pasó por mí, y me llevó en su auto.**

**-¿Ah si?- **Su voz había cambiado. Su tono era casi irónico, cosa que el natural despiste de Serena le impidió notar **–Que suerte ¿no? Que bueno. **

**-Si. Es que quería mostrarme la nueva publicidad del grupo. **

**-Claro. Y ¿donde estás?**

**-Estoy con las chicas en casa de los Kou. Imagínate que le propusieron a Mina que tocara con ellos en los conciertos, ¿no te parece genial?**

**-Que bueno. Imagino que Mina estará que no se cambia por nadie.**

**-Imaginas bien. Parece una de esas pelotitas de goma que rebotan por todos lados. La alegría no la deja quedarse quieta. Amor, siento que no nos vemos hace una eternidad, te extraño un montón.**

"_no es mi culpa que tu amigo recién llegado, no haya permitido que nos veamos"_- Pensó- _"Ay Darien, que pensamientos son esos. No es culpa del chico"_

**-Lo se. A veces la vida se interpone. Yo también te extraño.**

**-Te prometo que mañana pasaré temprano por mi café al Crown y si estas libre nos podemos ver. ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Suena perfecto. Princesa me escapé un momento del trabajo para llamarte y ya debo colgar.**

**-Está bien amor. Te amo, no te olvides. Te mando un beso. Pégatelo en la frente para que todas vean que eres mío.**

**-Jajajaja- **Darien rió con la ocurrencia de su novia.**-Está bien amor. Como tú digas. Nos vemos mañana.**

Una vez Serena terminó de hablar, regresó al sillón.

**-¿Era Darien?- **Interrogó Rei

**-Aja.**

**-¿Le dijiste que estabas aquí?- **Preguntó Lita

**-Si. ¿No debí?**

**-Hiciste bien. Es bueno que vea que pasas tiempo con Seiya.-** Contestó Lita

**-Oye Lita, tengo una pregunta. ¿Tú le contaste a Andrew sobre nuestro plan?**

**-Claro que no. Andrew es amigo de Darien. Si supiera lo que queremos hacer, se lo contaría y no podríamos hacerlo.**

**-Que bueno que no lo hiciste. Entre menos gente lo sepa, mejor.- **Serena suspiró aliviada.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Después de haber pasado la tarde en el apartamento de los Kou, las chicas partieron hacia sus respectivos hogares.

Serena llegó a repasar algunos apuntes que había tomado en la mañana y luego se fue a la cama.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La alarma sonó a las 6:00 a.m. Serena pereceó hasta las 6:15 y se levantó al fin, tras la insistencia de Luna, a bañarse.

Se puso una camisa de tirantes blanca, con un sweater rosa súper cortito, solo cubría hasta donde terminaba su busto y tenía un solo botón para cerrarlo. Unos jeans azules y unas baleniras rosas. Su relicario inseparable, su reloj. Rimel en las pestañas, gloss rosa y estaba lista. Para las 7:00 ya estaba tomando sus libros y saliendo camino al Crown.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

EN EL CROWN…

**-ANDREW: **Darien, hola. Que temprano vienes.

Darien termina de entrar y se sienta en la barra, donde su amigo limpiaba.

**-Es que quedé de encontrarme con Serena y como tiene clase a las ocho, quedó en salir temprano de casa, para aunque sea saludarnos. Por qué no me haces el favor y le preparas su expresso, para que cuando llegue esté listo.**

**-Así que no se han visto mucho últimamente…- **comento el rubio mientras comenzaba a preparar en café

**-Entre el hospital, la universidad de ella y ahora los recién llegados, no hemos tenido tiempo- **Dijo con un dejo de molestia.

**-Ni que lo digas. Ahora que han vuelto esos chicos, es de lo único que se habla. Yo que tú, estaba al pendiente.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-es que ellos no me dan confianza. Al menos con Lita no son tan pegajosos, pero ese Seiya, es demasiado cariñoso con Serena- **explicó frunciendo el seño.**-Es que le dice Bombón! Por Dios santo.**

**-¿Y es que has visto algo fuera de lugar?- **inquirió el pelinegro con una mezcla de curiosidad y algo de preocupación.

**-Oh, no me lo tomes a mal. Ella sabe como comportarse y no he visto nada raro. Pero él en cambio, se le nota que aún siente algo por ella.**

**-Yo creo que te estás poniendo paranoico. Según tengo entendido, él desde que la conoce la ha llamado bombón y fue quien la cuidó durante el tiempo que estuve ausente. Además no creo que después de tanto tiempo, él aún quiera algo más que una amistad con ella.- **Esto último lo dijo más para tranquilizarse él, que a su amigo.**-Yo confío plenamente en Serena- **Agregó.

**-Ya te lo dije amigo no es por ella por quien yo me preocuparía, pero allá tú.**

En eso suena la campanilla de la puerta y entra la rubia que roba las miradas de todos en el lugar.

**-¡Darien!**

Corre hacia él. Lo abraza y se dan un casto, pero dulce beso.

**-Princesa, ¿cómo estas?**

**-Bien amor, extrañándote mucho.**

**-Te traje un regalito.**

Saca una hermosa rosa roja.

**-¡Gracias!**

La chica observó a quien hace ya cerca de siete años, era el dueño de sus suspiros. Tenía un pantalón de tela negro, con una fina correa. Zapatos de cuero negros también y una camisa de botones verde claro.

**-¿Qué tanto me miras?-** Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**-Lo guapo que te ves- **Le contestó picándole el ojo y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. **-¿De qué hablaban?- **preguntó.

**-Oh, pequeñeces- **se apresuró a responder.

**-Hola Serena- **interrumpió Andrew.

**-Ay Andrew, que grosera, hola ¿cómo estas?**

**-No te preocupes, yo entiendo, bien. Mira aquí está tu café, expresso como te gusta.**

**-Ay Andrew, ¡eres un amor!- **Exclamó apoyándose sobre la barra y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**-Oye, ten cuidado, mira que fue Darien quién te pidió el café y no quiero problemas con él por tomarme meritos que no son míos y menos por andar recibiendo besos ajenos- **Dijo divertido el rubio.

**-Jajajaja, que gracioso eres- **repuso Serena. **–Si hay amor para todos. Darien, ¿cómo va todo en el hospital?**

**-…¿Qué?- **Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando le chica lo interrumpió. **–eh, bien. Estoy algo atareado, pero todo marcha sobre ruedas. Y a ti ¿cómo te está yendo en la universidad?**

**-Hmmmm!, muy bien- **contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. **–Andrew definitivamente haces el mejor café de la ciudad.**

**-Muchas gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.**

**-Esta semana va a ser agitada porque tengo dos parciales y un trabajo para entregar, pero no hay más contratiempos.**

**-Princesa, lamentablemente este fin de semana voy a estar otra vez de guardia y no podremos vernos. Pero ya me dijeron que después de este fin de semana van a normalizar mi horario y prometieron los fines de semana libres.**

**-Amor, ¡es perfecto!**

**-¿Ah si?, pues que no te afecte tanto que no podamos vernos- **dijo en tono irónico

**-No, mira lo que pasa es pues, esta semana voy a estar algo ajetreada entre la universidad y Seiya.**

**-¿Seiya?- **Darien arqueó una ceja **-¿por qué con él?**

**-Es que quedé en llevarlo de paseo para ver los cambios de la ciudad. El fin de semana quedamos en ir al cine y al museo.**

**-Veo- **replicó muy serio.

**-En fin. De este viernes en una semana es el concierto de regreso de Three Lights y deseaba con todo mi corazón que pudieras ir conmigo y las chicas. Y el fin de semana planeamos ir a la casa de playa de Amy, para relajarnos. Ahora que se va a normalizar tu horario, no habrá problemas para ir. A menos…. A menos que no quieras ir…-**concluyó con cara de aflicción.

**-¿Bromeas?, me encantaría. No importa qué hagamos, quiero que recuperemos el tiempo que no hemos podido vernos.**

**-¡Genial! Vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir mucho.**

**-Serena, se hace tarde, vámonos ya. Te llevo a la universidad.**

**-Aja.**

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

El miércoles en la tarde, Serena se encontraba en su casa estudiando con Natsumi, para el último de los parciales que iban a tener. Acababan de terminar, y se encontraban rendidas, habían estudiado toda la tarde. Se encontraban guardando los libros y demás, cuando sonó el timbre.

**-Seiya!**

**-Hola bombón, ¿como estás?**

**-Algo agobiada. He tenido mucho trabajo. ¿Por qué no pasas?**

**-claro.**

EN LA SALA…

**-¡Serena, creo que guardaste entre tus cosas mi lapicero, ¿Está bien si reviso?!**

**-Revisa.- **Muy cerca de ella.

**-¡Me asustaste!**

**-Buenas tardes- **Saluda muy formal Seiya

**-Hola.-** Respondió Natsumi con timidez. **–Oye quiero disculparme por lo del otro día.**

**-Disculparte, ¿Por qué?**

**-Es que yo no pude recordar quien eras, lo siento**

**-Ahhh, eso. No te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera. **_"A cualquiera que no viva en el planeta tierra"- _Pensó **– Por qué no hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿Te parece?**

La chica asintió.

**-Chicas se ven faltal!**

Serena le atesta un manotazo en la cabeza

**-Eso no se le dice a unas damas!, burro.**

**-No te lo tomes a mal.- **Sobándose**- Quise decir que se ven muy cansadas. Por qué no me dejan invitarlas a un helado, y de paso se relajan.**

**-Que buena idea-** Dijo la pelirroja.

**-Bien, vamos.**

El resto de la tarde las chicas la pasaron con Seiya, quien las hizo reír más de la cuenta con sus bufonadas, sobre todo a Natsumi. Aprovechando la ocasión, Seyia invitó personalmente a Natsumi al concierto y de paso al fin de semana de descanso que tenían planeado con los demás.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

El fin de semana, Seyia y Serena salieron al cine y a cenar.

Y en el curso de la siguiente semana, la rubia llevó al cantante de paseo por la ciudad, y al museo nacional de Tokio. La visita al museo la hicieron junto con Natsumi, pues su padre, era el curador del sitio, y quién mejor que ella para darles el tour.

Pronto llegaría el viernes, y con él, entrarían en la siguiente etapa del plan maestro.

**NOTAS**

Quiero agradecer a todas por sus revews, creanme que me ponen muy feliz cuando me escriben. Gracias a:

Isis

Janetandy-deep-chiva

ForeverSerenaanny

fansailormoon

arias serenaPrincess

SherezadaMoon

luz sandra

ginnyg inesdechiba: Te aseguro que Darien si se va casi a trepar de las paredes

alejaym: Ojalá te rias mucho con este capVanessa Lenders: Me encantó tu revew, me hiciste reir muchisimo.

y muy especialmente a Saly-Luna: gracias por todo el apoyo.

Espero que les guste este cap, y ya saben, cualquier sugerencia u opinion, solo dejen un revew, porque no saben como me divierto leyendolos. Creo que el proximo cap, no se va a demorar porque tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, que se mueren por salir.

Saludos, Darienlover.


	5. Un Fin De Semana Para Recordar I

**CAPITULO 5: UN FIN DE SEMANA PARA RECORDAR I**

En el transcurso de la semana, Mina y Amy se la habían pasado con los Kou. Mina, porque tenía que ensayar, y Amy porque Mina le pedía que la acompañara, y también porque Taiki no desaprovechaba ocasión para invitarla a los ensayos.

Serena también era muy solicitada, (N.A: adivinen por quién), pero solo había podido asistir una vez, en la que se llevó a Natsumi con ella, para que tuviera una pequeña muestra del espectáculo que presenciarían el viernes, porque las dos estaban muy ocupadas dejando todo listo, para tener un fin de semana sin preocupaciones.

Rei, y Lita, se estaban ocupando cada una de sus respectivos negocios, junto a sus novios (N.A: ¡no es adorable!) y Darien, que para esta semana ya tenía su horario normalizado, y ya tenía todo listo para el fin de semana, trataba de ocupar su tiempo libre en cosas que le distrajeran la mente de pensamientos como si Serena se encontraría ocupada estudiando o si la 'ocupación' era Seiya.

Y es que este era un fin de semana muy especial, porque no solo incluía sábado y domingo, sino que el lunes era festivo, y si se le agrega que técnicamente comenzaría desde el viernes con el gran evento, que era el concierto y la after party que habría en el ANA InterContinental Hotel Tokio, organizada por los ejecutivos de la disquera, a la cual todos estaban invitados, pues era evidente que había mucho por hacer. Esto sin mencionar que el viernes desde temprano comenzaría el tan esperado makeover de Serena, que como niña buena había seguido todas las instrucciones de sus 'brillantes' amigas al pié de la letra, y aunque había tenido algunos ratos libres en donde se hubiese podido ver con su apuesto novio, por mandato de sus concejeras, se había hecho la muy ocupada, y no le había dado nada de información de cual era su ocupación. Así que cada vez que Darien llamaba, o ella lo hacía para saludarlo y él le sugería que se vieran ella simplemente respondía:

_"lo siento amor, estoy ocupada, tendremos que dejarlo para después"_ y sin más cambiaba el tema.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

Fue así, como la semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes que pudieran darse cuenta, ya era viernes.

Serena y Natsumi tendrían una clase a las 6:00 de la mañana-(N.A: espantoso horario, lo se)- y después quedarían libres.

Así que el plan fue que apenas salieran de clase se encontraran con la demás chicas en el centro comercial, porque tendrían una mañana maratónica de compras para adquirir todo lo que necesitaban para el evento de la noche, y también pensaban hacerle una pequeña actualización al guardarropa de Serena. Las chicas le querían comprar ropa sofisticada, que demostrara esa madurez que ahora tenía su persona. Cosas elegantes, pero sin perder el divertido carácter de la rubia que las había conducido a todas, a esa amistad tan fuerte que ahora las unía.

Mina compró su vestuario, para el concierto, pues no solo iba a ser la telonera de los Three Lights, sino que la disquera al escucharla se habían interesado en ella, y los chicos le propusieron que tocara algunas canciones con ellos, y además el vestido de la fiesta, junto con unos trajes de baño para la estadía en la playa, y otro montón de cosas que en realidad no necesitaba, pero haciendo honra a su fama de compradora compulsiva, igual se llevó.

Serena sentía que la habían hecho comprar como dos almacenes completos. Tenía de todo: zapatos, correas, camisas, pantalones, faldas, accesorios, en fin.

Y así, continuaron toda la mañana comprando hasta el cansancio. Hasta fueron a uno de los salones de belleza más exclusivos a solicitar los servicios de estilistas profesionales, para Mina, que estaría en el camerino del estadio, por cuestiones de ensayos técnicos junto con Amy que estaría ahí para darle apoyo y tratar de controlar sus nervios, pues en este tiempo que habían pasado juntas, se había estrechado su amistad. y para el resto de las chicas que estarían en casa de Serena, fraguando su cambio de look.

Después del maratón de compras, fueron a almorzar, y luego Mina y Amy se despidieron recordándoles a las chicas, que las mantuvieran informadas por celular, de cómo iba todo con su princesa, y las chicas partieron rumbo a la casa Tsukino.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Pasaron toda la tarde arreglándose. Se hicieron manicura y pedicura, exfoliación, maquillaje, peinado. Los estilistas estaban al borde de la locura con ese montón de chiquillas que a la menor emoción levantaban el techo con sus gritos. Mina llamaba cada cinco minutos, preguntando como iba todo, pues sus nervios le exigían distraerse en algo, y pedía que le enviaran fotos de cómo iba quedando cada una, por el teléfono. Casi se matan decidiendo el peinado de Serena, que si se lo cortaba mucho, que si se lo cortaba solo un poco, que si lo llevaba liso o rizado, que si el corte en capas o simple. En fin parecía que las discusiones nunca terminarían, pero todas coincidieron en una cosa: las coletas tenían que irse. Era el como el ritual que marcaba que estaba dejando atrás la etapa de la inmadurez, para pasar a esta nueva, donde era ya toda una mujer.

Después de semejante jornada, por fin estaban terminando de arreglarse, y ya casi era hora de irse. Los chicos por su puesto, las esperaban hacía horas en la sala.

Aunque el evento no era demasiado formal, las chicas querían verse lo mejor arregladas posible. En cambio para ellos el asunto era mucho mas sencillo: el vestuario requerido en la fiesta era ir de traje: pantalón, camisa de botones, y chaqueta, sin corbata, para mantener el evento casual.

Nicholas, Andrew y Darien llevaban cada uno su traje en negro con camisas de color vino tinto, amarillo claro, y azul, respectivamente.

Los muchachos ya empezaban a impacientarse cuando bajó la primera chica. Natsumi llevaba un hermoso vestido straple, blanco, ajustado en el torso y a partir de la cadera era suelto como ondas que al caminar se balanceaban al ritmo de su contoneo, y que terminaban en picos lo que les daba más movimiento. Llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Tenía puesto un juego de pendientes, pulsera y collar de diamantes (N.A: tenía dinero la chica no?)-calzaba unas sandalias de tiras plateadas altas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola baja al lado izquierdo, y unos cuantos mechones enmarcaban su rostro.

Los chicos estaban situados al final de la escalera, impacientes por ver a sus novias, cuando apareció Natsumi anunciando que empezarían a bajar una a una. Terminó de recorrer la escalera y recibió los generosos cumplidos de los novios de sus amigas.

La siguiente en aparecer en el comienzo de la escalera fue Lita, que llevaba un hermoso traje de satín color verde esmeralda. Llegaba hasta más abajo de la rodilla. Del frente que era recto, salían de cada lado, una tira que se cruzaba atrás en la parte alta de la espalda, la cual iba descubierta en un escote pronunciado. El pelo en un recogido con unas peinetas del color del vestido brillantes y unos cuantos rizos caían libres por aquí y por allá. Las sandalias plateadas eran brillantes como sus peinetas.

Andrew se quedó de una pieza. Cuando vio a su novia, y ella lo miró, lo único que le permitió hacer su nerviosismo, fue dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa, que ella correspondió. Lita llegó a Andrew y este la abrazó y le susurró: **-Estas muy hermosa. **A lo que ella se sonrojó.

Pronto salió Rei, que tenía puesto un seductor vestido rojo que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como un guante, en satín también, y daba hasta la pantorrilla. El escote era en forma de corazón y se sostenía con unas delicadas tirantas. Llevaba zapatos negros de tacón alto. El peinado era parecido al de Lita, y los accesorios eran en plata. Sobre su tez blanca había pintado en contraste sus labios de un rojo intenso que para Nicholas, los hacía ver irresistibles. Era la elegancia personificada.

Recorrió con gracia la escalera y recibió su cuota de cumplidos. Nicholas la tomó de la mano y le dio una vuelta haciendo un silbido a modo de piropo. Entonces Rei dijo:

**-Bien chicos, y ahora ha llegado el momento de la sorpresa de hoy.**

Todos la miraron con cara de no entender nada.

**-¡Ya está aquí!- **la chica de rojo miró hacia el comienzo de la escalera, y todos la siguieron. Los chicos hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa, y abrieron los ojos como platos, en especial Darien, quien lo único que atinó a hacer fue susurrar: **-Serena…- **Rei sonrió victoriosa.

Ahí estaba la rubia. Se veía como un sueño. Era casi irreconocible. El pelinegro la examinó de pies a cabeza, y se tomó su tiempo para observar con detalle a su princesa.

Serena tenía un delicado vestido que iba hasta la rodilla. De la parte de la base del busto hacia arriba, era de pequeñas lentejuelas doradas. El escote era en redondo y mostraba lo justo: ni más ni menos de lo que debía. El aplique enmarcaba perfectamente sus bien formados y erguidos pechos. Era de tiras gruesas (N.A: imaginen la parte de arriba de una camisa esqueleto, pero atrás se cubre toda la espalda). A partir de la base del busto hacia abajo, la tela era como la del vestido blanco de marilyn monroe, con esos pequeños pliegues, pero no tan ancho. Era suelto, pero permitía notar la delicada y curvilínea figura de la chica. Era color chocolate. Las sandalias de tiras, tenían un par, que se amarraban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, de tacón y color igualmente chocolate. Tenía el cabello completamente liso, suelto y peinada de medio lado. El corte en capas, permitía que llegara hasta su cintura. El maquillaje en tonos ocres resaltaban esas orbes celestes que al pelinegro le resultaban irresistibles. Usaba un coqueto brazalete en su brazo izquierdo, dorado, y los pendientes, el collar y el anillo que usaba en su mano derecha, eran de oro.

Darien admiró con devoción cuan cautivante se veía su novia, y se preguntaba en qué momento se había convertido en semejante mujer. Su figura estilizada, sus largas piernas y el cabello de ese modo, se veía como una modelo o una de esas mujeres con las que los hombres sueñan, pero nunca alcanzan.

**-SERENA: hola chicos. **

Descendió como un ángel hasta que llegó a Darien, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

**-REI: y bien Darien, ¿Qué te parece?**

**-…Eh… yo… este…-**Quería decir algo que halagara a la chica, pero la impresión no le dejaba articular palabra.

**-Creo que hemos logrado el impacto que queríamos, ¿no Serena?- **Dijo la pelinegra en tono divertido. Serena le picó el ojo.

**-Serena te ves muy hermosa-** Expresó Andrew en vista de que su amigo no era capaz de decir nada

**-Gracias Andrew eres muy dulce- **Respondió la rubia.

**-Amor, es que no encuentro palabras que describan lo hermosa que te ves- **atinó al fin a decir Darien.

**-Gracias amor!- **Se lanzó a sus brazos.

**-Eres lo más bello que han visto mis ojos. Te amo- **Le susurró muy cerca al oido.

**-Yo también te amo mi príncipe.**

**-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos saliendo o llegaremos tarde- **Argumentó Nicholas.

Se repartieron en dos autos. Lita, Andrew, Rei y Nicholas, irían en el auto de Andrew. Y Natsumi, Darien y Serena irían en el jaguar plateado de Darien. Natsumi dormiría en casa de Serena y tenía su auto ahí, pero por razones de practicidad, lo mejor era repartirse como lo habían hecho.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

En el sitio del concierto una muy nerviosa Mina estaba a punto del colapso nervioso. Amy había intentado todo para calmarla. Todo menos una cosa: a Yaten. Fue a buscarlo al camerino de los Kou y cuando tocó fue Taiki quien le abrió la puerta.

La miró de arriba a bajo y admiró su silueta. Amy tenía puesto un vestido color azul petróleo. No tenía mangas y era ancho en los hombros. El escote en V mostraba generosamente sus atributos como nunca antes lo había hecho. Final mente las chicas vencieron en su discusión en la mañana y ella había terminado dando su brazo a torcer y lo compró casi a regañadientes, pero una vez se lo puso no le pareció tan malo. Caía naturalmente hasta las pantorrillas, y tenía un lazo grueso que rodeaba su cintura y se amarraba en una impecable corbata al frente en el lado izquierdo. Las sandalias de delicadas tiras negras y de tacón alto. Los accesorios del color del vestido y maquillaje leve.

Al ver que Taiki solo la miraba y no decía nada, Amy se aventuró

**-¿Podrías decirle a Yaten que por favor venga conmigo al camerino?**

**-…Qué?, ah… claro. Es que te ves muy hermosa.**

**-Muchas gracias- **respondió algo sonrojada **–Tú también te ves muy bien. **

**-Yaten! Mina te necesita. Oye vas a ir a la fiesta después del concierto, ¿Cierto?**

**-Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?**

**-Es que necesito que hablemos algo y quería asegurarme de verte ahí.**

**-Está bien.**

**-YATEN: ¿pasa algo malo?**

**-Es que Mina está demasiado nerviosa y ya se me acabaron las ideas para calmarla, así que pensé que tal vez tú podrías lograrlo.**

**-Muy bien, vamos.**

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

**-¿Qué sucede Mina, por qué estas tan nerviosa?**

**-¡Ay yaten!- **lanzándose a sus brazos **– ¿Que tal si lo arruino todo?**

**-Eso no va a suceder. Has trabajado muy duro este tiempo y además tienes mucho talento, no tienes de que preocuparte.**

**-¿En serio crees eso?**

**-Aja. Ahora ya deja de preocuparte o te vas a arrugar.**

**-Está bien. **

**-Oye, cuando todo esto termine hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿Está bien?**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Te lo digo en la fiesta, porque en este momento lo mejor es que te relajes y te concentres en la música.**

**-Está bien.**

**--**

**-Mina lo vas a hacer muy bien, vas a ver. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y estoy segura de que vas a brillar como la estrella que eres. - **Dijo la peliazul.

**-¿Cómo ya te vas a ir?- **Con preocupación en el rostro.

**-Si. Ya casi es la hora de comenzar y los chicos ya deben haber llegado. No te preocupes mas, vas a ver como todo sale perfecto. Si no te quieres quedar aquí sola ve al camerino de los chicos. Te quiero- **La abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

**-Yo también te quiero mucho, Amy-chan. Gracias por aguantarme hoy, no sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas estado acompañándome.**

**-No es nada. Nos vemos mas tarde, te voy a aplaudir mucho.**

**-Gracias.**

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

**-¡Ahí viene Amy!-** Exclamó una rubia muy emocionada.

**-Hola chicos, que elegantes se ven. Serena, estas ¡bellísima!, Lita te ves hermosa, Rei definitivamente el rojo es tu color y Natsumi, tan guapa como siempre. **

**-Muchas gracias, Amy. Tú tampoco estas nada mal- **Contestó Natsumi.

**-Y eso que casi nos tocó imponerte el vestido. ¿Ves como te queda de hermoso?-** Cuestionó la pelinegra.

**-Lo se.**

**-Te ves espectacular Amy.**

**-Gracias Darien. Pero creo que el premio se lo lleva Serena.**

**-¿Y me lo dices a mi?**

**-¡Chicos!-** protesta sonrojada Serena

**-Amor habría que estar ciego para no notar lo impactante que estas.**

**-Gracias.-** Acepta el halago tímidamente y lo besa.

**-Bueno será mejor que nos acomodemos porque ya casi comienza el espectáculo.**

**-¿Cómo está Mina?- **Interrogó Nicholas

**-Como más. Pegada al techo. Pero creo que Yaten logró calmarla un poco.**

Ya estaban en sus asientos cuando comenzó a sonar la música. Una guitarra muy melódica rompió el silencio musical y así comenzaba el espectáculo.

**I've been trying too hard  
I've been spinning around  
Got people chasing me down  
Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow**

**Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song  
Where there's no right or wrong  
In my room all alone is where I belong  
My life is mine once I'm behind the door****!**

**-¡Mina se ve Genial en el escenario!-** Comentó emocionada Serena

**Whenever we're together no one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
****¡I'm in love with my guitar!**

**-¡Ese es su lugar definitivamente!- **Contestó Rei.

**I grab a handful of strings  
I've been dying to play  
It carries me far away  
I don't need to explain when I've got nothing to say, oh yeah  
If I break down it's all the sound I make****!**

**Keeper of my secrets  
Part of all my dreams  
Somehow we're connected  
From a whisper to a scream**

**Whenever we're together no on'es a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me, we'll never be apart  
Cause I'm in love with my guitar****…**

Mina canto unas cuantas canciones más y el publico estaba muy complacido con ella, pues aplaudieron muchísimo. Pronto fue el turno de los Three Lights.

La multitud enloqueció, las chicas gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, y millones de regalos llovían a la tarima. Amy por su parte miraba embelezada a Taiki y no podía dejar de preguntarse que sería lo que quería hablar con ella.

Otra que se hallaba como en la luna, era Natsumi, quien observaba atentamente todo lo que hacía la banda y oía con dedicación la música. Definitivamente ahora si comprendía por que eran tan populares.

**-¿Que buenos son, no?-** Preguntó cierta rubia a su novio.

**-Si.-** contestó el pelinegro secamente.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No, no te preocupes.**

Darien no dejaba de observar a Serena. La miraba poner toda su atención a los chicos, y de vez en cuando la veía cerrar los ojos, como sintiendo la música. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía amenazado por eso. Verla tan dedicada, tan concentrada, y sobre todo tan concentrada en 'él', lo ponía nervioso.

El concierto duró más o menos dos horas, y dejó al estadio completo con ganas de más. El público no tenía nunca suficiente del grupo.

Una vez el recital terminó los chicos se dispusieron a movilizarse hacia el hotel, donde Sería la fiesta. Se fueron como llegaron y Amy se fue en el auto de Darien junto con Serena y Natsumi.

º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

La fiesta tendría lugar en el Manhattan Lounge del ANA InterContinental Hotel Tokio, un salón muy vanguardista, decorado igual que los clubs más de moda en New York, con una atmósfera muy agradable, de luces tenues, con algunos toques de azul neón.

Los chicos entraron, y al hacerlo sintieron como todas las miradas se posaron en sus acompañantes, en especial en cierta rubia que se veía absolutamente despampanante. Se sentaron en una enorme mesa, ya que eran un grupo numeroso, a esperar que llegaran los Kou junto con Mina.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues a los pocos minutos de encontrarse ya ubicados en la mesa, apareció una muy emocionada Mina, que corrió a abrazar alas chicas como una loca sin control.

**-¡-Chicas!**

**-¡Mina!- **la primera en recibirla fue Serena que corrió también a sus brazos. **-¡Estuviste fantástica!**

**-¿En serio lo crees?**

**-Claro que si, ¿crees que te mentiríamos?- **Se acercó Lita con las demás chicas.

**-Mina, definitivamente el escenario te ama.**

**-Gracias Rei, muchas gracias.**

**-Eras toda una diosa allá arriba- **Agregó Natsumi.

**-Muchas felicitaciones, Mina- **Dijo Andrew.

**-Es cierto Mina, estuviste espectacular.- **Alabó Darien.

**-Ya eres toda una estrella- **Observó Nicholas.

**-Gracias chicos, son todos muy dulces. No saben lo que es para mi, poder compartir esto con uds. y Chicas, se ven hermosísimas, sobre todo tú Serena, cuando viniste a abrazarme, no estaba segura de que fueras tú. Creo que nuestro makeover ha rendido sus frutos- **picándole el ojo.

**-Tú tampoco estás nada mal, mi querida cantante-** Observó Lita

Mina vestía un delicado vestido, color púrpura, straple que se ceñía magistralmente a su anatomía. Llegaba justo donde terminaban sus rodillas, y bajo el busto, tenía una cinta color berenjena, que le daba un toque encantador al traje. Las sandalias de tiras negras en un tacón muy alto, y el vestido tan simple, pero a la vez tan encantador, la hacían ver exquisitamente hermosa. El cabello lo tenía rizado en las puntas.

**-Muchas gracias Lita, tu también estas muy hermosa.**

**-Oye, y ¿donde están los chicos? Yo pensé que vendrían contigo.-**Inquirió Rei

**-Es que están atendiendo unos asuntos con los ejecutivos de la disquera, y me mandaron a decirles que no tardarían en reunirse aquí con nosotros.**

Mina procedió a mezclarse en la mesa y no tardó en llegar un mesero para preguntar si se ofrecía algo.

Antes que ningún chico pudiese decir algo, Mina exclamó:

**-¡Esta noche estamos aquí para celebrar, así que no hay excusa para no tomarse un trago, ¿Está bien?!**

**-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- **indicó Rei.**- Yo quiero un Appletini, por favor.**

**-Pues si no hay más remedio- **Expresó con resignación Nicholas**-Yo quiero un Dry Martini.**

**-¡Fantástico!, yo quiero Oasis, por fa- **Solicitó Mina.

**-Bien, yo quiero un Tornado- **DijoLa pelirroja en la mesa.

**-Haber… yo quiero un una Piña Colada- **Agregó Mercurio.

**-Yo quiero un Alexander, y Lita amor, ¿Un Margarita?- **La chica asintió**- Si, un Margarita.**

Ya era el turno de Serena y Darien pensaba que se rehusaría a tomar algo con alcohol ya que por lo que él sabía, no tenía buenas experiencias con este, así que se estaba preparando para apoyarla cuando las chicas quisieran oponerse a su decisión. Lo que Darien no sabía, era que las chicas habían llevado a Serena a una clase de cata de licores, en donde todas habían tomado un pequeño curso, habían probado diferentes cócteles, y se habían familiarizado con el licor.

Así que cuando serena pidió su trago él se quedó inmóvil.

**-Este, si, yo deseo un Cosmopolitan, gracias.**

"_¿Como rayos conoce ese trago?"-_Pensó.

Las chicas miraban expectantes todas las reacciones del Pelinegro, y una vez vieron que sucedió lo esperado, se regocijaron internamente, y compartieron miradas de satisfacción y complicidad. Al ver que Darien no decía nada, Serena procedió a preguntar:

**-Darien, ¿Qué quieres tomar?**

**-Ah?… este, si, yo quiero un Tom Collins, por favor.**

El mesero se retiró con la orden, prometiendo no demorarse. Las chicas hablaban en la mesa, mientras que Darien que estaba algo abstraído, fue interrumpido por Nicholas:

**-Oye Darien, ¿sucede algo?**

**-No. No pasa nada.**

Rei se acercó a Mina, y le susurró:

**-Parece que todo está saliendo según el plan.**

**-Así parece.**

Ambas sonrieron con picardía.

De pronto aparecieron los hermanos kou y se acercaron a la mesa.

**-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal la están pasando?- **Preguntó un animado Yaten.

**-¡Todo ha estado espectacular chicos, su regreso ha sido definitivamente todo un éxito!- **Exclamó Serena al tiempo que se levantaba para abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

**-¿Bombón?, ¿Eres tú?-**Inquirió súper asombrado Seiya.

**-Claro que soy yo tonto, ¿A caso estás ciego?**

**-No… claro que no. ¡Es solo que te ves espectacular!- **La abrazó, y cuando lo hizo pudo ver a un sombrío Darien que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sentado en la mesa.**-Hola Darien, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- **Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras rompía el abrazo con la rubia.

Darien se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano.

**-Hola Seiya. Muchas felicitaciones, han estado muy bien- **Mirando a sus hermanos.

Darien intentó erradicar la hostilidad que sentía, de su voz, y se quedó con la duda de si lo había logrado. Era evidente que ver a su princesa en los brazos de él precisamente era algo que le fastidiaba, sin saber porque.

**-Es cierto chicos, ahora si entiendo porque el alboroto-** Dijo Natsumi rompiendo el silencio que de pronto se había instalado.

**-Muchas gracias- **Respondió Taiki.

**-Natsumi, tú también te ves muy hermosa, todas chicas, que galantes están- **Alabó Seiya tratando de desviar la atención que Darien le dedicaba.

Los chicos se incorporaron a la mesa y pidieron sus tragos. Seiya ordenó un Camaleón, Yaten un Gin Tonic y Taiki un Daiquiri.

Estaban conversando amenamente cuando una persona entre la gente le hizo una señal a Yaten. Este asintió y le susurró a Mina que había alguien que deseaba hablar con ella. Se excusaron y se dirigieron hacia un hombre de saco y corbata que los esperaba entre la multitud.

Seiya vio a un grupo de personas conocidas y dijo:

**-Oye Darien, ¿Te molesta si te robo a bombón unos minutos?**

**-Claro que no le molesta, ¿verdad amor?-**Contestó Serena antes de darle a Darien tiempo de nada.

**-Claro que no- **Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa forzada.

**-¡Genial! Hay unas personas que quiero presentarte.**

Así iba transcurriendo la noche. Yaten volvió después de un rato con una mina estática de la emoción, que como pudo les contó que la disquera le había ofrecido un contrato de grabación. Seiya y Serena después de un largo tiempo regresaron también a la mesa muertos de risa, y volvían a ausentarse, ya que el pelinegro le quería presentar medio mundo a la chica.

Todos hablaban animadamente y constantemente reían con las ocurrencias de Mina y los chistes de Seiya. Los tragos iban y venían. Este último sacó a bailar a Natsumi un par de canciones y sus hermanos habían hecho lo propio con Mina y Amy. Rei, Lita y Serena, arrastraron a sus novios a la pista también.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

De pronto comenzó a sonar una tonada muy pegajosa y rítmica. (N.A: imaginen la que prefieran)

**-¡Esta canción es fabulosa!, Darien ¿te importa si me robo a tu novia una vez más?- **Interrogó el líder de Three Lights

**-Es a ella a quien debes pedirle permiso-** Respondió algo inquieto.

**-Y bien bombón, ¿Qué te parece si les enseñamos como se hace?**

**-¡Vamos!**

Darien sintió que se le reventaba el hígado, pero disimuló un intento de sonrisa. Pensó que iba a estallar si no se alejaba, así que decidió ir a la barra por un trago. Yaten y Taiki sacaron a bailar a Mina y Amy, y Nicholas invitó a Natsumi. Rei y Lita conversaban en la mesa, y Andrew decidió ir tras su amigo.

El pelinegro solicitó un escocés puro. No acostumbraba a tomar cosas tan fuertes, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de un escape, así que no lo dudo un segundo para pedirlo. Mientras esperaba el trago, se giró para observar en la pista de baile a su novia con Seiya. Miraba con atención el contoneo de las caderas de la rubia, la gracia con la que se desenvolvía, se sentía hipnotizado con el ritmo de su baile. Se hallaba contrariado.

_"Se ve tan… sensual. Darien deja de pensar esas cosas o tendrás una situación incontrolable en tu pantalón. ¡No soporto que este tipo ponga sus manos en su cintura!... cálmate, ella tiene derecho a bailar con un amigo. Pero ¿tiene que ser él necesariamente ese amigo?_- Se encontraba en medio de su batalla interna, cuando lo interrumpió Andrew.

**-¿Qué sucede Darien?**

**-…Ah?, no pasa nada.**

**-Darien hemos sido amigos toda la vida, a mi no me engañas. Has estado como en otro mundo toda la noche.**

De repente en la barra junto a ellos un par de chicas comentaban…

_**-Es una suerte que los Three Lights hayan regresado no?**_

_**-Están guapísimos. Lastima que estén comprometidos.**_

_**-cómo, cuando que no me enteré?**_

_**-que no te has dado cuenta que se la han pasado con tres chicas toda la noche?, es mas mira a la pista.**_

Ambas chicas y Darien junto con Andrew voltearon a mirar. Mina le daba un tierno beso a Yaten en los labios.

_**-viste?, te lo dije. Creo que el que mas enamorado está, es Seiya**_

_**-Por que lo dices?**_

_**-Es que no se le ha despegado en toda la noche de la rubia que baila con él y se la ha presentado a todo el mundo.**_

_**-Pero dijo que era su novia?**_

_**-Pues en realidad no. Pero no notas como la mira?, parece que el salón entero se sumergirá en miel.**_

Las dos chicas rieron, pero Darien sintió como un frió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como si alguien lo hubiese tajado en dos, con un sable.

**-Ahí tienes tu respuesta- **Contestó amargamente el pelinegro, mientras se tomaba de un golpe el trago que ya le habían traído.

**-Amigo, ella solo tiene ojos para ti y se ha comportado impecablemente, no te preocupes, mira que eso que esas chicas acaban de decir, son solo chismorrerías.-** Intentó consolarlo el rubio.**- Además como ya notaste es él quien la mira de forma distinta, no ella.**

**-Drew, pero que tal si ella también comienza a mirarlo de la misma manera. Tú ya me habías advertido lo especial que era él con ella, que tal si ella termina prefiriéndolo a él?, ¡es que me dan ganas de romperle la cara, cada vez que veo que le pone las manos encima!-** Dijo con cólera, apretando los puños.

**-Vamos Darien, tú no eres así, tienes que controlarte. Ellos no han hecho nada malo.**

**-Lo se. Yo se que no tengo motivos, pero que se me estrangula el páncreas cada vez que están tan cerca.**

**-Conozco el sentimiento. Mira, mejor regresemos a la mesa y ya deja de pensar bobadas, ya verás que todo va a salir bien. Yo te prometo que voy a estar al pendiente, pero sé que por Serena no debes preocuparte.**

EN LA PISTA DE BAILE…

**-¡Si Yaten, acepto ser tu novia!, pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir. –**Le da un beso.

**-Me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo, mina.**

&

**-Bueno… Amy… Yo…**

**-¿Te sientes Bien Taiki?, estas algo pálido. Cálmate, lo que sea que necesites que hablemos va estar bien.**

**-Si… este… es que yo necesito preguntarte algo.**

**-Claro, pregunta.**

**-Qué sientes por mi?**

**-¿Qué?- **Amy sintió como se le subió la sangre al rostro provocando que se sonrojara. **-Bueno… yo..miratúmegustasmucho!- **Contestó sin respirar, para no perder el impulso de la confesión.

**-¡Es perfecto! Tú también me gustas.**

**-Que bueno-** Suspiró aliviada.

**-Quiero que seamos novios, aceptas?**

Amy solo lo besó con alegría.

**-Tomaré eso como un si- **Dijo sonrojado taiki.

**-Creo que tus hermanos van a estar comprometidos después de esta noche.**

**-Eso parece. Bombón será mejor que regresemos a la mesa- **Propuso algo serio.

**-Si. Está bien.-**Concordó algo preocupada por el semblante de su compañero de baile.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

La noche transcurrió sin más percances. Ya era algo tarde así que decidieron marcharse, pues al día siguiente no podrían salir muy tarde si lo que querían era aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana.

Los hermanos Kou, llevaron a Mina y Amy a sus casas.

Andrew luego de dejar a Nicholas y Rei en el templo, llevó a Lita a su casa, recordándole lo hermosa que se había visto esta noche, y que llegara temprano al Crown para que terminaran de alistar la comida que llevarían a la salida de fin de semana.

En el auto de Darien, todo iba en silencio. Natsumi iba en el asiento trasero, completamente fundida por todo el baile y las risas que Seiya le había proporcionado.

Serena estaba recostada en su pecho, dormitando. Le parecía totalmente adorable, verla ahí despeinada y con el cansancio evidente reposando rendida. Sintió que fácilmente se podría quedar gustoso así por el resto de su vida, cuidando el sueño de su ángel, protegiéndola en sus brazos.

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia y suavemente la despertó. Natsumi agradeció a Darien que las trajera y entró en la casa, pues necesitaba una cama urgentemente o se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

Darien acompañó a Serena a la puerta. Ella lo abrazó y le dijo:

**-Gracias, amor. Me divertí mucho esta noche.**

**-Esta noche estuviste muy hermosa, princesa. No sabes cuanto te amo.**

El pelinegro la beso con una ternura infinita que ella sintió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

**-Será mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar. Mañana paso temprano por uds. para irnos a la casa de playa. Que duermas linda.**

**-Aja. Vete con cuidado y que descanses tu también. **

Darien condujo hacia su casa en calma y pensó que eran momentos como ese los que hacían que su vida valiera la pena. Recordó lo cambiada que estaba Serena y se preguntó en que momento se había convertido en semejante mujer que literalmente lo dejó sin aliento. Su seguridad, su elegancia, eran fascinantes. Recordó nuevamente el beso de buenas noches y se dijo a si mismo que no importaba esa sensación tan desagradable que había tenido en la fiesta, si podía disfrutar del instante tan sublime de probar sus labios.

Pronto comprobaría que esa sensación podría empeorar más de lo que se imaginaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**NOTAS**

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y también a quellas personas que aunque no dejan review, se toman el tiempo de leer el fic.

Gracias a:

**Isis Janet:** Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Como tú querías los celos de nuestro pelinegro favorito ya comenzaron a salir a flote.

**Hehra:** traté de actualizar rápidamente. Ojala te guste.

**Saly-Luna: **como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los consejos. Ahí te concedí el deseo del encuentro entre Seiya y Darien, espero que te haya gustado como se desarrolló la cosa. Y si eres muy mala, jajaja, que bueno que lo sabes. Oye, y me pregunto cuando vas a actualizar tu historia, me tienes en suspenso, y eso si es ser mala.

**Sandra Luz: **que bueno que te gustó el capitulo 3, creo que este también te va a gustar mucho, déjame review para saber que te pareció.

**ForeverSerena: **aquí te tengo el capitulo nuevo. Que lo disfrutes mucho, y como ya te habrás dado cuenta ya pasé a leer tu historia y yo también espero que no te demores mucho en actualizar.

Chicas como saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia, solo escríbanme. Deseo con todo mi corazón hayan disfrutado el cap, y queden con ganas de más.

Besitos:

Darienlover.


	6. Un Fin De Semana Para Recordar II

**CAPITULO 6: UN FIN DE SEMANA PARA RECORDAR II**

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta en el hotel, Darien pasó súper temprano a la casa de Serena, como le dijo que lo haría, la noche anterior.

A las ocho de la mañana el chico, vestido con jeans, camiseta blanca, tenis y chaqueta de mezclilla, estaba en la puerta de la casa de su novia, tocando el timbre.

**-IKUKO: Hola Darien, ¿Como estas?**

**-Muy bien señora tsukino, como está ud?**

**-Bien, pasa.**

**-Serena ya está Lista?**

**-Ya casi. Ya sabes como es con ella. **

**-Si que lo se. **

**-¿A donde Irán?**

**-Pasaremos el fin de semana en la casa de playa de Amy que queda en las afueras de la ciudad.**

**-Claro. ¿Irán todos?**

**-Si señora, todos nuestros amigos vendrán.**

**-Yo les empaqué algunas cosas de comer. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?**

**-Claro que si.**

**-¿Le entregarías estos bizcochos a Seiya?, es que el otro día que estuvo aquí, le gustaron mucho y quedé en hacerle unos cuantos. Él también irá con uds. ¿verdad?**

"_Lamentablemente" _**–Si, él también vendrá. Yo me aseguraré de que reciba su regalo. **_"Muchas gracias por ofrecerme a mi también" (Con ironía)_

**-Gracias Darien. Eres un amor. **

En eso bajan Serena y Natsumi. La rubia llevaba un polo color rosa encendido, unos pantaloncitos cortos negros, tenis, y sus lentes de sol en corte cuadrado, negros. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola alta, y algunos mechones rebeldes surcaban el contorno de su rostro. Natsumi, usaba un polo blanco, sudadera azul claro, tenis y lentes de sol.

**-Darien, ¡ya llegaste!-**Se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Hola. **La estrechó en sus brazos. **–¿Cómo amaneciste?**

**-Muy bien. Estoy muy contenta por nuestra salida.**

**-Hola Natsumi, ¿como estas?**

**-Bien Darien, gracias por preguntar.**

**-Bien chicas, ¿Están listas?**

**-¡Si!- **Exclamó emocionada Serena.

Subieron al auto las maletas de la ropa de Serena y Natsumi, y la comida. Darien le abrió la puerta a las chicas, se puso sus lentes de sol, y dieron marcha camino al Crown de donde saldrían todos los autos para viajar en caravana.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸. ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**-¡Hola chicos!, que bueno que ya llegaron, ya estamos listos para salir.-**Dijo Andrew al ver llegar a Darien y las chicas.

**-Pues en marcha entonces.**

Tras casi una hora de viaje, llegaron al fin a la casa de playa de Amy.

La casa, situada justo en la playa, era gigantesca y muy hermosa. El piso era en mármol. Enteramente blanca, con una escalera imponente que llevaba a la segunda planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Había seis dormitorios, 2 baños, una sala de juegos, donde había una mesa de billar, y un estante con juegos de mesa y un TV. para jugar x-box, un balcón en el pasillo principal, donde había una mesa y sillas para hacer tertulia y desde el cual se podía admirar el jardín con su refrescante piscina, el jacuzzi y otra mesa con sillas y una sombrilla en el centro para pasarla junto a la alberca. En el primer piso, estaba la sala de imponente tamaño, que contaba con un sillón grandote y súper cómodo, que hacía juego con unas cuantas poltronas y la mesita de te, situada en el centro de la habitación. Tenía un amplio anaquel, donde estaba situado el equipo de sonido, cuyos parlantes estaban distribuidos por toda la casa, y el formidable televisor, para ver películas o televisión. La cocina que tenía una puerta que daba hacia el jardín, era amplia, y tenía un refrigerador de considerable tamaño, que por lo general permanecía lleno con lo que se necesitara. El piso de ésta eran cuadros blancos y negros, que la hacían ver retro y súper chic. También en el primer piso se encontraba una biblioteca de considerable tamaño. (N.A. recordemos que es la casa de Amy y esta chica aún en vacaciones en un lugar como este no tiene mejor pasatiempo que leer un buen libro).

Los chicos entraron a la casa y pronto comenzó la pelea, por quien se quedaría con cual habitación. Amy, siendo la chica inteligente que era, y tan precavida ella, ya había asignado las habitaciones. Como solo había seis dormitorios, Se repartirían en parejas así: Darien y Andrew, Seiya y Yaten, -Nicholas y Taiki, Rei y Lita, Amy y Mina y por último Serena y Natsumi.

Una vez acomodaron las maletas en los respectivos cuartos, y como Andrew y Lita habían preparado algunos sándwiches y otras cositas, decidieron ir al parque que quedaba cerca de la casa, para hacer un picnic.

Ya estaban saliendo todos, cuando Darien recordó los biscochos que su suegra le había mandado al 'querido amigo' de su novia.

**-Seiya- **Lo llamó.

**-Si, ¿Darien?**

**-Ya me había olvidado. Mira, la señora Tsukino me pidió que te entregara esto.-**Le alcanzó los biscochos.

**-No puedo creer que haya recordado que me encantaron. La señora Tsukino es lo mejor, verdad?**

**-Así es. Bueno será mejor que salgamos de una vez.**

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Ya en el parque, luego de extender el amplio mantel donde pondrían la comida, Seyia propuso:

**-Bueno, chicos, que tal si jugamos algo?**

**-¿Que quieres jugar?- **Preguntó Serena.

**-Bueno bombón, que bueno que lo preguntas. ¿Qué te parece si desempolvamos nuestras habilidades en el béisbol?**

**-Estas loco Seyia. Yo no he vuelto a jugar desde aquella vez en la escuela. A demás no se si te acuerdes pero yo apesto jugando béisbol.**

**-Tonterías bombón. Si mal no recuerdo aquella vez ganamos ¿no?. Yo estaré en tu equipo y te ayudaré, vamos chicos, vamos a jugar, levántense todos!**

**-Muy bien!-**Gritó emocionada Mina.**-Como serán los equipos?.**

**-Aunque no podemos ser los nueve que se deben en cada equipo, ¿que les parece si jugamos, parejas contra parejas?**

**-¿Cómo así?-** Inquirió Natsumi

**-Pues si, todos aquí vienen emparejados ¿no?, bueno menos tú y yo Natsumi, en este caso tú y yo seremos la pareja de solteros. Los equipos quedan así: en el primer equipo, Lita, Mina, bombón, Taiki, Nicholas y yo. Y en el otro, Rei, Amy, -Natsumi, Darien, Andrew y Yaten. ¿Les parece bien?**

**-Está bien, ¿Qué equipo comienza bateando?-**Cuestionó Andrew.

**-Uds, si quieren-** Contestó el pelinegro.

Así lo hicieron. El equipo de Darien comenzaría al bate y el lanzador sería nada mas y nada menos que Seiya. El primero en batear fue Yaten. Un súper golpe que envió la pelota súper lejos, le impidió a Serena lograr atraparla. Yaten hizo la primera carrera.

**-Seiya te dije que apestaba en este deporte.- **Se quejó Serena.

**-Bombón es solo el primer turno, no te preocupes. Recuerda todas esas tardes que pasamos juntos entrenando- **Darien sintió un jalonazo en el estomago. _"¿Todas esas tardes?"-_**Recuerda lo que aprendiste y estarás bien. Yo confío en ti.**

**-Está bien-**Replicó resignada.

Luego de Yaten, pasó Rei, quien alcanzó a llegar a segunda base, con dificultad, pues Mina casi la poncha en primera.

Después sería el turno de Andrew, quien lograría llegar con su batazo a la última base, pero no alcanzó a hacer carrera.

La siguiente fue Amy, que sorprendió a todos con la fuerza de su golpe, y llegaría a tercera, haciendo que Andrew anotara carrera. El golpe de Natsumi aunque contundente, no logró su cometido pues Lita, la atrapó en el aire y quedó eliminada.

Hasta que al fin llegó el turno de nuestro médico favorito. Seiya hizo uso de toda su técnica, pero no logró mucho. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento Darien, era que no podía fallar, se sentiría humillado si lo hiciera. Era tonto, pero quería lucirse para Serena, así que le dio con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos le permitieron, logrando que la pelota saliera del parque. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, siguiendo la trayectoria de la bola en el aire con los ojos, mientras Darien dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, al tiempo que se robaba todas las bases.

Pero la dicha no le duró mucho, pues una vez fue el turno del equipo de Seiya, éste junto con Lita Y Mina, lograron todos carrera y de paso ayudaron a sus compañeros repartidos en las bases. Al final el marcador, dio como resultado 5 carreras a 6 señalando como ganadores, al equipo de Seiya. Al oír que ganaron, Serena se abalanzó a los brazos del cantante, quien la recibió con todo gusto, y la cargó a caballito, haciendo una especie de baile de la victoria. Todos gritaban emocionados con el éxito, mientras los perdedores aguantaban la derrota. Darien solo observaba la escena, como sumergido en ella. Verla en sus brazos era algo que le producía una sensación de intranquilidad demasiado angustiosa.

Se alejó lo suficiente como para que nadie lo viera y descargó toda su ira contra un pobre árbol, que a su vez lo ocultaba de los demás. Lo pateó con tanta violencia, que le voló un pedazo de la dura corteza que protegía a la planta. No entendía porque se sentía tan iracundo, tan colérico. Cuando al fin se sintió un poco mas tranquilo regresó donde estaban los demás y se alivió al notar que nadie se percató de su ausencia.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Después del juego hicieron su picnic, y charlaron un buen rato, tumbados en el césped. Luego de un rato, decidieron volver a la casa, ya que planeaban armar una fiesta y naturalmente las chicas, querían tiempo para arreglarse, aunque fuese algo muy informal.

Luego de arreglarse, organizaron todo para su fiesta en la playa. Todos debían vestir de blanco, en un atuendo adecuado a la playa, claro está. Los chicos armaron una fogata, Andrew y Lita arreglaron los pasabocas y el trago, Rei, Mina y Serena buscaron la música y la escogieron junto con Seiya, Amy, y Natsumi ayudadas por Taiki y Yaten, acomodaron asientos en la playa.

Las chicas estaban radiantes. Amy tenía un vestido straple, corto y pegadito. Mina tenía una hermosa blusa bordada, de tirantes, debajo de la cual se podía ver el sostén del traje de baño, con una minifalda pollera. Lita tenía solo el sostén del traje de baño, en dorado, con una falda ancha que daba hasta los tobillos. Rei, llevaba un enterizo straple de pantalón de botas anchas. Natsumi se puso un vestido corto tipo halter, y Serena, tenía un pantalón en una tela súper ligera, largo y holgado. Se había puesto su traje de baño y encima del sostén color plateado, llevaba una blusa del mismo material ligero del pantalón, manga larga, súper suelta, con una abertura en el frente que mostraba el sujetador del bikini. Dejó sus rizos libres para que jugaran con el viento, pero puso un par de pinzas a los lados, para que no le estorbaran en la cara.

Los chicos tampoco estaban nada mal. Yaten usó una camiseta sin mangas, y un pantalón ligero. Taiki se puso una especie de suéter manga larga, pero remangado hasta los codos y que era de un material muy fresco, con unos pantalones holgados. Seiya por su parte usaba una camisa parecida a la de Serena (_N.A. sobra decir que en version masculina), _que mostraba su bien formada musculatura, con unos pantalones un poco remangados. Andrew se vistió con una guayabera _-(N.A. Si no saben como es gogleenla)-_ manga corta y unos pantalones cómodos. Y Nuestro amado Darien, era toda una visión: Guayabera manga larga remangada hasta quedar tres cuartos, con los primeros tres botones abiertos, lo cual permitía una vista excepcional de su fornido pecho y el pantalón largo, ni muy suelto ni muy ajustado, solo lo necesario para notar su torneada figura.

La fiesta estaba muy animada. Lita y Andrew se habían encargado de que todo el mundo tuviese un trago en la mano. Todos conversaban muy divertidos. Darien y Andrew, se ponían al día con sus vidas, pues hacía mucho no se veían, Yaten, Lita y Nicholas, comentaban sobre lo divertido que había sido el juego de béisbol, Seiya y Natsumi, reían por las ocurrencias del pelinegro, Amy y Yaten, charlaban muy acaramelados, y Serena, Rei y Mina cuchicheaban chismes. De pronto se oyeron unos gritos picaros. Amy y Taiki acababan de darse un beso, y un par de rubias junto con una pelinegra, no pudieron contenerse.

**-¡Uju!, Amy. ¡Así se hace!-**Exclamó Serena

El comentario fue seguido por las risas de todos, y el rubor intenso en las mejillas de la peliazul y su pareja.

**-Bueno, Serena es hora de que sueltes la sopa-** Dijo Mina

**-Si, cuéntanos que pasó anoche, que te dijo Darien cuando te llevó a casa, ¿se puso histérico?**

**-No, chicas.-**Respondió algo decepcionada.**-Todo lo contrario. Todo el camino a casa transcurrió muy tranquilo, y cuando me dejó allí, se portó muy cariñoso.**

**-Pero no lo entiendo. Si nosotras vimos que un par de veces su humor cambió en la fiesta, se puso mas serio, y cuando Seiya se iba contigo, siempre se quedaba muy pensativo. ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya reclamado nada?-**Inquirió confundida la pelinegra.

**-Es cierto, yo también lo noté. Yo me imaginé que te iba a hacer un reclamo bien desplegado, que se iba a salir de la ropa. No entiendo nada.-**Agregó Venus.

**-Pues si tú no entiendes, imagina como estoy yo.**

**-No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de presionar un poco más- **Reparó la rubia.

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Ya llegamos a la fase del plan que tanto esperaba. Ahora nosotras podremos darte una mano-** Le aclaró, guiñándole el ojo.

**-Pues espero que no nos pasemos-** Advirtió preocupada

**-Pero esta noche es para disfrutar. Mañana nos encargaremos de todo.-**Propuso, Marte.

**-Mas bien, porque no nos cuentas, como es que ahora andas dándole besos a Yaten, en público…**

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

_._

**-…Jajaja, ven Natsumi, te voy a enseñar a hacer las mejores margaritas que hayas probado en tu vida.**

**-Ya veremos si son las mejores.**

**-Ah, estas dudando de mis habilidades…**

**-No quiero herir tu ego nuevamente, pero he probado margaritas muy sabrosas.**

**-Ja- ja-ja. Ya verás que no miento.**

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**-Oye preciosa, ¿Quieres bailar?-** cuestionó un peliplateado expectante.

**-¡Claro que si!- **Aceptó encantada la diosa del amor.

Nicholas también sacó a bailar a Rei, y al Andrew dirigirse a hacer lo mismo con su Lita, Darien se dio cuenta que hacía un buen rato no veía a Serena, así que fue en su búsqueda, dentro de la casa. Al entrar, escuchó unas risas que provenían de la cocina. Era su novia, con Seiya. Sintió que la sangre le hervía, y se dispuso a entrar, para llevarse muy sutilmente, claro, a Serena de ahí, pero al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaban solos. Natsumi reía también, con ellos.

Vio el desorden en el mesón y a las chicas que se burlaban de Seiya, por el desastre que había armado en su intento de preparar las dichosas margaritas.

Serena observó a su novio en el marco de la puerta, que miraba divertido la escena.

**-Pasa algo Darien?-** preguntó la rubia

**-Nada malo princesa. Quería preguntarte si querías bailar.**

**-Eso no se pregunta amor, siempre quiero bailar, y más si es contigo. **

**-Tú y yo también deberíamos ir Natsumi. ¿Que te parece?**

**-Encantada- **Mientras tomaba la mano que el cantante le había ofrecido.

Después de bailar algunas piezas, armaron un círculo, para bailar entre todos. Pronto fue el turno de Serena a pasar al centro. La chica se movía con tanta gracia, que ninguno de los presentes, podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Subió un poco los costados de su pantalón y con un sexy meneo, comenzó a descender. Dos chicos en particular se hallaban embelesados por la fascinante danza de la rubia.

La noche ya despuntaba y Natsumi algo pasada de copas, no podía parar de reír. Hablaba con Seiya de que pronto se sería su cumpleaños, habría una fiesta. El chico le propuso que la hiciera de disfraces y comenzó a describirle unos muy graciosos, que tendría en cuenta para ponerse si decidía hacer de los disfraces, el tema de la fiesta.

**-¡Chicos, todos están invitados mi fiesta de cumpleaños que será de disfraces!**

Después de decir esto, la chica se tumbó en los brazos del pelinegro, que la llevó alzada, hasta el cuarto donde ella dormiría. Los chicos mas que rendidos se retiraron a pernoctar tambien.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Darien no había logrado dormir mucho. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza impidiéndole descansar. Recordaba la fiesta después del concierto, el juego de béisbol, la fiesta en la playa. Visualizaba a la sensual Serena, con su baile cautivador. Nunca antes le había sido tan difícil, controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo, ante la imagen de su silueta. Verla así, despertaba su lujuria con una fuerza que cada vez se le hacía mas difícil, apaciguar. Luego se encontraba con las miradas que había notado en Seiya, hacia ella. Sus sentimientos eran encontrados. Sentía furia porque sabía que esas miradas no eran de alguien que solo sintiera amistad, creía que el deseo por su seductora novia, lo iba a terminar ahogando, y ala vez trataba de ser razonable. No podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. No podía estallar como un chiquillo, ante el amigo de su novia y menos, cuando no había un motivo valeroso para hacerlo. Agobiado y resignado, se levantó de la cama, para salir a correr un poco, a ver si así lograba despejar un poco su mente.

Ya en la playa, corrió cerca de una hora. Lo hizo lo mas velozmente que pudo. Quería dejar atrás sus cavilaciones. No deseaba que Serena notara lo contrariado que se encontraba y echarle a perder el paseo. Cuando terminó su carrera, admiró el paisaje. El sol se veía hermoso, adornando con sus rayos el mar. Sumergió sus pies en el agua y dejó que esta lo refrescara. Parecía que quería contagiarse de la tranquilidad que el océano le ofrecía. Luego de pasar unos minutos así, decidió volver a la casa, para bañarse y tomar algo de café.

Paseó por mansión y la admiró. Entró en la biblioteca y vio que era enorme. Tendría que tener al menos unos mil ejemplares. Todo estaba organizado por orden alfabético. Se acercó a uno de los estantes y tomó Sueño De Una Noche De Verano, de W. Shakespeare. Fue a la sala y se sentó placidamente a leer el libro. Necesitaba distraerse o se iba a volver loco.

Estuvo así, con el libro y su café, hasta que su amigo lo sacó de su letargo.

**-Por lo que pude notar, no dormiste nada.**

**-No. **

**-¿Todavía sigues preocupado?**

**-No puedo evitarlo. Ya se que tengo que estar calmado. Eso es lo que trato de hacer. Pero no puedo evitar el tormento de mis pensamientos.**

**-Amigo. Como me gustaría ayudarte. Pero creo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.**

**-No te preocupes tú también. Todo está bien. Lo único que quiero es disfrutar este tiempo con todos. Bueno y ¿Por qué te levantaste?, yo creí que dormirías mas.**

**-Ya es algo tarde. Los demás no demoran en venir también. Tenemos que comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, para tener desde temprano la tarde libre. **

**-Y hoy ¿con que nos deleitarás?**

**-Nos deleitaremos dirás. El almuerzo es un asado, y hoy todos colaborarán.**

**-¿En ese caso, en que puedo ayudar?**

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

Sentados en la formidable mesa y ya dispuestos, comenzaron a almorzar. Entre bocado y bocado, fluía la plática. Seiya estaba muy divertido bromeando con Natsumi sobre los tragos de la noche anterior, y de cómo tuvo que llevarla cargada a dormir. Fue entonces cuando Rei y Mina reanudaron el plan.

**-¿Y esa sonrisa tan maliciosa?-** inquirió curioso Nicholas.

**-Es que me estaba acordando de aquella tarde en casa de Serena, cuando Seiya fue a cuidarla de ladrón que azotaba al vecindario-** Contestó Rei, esperando que Mina respondiera a la mirada que le había lanzado y le siguiera el juego.

**-Oh, si! Recuerdo que fuimos a 'visitar' a serena- **(haciendo las comillas con sus dedos)- **y encontramos a Seiya en toalla!**

Serena pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su novio sentado a su lado, de inmediato se tensó.

**-Pero eso fue porque Chibi-chibi, lo había embarrado con el pastel-** se apresuró a agregar la prudente Amy.**-No vayas a pensar nada malo, Darien.**

**-No te preocupes Amy, se que en Serena puedo confiar plenamente-**intentó sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, cuando por dentro sentía ganas de tomar a Seiya por el cuello, y reclamarle el porqué se estaba bañando en casa de su novia.

**-Tú cara, de sorprendido y apenado fue y será inolvidable.-** Lita se sumaba al plan.

**-Pero eso no fue lo mas gracioso.- **Repuso Mina.

**-¿Ah no?, entonces que fue-** cuestionó intentando sonar lo mas suave posible, el pelinegro junto a Serena.

**-Lo mas gracioso fue ver como Seiya, batallaba a toda costa para evitar que Chibi-chibi, ¡le quitara la toalla!, ¡jajajaja!-** contestó animada Venus señalando al pelinegro.

De pronto, la cara de Seiya, se tornó de un rojo intenso.

**-¡Ese día casi obtenemos la vista completa del premio!-**Agregó la rubia entre risas.

**-¡Mina!- **La reprendieron todos.

**-Ay, por favor, no lo nieguen, uds estaban ahí también-**Reparó divertida.

Después de semejante bomba, las anécdotas en la mesa giraron alrededor de esa época que habían pasado juntos en la preparatoria.

Era tonto, pero en cierto grado, Darien se sentía celoso de ese tiempo que no había podido estar con ella. Oír de esas experiencias, saber todo lo que vivió estando él lejos, le hacían resentir ese lapso separados.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, se alistaron para pasar la tarde en la playa.

Las chicas, habían tendido sus toallas en la arena, para asolearse. Se veían absolutamente exquisitas, ahí explayadas. Lita, tenía un hermoso bikini de tiras delgadas en rosa coral que en la tanga, se amarraba a los costados. Mina se puso un bañador de dos piezas de una mezcla entre amarillo predominantemente, verde y rosa, que se combinaban, dando la onda psicodélica de los hippies, y tenía estampado el símbolo de la paz en varios sitios. Rei usaba un bikini de tiras anchas, amarrado al cuello, que en la parte de abajo del sostén para mantenerlo cerrado, se cruzaban dos tiras gruesas que se amarraban en la espalda, color turquesa. Amy usaba un 'enterizo' sin tiras, que en la mitad del sosten de una argolla, se sujetaban dos delgados lazos amarrados al cuello. De esta misma argolla se aferraba una tira delgada de tela que al ir al sur se hacía mas ancha, formando la parte de abajo del traje de baño, dejando casi al descubierto el abdomen de la peliazul a excepción del ombligo que era cubierto por la tela, color verde aguamarina. Natsumi por su parte usaba un traje de dos piezas de pretina ancha y que se amarraba en el cuello y la espalda, color amarillo quemado. Y Serena al igual que Amy, también usaba un enterizo blanco muy sexy, que se sostenía de una tira gruesa sobre el hombro izquierdo. El traje tenía un amplio agujero, que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, su espalda y su costado izquierdo. De la parte que cubría el busto, por el lado derecho salía un pedazo de tela que se unía con la parte de abajo del bañador.

Seiya muuuuuy 'amablemente' se había ofrecido a untarles el bronceador, y cuando llegó a Serena, Darien sintió perder el buen juicio que aún mantenía, y alcanzó a visualizar en su cabeza, como se abalanzaba sobre Seiya y lo asesinaba, así que optó por decir que se le había olvidado algo en la casa, y estando ahí, se sirvió una copa, para relajarse un poco y después regresó a la playa.

Los chicos con sus bermudas de baño, dejaban esos esculpidos torsos, al aire libre. Todos eran muy guapos, pero sin duda el premio se lo llevaba nuestro amado Darien con esos fuertes brazos, esa musculosa espalda y ese amplio e inigualable pecho, junto con ese duro y marcado abdomen. Todas en esa playa, suspiraban por nuestro médico predilecto.

Luego de un rato de estar tomando el sol, Mina propuso que sería divertido jugar voleibol, así que les avisó a los chicos. Serena había decidido que eso de los deportes no era lo suyo, así que fue donde estaba Darien sentado en una silla de playa, tomando jugo y hablando con Andrew y Taiki. Al escuchar el llamado de Mina, todos fueron a jugar, menos Darien, Serena, y Taiki, que se quedaron conversando.

**-Darien, Mina está loca-** Se quejó Serena, haciendo puchero, sentada en las piernas del pelinegro.

**-¿Si?, y eso ¿porqué princesa?- **con voz tierna.

**-Quiere iniciar otro partido y conociéndola a ella y a Seiya, se van a tirar a matar, y yo ni siquiera he logrado reponerme del juego de béisbol.**

**-No te preocupes, que yo no dejo que te arrastren al juego y te tengo aquí a salvo conmigo.**

**-Gracias, amor, yo sabía que tú me ibas a salvar**

La rubia abrazó al chico por el cuello y lo besó.

**-mrrrr- **Carraspeó Taiki, para que no se olvidaran de su presencia.**-Serena, yo me preguntaba, donde están tus otras amigas, ya sabes Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka y la pequeña Hotaru. ¿Porque aun no las hemos visto?**

**-lo que sucede es que están viviendo en Inglaterra. Es que Michiru trabaja en el conservatorio de Londres y Setsuna en una casa de modas de allá. Y Haruka, pues ella corre carreras por todos lados. No me digas que te han hecho falta.**

**-Oh, no. Todavía no olvido lo hostil que era Haruka. Es que se me hizo muy raro no verlas en todo este tiempo.**

Cuando llegó el atardecer, los chicos volvieron a la casa, pues tomarían cócteles junto al jacuzzi.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Natsumi, Serena y Seiya, estaban en el jacuzzi, hablando animadamente, Darien y Andrew, en la mesa desde donde el pelinegro no perdía de vista los movimientos de su chica, y la observaba con atención. Los demás estaban en la piscina jugando y riendo.

De pronto Darien ve que Seiya se pone detrás de la rubia comienza a acariciarle hombros, (_Le estaba dando un masaje aunque que hacía algo mas a los iracundos ojos de Darien)_, y le susurra algo en el oído a lo que ella ríe. Darien mandó al diablo su madurez y tranquilidad, y se apresuró al lugar.

**-Serena- **Al percatarse de lo serio que había sonado suavizó el tono**-Cariño, por que no vienes a la mesa con Andrew y conmigo, que quiero que conversemos un rato.**

**-Claro que si.**

Al irse acercando a la mesa, Darien le envió una mirada de auxilio a su amigo, que ya se había dado cuenta de la tontería que había hecho. Cuando se sentaron, Andrew salvó la situación.

**-Que bueno que viniste a acompañarnos, porque estábamos hablando de cuando Uds. dos no se soportaban y creo que es bueno que estés presente para defenderte.**

**-¿Defenderme de que?**

**-Pues, es que aquí mi querido amigo decía que no te soportaba porque TÚ lo fastidiabas todo el tiempo.**

**-¡¿Cómo?! Si eras TÚ! El que siempre me decías cosas feas que me sacaban de mis casillas- **Acusó la rubia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

**-Jajaja, te lo dije, amigo!- **Rió Andrew.

Tras haber estado ahí un rato, súbitamente Seiya corrió en dirección a Serena, la tomó en brazos y se tiró con ella a la piscina. No pudo contenerse. Él se la había llevado de su lado, y ahora tenía que recuperarla, así que no encontró mejor excusa para separarlos, que arrojarla a la piscina.

Aunque le molestó, el príncipe de la tierra, recordó la estupidez que había cometido hacía un rato, y decidió que lo mejor, era dejar pasar el incidente.

**-Andrew, te debo la vida.**

**-Me dejaste boquiabierto. De ti nunca pensé una escena como esa.**

**-Lo se, lo se. Es que verlo ponerle las manos encima, me nubla el juicio,**

**-Tienes que controlarte, Darien. Yo se que es difícil, pero aunque esta vez te salvaste, la próxima, quien sabe**.

**-No va a haber próxima. Lo prometo.**

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Al día siguiente, fueron a bucear, y se divirtieron mucho. Visitaron un parque acuático, que se encontraba cerca de la playa a donde se desplazaron por lancha, para bucear. Serena parecía niña chiquita maravillada con todos los peces y los delfines. Almorzaron en el restaurante del parque, y en la tarde pasaron un rato en la piscina.

Cuando ya tuvo todo empacado y listo para que Darien subiera las maletas al auto, Serena salió a la playa para ver el atardecer.

Darien la observaba maravillado. Se había puesto un pantalón, sus tenis, una blusa manga larga azul, cuyo escote pronunciado evidenciaba un top blanco debajo, y su chaqueta gris de cremallera en el frente, y se había dejado la capucha encima. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Los rayos del ocaso, la hacían ver mas bella que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible.

Se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. Al sentir su contacto, la chica cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente.

**-¿Que piensas amor?**

**-En lo mucho que me divertí y en todo lo que te amo.**

La hizo girar, hasta que quedaron abrazados frente a frente.

**-Yo también te amo, Serena. Te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar.**

Unieron sus bocas con dulzura. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, con el ocaso de fondo.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**NOTAS**

.

Chicas, por fin logré terminar el capítulo. Esta semana estuvo algo ajetreada y temí no poder hacerlo, pero se que uds lo esperaban, así que me organicé lo mejor que pude, para actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecer por los reviews del anterior, uds me dan impulso para continuar.

-**Inesdechiba: **gracias por el mensaje. Espero que la dosis de celos te haya gustado.

**-Vanessa Lenders: **me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si eres muy maldadosa, pobre Dar. De todas formas, aquí lo puse más celosito como querías.

**- Saly-Luna: **mi saly!, gracias por el comentario. No hice tanto como se columpiara de la lámpara, pero espero que te haya gustado como padeció. Está bien, lo confieso, yo también disfruto siendo mala, jajaja.

**- Belangel: **me reí mucho con tu comentario, que ocurrencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.

**-Xsiempredarien: **Gracias por los elogios. Me siento muy feliz, de saber que está gustando tanto el fic. Ojala

**- alejandra n:** que bueno que te guste la historia, siguela hasta el final.

**- Isis Janneth: **los celos empeoraron. A mi también me da pesar, pero él tiene que aprender a comunicarse mejor.

**- Annyfansailormoon: **Todas esas preguntas que tienes, se van a ir despejando en el camino. Espero te haya gustado la explosión irascible de Darien en el juego de béisbol.

**-San: **Discúlpame, por decirte como no te gusta. No lo vuelvo hacer, prometido. Gracias por las felicitaciones, y que disfrutes el cap.

**-** **ariasserena: **Gracias por el comentario, y que disfrutes este.

**-** **Mirilla Parina:** Ya te estaba extrañando. Me alegra que te esté gustando hasta el momento y muchas gracias por tus palabras. No se te olvide dejarme review.

**-**** UsakitoPau: **Muchas gracias. Espero que lo leas hasta el final.

**-mirta serena tsukino: **que bueno que te guste. Imagino que este capitulo también te gustó. Gracias por el coment.

Niñas, ya saben, cualquier sugerencia o inquietud, no mas dejen review. Uy! Me salió verso sin querer, jajaja.

Nos vemos en el proximo cap.

Besitos

Darienlover.


	7. Miedos

**CAPITULO 7: MIEDOS.**

_Darien deambulaba por las calles de Tokio, pero curiosamente sentía que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia donde se dirigía. Solo sentía ese irremediable impulso de caminar, hasta que ese deseo imperceptible se acallara en su interior. De pronto, se quedó pasmado frente a la vitrina de un restaurante, viendo como la pareja sentada en la mesa junto al gran ventanal, se besaba amorosamente. _

_Se quedó helado, estático. Cerró sus ojos y los apretó, deseando que al abrirlos, la visión que tenía enfrente, fuera solo eso, una visión, una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente. Abrió sus párpados, y la realidad, lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. _

_-"Serena"- fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar. _

_Ella al fin notó su presencia. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos, y le susurró algo al oído al pelinegro que la acompañaba, y se levantó calmadamente de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la salida del sitio. _

_-"Darien, yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran así"_

_-"¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo con él?, no entiendo nada, ¿que ocurre princesa?"_

_-"¿No es obvio?, Darien, siento mucho tener que decírtelo de esta forma, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos."_

_Todo quedó en silencio por un momento. Él quería decir algo, pero la voz no salía, su cuerpo no le respondía._

_-"Pero Serena, ¿que estás diciendo?, como que ya no podemos estar juntos, si yo te amo, tu también me amas."- repuso al fin._

_-"No Darien, yo ya no te amo. Yo creí que lo hacía, pero Seiya me ha mostrado en realidad lo que es amar. Él es atento, y siempre me ha querido, y las cosas simplemente pasaron, yo… lo siento, pero la situación está así. Yo, debo irme"_

_-"¡Espera!- le dijo tomándola del brazo, haciendo que se girara y quedaran abrazados –"No me hagas esto, por favor, yo no puedo, sin ti no puedo, juntos podemos arreglarlo" le susurró muy bajito en el oído, mientras por sus mejillas bajaban gotas saladas desde sus ojos._

_-"No, Darien, no te engañes, esto no tiene marcha atrás, y ahora déjame, tengo que volver con Seiya"- le contestó secamente, y al tiempo se liberaba del abrazo, para dirigirse de nuevo al restaurante._

_-"No, Serena, dame una oportunidad, ¡SERENA!"_

El pelinegro despertó sobresaltado, quedando sentado en la cama, bañado en sudor y lagrimas.

**-Fue un sueño…**

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**-Vamos Serena, se nos está haciendo tarde y Seiya ya debe llevar bastante rato esperándonos, ¡Apúrate!**

**-Espera Natsumi, tengo que recoger mis cosas, ¿acaso es mi culpa que el profesor Kimura, se haya extendido en su clase?, ¿no, cierto?, además no te preocupes por Seiya, llámalo y dile que ya vamos para allá, que comience sin nosotras y que ya no tardamos.**

**-¡Esta bien!, voy a llamarlo. Te espero en el estacionamiento, pero ¡no te tardes!**

**-Ya voy, ya voy.**

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**-Chicas, que bueno que ya llegaron. **

Seiya se acercó y las saludó con un beso en la mejilla, a cada una.

**-Seiya discúlpanos por la tardanza, la clase tomó más tiempo del que esperábamos- **Se apresuró a disculparse Natsumi.

**-Algo así me imaginé, no te preocupes, yo adelanté algo de trabajo.**

**-¿Ves?, te dije que no debías preocuparte- **Le dice Serena a la pelirroja.

**-Estuve hablando con el dueño del salón, sobre el precio, y los detalles técnicos del lugar, y creo que este es el mejor sitio, para hacer la fiesta.**

**-¿Tu crees?, pues si es así, yo confío en ti, después de todo eres tú el experto en esas cosas del sonido, y las luces.**

**-También hablé con mis contactos, para el sonido y la iluminación y creo que te conseguí un buen trato.**

**-¡Eres el mejor, Gracias por hacer esto!- **Mientras se acerca, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla. **–El dinero no es problema, mi papá me dio luz verde, para todo.**

**-No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo ayudarte fue la condición que pusiste para hacer la fiesta de disfraces ¿No?, yo solo cumplo mi palabra. **

**-Serena, a ti también quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, yo sola no habría podido hacerlo. **– También la abraza.

**-Sabes que lo hago con todo gusto, vas a ver que va a ser una fiesta ¡bomba!. Oye tú, señor de palabra, ¿te sientes bien?**

**-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, si, estas algo pálido, ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- **Inquiere Natsumi

**-Si, estoy bien, es solo que estos días han sido una locura, pero estoy perfecto, no sean paranoicas. Chicas tenian que ser, al fin y al cabo…**

**-¡Oye!-** La rubia le atesta un golpe en la cabeza**- Ahora es pecado preocuparse por ti.**

**-¡Ay, bombón! ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué me golpeas?**

**-Eso te pasa por burlarte de la preocupación de dos mujeres que te quieren- **Le aclara Natsumi

**-¿Ah sí, tú me quieres? ja!, eso es una novedad- **Respondió el chico, en tono presumido

La pelirroja, enseguida se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, y sintió como se ponía roja como un tomate.

**-Quise decir que te aprecio mucho- **Se apuró a reparar su indiscreción **– Ahora no te vayas a subir en una nube.**

**-Lo siento, pero ya no puedes dar marcha atrás, lo has confesado y no puedes retractarte**

**-¿Que te pasa?, ya te dije que es aprecio, no infles tu ego demasiado rápido, no sea que se te apachurre. **

**-Jajaja, chicos, chicos, por favor, paz en el mundo, no se peleen- **Interrumpió la rubia muy divertida.

**-Mira, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, conmigo esas cosas suelen suceder, no te culpo.**

**-¿No te parece que eso es un poco arrogante?**

**-Ay, mi querida Natsumi, ya no discutamos más. Más bien, vamos a hablar con el dueño del lugar para que se pongan de acuerdo en unos detalles. **

Seiya le pasó el brazo a Natsumi por encima de los hombros y comenzaron a caminar

**-Bombón, ¿No vienes?**

**-No chicos, vayan Uds., yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas a la gente de la comida y a los de las invitaciones. Ahora los alcanzo.**

**-Está bien, pero no te demores mucho, Sere, quiero tu opinión para algunas cosas de la decoración, ¿está bien?**

**-Si, Natsumi, ahora mismo comienzo las llamadas y en un momento estoy con ustedes.**

Serena tomó su celular y comenzó con sus tramites, cuando un grito la sacó de su tarea

**-¡SERENA!, Serena, ven rápido!**

Natsumi sonaba muy perturbada. La rubia se disculpó con la persona con la que estaba hablando, y colgó rápidamente, para dirigirse velozmente a donde se encontraba su amiga.

**-Natsumi, ¿Qué pasó?**

Seiya estaba en el piso inconciente y la cara de espanto de la chica, alarmaba aun más a Serena

**-Serena, no se que pasó… íbamos caminando y de pronto Seiya se sintió mal… y luego sin mas cayó al suelo, Serena tenemos que ayudarlo!**

Las lágrimas le impedían a Natsumi continuar

**-Cálmate, no llores, tómale el pulso, voy a llamar a Darien.**

Tomó el celular y oprimió el número uno, que era el discado rápido para llamar a su novio

_**-Aló**_

**-¡¿Darien?!**

_**-¿Serena?, ¿Princesa, que pasa?, ¿.Ocurre algo malo?**_

**-Darien, tienes que venir rápido, Seiya está inconciente y no sabemos que tiene**

_**-¿Dónde estás?**_

**-Anota la dirección es…**

_**-Bien, voy para allá con una ambulancia. No te preocupes princesa, todo va a estar bien.**_

**-No te demores, por favor- **Suplicó

_**-Ya salgo.**_

En diez minutos llegó Darien, como había prometido. Se llevaron a Seiya en la ambulancia y Natsumi y Serena se fueron en sus autos hacia el hospital donde trabajaba Darien.

Mientras esperaban por noticias, la rubia aprovechó para llamar a los hermanos del chico, y avisarles, lo que había ocurrido, y trataba de calmar a Natsumi que se encontraba muy preocupada y todavía impactada de haber visto a Seiya desmayarse ante sus ojos.

Los Kou llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron y luego de que Serena les contara lo que sabía, solo les quedó esperar a que les avisaran como seguía su hermano.

Al rato salió Darien, para darles noticias.

**-¿Cómo está?- **Cuestionó la rubia mientras se levantaba de su asiento, con una pesada expresión de preocupación.

**-Ya está todo bien, amor. No te preocupes.**

**-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- **Se incorporó Natsumi.

**-Seiya tuvo un bajón de presión, debido a la carga de estrés y trabajo que está manejando. La fatiga y la deshidratación hicieron que la presión sanguínea bajara, y por eso se desmayó.**

**-¿Pero ya está bien?-** interrogó, Yaten impaciente.

**-Le pusieron suero, para tratar la hiponatremia, que es una presencia baja de sodio en el organismo, debido en este caso a la deshidratación. Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es tener un largo periodo de reposo, seguir la dieta que le voy a recetar, y practicar ejercicio aeróbico, para contrarrestar los efectos del cuadro de cansancio crónico que presenta.**

**-Amor, Gracias!- **Expresó Serena abrazando a su apuesto novio, por el cuello y dándole besos en señal de agradecimiento. **–No se que hubiera hecho si no llegas tan rápido.**

**-Solo cumplía con mi deber princesa. No me gusta verte tan preocupada.**

**-Es mi culpa-** Se quejó Natsumi llena de remordimiento

**-¿Que?, ¿Por qué dices eso Natsumi?, claro que no es tu culpa- **Intentó calmarla, Serena

**-Por estar organizando la fiesta, es que se puso así**

**-En ese caso también es culpa nuestra. Hemos trabajado demasiado estos últimos días para terminar lo mas pronto nuestro disco- **Agregó Taiki.

**-Miren chicos, esto no es culpa de nadie. Ya dejen de responsabilizarse, porque eso no le hace bien a nadie.-** Dijo la rubia.

**-Es cierto. La situación no se dio solo por un exceso de actividad, aunque en gran parte se debe a eso. También la deshidratación ayudó mucho-** Explicó el médico.

**-Y ¿a qué se debió la deshidratación?-**Inquirió Yaten

**-Por lo que intuyo, creo que se debe a que no se ha estado alimentando bien.**

**-¿Podemos verlo?-** Interpeló Serena.

**-Yo creo que ya debe haber despertado. Síganme.-**Contestó, Darien.

Seiya se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, en esa habitación de paredes crema, en esa cama de sábanas blancas, observando como el suero entraba en su organismo.

**-¡Seiya!- **serena se lanzó a abrazarlo. **–Casi me matas del susto- **Pegándole suavemente el hombro **–No vuelvas a hacerme eso ¿quieres?**

**-Perdóname bombón.**

**-Hermano, que buen susto nos has pegado. –**Habló Taiki

Natsumi se quedó en la puerta. Se sentía tan culpable, no sabía como acercarse, sentía que si lo hacía Seiya se iba a romper o algo parecido. El pelinegro no tardó en notarlo y le dijo:

**-Y tú, ¿Qué haces ahí en la puerta?, ¿Acaso no te alegra que esté bien?**

**-Claro que me alegra no seas tonto.**

**-Entonces que haces allá tan lejos, ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?**

La chica se acercó y cuando lo abrazó, ya no pudo contener el llanto

**-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Eh?-**Trataba de consolarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza

**-Perdóname, esto es mi culpa por haberte impuesto la organización de mi fiesta, yo… yo lo siento muchísimo- **rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

**-Shhhhh, ya, tranquila- **Le decía en un murmullo **–Esto no es tu culpa, es mía por no haberme cuidado. Tú no me impusiste nada, yo quise ayudarte, en realidad mi estrés es por mi disco y por otras cosas que no tienen nada que ver con eso, no te achaques culpas que no son tuyas. **

**-Es que… me asusté tanto, pensé que ya no ibas a despertar, yo se que es tonto, pero verte ahí tirado me alarmó demasiado.**

**-Lo se, lo se, perdóname.**

Darien observaba muy callado.- _"Definitivamente este chico debe ser muy especial"-_Pensó.

**-Bueno chicos, me temo que Seiya se tiene que quedar aquí por esta noche, hasta que sus niveles de sodio se normalicen totalmente, y lo mejor es que lo dejemos descansar.-**Dijo Darien

**-Nosotros nos quedaremos- **Expresó Yaten

**-No, chicos, lo mejor es que ustedes también vayan a descansar, no sea que también les pase lo que le sucedió a su hermano.**

**-Darien tiene razón chicos. Miren, yo voy a dejar a Natsumi a su casa, no creo que estés en condiciones de manejar**-Le dijo mirándola-** y después regreso para quedarme con él, no se preocupen.**

**-Pero eso no fue lo que yo quise decir…- **Murmuró entre dientes Darien.

**-Está bien Serena, Gracias por todo, de verdad no tenemos como pagarte. A ti también Darien, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda- **Agradeció Yaten

**-Como ya les había dicho, solo cumplo con mi deber.**

**-Muy bien, entonces hermano, mañana temprano vendremos por ti, y esta misma noche yo mismo hablaré con la gente de la disquera y les diré que no podemos seguir este ritmo, ya que necesitas una licencia.-**Le dijo Taiki

Seiya ya iba a debatir, pero Serena le ganó la palabra

**-Y ni se te ocurra protestar. Tienes que guardar reposo en estos próximos días para que puedas recuperarte.**

**-Está bien-** Con cara de niñito regañado.

**-Yo también vendré mañana temprano y te acompañaré a tu casa, para dejarte instalado, ¿Está bien?- **Preguntó la pelirroja

**-Está bien.**

**-Bueno Natsumi, vámonos, ya. En un rato regreso. ¿Tienes guardia hoy amor?**

**-Si princesa, hoy tengo el turno de noche.**

**-Bueno entonces nos veremos en un ratito.-** le planta un beso en los labios.

Todos salen dejando a Darien y Seiya solos en la habitación.

**-¿Como te sientes?- **Interrogó el médico

**-Mejor. Oye, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. **

**-No hay de qué. Les diste un gran susto a las chicas. No me gusta ver a Serena tan preocupada. ¿Por qué no te has estado alimentando bien?**

**-He estado muy ocupado y últimamente no he tenido mucha hambre. Es que…-**Seiya se veía algo apenado.

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-He estado algo bajo de ánimo, y no me ha provocado comer.**

**-Yo se que a veces las presiones diarias pueden abrumarnos, pero tienes que cuidarte. Esto que sucedió hoy, es una advertencia de tu cuerpo. Dale gracias a Dios que no pasó a mayores y lo hemos podido controlar a tiempo. Ahora como dijo Serena, tienes que pasar por lo menos dos semanas de reposo, y no cualquier reposo, un reposo intenso. Tienes que seguir la dieta que te voy a mandar y tratar de relajarte.**

**-Darien, de veras muchas gracias, por todo.**

**-Ya te dije que no hay de qué. Ahora te dejo, para que descanses. Serena no debe demorar en llegar, para acompañarte. Intenta dormir un rato.**

**-Está bien. **

**.**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**.**

Serena volvió luego de media hora y antes de ir al cuarto de Seiya, buscó a su adorado novio.

**-Princesa, volviste pronto.**

**-Si, amor. Quiero agradecerte de nuevo por todo lo que hiciste.**

**-Serena, no me gusta verte tan alterada como estabas, cuando me hablaste por teléfono me asustaste mucho.**

**-Perdóname, ¿si?- **haciendo puchero**- pero es que estaba muy asustada. Natsumi no paraba de llorar y ver a Seiya en ese estado, fue algo muy fuerte.**

**-Yo se princesa. Realmente no había necesidad de que te quedaras.**

**-Ay amor, no puedo dejarlo solo, tengo que acompañarlo.**

**-No voy a intentar convencerte porque se que va a ser imposible. **

**-Mañana no tengo clase en la mañana, ¿que te parece si desayunamos juntos?**

**-Ya era hora de que me dedicaras un ratito- **Dijo el pelinegro fingiendo enfado.

**-Lo se mi amor, pero es que la fiesta de Natsumi me ha ocupado mucho. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?**

**-Encantado señorita, ¿quien podría rechazarle una invitación como esa?**

Él se acercó a su rostro y la besó lentamente. Ella rompió el beso.

**-Creo que es hora de que te deje hacer tu trabajo, y vea como sigue Seiya.**

**-No, no te vayas- **En forma de berrinche

**-Ay señor Chiba, no sea caprichoso, nos vemos en la mañana.**

**-Esta bien, pero dame otro beso.**

La rubia se acerca lentamente y luego fugazmente toca con sus labios los de él y desaparece por el pasillo.

**-Tramposa. ¡Ya Verás!**

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

Al día siguiente, como habían dicho, los hermanos Kou y Natsumi, estuvieron muy temprano en el hospital, para llevar a Seiya a casa y Serena se despidió para ir a desayunar con Darien, prometiéndole a su amigo, que después de clases, pasaría a visitarlo.

Llegaron al apartamento de los Kou y Natsumi dejó a Seiya acomodado en la cama, mientras le preparaba algo de comer. Yaten y Taiki fueron a arreglar algunos detalles a la disquera, y se fueron tranquilos dejando a su hermano en manos de la chica.

Le llevó una charola con huevos, café, tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja. Además le puso una jarra grande con agua y un vaso, en la mesita de noche, ya que Darien le había dicho que era muy importante que se mantuviera hidratado.

**-Oye, no tienes que hacer esto, en verdad**

**-No discutas. Yo quiero hacerlo, ¿que no ves que necesito que te recuperes para seguir peleándonos?**

**-Jajaja. Se me había olvidado preguntarte si al fin habías concretado algo con el dueño del salón, para lo de la fiesta.**

**-Ayer salimos tan apuradas por llevarte al hospital, que no hablamos, ya lo había olvidado. **

**-Tienes que hablar pronto, no sea que alguien te gane el lugar.**

**-Si, pero tú no pienses en eso, ya veremos como solucionamos.**

**-Óyeme no. Que yo esté temporalmente discapacitado no quiere decir que no siga en pié mi ofrecimiento de ayudar.**

**-Tu tienes que reposar. Ya solucionaremos con Serena.**

**-Y que dijiste, este se va a quedar aquí no más echando raíces en la cama. Ni creas. Yo puedo hacer cosas que no requieran salir de aquí, y tú no puedes impedirme ayudar.**

**-Que terco eres. Ahora entiendo porque son tan amigos tú y Serena, son iguales de obstinados. Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a relajarte y todo te lo vas a tomar con calma.**

**-¡Si mamá!- **le responde con ironía mientras pone la charola ya vacía en una de las mesitas al lado de la cama.

Natsumi le da un almohadazo en represalia por el comentario y pronto comienza una guerra a muerte de almohadas.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron jugando cartas, hablando, contándose anécdotas y riendo.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

En la tarde Serena y Natsumi se vieron en la universidad y luego fueron juntas a visitar a Seiya.

**-Veo que ya estás mejor- **Observó la rubia mirando a su amiga

**-La verdad es que si estoy más tranquila. **

**-Ayer me tenías muy preocupada.**

**-¿Yo?, ¿Por qué?**

**-Te vi muy afectada por lo que pasó, y me quedé muy preocupada**

**-Bueno es que todo el asunto me causó mucha impresión.**

**-¿Segura que es solo eso?**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-No, yo solo digo, ¿fue la situación, o que fuera Seiya el involucrado en la situación lo que te tenía asi?-**Dijo la rubia en un tono sugerente.

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra y su rostro tomó el color de su cabello

**-¿Qué insinúas, Serena?, ¿Qué es lo que esa loca cabecita tuya maquina?**

**-¿Yo?- **Con cara de ofendida **–Yo no insinúo nada, solo te estoy haciendo una simple preguntita.**

**-Si, como no.**

En eso llegaron a la puerta y tocaron.

**-¿Que haces levantado de la cama?- **Inquirió la rubia

**-No exageres bombón, me mandaron reposo, no que me atara a la cama.**

**-Eso es lo que nos va a tocar hacer, a ver si así descansas- **Agregó Natsumi, mientras entraban al apartamento.

**-¿Y tus hermanos?**

**-Con tus amigas- **Contestó algo fastidiado.

**-Bueno, estás de suerte porque tienes la compañía de estas dos hermosas damas.**

**-Uy si- **Dijo irónico.-** ¡Oye!- **exclamó sobándose el brazo por el pellizco que le propinó Serena.

**-Eso es para que aprendas a tratar a las damas.**

**-Bueno que les parece si discutimos algunos detalles de la fiesta- **Sugirió el cantante.

**-Ah no. Tú tienes que descansar.**

**-Natsumi y yo llegamos a un acuerdo para que pudiera continuar ayudándolas, ¿No es así?- **Dirigiéndose a la pelirroja

Ella solo asintió.

**-Cómo, ¿Tú le estas siguiendo el juego?- **Cuestionó Sailor Moon

**-Sere, no te molestes. Es que él puede hacer llamadas, dar opiniones, tú sabes, cosas que no requieran que se mueva de aquí y que pueda descansar.**

**-Bueno está bien. Pero primero preparemos la cena, porque me muero de hambre.**

Pasaron la noche ultimando detalles de lo que sería el cumpleaños de Natsumi, dejando todo listo para la gran noche.

Las siguientes dos semanas serían la misma rutina. Natsumi y Serena tomaban turnos para atender a Seiya y casi todas las noches cenaban juntos, terminando de planear la gran noche que con cada día que pasaba, estaba más cerca.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

**NOTAS**

Si, ya se, deben estar que me linchan por haberlas hecho esperar tanto. De verdad, perdónenme, pero es que a veces la vida se interpone en los planes. Entré a periodo de parciales y no se por qué pero a los sádicos de mis profesores se les da por evaluar todos a la vez, así que ni modo, tocó estudiar. A demás mi inspiración decidió irse de paseo. Este capitulo no me convenció mucho, pero sirve a mis propósitos. Espero que les guste mucho, y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder, para actualizar lo más pronto posible. En el próximo cap que se va a llamar Noche De Fantasía, será la fiesta de disfraces de Natsumi, y aunque va a haber celillos por aquí y por allá, va a ser un cap, lleno de miel, como me pidieron por ahí, ya lo tengo más o menos estructurado en mi cabeza. Eso si no se esperen un Lemon, porque aunque si está presupuestado, todavía no es tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, créanme que ustedes me impulsan a continuar, a demás de que me hacer reír a toneladas.

**-Saly-Luna: **Si, yo se que soy mala, pero tú también. Sandy Aunque en este cap, no atendí a tu pedido en el próximo si van a estar acarameladitos todos. No te preocupes tanto por Darien y ni se te ocurra hacerme huelga, porque me pongo a llorar :( . Espero te guste el cap, y nos leemos en el siguiente. Espero tu comment, Ok?

**-Sabina: **Gracias por el review y por haberme señalado el error. Lo corregí apenas me escribiste. Espero te guste este cap, y leas la historia hasta el final, no te olvides de comentar.

**-alejaym: **Que bueno que te haya encantado. Yo también disfruté mucho escribiéndolo para uds.

**-Vanessa Lenders: **A tu pedido, los celos a la orden del día. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y si, yo también pienso que Seiya es un atrevido por llevarse a Serena. En fin, espero que te guste el cap, y el próximo va estar mejor, no me abandones, y déjame el review.

**-SAN: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y de verdad me alegro que te esté gustando, como va hasta ahora. Espero tu comment.

**-isabel: **No te preocupes tanto por Dar, el se lo merece por ser algo frió con Sere, aunque ahí en el camino, va aprendiendo. Cualquier duda, ya sabes, un review y ya.

**-Isis Janet: **Todas se morían por ver así a nuestro Darien, yo solo las complací. Que bueno que te gustó. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

**-Mirilla Parina: **Pues que puedo decirte, Aunque yo quiero que Darien literalmente se salga de los chiros, por efectos de la trama, eso no va a ser del todo posible, por lo menos no por ahora. De todas formas si te aseguro mucha tensión en los capítulos venideros. Cualquier sugerencia, solo escribeme.

**-mamora: **Bienvenida al fic. Parece que hubieras estado hurgando en mi cabeza. Todo lo que me escribiste, ya lo tenía pensado y espero que cuando lleguen esos momentos, la historia llene tus expectativas. Y En cuanto a la cercanía de S y S, bueno eso es algo friamente calculado, no te preocupes. Espero que continúes leyendo y me digas que te parece.

**-belangel: **Me encantan tus comentarios, son demasiado divertidos. A mi tampoco me gustan los filósofos (Divagan mucho a mi parecer), pobre de ti. Estás en lo cierto, Darien se buscó lo que le está pasando. En cuanto a Andrew, el solo quiere ayudar a su amigo, no lo juzgues mal, por favor no le hagas nada, jajaja. Y las chicas, bueno ellas también quieren ayudar aunque a veces no sepan como, pero todo va a ser para beneficio, aunque ahora no lo parezca. Aunque la Señora Ikuko si anda como muy encompinchada con el enemigo no?, pero como ella no sabe nada, se le perdona. Espero tu comment, pa' que me hagas reír un ratito.

**-Baby.Tenten: **Bienvenida al fic, también. No vi tu msn, pero a penas tenga tiempito te ayudo con tu problema, así tengamos que hacerlo por aquí, bueno?. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero que sigas acompañándonos con la historia.

**-YumiAmorSei: **No se si ya habrás llegado hasta aquí, pero espero que te haya gustado, hasta donde vayas.

**-ariasserena: **No te compadezcas de él, se fuerte, que él se lo merece, además no ha sufrido tanto, no te parece? Jijiiji.

**-ForeverSerena: **jajaja, me encanta tu risa malosa, tu si continuas apoyando los celos, eso me gusta.

**-gabyhyatt: **Que bueno que te guste, sigue leyendolo, por fa.

**-mirta serena tsukino: **Todavía falta un poquitin, para lo que me pides, no desesperes. Me alegra que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

**-Sakura-Moon: **Bienvenida tu también al fic. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y gracias por tu comentario. Y no te preocupes por el pequeño juego, déjame eso a mi ;P.

**-annyfansailormoon: **Como sabes, Darien no es de carácter tan explosivo, lo de nuestro querido Darien es más como sufrir en silencio, pero si va a haber por ahí una confrontacioncita, pero no te adelanto más porque se acaba el misterio. No desesperes, todo a su tiempo. Y si amiga, toma un ficho y fórmate en la línea, porque la fila es bien larga, porque es que quien no puede amar a semejante bombón. Bueno espero tu review.

Bueno chicas, de nuevo me disculpo sinceramente por la demora y prometo que el próximo cap, va a estar mejor. Me despido deseando que les guste este cap, y ya saben que se aceptan ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y lo que se les ocurra.

Besos

**Darienlover**


	8. Noche De Fantasía

**CAPITULO 8: NOCHE DE FANTASIA**

Las dos semanas de reposo que había tenido que guardar Seiya, se pasaron en un suspiro. Entre cuidarlo, la universidad y organizar la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Natsumi, a las chicas se les pasó el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Para Darien por otro lado, había sido una eternidad. Durante todo ese tiempo a duras penas si había podido ver a su princesa, pero sabía que no podía recriminarle nada, que ella también necesitaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, que tenía responsabilidades, y además estaba el hecho de que Seiya estuviese convaleciente, lo que lo intranquilizaba aún más, pues sabía que ese tiempo que ella no le dedicaba, lo estaba pasando con él, el causante de sus pesadillas. En los últimos días no había logrado alejar ese horrible sueño, donde la mujer de su vida lo rechazaba sin compasión y lo reemplazaba con el "intruso".

Para Sere, las cosas tampoco estaban tan fáciles. Extrañaba horrores a su Darien, pero las chicas le habían advertido que no se podía desviar del plan, que tenía que continuar un tanto indiferente con él, si no quería que todo se fuera por la borda. Las shenshis decidieron involucrarse en la organización de la fiesta en vista de que Seiya no podía encargarse, así que todo trámite era mucho más cansado, ya que hasta para la decisión mas insignificante se formaba una batalla campal intentando definir una idea. La rubia se sentía exhausta y nada le hubiese gustado más que refugiarse en los brazos de su adorado novio en busca de conforte, pero debía ser firme y mantener su posición si no quería que todo por lo que había trabajado, se fuera al traste.

Gracias a Dios, ya casi todo estaba listo, el lugar sería el que Seiya había recomendado, las luces, el sonido y el DJ los proporcionaría un contacto de los Three Light, quienes también se ofrecieron a hacer una pequeña presentación en agradecimiento a todas las atenciones de Natsumi para con su hermano, La comida y las bebidas serían traídas por un servicio de catering, supervisados por su puesto por Lita, quien diseñó el menú y estaría pendiente de cada detalle, y Andrew, que se encargó de los pormenores del Bar. De la decoración se encargaron todas en conjunto, intentando fusionar los gustos de todas y Natsumi tuvo la brillante idea de contratar Limosinas para el transporte de sus invitados VIP, que serían nada más y nada menos que sus amigos, para que todos pudiesen beber sin preocupaciones y disfrutar al máximo la celebración.

Ya solo quedaba el pequeño detalle de los disfraces. Hicieron una reunión con todos en el apartamento de los Kou, para que Seiya pudiera estar presente y decidieran en conjunto lo que usarían. La idea de la reunión fue de Mina argumentando que si no decidían entre todas, Serena y Amy eran capaces de disfrazarse de monjas y todas a excepción de las aludidas, le hallaron la razón.

Como era de esperarse, la famosa junta fue un escándalo completo, pues con cada sugerencia de algún traje, siempre venía la acompañía de alguna objeción. Los chicos parecían pintados en la pared, porque a merced de sus novias, tuvieron que aceptar que los disfraces serían por parejas y no habría lugar para discusión alguna. La jornada fue extenuante y larga, duró toda la tarde, pero Mina quedó muy complacida, pues ella misma se había conferido la coordinación de los disfraces y quería que todo resultara perfecto. Luego de al fin lograr ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron cenar todos en el apartamento y quedarse un rato ya que no se habían visto todos juntos en un solo lugar, desde la salida a la playa.

Aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente y charlar amenamente de algo que no fuera trabajo. Los Kou poseían una flamante mesa de billar y Serena le pidió a Seiya que le enseñara a jugar, pues siempre había querido aprender. Darien desde la ventana de la cocina observaba con recelo, como el "intruso" se ponía detrás de su novia y casi sobre ella, le indicaba como manejar el taco, susurrándole cosas. Dios! No había cosa que lo exasperara más que verla reír con lo que él le susurraba. Al "mocoso" se le notaba el gusto por ella y le daba la impresión de que se aprovechaba de la situación. Andrew, ya notaba la tensión en su amigo y decidió acercarse y hacerle conversación para distraerlo un poco de la escena. Charlaron de trivialidades, pero el rubio no lograba arrancar los ojos de su amigo, de la habitación contigua. Pronto Darien sintió que ya no resistía, y que si no salía de ahí, terminaría haciendo una escenita de la que se lamentaría después, así que decidió disculparse diciendo que tenía que estar en el hospital temprano y necesitaba descansar. Vio las intenciones de su novia de marcharse con él, pero el cargo de conciencia de aguarle la fiesta, pudo con él y le dijo que se quedara y disfrutara y le pidió a Andrew el favor de que la llevara a casa.

Ya solo faltaba una semana para la fiesta. Seiya ya estaba totalmente recuperado, y continuaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Darien. Las chicas se habían tomado el día para buscar sus disfraces y él decidió acompañarlas, aunque los chicos comprarían sus atuendos por aparte. Luego de las previsibles peleas y protestas que se veían venir por parte de Serena y Amy, al fin lograron entre todas, convencerlas de comprar los disfraces que les habían parecido los mejores. Serena aún no se encontraba muy segura de su traje. Le parecía demasiado atrevido, pero Mina encontró la mejor combinación entre recato y sensualidad, a pesar que el personaje del cual se disfrazaría su amiga era sexy, había logrado convencerla al fin, y lo mismo con Amy.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

En menos de nada y sin darse cuenta había llegado el día tan esperado. Esta vez cada quien se alistaría en su casa, con la advertencia de arreglarse como lo habían discutido y la limosina los recogería en sus respectivos hogares. Los Kou, junto con Mina y Amy, pero sin Seiya, ya que este se tendría que ir mas temprano al sitio, pues él sería el acompañante de Natsumi para la gran entrada, irían en una limosina, y en la otra irían Serena Darien, Rei, Nicholas Andrew y Lita.

La limosina saldría primero de la casa de Serena donde la recogería a ella y a Darien, luego pasaría por la casa de Lita y Luego al templo Hikawa, de donde finalmente partirían hacia la fiesta, donde se encontrarían con los demás.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Serena ya hacía veinte minutos estaba lista, pero no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo. No porque fuera narcisista y no pudiera dejar de admirarse, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía algo insegura con la vestimenta que llevaba. Sabía que todo el mundo la miraría y eso la intimidaba un poco, se preguntaba como rayos se había dejado convencer de Mina para disfrazarse de bailarina de Can can. Quería cambiarse, pero sabía que su amiga no se lo perdonaría y ahora intentaba mentalizarse para reunir el valor de salir. Sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, la interrumpió el toque de su puerta.

**-Serena Cariño, Darien ya llegó y está esperándote. ¿Que tanto te miras, hija?**

**-Ay mamá no estoy segura de este disfraz.**

**-Pero Cariño si te ves hermosa. Ya no te preocupes y baja de una buena vez, que tu novio se ve muy guapo.**

**-¡Mamá!**

**-¿Que? Si es la verdad. Soy tu madre, pero tengo ojos. Vamos apúrate, o si no se te va a hacer tarde.**

**-Está bien. **

Darien estaba sentado en la sala esperando por Serena y no notó en qué momento llegó al recinto. Ella carraspeó un poco, para que notara su presencia.

Él volteó instantáneamente y al fin la vio. La examinó de pies a cabeza y como sucedía muy a menudo en los últimos días se quedó sin aliento al presenciar la belleza de su compañera.

Llevaba el cabello en una especie de recogido que era sostenido por un broche del cual salía unas plumas negras y unos cuantos rizos libres a los lados. El traje era negro con púrpura oscuro. El corsé súper ajustado de tiras anchas y escote redondo, resaltaba los atributos de la chica y era en púrpura, con pequeñas manchas negras. El faldón negro de satin que daba hasta los tobillos, en el borde inferior estaba rodeado por unos pliegues en el color del corsé, y estaba compuesto de varias capas de tela, y el disfraz venía con las bragas bombachas de encaje que usaban las bailarinas de can can. En la pierna izquierda, el faldón se recogía un poco mas abajo de la altura del muslo, dejando en evidencia la coqueta liga del mismo púrpura con manchas negras, y la torneada pierna de la rubia. Las sensuales medias de malla negras y las zapatillas de tacón alto, estilo mary jane completaban el atuendo. En el cuello un lazo del tono del corsé, hacía juego con el conjunto, maquillaje oscuro en los ojos, y labios rojo intenso, como acordaron que los llevarían todas. La chica estaba absolutamente majestuosa.

Ella por su lado no se quedaba atrás con eso de la admiración. Darien, se veía arrolladoramente irresistible. Él era el sheriff del viejo oeste, para completar la pareja. Tenía una camisa blanca. En el cuello aquel lasito negro que usan los vaqueros. Pantalones negros con una correa de hebilla ancha, plateada, junto con el cinturón donde cargaba las armas de utilería. Una gabardina negra y larga, hasta más abajo de la rodilla y abierta, por supuesto, con la estrella de plata sobre la solapa izquierda. Las botas vaqueras negras y el sombrero de igual color, completaban el disfraz.

Una vez lograron volver al mundo real, Darien tomó su sombrero con la mano derecha y le dio un pequeño jalón diciendo:

**-Señorita.**

Serena se sonrojó con la galantería de su novio, y él solo sonrió.

Pronto estuvieron en marcha a casa de Lita. Ella y Andrew, serían la pareja de piratas. El traje de Lita estaba compuesto por un vestido blanco de algodón, de mangas ¾ anchas. Era bastante corto, el escote era en redondo y alrededor de este y del borde inferior, tenía un delicado orillo de encaje, que también se presentaba al final de las mangas. Sobre este vestido base, se ceñía el corsé en negro que era de tiras gruesas y cubría el vientre y la espalda, pero dejaba al descubierto el busto, contrastando con el blanco del vestido base. En frente del corsé, un laso cruzado, atado con una corbata. Sobre la falda del vestido, una falda sobrepuesta que salía del corsé, pero mas corta que la del vestido y abierta adelante. Botas hasta la rodilla, de cuero y el sombrero Pirata. Andrew, de camisa blanca sin botones, manga larga, un chaleco en negro, pantalones holgados, correa de hebilla ancha y dorada, botas de cuero, más abajo de la rodilla, la pañoleta color roja y sobre esta el sombrero pirata y claro no olvidemos el parche en el ojo derecho.

Luego de los respectivos saludos y cumplidos, se dirigieron al templo Hikawa. Rei y Nicholas, serían Morticia y Homero Adams. Ella, con el largo y ajustado traje de mangas largas, que llegaba hasta el piso y hacía lucir su figura espectacular. Maquillaje para verse mas pálida y sombría, las uñas rojas y el cabello mas liso de lo habitual. Él con el tradicional traje en gris, el cabello peinado lo más ordenado posible y el pequeño bigote característico de Homero.

Después de un corto trayecto, ya estaban en el sitio de la fiesta. El salón era muy amplio y las luces de colores lo inundaban todo. Había un escenario para el DJ, y la presentación que iban a hacer los Three Lights y muchas mesas regadas por todas partes. En el centro, la amplia pista de baile, al costado derecho el bar, y al izquierdo un gran ventanal que daba la salida a un hermoso balcón.

En una de las mesas, ya los esperaban Yaten, Taiki, Mina y Amy. Mina y Yaten eran Hugh Hefner, y una de sus conejitas Play Boy. Mina vestía el popular traje straple, de escote en forma de corazón negro, con la pequeña borla de peluche que hacía las veces de cola. El cuello simulado de camisa blanco con su respectivo corbatín, y los puños de camisa también simulados. Las orejas color blanco y rosa, las medias negras y altos zapatos de tacón y el cabello en bucles. Y Yaten usaba el acostumbrado pijama de Hef, con la chaqueta escarlata, de bordes y puños negros, y los pantalones también ébano junto a los zapatos mocasines.

Por su parte, Amy muy a regañadientes, estaba disfrazada de una sexy vampireza. La parte de arriba del traje, era del mismo estilo del de Lita, solo que el corsé era rojo en el frente, y en los costados y en la parte posterior, si era negro, pero conservaba la parte blanca del busto y el escote en redondo. El laso que se ataba en frente era igualmente negro, y de la parte de atrás del corsé, sobresalía ese cuello levantado de la capa de Drácula, en rojo. Además las mangas del traje de Amy, eran mucho mas pegadas, terminaban en pico, sobre sus manos, atadas por un delicado hilo a su dedo corazón, y eran en seda negra, al igual que la falda, que iba hasta el piso, pero con una sensual y pronunciada abertura en la pierna izquierda, que mostraba las botas negras de cuero, justo debajo de la rodilla. Y Yaten personificaba a Drácula, con el tradicional traje de etiqueta y la majestuosa capa. Ambos usaban unas prótesis en los dientes que aparentaban los colmillos.

Una vez acomodados, luego de saludarse entre todos y admirar los disfraces, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la celebración. Muy pronto Natsumi y Seiya se les unirían, pues no faltaba mucho para que la anfitriona diera la bienvenida a todos los invitados, y luego de eso podría pasar la noche con ellos.

La música sonaba a toda, los tragos iban y venían, las chicas reían, el ambiente estaba muy bien. De pronto el animador pidió la atención de todos y los reflectores apuntaron al escenario. Era tiempo de que la homenajeada hiciera acto de presencia.

La susodicha apareció luego de que se abriera el telón junto con su acompañante.

Representaban a Maria Antonieta y Luis XVI, los reyes franceses del siglo XVIII. Seiya con el típico traje de noble de la corte francesa, con zapatos graciosos de cintas que combinaban con el celeste del chaleco. La casaca de un beish a tono con el vestido de Natsumi, tenía puños del celeste del chaleco y era tan larga como los calzones cortos, (N.A. así se llaman, calzones) que eran del mismo color que la casaca y llegaban a la rodilla, donde comenzaban las medias blancas. Del chaleco sobresalía la graciosa corbata en encaje y la peluca blanca complementaba el conjunto. A pesar de lo gracioso que era el dichoso trajecito, había que reconocer, que se veía muy elegante y el porte del chico, era incomparable.

El traje de la pelirroja, ahora canosa por la imponente peluca que llevaba con el peinado característico de la reina francesa, era esplendido. Constaba de tres tonos. Blanco, era la base. El vestido era bien ceñido en la parte superior, y al sur, se extendía maravillosamente formando una pomposa falda. El corsé en el centro era en blanco y sobre esta parte se desplegaban unas cintas cruzadas en rosa pastel, que al llegar al centro, formaban finos corbatines, tres para ser precisos eran los que llevaba desde el borde del pronunciado escote que resaltaba magistralmente sus encantos y la base del vientre. A los costados dejando la franja blanca, pero acaparando las mangas, los hombros y la espalda, la prenda era del beish de la casaca de su compañero. En el borde del escote en redondo, tenía un delicado aplique en el mismo rosa de las cintas. De igual manera al final de las mangas ¾ se presentaba el mismo aplique. La parte beish se extendía en dos aberturas sobre el faldón en cuyos orillos, también estaba presente el borde rosa. Estas aberturas en beish, eran cortas, pues solo llegaban un poco más abajo de la cadera, dando paso a la ostentosa falda blanca que se extendía hasta el piso, dejando apenas visibles, los zapatos de tacón, color crema.

**-Quiero darles las gracias, por acompañarme en esta noche tan especial. Solo quiero darles la bienvenida y espero que se diviertan como nunca. ¡Así que demos por oficialmente comenzada esta fiesta!**

El sitio se llenó de aplausos y gritos. Y la chica procedió a bajar del escenario del brazo de su compañero, para recibir el abrazo de sus padres y sus familiares. Una vez cumplidos los deberes familiares y de haber presentado a Seiya a quien se acercaba, la pareja fue directo a la mesa de sus amigos.

**-¡Natsumi estas hermosa!- **corrió Serena a su encuentro.

**-Tú no estas nada mal- **Dijo en tono pícaro.

**-Ni me lo recuerdes. **

**-Pero si te ves espectacular, no te quejes.**

**-¿Y ud majestad?- **Dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia a Seiya.

**-Me parece muy bien que te inclines ante tu rey- **Contestó en tono arrogante el aludido.

**-¿Si cabe tu ego en el salón?- **Repuso irónica.

**-Tuve que dejar un poco de mi majestuosidad afuera, porque este sitio es algo pequeño- **Contestó burlón.

**-Definitivamente no tienes remedio.**

**-Así es que me quieres bombón, no te niegues a la realidad. **

Todos rieron ante el comentario a excepción de cierto pelinegro que miraba con recelo a la pareja.

En definitiva la celebración había arrancado, y como era de esperarse Seiya no tardó en sacar a Serena a bailar. Por supuesto Darien comenzó su maratón de alcohol, pues de alguna forma tenía que liberar tensiones o si no, el "queridísimo" amigo de su novia, terminaría estampado en la pared, además él también quería disfrutar la fiesta y no quería amargarse ni echarles el rato a perder a todos. Así que optó por ignorar la situación y bailar también.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

**-¿Por qué me miras así?- **Interrogó algo sonrojada Mina a su novio.

**-Es que estás demasiado hermosa esta noche.**

**-Me avergüenzas- **Contestó escondiéndose en su pecho.

**-Es verdad. Que bueno que aceptaste ser mi novia. Tengo que confesar que una de las razones por las cuales nuestra princesa nos dejó regresar, fue porque nos vio demasiado melancólicos de pensar en este planeta y en ustedes.**

**-¿si?**

**-Si. La verdad, te quiero desde que estuvimos aquí la primera vez, pero yo estaba demasiado presionado por la angustia de no encontrar a la princesa, y no pude permitirme esos sentimientos hacia ti. Pero cuando volvimos a nuestro planeta, tu ausencia me resultó insoportable. **

**-Y yo que pensaba que te fastidiaba sentirme cerca.**

**-Al principio era así. Perdóname pero de entronazo, si me parecías ruidosa y todo, pero luego todo cambió, y yo sentía la necesidad de alejarte, porque cuando estabas cerca, me era imposible concentrarme en mi misión. **

**-Pero ahora ya todo está bien, amor.**

**-Si, es cierto. La espera valió la pena. Y no dudaría en esperarte de nuevo, si se que vamos a poder estar así como ahora.**

Se dieron un beso profundo y lleno de todos los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Todos se intercambiaron parejas, pero Seiya y Serena, nunca rotaron. El único tiempo que estuvieron separados, fue cuando él tuvo que ir a cantar con sus hermanos, o cuando todos volvían a la mesa para recuperar fuerzas y tomar algo. Darien comenzaba a exasperarse y las chicas lo notaron.

Desde hacía un buen rato observaban al novio de su amiga, y se dieron cuenta de que alrededor de éste, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Si no hacían algo pronto, la cosa se iba a poner color de hormiga.

**-Chicas, tenemos que hacer algo- **Advirtió Lita

**-Y que sea pronto. Darien ha bebido un poco y no se ve muy sereno que digamos.- **Dijo Mina

**-Yo se los advertí. Ahora quien sabe que va a suceder. Esto era lo que estaban esperando ¿no?**

**-Ay Amy, este no es momento para recriminaciones, ¿Esta bien?, ahora tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer- **Se defendió Rei.

**-¿De que están hablando?- **Preguntó curiosa Natsumi que no entendía nada de la conversación.

**-Tonterías- **Le contestó rápidamente Lita.

**-¡Ya se!- **Exclamó emocionada Venus. **–Lita dile a Andrew que vaya a bailar con Sere, y si es preciso oblígalo, así a Darien puede ver que baila con todos y se tranquiliza un poco. **

**-Está bien. **

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

**-Amor ve a bailar con Serena ¿si?**

**-Pero ella está con Seiya.**

**-Yo se, pero ve e interrúmpelos.**

**-¿Te enloqueciste?, ¿Para que quieres que los interrumpa? ¿A caso quieres tú bailar con él?**

**-Andrew, no es momento para celos ¿si?, solo haz lo que te digo. Luego te explico.- **Dijo exasperada.

**-Está bien, pero más te vale que sea una MUY buena explicación.**

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**-Seiya, ¿Te pasa algo?**

**-Todo está bien Bombón, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Estás más serio que de costumbre, y algo distraído. ¿Tienes algún problema?**

**-Es que discutí esta tarde con mis hermanos.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Fue una tontería, yo…**

**-Seiya ¿te molestaría prestarme a tu pareja de baile?- **Interrumpió Andrew.

**-No, claro que no. **

El pelinegro se dirigió a la mesa mientras dejaba a "su" bombón bailando con el rubio.

En realidad si estaba muy pensativo. Toda la noche había estado así. Se quedó ahí sentado sumergido en sus cavilaciones, mientras su hermano lo observaba algo preocupado.

**-¿Qué Sucede Taiki?**

**-No pasa nada cariño. **

**-¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Si eso es así, ¿Entonces por que traes esa cara?**

**-Como puede ser que me conozcas tan bien ¿Ah?**

**-Eso es porque te quiero mucho, y cuando no estas bien, mi corazón me lo advierte.- **Se acercó y le brindó un beso.-**Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa?**

**-Es que hoy discutimos con Seiya. **

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Pero ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- **Interrogó el castaño a su hermano.

**-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?, que estoy cansado de tener que acomodarme a sus horarios para lograr ensayar, ¡eso me pasa!**

**-Pero Seiya, ¿de que hablas?, tú estabas de licencia y no podías esforzarte. Creí que habíamos decidido tomar las cosas con calma- **Intentó explicar Yaten.

**-No intentes justificarte en mi convalecencia. De lo que hablo, es que uds. nunca tienen tiempo para ensayar, por que la vida no les alcanza si no para pasarla con sus novias.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**-Cariño, yo lo último que quiero es que tengas problemas con tu trabajo. No había notado que te estaba acaparando, lo siento. **

**-No, Amy, esto no es culpa tuya. Las cosas no son como Seiya cree. A él no le molesta el tiempo que pasemos con uds. Es algo más lo que le sucede, y por eso es que estoy preocupado. **

**-¿Qué es lo que sospechas?**

**-Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con Serena.**

**-¿Con ella?, ¿Por qué con ella?**

**-Desde el inicio de este dichoso plan, Yaten y yo siempre mantuvimos nuestras reservas al respecto, por que él no la ha olvidado, y nos parecía que podría salir lastimado. **

**-Pero Serena no nos ha comentado que haya pasado nada fuera de lo normal, es más él mismo nos aseguró que su único interés era ayudar a Sere. **

**-Si cariño, pero una cosa es lo que uno quiere, y otra la que el corazón manda. **

**-Tienes razón. Entonces ¿crees que le está afectando?**

**-Mira, lo mejor es que no hablemos más de esto, y nos dediquemos a disfrutar la fiesta, no te preocupes, son solo cosas de hermano sobre protector.**

**-Pero a mi tampoco me gusta verte así de preocupado.**

**-No se como pude pasar estos años sin ti a mi lado.**

**-Será mejor que recuperemos el tiempo perdido, ¿no?**

**-Tiene razón mi bella vampireza, ¿gusta ud. Bailar?- **Le extendió su mano, para escoltarla a la pista de baile.

**-Encantada.-**Tomando la mano ofrecida.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Una hermosa melodía romántica inundó el salón, y Darien supo que era el momento de bailar con su novia.

Caminó despacio sin quitar los ojos de su bella niña.

**-Amigo, ¿que te parece si me prestas a mi hermosa novia un momento?- **Propuso, sin dejar de mirarla.

**-Por su puesto. – **Andrew procedió a retirarse.

El pelinegro Tomó la mano derecha de la rubia, y la puso en su pecho, situó la de él sobre esta, al tiempo que con el brazo izquierdo, rodeaba su pequeña cintura, y ella posaba su brazo libre, sobre el hombro izquierdo de él.

_**Así un día amaneció  
en los brazos de la pasión  
mi corazón descansando en ti  
**_

Se sentía tan bien tenerla así, tan cerca de él. Se acercó a su oído muy despacio y le susurró:

**-¿Quieres saber un secreto?**

Ella levantó su rostro y asintió.

_**el firmamento entre los dos  
la aventura más feliz **_

**-Te amo con todo mi corazón.- **Le contestó mientras la estrechaba mas fuerte ente sus brazos.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa tan tierna, que él sintió que le acariciaba el corazón.

**-Yo también te amo mi príncipe. **

_**Ya ves que no hay sobre la tierra  
más vida que tú y yo  
y lo demás siempre es lo demás  
para nosotros sale el sol  
por nosotros nada mas **_

El resto del mundo desapareció. Sintió que ya no bailaba, sino que flotaba. Solo eran ella y él, y podría estar así el resto de sus días.

_**Viviremos asi cada segundo  
porque somos los reyes de este mundo  
¿quién puede parar dos rios de amor?  
ven a hacerme feliz porque te amo  
y nos crece la vida entre las manos  
tu mar y mi mar son más que un océano**_

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, y el recargó la suya sobre la de ella. Se abrazó más a ella, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la música.

_**Tú, yo, asi. por fin. tú, yo **_

Marte observaba desde la mesa la escena, absolutamente enternecida.

_**Ya ves que no hay sobre la tierra  
más vida que tú y yo  
y lo demás siempre es lo demás  
para nosotros sale el sol  
por nosotros nada más**_

**-¿Me concede esta pieza, mi bella princesa del fuego?**

**-¿A ti?, siempre.**

_**Viviremos asi cada segundo  
porque somos los reyes de este mundo  
¿quién puede parar dos rios de amor?**_

Nicholas y Rei, también se dejaron arrastrar por el empalagoso ritmo.

_**Ven a hacerme feliz porque te amo  
y nos crece la vida antre las manos  
tu mar y mi mar son más que un océano**_

Tú, yo, asi, por fin, tú. yo

Pero en la mesa, la chica no era la única que había estado mirando atentamente. Seiya sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí, luego de ver lo que pasaba. Miró alrededor y vio la salida al balcón. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allá.

Se apoyó en el amplio barandal y miró al cielo. La luna se veía hipnotizante. Respiró hondo el fresco aire que rozaba su rostro. Recordó el altercado con sus hermanos.

**FLASH BACK**

**-No intentes justificarte en mi convalecencia. De lo que hablo, es que uds. nunca tienen tiempo para ensayar, por que la vida no les alcanza si no para pasarla con sus novias.**

**-¿Realmente es eso lo que te molesta, o hay algo más?- **Inquirió el peliplateado.

**-¿Qué más podría haber?**

**-¿Cómo están las cosas con Serena?- **interrogó el casataño.

**-No la metas en esto ¿quieres?**

**-Lo que sucede es que yo creo que lo que te molesta es que hayamos logrado lo que queríamos al venir aquí, y lo tuyo sea imposible.- **Contestó Taiki.

**-Lo que yo creo es que quieres evitar aceptar tu responsabilidad-**Dijo el pelinegro.

**-Tú nos prometiste que no te involucrarías más de lo necesario, Seiya, ¡Rayos!, sabíamos que esto iba a suceder.-** Expresó frustrado Taiki.

**-No pasa nada con Bombón, ¿Está bien?**

**-Ese precisamente es el problema. Que no pasa nada con ella y tú quisieras que si pasara. Pero no entiendo, yo pensé que te estabas empezando a interesar por Natsumi.-**Dijo con cara de confusión.

**-Ahora también traemos a Natsumi. ¿Qué te hace decir una cosa como esa?**

**-Está claro que tú le interesas, se preocupa mucho por ti y además soporta con humor tu gigantesco ego. Yo creí notar que la mirabas distinto, porque cuando están juntos te ríes mucho, pero creo que me equivoqué. Seiya tienes que ponerle solución a esto o no va a terminar bien.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**-Natsumi….- **Susurró.

Cerró sus ojos intentando precisar sus pensamientos, deseando desenmarañar su mente y encontrar algo de claridad.

**-Que hermosa está la Luna, ¿No crees?**

No supo en qué momento había llegado la pelirroja y se había parado a su lado. La luz de la luna la hacía ver encantadora. Ella volteó a verlo a los ojos y no pudo contra su deseo. Se acercó lentamente sin apartar su mirada y a escasos milímetros de su rostro, cerró sus párpados y se dejó llevar hasta sus labios. Fue un beso dulce y suave.

De pronto reaccionó y se separó rápidamente de ella.

**-Natsumi…. Yo…. Lo siento…. Yo …. No debí… perdóname.**

Entró velozmente al salón dejando a la chica en un mar de confusión.

Llegó a la mesa donde ya estaban todos conversando.

**-Chicos, no se ustedes, pero yo estoy algo cansado y quiero irme a casa. Si no quieren volver aún yo tomo un taxi.**

**-No seas tonto, nos vamos contigo- **Repuso Taiki.

**-De todas formas ya es algo tarde. Deja nos despedimos de Natsumi y podremos irnos- **Dijo Serena.

**-Yo ya me despedí de ella. Los espero en la limosina.- **Dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose a sus hermanos.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Luego de despedirse en la puerta, todos tomaron su respectiva limosina. Los kou, Mina y Amy en una, y los demás en la otra.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

Luego de dejar a Rei y Nicholas en el templo, el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Lita y Andrew no habían dicho palabra alguna y Darien y Serena lo notaron extrañados.

**-Drew, ¿pasa algo?**

**-No amigo, todo está bien. **

**-Y tú Lita, ¿Por qué estás tan callada?- **Preguntó Serena.

**-Es solo que estoy algo cansada eso es todo. **

En cuanto dejaron a Lita y Andrew en casa de la chica, tomaron rumbo a la de Serena.

**-La pasé muy bien esta noche. ¿Tú te divertiste?**

**-Si princesa. Todo estuvo muy bien, si estoy contigo, no tengo plan aburrido. **

Ella se acercó lentamente y lo besó. El beso, fue al comienzo lento y suave, pero luego se hizo más profundo. La temperatura del vehículo comenzó a subir, ella acariciaba la espalda de él, y él a su vez, la pierna descubierta de ella. La limosina de momento paró, y Darien abrió los ojos de golpe. Se apartó de Serena.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Interrogó confundida.

**-Llegamos- **Contestó, apuntando con el pulgar a la ventana, que mostraba la entrada de la casa de la rubia.

**-¡Eres un tonto ¿sabes?!**

Serena se bajó iracunda del auto, dando un portazo, y entró como alma que lleva el diablo a la vivienda.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, se dejó caer tras la puerta y se echó a llorar.

**-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, soy una tonta, ¡Una tonta!**

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**NOTAS**

Bueno chicas, aquí un nuevo cap, de la historia. Aunque tengo otra historia que me ronda la cabecita loca, no quiero comenzar nada hasta no terminar esta. Gracias por ser pacientes y sobre todo por su apoyo a través de los comentarios. Son uds. las que me dan ánimos de continuar.

La canción por si les interesa, es Océano de Diego Torres, y la del capitulo 5, es I'm In Love With My Guitar de Alexz Johnson. Se me había olvidado dar esa información. Muy buenas ambas y recomiendo mucho a Alexz Johnson, muy buena cantante.

**-Isis Janet: **Si, yo se que el cap anterior estuvo como flojongo, pero fue para lo único que me dio la inspiración y el tiempo. Espero que éste te guste mas.

**-UsakitoPau: **Que bueno que te gustó y espero que este te guste mucho más. Ya casi se acerca la confrontación, aunque un poco diferente a como lo están imaginando todas. En fin, gracias por el comment y nos estamos leyendo.

**-belangel: **Jajajaja, todavía no puedo leer tu review con una cara seria. Me parten de la risa tus comentarios. Yo sabía que el sueño iba a alarmar a mas de una, pero mirándolo por el lado bueno como tu dijiste, conociste al paramédico no?. Como te puedes dar cuenta, nada de confusión de disfraces. Bueno, lamento decepcionarte, pero mi intención no es ni va a ser borrar del mapa a Seiya, por lo menos no lo quiero matar. Que bueno que desististe de la venganza contra las chicas y el pobre Andrew. Aunque deberías considerar perdonar a la señora Ikuko también. Muchas gracias por hacerme reír tanto, y espero ansiosa tu review.

**- alejaym: **No te asustes que mis planes nunca fueron matarlo. Así que respira tranquila que hay Seiya para rato, bueno?. Espero tu comment.

**-annyfansailormoon: **Que mala eres, pobrecito Mamo-chan. Yo que pensé que le iban a tener mas compasión, jijiji. Espero que te hayan gustado los disfraces, en especial el de Sere. Muy bueno eso de que pensaste que Seiya estaba embarazado de Natsumi. Me reí muchísimo. Hice lo posible porque la U no interfiriera en la actualización. Cualquier cosita, estoy a un review de distancia.

**-ginnyg: **Yo también las extrañaba a uds. y si, que se puede hacer contra los tiranos profesores?. En fin, espero que te guste el cap, y también espero tu comentario.

**-SalyLuna: **Por fin alguien con compasión hacia el pobre Darien. Intenté retomar el ritmo de un cap por semana, para que no se me esponjen estas chicas. Bueno, espero que me dejes comentario respecto del cap, y cualquier sugerencia, soy toda oídos… o mas bien ojos no?.

**-darien for ever: **Gracias por el piropo, y que continues con la historia.

**-mirta serena tsukino: **Me agrada que le hayas encontrado una finalidad funcional al capitulo anterior. La verdad si me angustiaba mucho que me llenaran de tomates. Como tu dijiste, nos estamos leyendo.

**-inesdechiba: **Lo del sueño fue fríamente calculado, para que a todas les dieran un infarto. Que bueno que funcionó. :p. Como te puedes dar cuenta, los celos no han terminado y Seiya efectivamente si estuvo pegado como chicle en la fiesta a Sere. Y créeme que todavía no ha perdido el interés por ella, es solo que anda como un poquitin confundido.

**-jaz021: **Paciencia mi querida Jaz, el eje de la historia es la pasividad de Darien, pero hay que llevarlo al límite para que se anime a hacer algo. Pronto, pronto. Espero tu comentario.

**-ForeverSerena: **Gracias a ti, por el apoyo, y no, definitivamente no eres la única loca, yo te hago compañía, además comparto que es una tragedia quedarse sin Internet, ya se me ha vuelto un vicio. Yo también le tengo algo de compasión a Seiya, pero un poquito no mas. Y Si, pobrecito Darien, yo también lo ando buscando para darle consuelo. Nos leemos aquí, o en uno de tus fics, ok?

Bueno chicas, yo me despido agradeciendo una vez mas todo el apoyo y la paciencia. Ya saben que cualquier cosa, es cuestión de dejar un review, y listo. Besitos a todas y pronto les traigo un nuevo cap, que va a tener unas cosillas interesantes.

**Darienlover. **


	9. Confusión Y Decisiones

**CAPITULO 9: CONFUSIÓN Y DECISIONES**

En la limosina que transportaba a los Kou, reinaba el silencio sepulcral, que se había instalado allí, desde que dejaron a las chicas en su casa. Ni Yaten ni Taiki se aventuraban a pronunciar palabra. No querían otra confrontación con su hermano. En la última ya le había dicho cosas muy fuertes, como para echar leña al fuego.

La cabeza de Seiya era una maraña indescifrable. El pelinegro sentía que en cualquier momento le estallaría. Pensaba tantas cosas a la vez, analizaba tantos asuntos juntos.

Recordó las discusiones de los últimos días con sus hermanos, lo vacío que se había sentido cuando vio que ya habían logrado su objetivo con sus ahora novias en la fiesta después del concierto, al punto de que ni siquiera pudo seguir bailando con su Bombón, el beso con Natsumi, los días en la playa, la imagen de Darien y Serena bailando en la fiesta como si nadie más que ellos existiera. Se sentía tan confuso. Y él sabía que Taiki y Yaten llevaban razón en las cosas que le habían dicho horas antes, sabía que tenía que solucionar su situación o terminaría volviéndose loco, de alguna forma tenía que encontrar claridad y hacer algo, o de lo contrario iba a sufrir mucho. Tenía que actuar, ya era hora de hacerlo.

Con estos pensamientos, miró con la vista perdida hacia la ventana, todo el camino de trayecto a casa.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

En otra limosina, un pelinegro también vagaba por los recovecos de su mente. Serena lo había dejado hecho un mar de culpa. Cuanto le dolía rechazarla de ese modo.

Cuando al fin llegó a casa, no le quedó más remedio, que darse una MUY buena ducha fría. Lo que había sucedido en el auto, lo había dejado acaloradísimo. Por un minuto pensó que no aguantaría más y la haría suya en ese mismo instante. ¡Dios!, cuantas noches había tenido que pasar de esa forma. Tomando largas duchas frías para calmar sus ánimos, luchando contra su propio cuerpo.

El baño ayudó un poco con su exaltación, pero no con su cargo de conciencia. No podía apartar sus pensamientos de su novia. Logró un poco de sosiego y se dijo a si mismo que la llamaría al día siguiente para arreglar las cosas. No le gustaba estar disgustado con ella. Por suerte estaba tan cansado, que logró conciliar pronto el sueño.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Los fuertes rayos del sol de la mañana llegaron anunciando un nuevo día.

Serena se levantó temprano, algo muy inusual para un sábado, y más aun, después de una fiesta. El coraje aun no le pasaba y por más que intentó seguir durmiendo, solo logró dar vueltas coléricas en la cama. Decidió hacer algo productivo, para alejar de su mente la frustración que aun la atormentaba. Intentó estudiar un poco, pero no consiguió concentrarse. Resolvió entonces, arreglar su cuarto. La rabia le dio ahínco para limpiar hasta el último rincón. Cambió las sabanas de la cama, organizó el desorden, barrió, trapeó, limpió ventanas, en fin, dejó todo brillando. Había rechazado ya cinco llamadas de Darien en su celular, después de hacerse negar cuando llamó a la casa. Aun estaba muy dolida. Por el momento no quería discutir nada con él, porque con tres palabras suyas ya caía rendida a sus pies, y necesitaba pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Ya no podía seguir así. Cada vez confirmaba más, que Darien no la deseaba. Otra vez llegó a su cabeza la sombría idea, de que él solo se mantenía a su lado por compromiso con ese futuro que conocieron con la llegada de Rini. Ese mismo futuro que estaba empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas por condicionar su presente sin que ella pudiese intervenir.

Lita en cambio no pudo zafarse de su compromiso. Ya no podía evadir a Andrew. Le debía una explicación, y era una responsabilidad ineludible. Al bajar de la Limosina, él mismo se había encargado de recordarle que tenían que hablar, en un tono muy serio que la asustó. Temía tanto perderlo. Lo amaba demasiado. La castaña caminaba intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para contarle a su novio lo que ella y sus amigas habían hecho, y rogaba con todo su corazón, que él pudiera entender sus motivos y que no se enojara demasiado.

Pronto se encontró en la puerta de Crown e hizo uso de toda su voluntad, para reunir fuerzas y entrar a encarar al rubio. Se acercó a la barra, donde él se hallaba limpiando.

**-Hola…-**Dijo con el tono que usan los niños pequeños que han sido regañados.

**-Hola- **Respondió secamente él.

**-Sigues molesto.**

**-¿Como quieres que esté, si se que hay algo que mi novia me oculta?**

**-Amor, lo siento. Quiero pedirte disculpas por como te traté ayer, y por arrastrarte a esto.**

**-¿Y qué es "Esto"?**

Lita le explicó todo el plan como mejor pudo a Andrew. Él solo la escuchaba atento. Cuando ella terminó su relato, esperó su respuesta muerta de miedo.

**-¿Entiendes, por qué no te podía decir nada?, nosotras sabíamos que si lo hacíamos no lo ibas a permitir, y era necesario hacerlo.**

**-Uds. no tienen remedio. ¿Lita entiendes lo peligroso que esto puede ser?**

**-Amor, lo sabemos. Pero tienes que entender, solo queremos ayudar a Serena. Si vieras lo mal que se sentía aquella tarde en casa de Rei. Ella siempre ha hecho de todo por nosotras, y solo queríamos devolverle aunque sea un poco de todo lo que nos ha brindado.**

**-¿Y qué hay de Darien?**

**-Sabía que te pondrías de su lado.**

**-No estoy de lado de nadie, pero él es mi amigo. Aunque no es solo por eso que pregunto. Solo me gustaría saber si han pensado en lo que él está pasando.**

**-Andrew, por lo que Sere nos cuenta, a él parece no afectarle mucho lo que hemos hecho. ¿Sabes?, a veces no lo entiendo. Yo se que la quiere, pero si no lo demuestra, ¿como espera que ella lo sepa? No basta con que se lo diga, tiene que dejarlo ver con actitudes y acciones, ¿no estas de acuerdo?**

**-En lo último debo aceptar que tienes razón. Pero en lo primero, creo que te equivocas. **

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Cariño, yo creo que Sere, no ha notado lo que le sucede a Darien, por lo despistada que es. Mi pobre amigo se está enloqueciendo poco a poco, y ¿sabes qué es lo peor?, que yo he contribuido sin darme cuenta, con ese diabólico plan de ustedes.**

**-¿Cómo así que has colaborado?**

**-Pues resulta que yo le dije que tuviera cuidado con Seiya, porque me parecía que aun le gustaba Serena. Que me iba a imaginar yo, que todo era parte de un plan.**

**-Ni tanto.**

**-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?**

**-Que nosotras también pensamos lo mismo. Sospechamos que Seiya aun no ha olvidado a Serena.**

**-De cualquier forma, creo que esto se está saliendo de sus manos, porque de no haber sido porque yo he estado cerca, ese chico ya sería historia. Darien ha estado a un pelo, de estrellarlo contra la pared.**

**-¡No te lo puedo creer!**

**-Oye tampoco es para que te alegres tanto con el sufrimiento de mi amigo.- **Dijo el rubio medio en broma, medio en serio.

**-No es eso. Es que si eso es cierto, quiere decir que nuestro plan va bien. **

**-Lita… creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es decirle a Serena que hable ya con Darien, porque si no lo hace ella, tendré que hacerlo yo. No creo que andar con esos juegos sea sano, y menos cuando yo mismo he constatado los efectos que tienen en Darien.**

**-Creo que tienes razón. Esta tarde quedamos de vernos bien tarde, y nos quedaremos a dormir donde Rei, para ponernos al día de los acontecimientos, así que creo que es buen momento para hablar con Serena y ya terminar con esto. Cariño, perdóname por todo ¿Si?**

**-Hace rato que lo hice. Sabes bien que no puedo estar molesto contigo mucho tiempo. ¿Que me has hecho ah?-**Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

**-Creo que el amor te ha ablandado- **Contestó ella, para después besarlo lentamente.

**-Solo espero que ya no me ocultes más cosas, ¿Está bien?**

**-Te lo prometo, nunca más.**

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Serena seguía con su obsesiva tarea de limpieza, cuando sonó su celular. Lo tomó pensando que sería de nuevo Darien, que para este entonces ya iba en su décima llamada, pero al mirar el identificador, se dio cuenta de que era Seiya.

**-Hola mi adorado rey francés.**

_**-Hola Bombón. ¿Cómo estás?**_

**-Bien, estoy bien.-**En tono decaído.

_**-¿Segura? No suenas muy bien.**_

**-Ay, Seiya, creo que nuestro plan no ha funcionado para nada. **

_**-De eso precisamente quería hablarte. Que te parece si nos vemos a las cuatro y merendamos. Hay algo de lo que me urge hablarte. **_

**-Que serio- **Dijo en burla. **–Está bien. ¿Pasas por mi?**

_**-Claro. Entonces nos vemos. **_

**-Hasta las cuatro entonces.**

Quedó intrigada. Tal vez quería contarle lo del beso con Natsumi. La chica la había llamado temprano para contarle. Quería decírselo, porque deseaba pedirle su opinión al respecto y preguntarle qué pensaba. Serena se alegró mucho, cuando escuchó a su amiga. Por un lado sintió alivio, pues para ella eso era indicio claro de que Seiya por fin estaba avanzando, y por el otro, le encantaba que fuera con Natsumi, pues ambos se merecían el uno al otro.

Se bañó y arregló para estar lista cuando su amigo pasara por ella. Arregló algunas cosas de aseo en su bolso, como su cepillo, y la pasta de dientes, pues esa noche la pasaría con las chicas en casa de Rei, y todas dormirían allí. Ropa no alistó, pues tenía varias mudas en casa de su amiga, incluyendo unas pijamas, ya que a menudo se quedaba allá.

Ya eran casi las cuatro, así que se retocó, y terminó de dejar todo listo, cuando sonó su celular de nuevo. Era Darien, otra vez. Rápidamente rechazó la llamada.

**-Aun no Darien. Todavía estoy enojada contigo. **

**-¡Serena, ya llegó Seiya!- **La llamó su mamá.

Bajó rápidamente y luego de despedirse de su mamá y recibir las indicaciones de que se cuidara mucho, y no regresara al día siguiente muy tarde, salió junto con Seiya rumbo a un café.

El chico estaba muy serio. Cuando llegaron, pidieron dos capuchinos, y ella pidió además un brownie.

**-Y bien Bombón, ¿Por qué estas tan decaída?**

**-Seiya, creo que Darien no me ama. **

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**-Es que sus actitudes me confunden- **contestó ella entre sollozos.

**-Calma- **Intentó tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su mano. **–Explícate. ¿Cómo así que sus actitudes te confunden?**

**-Es que a veces es tan especial conmigo, como anoche cuando al fin bailamos. Creí que en sus ojos podía ver todo el amor que dice que me tiene. Pero luego él mismo me aparta, no me deja acercarme, ¡y eso me frustra demasiado! Creo que se siente obligado a seguir conmigo, por Rini y por Tokio de Cristal, y si eso es así, no quiero atarlo a mí. De esa manera no podemos estar juntos, no por obligación. Así no.-**Las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

**-Bombón no me gusta verte así…-**Le dijo, mientras se ponía en pie y la levantaba de su silla, para abrazarla.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

Darien parecía león enjaulado. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin cesar. Había estado intentando hablar con Serena desde temprano, pero cuando llamó a su casa le dijeron que había salido. Intentó con su celular, pero dos timbrazos, y se iba al buzón de mensajes, y ahora ni siquiera timbraba, sino que se iba directo al buzón, lo cual era indicio de que el aparato estaba apagado. No poder hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas, lo tenía muy intranquilo, y más aun lo intranquilizaba el hecho de no saber donde se encontraba.

Como tenía que hacer algunas compras de víveres para la casa, decidió salir a hacerlas y luego pasar por el Crown, y así, lograr distraerse un poco hablando con Andrew.

Cuando llegó, se sentó pesadamente en la barra, y descargó sus bolsas en el suelo.

**-Oye amigo, te ves fatal, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

**-Ay Drew, anoche Serena se quedó furiosa conmigo, y mira las horas que son, y aun no he podido hablar con ella, para arreglar las cosas. He estado llamándola todo el día y no he logrado localizarla. **

**-Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

Darien le relató a Andrew él episodio de la noche anterior en la limosina. Él no era de esos que se la pasaba contando esa clase de cosas, ni mucho menos. Es más, en realidad era muy reservado y guardaba para si mismo la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida y aun más, su relación con Serena, la cual cuidaba celosamente. No le gustaba que nadie se entrometiera entre ellos. Pero Andrew era su mejor amigo, y él realmente necesitaba desahogarse.

**-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.- **Recriminó Andrew.**- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿es que acaso no quieres estar con ella?**

**-No es eso Andrew. Tú no entiendes…**

**-Tienes razón, explícame, porque en realidad no entiendo. ¿Es que no te atrae?, porque tienes que estar ciego para que no te atraiga semejante monumento de mujer. O es que estás intentando confesarme algo- **Dijo lo último en tono burlón.

**-¡No seas tonto!. Claro que me atrae, no soy ciego, ni gay, como te estás imaginando. A veces creo que mi autocontrol ha llegado al límite y que ya no voy a poder resistirme.- **Se veía atormentado.

**-Pero, ¿Por qué te resistes?**

**-Mira Drew, Serena es lo que más amo en todo el mundo. Lo último que quiero, es lastimarla, y créeme que rechazarla es algo que cada vez se me hace más difícil, pero ella aún es muy joven, y me aterra hacer algo que pueda dañarla. ¿A caso crees que soy de piedra?, claro que yo también siento, y te puedo asegurar que me muero por estar con ella. Pero nuestra primera vez tiene que ser perfecta, no quiero dejarme llevar por las hormonas y arruinar un momento que debe ser tan especial, y creo que concordarás conmigo en que el asiento trasero de una limosina no es precisamente muy romántico que digamos.**

**-Bueno te doy la razón en lo último. Un asiento en un auto, no es muy ideal, para estas situaciones. Pero tengo que objetarte dos cosas. Por lo que me cuentas, la has rechazado más de una vez, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- **El pelinegro asintió. **–Mira, Serena no es tan chica como tú la vez. Ella ya tiene 21 años, es una mujer hecha y derecha. Y creo que eso se hizo muy evidente el día del concierto. No me había fijado en lo mucho que ha cambiado. Hasta yo mismo estoy asombrado de lo mucho que ha madurado y crecido. Claro que no ha perdido esa inocencia ni esa ingenuidad que son tan características de ella, pero creo que me darás razón, en que esas cosas, son dos de los rasgos que la hacen tan atractiva y especial. A lo que quiero ir, es a que ella es una MUJER, y como tal, tiene deseos y necesidades. ¿A caso crees que rechazándola, la haces sentir muy bien?, amigo, ¿Qué crees que ha de estar pensando en este momento? Con razón no ha querido hablar contigo, debe sentirse súper mal, y ha de estar pensando que no la deseas.**

**-No me digas eso…- **Suplicó.

**-Es la verdad. Ponte en sus zapatos tan solo por un momento, y dime si el que te rechazaran de esa manera y lo peor, repetidas veces, no sería un duro golpe a tu ego, y no te pondría a dudar.**

**-Se que tienes razón… eso era lo que yo menos quería, yo no quiero lastimarla, porque eso también me duele a mi. Yo solo quiero que cuando las cosas sucedan sean mejor.**

**-Lo que me lleva a mi segunda objeción. Darien no todo puede ser perfecto. Yo opino que lo mejor es que las cosas fluyan naturalmente, no puedes prever cada detalle. A veces lo mejor que uno puede hacer, es dejar que la espontaneidad aflore. Mira, en estos casos lo importante es que ustedes dos se amen, y eso ya lo tienes seguro, yo creo que tan solo eso, ya hace que cualquier cosa sea especial. Deberías mejor enfocarte en hacerle saber las cosas que te hace sentir. **

**-Pero ella sabe que la amo más que a mi vida, yo nunca me canso de repetírselo. **

**-Si Darien, pero hoy hablando con Lita, ella me hizo notar algo muy cierto, y es que no solo basta con decirle a la persona que la amas, sino que es igual de importante demostrarlo con acciones. Además cuando digo que debes hacerle saber lo que te hace sentir, no me refiero solo a cuanto la amas, sino también a cuanto la deseas, a esas ocasiones en que te hace sentir celoso, en fin. Esas son cosas que halagan a las mujeres y les demuestran que nos importan. Es más, creo que si hablaras con ella por ejemplo de tus celos hacía Seiya, ella te podría ayudar a sobrellevarlo mejor, sin que eso signifique que tú quieras alejarla, o cohibirla cuando esté con él. Mira amigo, no la alejes, no pongas un muro entre ustedes dos, porque eso te puede costar tu relación y yo se que eso no es lo que quieres.**

**-Tienes razón, gracias por escucharme y más aún por decirme todo esto. **

**-Para que más son los amigos. Mira te voy a preparar algo de comer, para que subas ese ánimo. **

**-Gracias. La verdad es que la angustia por no haber podido hablar con Serena, no me ha dejado ni comer. **

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

En el templo ya estaban todas las chicas, menos Serena, que había llamado a Rei, para decirle que saldría a merendar con Seiya y llegaría un poco tarde.

Como Lita no se aguantaba las ganas de contarles de su conversación con su novio, en donde se había enterado de lo efectivo que había resultado el plan, decidió relatarles todo lo acontecido. Ya después se lo contaría a Serena cuando llegara.

**-… Y bueno, lo único malo es que Andrew me dijo que teníamos que parar, porque ya no quería ver sufrir a su amigo, y que si no lo hacíamos, él mismo se lo contaría. **

**-Pues chicas yo creo que es lo mejor.- **Dijo Amy.

**-Eso lo dices porque nunca estuviste de acuerdo con el plan. Que lástima, yo quería torturar un poco más al señor Chiba. **

**-No, Mina, esta vez te equivocas. Si, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con este plan, pero no es por eso que dije lo que dije. **

**-¿Qué sabes tú, que nosotras no, ah Amy?-**Interrogó Rei.

**-Miren chicas, ayer en la fiesta, noté muy preocupado a Taiki, así que me di a la tarea de averiguar que era lo que lo tenía tan pensativo. Resulta que él y Yaten están preocupados por Seiya. **

**-Tienes razón, yo también noté a Yaten algo distraído, y cuando le pregunté, me dijo que había discutido con Seiya, pero no me quiso decir más.- **Agregó Mina.

**-Bueno pues Taiki me contó que Seiya ha estado estos últimos días, algo malhumorado, y que había estallado, diciéndoles que ya nunca ensayaban, porque siempre están contigo y conmigo- **Expuso la peliazul, refiriéndose a la rubia.

**-¡Oye!, pero eso no es cierto.-** Se quejó Venus.

**-Eso mismo me dijo Taiki. Ellos creen que Seiya está más involucrado en este juego, de lo que debería, y que es eso lo que lo tiene tan frustrado. **

**-O sea que nuestras sospechas son ciertas…-** Observó la castaña.

**-Exactamente. Miren chicas, esto tiene que parar, porque de lo contrario, él puede salir muy lastimado. Taiki está muy preocupado y logró contagiarme su inquietud. **

**-De todas formas, como ya les conté, Andrew me dijo que Darien estaba muy celoso, solo que él ha logrado controlarlo, así que ya logramos lo que queríamos, ya no hay motivo para continuar con esto. **

**-Serena es una tonta. Seguro con lo despistada que es, nunca notó que Darien si estaba celoso.- **Señaló la pelinegra.

**-Hablando de Serena, ¿Dónde está?, ¿ya no debería haber llegado?-**Indagó Mina.

**-Tienes razón- **contestó Marte.**-Voy a llamarla al celular, para ver por qué no llega.**

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Serena corría sin cesar por las calles de Tokio. Poco le importaba que la lluvia hubiera empapado toda su ropa y su cabello. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, y las advertencias de Luna, resonaban una y otra vez en su mente:_"Serena, para nadie es un secreto que él está enamorado de ti"_ "_muchas veces el corazón no da paso a la razón, y no hay ninguna garantía de que no vaya a salir lastimado". _Que tonta había sido. Como había aceptado este juego absurdo. Había hecho todas estas locuras para intentar despertar el interés de Darien, pero ni eso había logrado. Ahora todo estaba mal, y ella se encontraba peor que al principio, porque su novio no reaccionó, y ella si terminó lastimando al amigo que tanto quería. Se sentía tan afligida, tan culpable, quería tirarse y llorar hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaran, pero no, primero tenía que ponerle fin a toda esta situación. Ya había tomado una decisión, quizá la más difícil de su vida, pero a su parecer la mejor. Ya no podía continuar de esta manera, lastimándose así, sintiéndose así.

El timbre de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró el identificador. Era Rei. Intentó calmarse lo más que pudo y contestó.

_**-Serena, ¿donde estás?, ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no has llegado?**_

**-Perdóname Rei, creo que no podré** **ir. **

_**-¿De que estás hablando?, ¿Estas bien?, te oyes rara, ¿Has estado llorando? ¿Qué pasa?**_

**-No pasa nada, es que llovió y me mojé. Creo que me voy a resfriar. Mira, tengo que ir a casa de Darien a hablar con él y luego me iré a dormir, porque creo que este resfriado va a ser malo, les prometo a ti y a las chicas que las recompensaré luego, ¿Está bien?**

_**-Claro que si, no te preocupes. Que te mejores entonces y mañana te llamo para ver como sigues. **_

**-Bien, entonces hablamos luego.**

Ya casi llegaba al edificio de Darien.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

El pelinegro luego de comer, se despidió de su amigo agradeciéndole nuevamente, que le hubiera permitido desahogarse. Subió rápidamente a su auto para no mojarse. Quería llegar pronto a casa para intentar llamar de nuevo a Serena. Durante todo el trayecto, pensó en todas las cosas que Andrew le había dicho. Condujo ágilmente y pronto estuvo en su edificio. Bajó las bolsas del vehículo, y se subió al ascensor, donde marcó el quinto piso. Cuando salió del elevador y se giró a la derecha por el pasillo para llegar a su puerta, la vio. En el momento en que lo hizo, se le estrujó el corazón. Se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa. Parecía un ángel cuyas alas se hubieran roto al momento de chocar contra el pavimento. Estaba sentada en el suelo y apoyando contra la pared la espalda, abrazando sus piernas, con su chaqueta sobre ellas y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, mirando hacia abajo.

**-Serena…-**Murmuró muy bajito.

La chica notó su presencia y se levantó. En su rostro estaban las huellas de su tristeza. Lo miró directo a los ojos y le dijo:

**-Darien… Tenemos que hablar. **

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**NOTAS**

Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que todas lo hayan disfrutado y creo que aclara un poco por que Darien hace lo que hace, para que no le deseen tantas cosas malas, jajaja.

**-****ginnyg: **ciertamente si se portaron ambos mal, tanto Seiya como Darien, pero hay que entenderlos un poquitín. Espero que con este cap, comprendas un poco mas a Darien.

**-Isis Janet: **Yo no soy la culpable, fue Darien, reclámale a él. Aunque con este cap, pues se entiende un poco más porque lo hizo, aunque no fuera la forma.

**-****SalyLuna****: **Sandy, no se que habrá pasado contigo, pro cuando me dejaste el review, yo revisé y no vi nada raro. En fin, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero tu opinión sobre este.

**-****alejaym: **Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los disfraces, me gasté un buen tiempo decidiendo quien usaría qué. Y Darien?, pues que sufra porque quien lo manda a ser insensible, JAJAJA (risa macabra), y pronto va a sufrir otro poquito.

**-belangel: **Jajaja, como siempre tus comentarios me hacen reír mucho. Darien te agradece mucho por los consejos para lograr dormir. El último todavía está decidiendo si ponerlo en práctica, pero está considerándolo. En cuanto a las chicas, creo que ya están sentando cabeza, bueno casi todas. Porque Mina quería más, pero la mayoría gana. Con Seiya creo que te vas a enojar cuando te enteres lo que hizo, pero hay que tener presente, que el corazón a veces lo manda a uno a hacer cosas sin sentido. No mates a Andrew, porque el pobre está entre la espada y la pared, entre la novia y el amigo. Muchas gracias por todo y ni se te vaya a ocurrir olvidarte del review, porque me pongo a llorar.

**-mirta serena tsukino: **muchas gracias por tu comment, y no te preocupes ke yo entiendo eso de la falta de inspiración. Lo importante es la intención y eso te lo agradesco infinitamente.

**-eclipse lunar: **Yo también ya había pensado en eso del alcoholismo. En cuanto a lo de la reventada, vas a tener ke esperar un poquito más, porque en este cap, todavía no se podía, pero ya pronto, aunke no te imagines nada demasiado sangriento ni nada así, por razones ke cuando leas el cap, vas a entender.

**-Alejandra n: **Si te pareció que en el anterior se quedó en la mejor parte, me vas a matar por como lo dejé aquí. Eso es parte de la estrategia para que continúe el interés, así, si te quedas con las ganas, no hay manera de que te pierdas el siguiente.

**-Vanessa Lenders: **Me tenías abandonada, que mala eres. Gracias por el comment, y espero que no me falles en este cap, con el review.

**-sailor angel moon: **Muchas gracias por los dos reviews. Mi querida Pamela debo decirte que a mi también me gusta lo que escribes tú y estoy al pendiente de tus historias. Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Y si a mi también me gusta mucho shakespeare, te has leído marco Antonio y cleopatra?, es muy gracioso. Ya pronto te concedo tu deseo de mucha miel entre Sere y Dar.

**-ForeverSerena: **Me alegra haberme podido resarcir con ustedes, por el capitulo 7. que bueno que te hayan gustado los disfraces. Traté de describirlos lo mejor posible para que pudieran imaginarlos. Lamento no poderte complacer con lo de los celos, pero el cap lo tenía pensado hacía mucho y no cabía dentro de lo que había imaginado. Creo que en el próximo lo más probable es que ocurra.

**-jaz021: **muchas gracias por tus halagos, y espero que este también te guste tanto, como el anterior, para que calmes tus ansias.

**-annyfansailormoon: **Creo que entiendes a la perfección la precaria situación de Seiya. Que sonrojo me dio con esas preguntas sobre Darien, jajajaja. Es que nuestro Mamo, es el ejemplo de hombre perfecto y un claro expositor del estoicismo. Me hiciste reír mucho, muchas gracias, y espero el review sobre este cap.

**-inesdechiba: **Quiero que sepas que para nada me aburren tus reviews, al contrario, me hacen reír mucho y me alegran el día, así que muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Tengo que decir que si cambias muy rápido de idea y pobre Darien, como le dan palo por aquí. En cuanto al próximo fic, me encanta que desde ya, haya interés, y debo decir, que como mi nick lo indica, soy fan acérrima de mi Darien, y lo amo con todo mi corazón, por lo cual en mi cabeza no cabe otra idea de alguien más para Serena. Ojala te haya gustado el cap, y espero tu review.

**-blanco y negro: **Que bueno que te haya gustado porque yo también ando pendiente del que estas escribiendo tú, así que nos estamos leyendo.

**-****mirilla parina****: **otra que me tenía abandonada, pero bueno, ya estás aquí. Cierto que pobrecito Mamo-chan?, el pobre ya no puede ni con su propia alma, pero tiene que darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, y mejorar. Esa es la única manera de que no termine perdiendo a Sere. Ya pronto ella pondrá los puntos sobre las ies, como tú quieres, así que no te pierdas el próximo cap.

**-Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: **Que casualidades de la vida, yo comencé a leer esta semana las reglas de la atracción y también me encantó. Me alegro que a "ustedes" también les guste el mío. Nos estamos leyendo y comentando, bueno?.

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, anuncio desde ya, que el próximo cap, a mi consideración va a estar bueno, así que manténganse en sintonía y no pierdan detalle. Habrá Lemmon, advierto, para que no hayan sorpresas. Espero ansiosa sus reviews, no se olviden que son mi combustible, y nos leeremos en el próximo cap. Ah, un anuncio parroquial, me he convertido en Beta Reader, asi que la que necesite ayuda con algo, ya sabe.

Gracias a todas, por sus comentarios locos, por las sugerencias, y así sea solo pa' saludar, vayan a la casilla de submit review, y escríbanme.

Muchos besitos,

**Darienlover. **


	10. Deseos De Amor

**CAPITULO 10: DESEOS DE AMOR**

_...La chica notó su presencia y se levantó. En su rostro estaban las huellas de su tristeza. Lo miró directo a los ojos y le dijo:_

_**-Darien… Tenemos que hablar. **_

El pelinegro se quedó helado, se paralizó por completo. Esas palabras no sonaban nada bien en su cabeza, donde retumbaban una y otra vez, dejándolo aturdido.

Por poco suelta los paquetes que traía. Lo único que su cuerpo le permitía, era mirarla fijamente. Unos cuantos segundos después, salió de su letargo y logró medio reaccionar.

**-Serena, estas empapada. Ven entremos para que te seques, no vaya a ser que te enfermes.**

Caminó despacio hacia ella. La chica tenía sus ojos clavados en los suyos y él podía ver a través de ellos, un inmenso dolor que le estaba carcomiendo el alma a él también. Tomó las llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que ella entrara primero.

Dejó los paquetes en la cocina y se dirigió a ella, que con la mirada perdida, estaba de pié en medio de la sala.

**-Siéntate. Voy a traer algo para que te seques. **

Se perdió en el pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto. Ella se sentó lentamente en el sofá y puso sus manos en su regazo. Así la encontró apenas volvió: sentada, mirando al suelo y estrujando sus pequeñas manos.

**-Toma.-** Puso la toalla en sus hombros y los frotó un poco, para darle algo de calor.

Ella permanecía muda y la tensión solo aumentaba. Él sabía que no quería que esa conversación comenzara. La punzada en su corazón se lo decía. Trató de alivianar el ambiente diciendo:

**-Voy a la cocina a prepararnos algo de té, ¿Está bien?**

**-¿Tú crees que vine aquí a tomar té?- **Al fin dijo ella poniéndose en pié.

**-¿Serena pasa algo?**

**-Darien he venido a decirte…- **El nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir.

**-¿Qué pasa cariño? Lo que sea, sabes que puedes decírmelo. **

**-He venido a decirte que te libero de tu responsabilidad.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- **Preguntó desconcertado.

**-A eso mismo. Te libero de nuestro compromiso, de mi, de toda esa responsabilidad.-**Le contestó, con la voz resquebrajada.

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-** Interrogó con miedo en su corazón.

**-Desde hoy eres libre de escoger tu propio destino.- **Se giró dándole la espalda, para ocultar las lagrimas, que ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

**-Pero, no entiendo nada. Si mi destino eres tú. **

**-Pues ya no más. Yo soy la princesa y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Lo siento por Rini, pero no podemos continuar.-** Dijo haciendo uso de toda la compostura que pudo reunir, aun mirando hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda al amor de su vida.

Su rostro se descolocó por completo. Sintió como su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos. Ese sueño que tanto lo había acechado los últimos días, se estaba materializando frente a sus ojos. El terror se apoderó de su alma.

**-Pero Serena, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú… tú no me puedes hacer esto- **repuso

**-Yo… ¡yo no puedo más con esto!... ¡no puedo seguir así!... lo lastimé… lo lastimé… ¡fui una estúpida!... ¡este maldito juego, solo nos hizo daño a todos!...- **golpeó la pared junto a la puerta y apoyó su cuerpo sobre esta. El llanto la venció, y la frustración y el dolor se apoderaron de su ser.

Él se acercó a ella, que de espaldas a él, se aferraba al muro, luchando entre sollozos, por no dejarse vencer por el sufrimiento. Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y recostó su cabeza en la de la rubia.

**-Princesa no entiendo nada… por favor, cálmate y explícame que está pasando.-** Susurró suplicante, mientras apretaba los ojos en un intento desesperado por evitar que las lagrimas surgieran.

**-Ya no hay nada que explicar. Es una decisión tomada. **

Se separó un poco, para casi reclamarle.

**-¿No crees que yo también debería participar en esta decisión?, Tú no puedes hacerme esto sin que hablemos.**

**-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada. Simplemente te estoy poniendo el camino más fácil. **

**-… Sigo sin entender nada, ¿Cómo así, que el camino más fácil?-** Dijo confuso.

**-Para mi está claro que si tú y yo seguimos juntos, es solo porque sientes que eres responsable del futuro, así que como ya te dije, no es necesario. Yo te relevo de tus obligaciones.**

Nuevamente se acercó a ella y con su mano derecha rozó el brazo desde el hombro, para culminar en su mano que tomó con fuerza, al tiempo que le decía **–No, Serena. No me dejes. **

Sintió morir con esa caricia. Continuaba mirando hacia la pared porque sabía que si lo veía a la cara, se iba a desmoronar y su voluntad se quebraría.

**-Es mejor así.-** Dijo soltandose del pelinegro, más para terminarse de convencer ella, que a él.

Se giró solo un poco a su derecha para tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir. Alcanzó a abrirla un poco, pero en un ágil movimiento él la empujó de nuevo cerrándola, y a ella la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente, mientras la aprisionaba entre la puerta y él.

**-¡No lo acepto!, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!**

**-Déjame ir- **Le rogó apretujando sus ojos, para no enfrentarlo.

**-¡No Serena! Esta vez no me voy a quedar viendo como las cosas suceden, no puedes escapar de mi vida así. Dime por qué, ¡dime!**

**-¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡ya no puedo más con esto!**

**-¡Pero yo TE AMO!- **Dijo desesperado.

Ella seguía luchando porque la dejara ir. Él sabía que si lo hacía, la perdería para siempre.

**-YO TE AMO.- **le repitió. **-¿Es que tú ya no me amas? Mírame, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas…**

**-¡No puedo! ¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo! Pero para mi es evidente que lo que te ata a mi es el compromiso. Por Tokio de Cristal ya no debes preocuparte. Ya buscaré la forma de que las cosas resulten para bien. **

**-¡Al diablo Tokio de Cristal, maldita sea! ¡Si a mi lo único que me importa eres tú! ¡Yo te quiero A TI!**

**-Si eso fuera así, no me apartarías, no te rehusarías a estar conmigo, ¡No me despreciarías!- **Argumentó frustrada.

**-Así que es eso…-**Murmuró.**-Serena, tú eres mi vida, yo no imagino mi mundo sin ti. A mi no me importa Tokio de Cristal ni nada de eso, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado.**

**-Eso solo me lo dices porque quieres mantener ese estúpido futuro. ¡Maldigo la hora en que supimos de él, Porque ahora determina nuestras vidas y te obliga a quedarte conmigo sin que lo desees!-** Expresó herida, todavía sin poder verlo a la cara.

**-Princesa mírame-** Tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo**- Por qué no te das cuenta de que no es la idea de ese futuro la que condiciona nuestro amor, sino todo lo contrario; este sentimiento tan grande que albergamos en nuestros corazones y que se ha mantenido intacto por milenios, aún después de la muerte, es lo que dicta ahora el futuro.**

**-Pero… tú no me deseas…-**Repuso algo desubicada.

**-Oh, princesa…- **Tomó su fina mano y la colocó sobre su corazón. **-¿Qué sientes?**

**-Tú corazón… late muy fuerte y rápido…- **Contestó ella sin entender mucho.

**-Cuando tú estás cerca de mi, esto es lo que produces. Amor, si supieras todo el autocontrol que tengo que ejercer cuando estás conmigo, créeme que no pensarías que no te deseo, sino que soy un pervertido. **

**-Pero yo… tú… nosotros…**

Él la miraba diferente. Sus ojos le transmitían algo que nunca había visto antes en ellos, algo que no lograba descifrar.

Se acercó muy despacio, sin retirar su mirada de las orbes azules que tanto amaba y la besó. La besó con desesperación, con urgencia., como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ella le correspondió, al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello. En ese instante se convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Con sus manos en su cintura, la estrechó lo más que pudo contra si. El beso se intensificó con el transcurrir de los segundos. Todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, eran nuevas para ella, él la besaba con fiereza y eso… eso le gustaba.

Rompió lentamente el beso, pero quedándose muy cerca de su boca y mirándola directo a los ojos, le susurró **–Te amo princesa, te amo. **

**-Yo también te amo Darien. **

Retomaron el beso, ahora con más pasión. De pronto él abandonó su boca y comenzó a descender despacio por su mejilla izquierda, rozándola con su nariz, al tiempo que aspiraba su olor, con una inspiración profunda. Su aroma lo embriagaba, le era intoxicantemente delicioso. Al llegar a su cuello, empezó a depositar húmedos besos en él. Ella se estremeció e instintivamente cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la caricia… o esto era un sueño, o estaba alucinando… su príncipe la besaba de una manera muy sugerente, como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Acaso estaba imaginando cosas que no eran?, ¿era una fantasía o realmente sucedía? Cuando subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó un poco, confirmó que todo era real. Él comenzó a desabrochar el primero de los tres botones de su chaleco negro, sin dejar su oreja. Ella por reflejo y sin pensar, automáticamente dijo con un hilo de voz:

**-¿Qué haces?**

Él sonrió y contestó en tono seductor **-Algo de lo que he tenido ganas hace mucho…-** Y prosiguió con el siguiente botón, al tiempo que la besaba con fogosidad.

Una vez terminó con el último botón, lentamente la despojó del chaleco, el cual cayó al suelo.

**-Quítate los zapatos…- **Le dijo muy bajito.

Ella obedeció como por inercia. Sus sentidos estaban nublados por aquella ola de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Él la tomó de la mano, y la condujo a la habitación. Una vez en el cuarto, comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Puso su mano derecha en su cuello y pudo sentir como ella se estremecía. Se separó un poco y comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa blanca que vestía la rubia. Ella bajó su vista para ver las varoniles manos en su camisa, y volvió a posar sus ojos en los suyos; él sonrió y depositó un beso en su boca, mientras que muy despacio continuaba con los demás botones. Ya suelta la camisa, la abrió para suavemente deslizarla por sus brazos, hasta quitarla. La ausencia de la prenda, hizo visible el delicado corpiño blanco en encaje, que la rubia traía puesto. Ella algo temerosa, comenzó a sacar la camisa lila, del pantalón de su compañero y al dirigir sus manos para comenzar con los botones, él tomó una de ellas y la besó en la palma a lo que ella sonrió y continuó con su tarea. Admiró el musculoso torso de su novio, que le parecía una visión, y se abrazaron. Él empezó a besarla con ímpetu y ella pudo sentir, como el calor que se originó en su vientre, rápidamente ascendió por todo su cuerpo, hasta su rostro. Sus manos vagaban por la bien torneada espalda y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada al igual que la de él. El pelinegro deslizó sus dedos, desde la base de la nuca, hasta el comienzo de la falda negra que ella vestía y poco a poco bajó el cierre, para después hacer lo propio con la falda que al caer, mostró las diminutas bragas que hacían juego con el sostén. La figura de su novia, era todo un espectáculo. Tan embobado quedó, que no notó que ella le soltara el pantalón y este cayera, dejándolo solo con su bóxer negro, que no hacía un muy buen trabajo ocultando su excitación. Se aferró a la chica, quien al acercarse sintió su dureza, y al contacto con ella, arrancó un ronco gemido de él, lo que avivó más su deseo. Devoró su boca; la premura de sus besos estaba quemándolo, la danza de sus lenguas lo incitaba aun más. Algo torpe por la exaltación, desabrochó el sostén y tras habérselo quitado, la recostó en la cama. La contempló unos cuantos segundos; al notar que no dejaba de mirarla, sintió el rubor llegar a sus mejillas y se decidió a preguntar:

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras así?**

Se puso sobre ella y con una gran sonrisa, le contestó:

**-Superas mis sueños Serena Tsukino, simplemente eres perfecta. **

Agradeció el cumplido con un beso que comenzó ligero y suave, pero que la pasión contenida desde hacía tanto, convirtió en acalorado y profundo. Su respiración aumentaba de ritmo y sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte, que creía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. El besaba su cuello, y ella con sus manos, paseaba por su espalda; él prosiguió con sus hombros y se dirigió al pecho. Pasó su lengua por su pezón izquierdo y ella creyó morir; si lo que sintió en ese instante era indescriptible, que decir cuando él lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionar, mientras con la mano izquierda frotaba el otro. Enterró sus manos en su cabello azabache y lo presionó un poco contra ella, para indicarle que iba por buen camino; él encantado continuó con su labor. Sus pequeños y ahogados gemidos, lo encendían aun más si es que eso era posible. Emprendió su camino hacia el sur, dejando a su paso febriles besos en el plano vientre de la rubia. Probó a su gusto la tersa y dulce piel de porcelana, mientras ella con los ojos cerrados musitaba su nombre entre suspiros. Al fin llegó a su destino; recorrió con su mano la entera longitud de la pierna izquierda de ella, y la recogió un poco de modo que apoyara la planta del pié y la extremidad quedara doblada, brindándole acceso; besó el tobillo, la pantorrilla, y lentamente la cara interna del muslo. Cuando ya estuvo muy cerca, ella abrió los ojos y de golpe se incorporó un poco en la cama; estaba totalmente sonrojada y él lo notó. Volvió a sus labios para tranquilizarla y tras un tierno, pero enérgico beso, regresó a su labor.

Pasó muy sutilmente su cálida lengua por su intimidad; ella percibió como un frío, le recorrió todo el cuerpo y de momento se sintió sin fuerzas; como si lo único que le quedara, fuera rendirse al placer; soltó un profundo suspiro y él sonrió triunfante. Continuó acariciando y estimulando suavemente aquel botón se excitación con movimientos profundos y delicados, ella respiraba cada vez más entrecortado y rápido, estaba haciendo bien su trabajo; de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de su compañera se tensaba y la vio apretar con fuerza las sabanas de la cama; el orgasmo había llegado, y con el, un gemido largo de satisfacción, que fue como música para sus oídos.

Devolviéndose por el mismo camino recorrido anteriormente, regresó a sus labios que lo esperaban dulces y ansiosos. Lo besó con entrega total. Él notó en ella una seguridad no presente antes; devoró nuevamente su boca, se colgó de su cuello y se dedicó a disfrutar de él, arrancándole un ronroneo extremadamente sensual; él ya se encontraba agitado; pasó la lengua por la oreja del chico, y él gruñó roncamente. Ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba hacerla suya en ese preciso instante.

Con su mano, separó lentamente una de sus piernas y se acomodó sobre ella; la miró con los ojos llenos de amor; ella sonrió como dándole su aprobación. Entró firme y la llenó por completo; la esbelta silueta de Serena se puso rígida por el dolor. Se aferró a la espalda de su amante y sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, que él limpió con su pulgar.

**-Lo siento- **Le susurró.

**-Te amo- **Respondió ella.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, temeroso de lastimarla. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en que sintió que su cadera se abría en dos con cada movimiento de él, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo, el dolor se hacía cada vez más lejano, dando paso al placer. Comenzó a ayudarlo moviéndose a su compás; entrelazaron sus manos y sincronizados de la manera más perfecta, se entregaron a la danza del amor.

El ritmo aumentaba cada vez más y la respiración se hacia más dificultosa; se fundieron en un beso momentos antes de alcanzar el clímax.

Salió de ella lentamente y tras acostarse a su lado, la acomodó sobre su amplio y fornido pecho. Se miraron una vez más a los ojos y nuevamente fundieron sus bocas. Rendidos, cayeron presa del sueño, abrazados y más felices que nunca.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

La mañana llegó inexorable y calmada. Despertó, pero no abrió los ojos; se sentía plácido ahí. Sintió el aroma a rosas en el aire y notó el ligero peso en su pecho. Era tal y como había imaginado esa sensación. La tranquilidad, la felicidad que experimentaba, eran infinitas. Abrió lentamente sus parpados, para contemplar el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto. Dormía tranquilamente abrazada a su pecho. Era tan delicada, tan exquisita; definitivamente daba gracias al cielo por ser el afortunado de conservarla a su lado. Con sumo cuidado, se levantó y la dejó acomodada en la almohada para ducharse.

La luz que se colaba por el ventanal, comenzó a molestarle en los ojos. Arrugó la cara con la nariz, en un gesto de niña consentida. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y en cuanto logró enfocar la vista, lo primero que logró ver, fue a su príncipe, sentado junto a ella.

**-Buenos días, hasta que por fin despierta mi bella durmiente- **La saludó, mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con el pulgar.

**-Buenos días- **Contestó en tono perezoso, brindándole una gran sonrisa.

**-Por qué no te das un baño mientras preparo el desayuno ¿te parece?**

Se había olvidado por completo de que yacía sin ropa en la cama; al percatarse de ello, rápidamente se cubrió aun más con la sabana, poniéndose roja como un tomate. Darien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la ingenuidad de su novia.

**-Te dejo, para que tengas privacidad. No tardes mucho ¿bueno? Aun tenemos una conversación pendiente. **

Ella asintió y él salió del cuarto. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, para dirigirse al baño. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo y en especial sus caderas. Sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima, y sin embargo, nada podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Se sentía absolutamente dichosa y no se cambiaba por nadie.

Tras veinte minutos la rubia apareció por el pasillo ataviada con el atuendo que traía el día anterior: la camisa blanca remangada, la minifalda negra y aun le faltaba el chaleco que si mal no recordaba, se encontraba tirado cerca de la entrada. Se puso la prenda, y cuando terminó de vestirse, tomó su celular y llamó a Rei, para pedirle que si llamaba su madre la cubriera y que luego le explicaría lo sucedido y después llamó a su mamá para decirle que llegaría más tarde. Darien entraba con los platos del desayuno para dejarlos en la mesa del comedor, cuando la vio terminando la llamada con la señora Ikuko.

**-El desayuno está listo. **

Se sobresaltó al notar que él se encontraba en la habitación; aun no sabía como comportarse después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al notar el silencio de ella y la súbita incomodidad que se había instalado, quiso romper el hielo **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿No quieres comer?**

**-Todo lo contrario, me muero de hambre- **Habló al fin.

Se sentaron a desayunar pero nuevamente el silencio reinó.

**-Creo que tenemos unas cosas pendientes por discutir ¿no?**

Ella asintió.

**-Cuando llegaste ayer, estabas muy alterada y mucho de lo que dijiste no logré entenderlo. Por ejemplo, no parabas de decir que lo lastimaste, y mencionaste un juego**. **¿A quien lastimaste?, ¿De que juego hablabas? Pero más importante aun, ¿Por qué venias en ese estado?**

Sintió palidecer; ahora tenía que contarle todo lo relacionado con el plan y lo que había sucedido con Seiya… ¡Seiya!, con tantos acontecimientos ya no había solucionado nada de ese enredo.

**-Este… bueno… veras…- **balbuceaba de forma incontrolable.

**-Vamos princesa, toma un poco de aire, y explícame; sea lo que sea, no pude ser tan malo. Vamos por partes. Primero ¿a quien lastimaste? Y ¿por qué?**

**-A Seiya. ¡Todo fue por ese estúpido plan!.- **Se recriminó a si misma.

**-Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente parte, ¿De qué plan hablas?**

**-Es que… las chicas idearon un plan… para ponerte celoso-**Dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero que él escuchó claro.

**-¿De qué estas hablando? Explícame que no entiendo nada. **

**-Bueno Darien, lo que sucede es que yo andaba algo deprimida hace unos días porque no entendía que era lo que pasaba contigo y conmigo y ya sabes que a alas chicas no les puedo ocultar nada, así que cuando lo notaron, me sonsacaron la información y se les ocurrió que lo que pasaba era que tú necesitabas ver que podías perderme y tal vez así reaccionarias… cosa que no funcionó**- Dijo lo ultimo más bajito.

**-Es decir, ¿que todo lo que ha estado sucediendo no está solo en mi cabeza?, ¿Pero entonces todo era intencional?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Ya decía yo que ese mocoso andaba muy cerca de ti… -** Se quejó haciendo berrinche.

**-¿Quieres decir que si te diste cuenta?**

**-Tendría que ser ciego para no notarlo. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? me estabas volviendo loco con esta situación. **

**-Pero ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Cómo iba yo a saber lo que te sucedía si nunca me mostraste nada? Esto es algo que también tenemos que hablar. Darien, yo necesito que nos comuniquemos mejor, porque estas paredes que has puesto entre nosotros me hacen sufrir como no te imaginas.**

**-Princesa,- **Tomó sus manos **–Perdóname. Yo se que a veces puedo ser abstraído, y que no suelo expresar muy bien mis sentimientos, pero yo TE AMO, nunca dudes de eso ni por un segundo. La sola idea de perderte me desespera, yo ya no podría vivir si no estas a mi lado. Lo ultimo en la vida que quiero es que sufras por mi culpa, cuando lo que tengo que hacer es que protegerte. Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en estos días y soy consiente de mis errores, y quiero que sepas que lo que más deseo es mejorar, para hacerte feliz. **

**-Darien!...- **Se lanzó a sus brazos y sintió el llanto aparecer. **–Perdóname por todo esto, pero yo estaba desesperada, y las chicas y Seiya solo querían ayudar, yo no sabía que más hacer… lo siento.**

**-Ya cariño ya… no te voy a decir que estos días han sido muy agradables, pero lo hecho, hecho está y soy se que en parte tengo la culpa de que te hayas sentido acorralada y sin más opciones. En cuanto a las chicas, ya veremos que hacer con ese asuntito porque puedo apostar mí nombre a que se gozaron esto hasta el último momento. Pero ahora necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué estabas tan alterada ayer? ¿Qué fue lo que te puso así, que hasta estabas decidida a renunciar a nosotros?**

**-Fue Seiya. –**Serena sintió como su novio se tensaba al sonido de ese nombre. **–Lo que pasó es que… **

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Y bien Bombón, ¿Por qué estas tan decaída?**_

_**-Seiya, creo que Darien no me ama. **_

_**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**_

_**-Es que sus actitudes me confunden- **__contestó ella entre sollozos. _

_**-Calma- **__Intentó tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su mano. __**–Explícate. ¿Cómo así que sus actitudes te confunden?**_

_**-Es que a veces es tan especial conmigo, como anoche cuando al fin bailamos. Creí que en sus ojos podía ver todo el amor que dice que me tiene. Pero luego él mismo me aparta, no me deja acercarme, ¡y eso me frustra demasiado! Creo que se siente obligado a seguir conmigo, por Rini y por Tokio de Cristal, y si eso es así, no quiero atarlo a mí. De esa manera no podemos estar juntos, no por obligación. Así no.-**__Las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. _

_**-Bombón no me gusta verte así…-**__Le dijo, mientras se ponía en pie y la levantaba de su silla, para abrazarla. _

–_**Él no te merece, es un canalla por hacerte sufrir de esta forma. Bombón es de eso precisamente que quiero hablarte. Yo necesito que sepas que yo he mantenido mi promesa de nunca olvidarte; si tú aceptaras estar conmigo, nunca sucederían estas cosas, él no sabe valorarte, tú misma me acabas de decir que sientes que no te ama; yo quiero que me des una oportunidad de estar a tu lado y de demostrarte que puedo cuidarte y quererte como tú te mereces. Estos días que hemos pasado juntos, me han puesto más alegre de lo que he estado en los últimos cinco años. **_

_Levantó el rostro de la rubia que se ocultaba en su pecho, inerte sin saber que decir, y lentamente se acercó y la besó. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y quedó inmóvil; como por reflejo, se separó de él empujándolo, y le propinó una sonora cachetada. Puso su mano en su boca como ahogando un grito de horror; estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer. Él se sobaba la mejilla y la miró directo a los ojos, en los cuales ella pudo ver la inmensa decepción que él contenía. Sin más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. _

_**-Lo siento Bombón, perdóname, he sido un atrevido. **_

_**-Yo… debo irme…- **__Dijo acongojada mientras tomaba sus cosas apresuradamente._

_**-Espera, ¿A dónde?, no te vayas, lo siento. **_

_**-Es hora de solucionar esta situación.-**__ y se echó a correr._

_**-¡Bombón, perdóname!**_

_El cielo estaba negro y los rayos comenzaron a sonar, la lluvia descendió, pero todo lo que sus piernas querían, era correr, correr lo más pronto posible para remediar lo sucedido, para de una vez por todas ponerle fin a la locura. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-Así que eso hizo el muchachito. Hasta allá se atrevió- **Masculló el pelinegro con los puños cerrados del coraje.

**-Yo pensaba que él y Natsumi iban a comenzar algo, pero toda esta situación lo único que hizo fue remover sentimientos del pasado.-**Comentó triste. **–Tengo que hablar con él, tengo que remediar el daño que le he causado. **

**-Princesa no creo que eso sea conveniente. En este momento él debe sentirse muy mal y no creo que verte sea lo mejor. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo hable con él?**

**-¿Tú?**

**-Si, yo. Mira, en este tiempo que lo he tratado, me he dado cuenta de es un buen chico, es solo, que está algo confundido. Tal vez lo mejor sea aclararle un poco el panorama, y a demás, no te ofendas, pero estas son cosas de hombres.**

**-Yo lo único que quiero es que él no sufra más. **

**-Ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien. Luego de llevarte a casa, iré a hablar con él, ¿Te parece?**

La rubia asintió.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Taiki y Yaten estaban muy preocupados. Seiya había vuelto la noche anterior muy decaído y no les había querido decir el motivo. Desde ese momento se había encerrado en su habitación y ni siquiera quiso comer. Yaten preparó el desayuno, y compartió la mesa con el castaño. Los dos tenían que salir a hacer algunas diligencias, pero no estaban seguros de que fuera lo más conveniente con Seiya en ese estado. Lo invitaron a que fuera con ellos, pero el pelinegro no había aceptado, argumentando que se sentía un poco cansado a lo que ellos propusieron quedarse en casa, pero él los convenció de que lo mejor era que fueran a cumplir con sus compromisos, que él estaría bien. El peliplateado le dejó una bandeja con el desayuno en su cuarto y le dijo que si se sentía mejor, tal vez podrían ir a almorzar a fuera, que no dudara en llamarlos.

Tan solo unos minutos después que sus hermanos salieran del apartamento, sintió sonar el timbre.

**-¡¿Que pasó chicos?! ¡¿Olvidaron algo?! –**Dijo descuidado, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se llevó la sorpresa del siglo.

**-¿Tú?...**

**-Si ¡Yo!**

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el puño de Darien estrellándose con su cara, el cual lo golpeó tan fuerte, que lo tiró al suelo.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

**NOTAS**

Este capitulo se me hizo eterno de escribir. Yo pretendía actualizar a más tardar el sábado en la noche, pero terminar este cap, me resultó más complejo de lo que esperaba. Solo quiero recordarles que este es mi primer fic y como es lógico, mi primer Lemon también. Así que entenderán que no poseo mucha experiencia en el asunto. Me gustaría pedirles su opinión si no es mucha molestia, y decir que es mi intención mejorar, así que atiendo a toda critica constructiva que me quieran regalar. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, ustedes son un amor.

**-PrincessSherezadaMoon: **Ya terminé con tu espera, ojala te guste el cap. Y que bueno que te gustó el anterior.

**-Isis Janet: **Mi querida Janet, como algún día le dije a Sandy, ese es el chiste de todo, que te quedes intrigada para que no te pierdas el siguiente cap. Que bueno que hayas comprendido a Darien y que te guste el cap.

**-SalyLuna: **Sandy me has amenazado de muerte, ¡oh! (Gesto sufrido), jajaja. Creo que luego de leer en este cap, lo que pasó entre Seiya y Serena, estoy muy interesada en saber si aun le tienes lastima al "pobrecito" cantante. Espero tu review.

**-UsakitoPau: **Creo que voy a necesitar guardaespaldas, porque las amenazas de muerte ya me tienen asustada, jajajaja. Gracias a Dios no estaban en mis planes separarlos, porque si no, tú y saly de veras terminan matándome. Una cosita, yo siempre me porto bien ;P jijijii. Ojala te guste como resultaron las cosas.

**-Nubia: **Que bueno que te animaste a dejar review, y deja de ser penosa, que aquí estamos para aceptar toda clase de locura, cordura, críticas, en fin, de todo. Como te puedes dar cuenta, ya les di a ambos lo que necesitaban. Espero que no me falles y me dejes tu comment.

**-Vanessa Lenders: **Mi mamo-chan nunca podría ser gay, pero Andrew quería molestarlo, así que yo lo dejé. Pues si se pasó un poquitin de caballero, pero creo que ya lo remedió, ¿no crees? No te olvides de mi review porque espero impaciente tu opinión.

**-seretsu: **¿Aun suspiras aliviada?, creo que las cosas resultaron algo diferentes a como las estabas imaginando ¿no?, espero de todas formas que te haya gustado el cap, y me dejas tu opinión.

**-mirta serena tsukino: **Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y estabas en lo correcto en cuanto al lemon. En cuanto a lo que me pediste, yo no tengo ningún problema siempre y cuando me des crédito, por mi está perfecto que lo subas a tu metroflog y me halaga mucho que me lo hayas solicitado. Espero tu comment.

**-nitzita tsikino0o!!: **Creo que la demás población no concordaba contigo y se moría por ver sufriendo a Darien. De todas formas obtuvo su recompensa por la angustia. Espero que el cap, calme la tuya.

**-inesdechiba: ¡**Que mala eres! jajaja Fuiste la única que pidió que terminaran. Bueno lamento no poder complacerte en eso. Sobre lo del derroche de amor, pues no fue necesario que terminaran para que se diera, así que creo que todo bien. Y bueno, Seiya, si yo se que está sufriendo, pero ya me encargaré de solucionarlo, no te preocupes. Lo de la boda, pues no se, la verdad no había contemplado la idea, pero ahora que lo mencionas, me suena como interesante. Espero tus apuntes respecto al cap.

**-alejandra n: **Que más me gustaría a mi, que actualizar más seguido, pero es que mis obligaciones no me lo permiten. Me parece genial que te parezcan buenos, porque me esfuerzo mucho para que ustedes los disfruten.

**-ForeverSerena: **Muchas gracias por el review, y espero que el cap te haya gustado. Yo sigo esperando actualización tuya, mi niña me tienes en ascuas!

**-annyfansailormoon: **Yo creo que los dos han sufrido bastante, tanto Darien como Sere, claro, ella un poco más. Creo que este cap responde tus dudas respecto a Seiya, así que espero saber que te pareció.

**-belangel: **Como siempre tu review me alegró el día. No era mi intención traumarte ni mucho menos causarte un infarto, espero que estés mejor. Creo que con lo que pasó, si la asociación de mafia no levanta su paro, vas a terminar matando a Seiya con tus propias manos ¿no? Y esta muy bien que le concedas puntos a Andrew. Las chicas, pues bueno ellas no tienen remedio, Darien está abierto a tus sugerencias para castigarlas. No me vayas a fallar con el comment. .

**-ginnyg: **Tus predicciones estaban correctas. En cuanto a lo de tu historia, ¡claro que me animo! En lo que te pueda ayudar, estoy dispuesta 100, déjame en el review haber como le hacemos.

**-****JennySol****: **Muchas gracias por tus observaciones, y créeme que las acepto con todo gusto y trataré de poner en practica tus consejos. En lo de los diálogos, a mi tampoco me gustaba y creo que he ido mejorando eso, y lo de la descripciones, pues si te hallo la razón e intentaré mejorarlo. Espero que te guste el cap, y nuevamente gracias por tus recomendaciones.

**-****mirilla parina****: **Gaby tus observaciones estaban correctas. Ciertamente esa frase de "Tenemos que hablar" siempre es indicio de que algo malo va a pasar, pero pues es una suerte que Darien decidiera por fin ser activo y no dejar que las cosas sucedieran ante sus ojos. Muchas gracias por el cumplido y las felicitaciones. Espero que te guste el cap, y me dejas review por fis.

A todas muchas gracias por sus apuntes, sus recomendaciones y sus palabras de aliento. Realmente leer sus review es para mí, toda una experiencia. Cualquier duda, petición o critica, estamos a un review de distancia. Besitos,

**Darienlover. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: PONIENDO TODO EN ORDEN**

_Tan solo unos minutos después que sus hermanos salieran del apartamento, sintió sonar el timbre._

_**-¡¿Que pasó chicos?! ¡¿Olvidaron algo?! –**__Dijo descuidado, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se llevó la sorpresa del siglo._

_**-¿Tú?...**_

_**-Si ¡Yo!**_

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue el puño de Darien estrellándose con su cara, el cual lo golpeó tan fuerte, que lo tiró al suelo._

**-Eso, es por besar a mi novia!**

Lo levantó del suelo y le propinó otro puñetazo en el estómago. **–Y esto, es por prestarte al dichoso plancito!**

Acto seguido lo levantó del suelo y lo sentó en el sofá de la sala, para segundos mas tarde perderse en la cocina. Seiya estaba aturdido. El par de golpes lo habían dejado más que desubicado. Darien regresó de la cocina con un enorme trozo de carne, que procedió a ponerle en el rostro, en el desventurado sitio donde fueron a parar los nudillos de acero del médico.

**-Esto ayudará con la hinchazón y evitará que el moretón se vea muy mal. **

El pelinegro ahora si que estaba confundido. Como rayos es que le acaba de caer a golpes y ahora le estaba ayudando. ¿Acaso lo hacía para ocultar que le había pegado? No, él tenía justa razón para molerlo a golpes si eso era lo que deseaba, lo que le suscitaba otra duda: ¿Por qué no lo había golpeado más?, ¿Es que a caso tan poco le importaba bombón?, No. Eso tampoco podía ser así; en el porrazo que le atestó en la cara, pudo sentir toda la rabia y la frustración, descargándose. Tanto así, que estaba completamente seguro de que poner el pedazo de carne en su rostro, resultaría una tarea inútil, porque sabía su cara mostraría las marcas del encuentro, por largo tiempo. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Estaba en la dimensión desconocida? ¿Porque él se portaba así?

**-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué me ayudas?**

**-Porque se que no eres un mal chico. Es solo que estas confundido; encaprichado diría yo. **

**-¿Encaprichado? ¿Encaprichado con qué?**

**-¿Con que más? Con Serena. Que no está de más recordarte que es MI novia. **

**-¿Y tú que sabes de mis sentimientos hacia bombón?-** Espetó con amargura.

**-Más de lo que tú crees. He estado observándote todo este tiempo. O acaso pensabas que me iba a fiar de ti por un solo instante. Serena me contó lo que sucedió con Natsumi. –**Seiya abrió los ojos, evidenciando su asombro. No pensó por un instante que bombón estuviese al tanto de eso.**-Eso se veía venir- **Prosiguió Darien.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Ay niño, tú eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta que entre ustedes dos hay química. O no, más bien no quieres verlo. **

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Traje esto- **Dijo mostrándole una botella de tequila.

**-¿Y eso para qué?**

**-Para que la verdad baje más fácil. **

Seiya se levantó del sillón y buscó en el minibar dos vasos para servir el licor. Darien procedió a sentarse. Se sirvieron el primero.

**-¿Ahora si me vas a aclarar lo que dijiste?**

**-Te voy a dar mi teoría y es tu decisión, si la aceptas o no. **

**-Te escucho.**

**-Yo creo que estás empezando a tener sentimientos por Natsumi, pero por esa estúpida fijación que tienes con MI novia, no permites que nada surja.-**Recalcó de nuevo que la rubia era suya; suya y de nadie más.

**-Tú no sabes nada acerca de lo que yo siento por Bombón.-** Replicó algo celoso.

**-¿Por qué besaste a Natsumi?**

**-Yo… no lo se.**

**-Si lo sabes. Fuiste tú quien la besó. Ella es una mujer muy especial, y después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos estos últimos días, era apenas normal que algo como esto sucediera. **

**-Estoy… muy confundido- **Suspiró.

**-Tu problema está, en que te estas aferrando a Serena. Yo se que ella es muy especial, y me percato de lo que produce en los demás, y también se que con su dulzura, ella podría enamorar hasta a un tímpano de hielo. Pero igualmente estoy seguro de que tú sabes muy bien que ella me ama a mí, al igual que yo solo tengo ojos para ella. Es duro lo que te digo, pero tú ya lo sabías y apuesto a que siempre lo tienes muy presente. Ella y yo compartimos un vinculo muy especial; Nos amamos desde antes de nacer. **

**-Lo se, ¡lo se!, ¿acaso crees que es mi intención querer a alguien que no es para mi? Si pudiera sacármela de la cabeza lo haría, de verdad lo haría. –**Escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Ya lo estabas haciendo. Lo que pasa es que tu fijación con ella no te deja verlo. Tal vez lo que tienes es miedo y de alguna forma, te pegas al recuerdo de ese tiempo que ustedes pasaron juntos hace algunos años y a esa promesa que le hiciste y es eso lo que no te deja avanzar. **

**-No… no… eso no es cierto… yo… yo lo he intentado, de veras lo he intentado- **Sentía como si sus palabras lo abofetearan.

**-Tú sabes que tengo razón. Tu cara me lo dice. A demás puedo probártelo. **

**-¿Ah si?**

**-Si. ¿Qué pasó cuando besaste a Natsumi? Te asustaste; retrocediste; huiste despavorido. Y ¿Luego que hiciste? En lugar de enfrentar tus sentimientos, volviste a tu zona segura: Serena, y explotaste una declaración de amor sobre mi pobre princesa. **

Seiya se veía cada vez más contrariado. Todo lo que Darien le decía tenía tanto sentido. Todo parecía tan claro.

**-¿Por qué besaste a Natsumi?-**Interrogó de nuevo

**-Ya te dije que no lo sé. **

**-Y yo ya te dije que eso no es cierto. Piensa. No te niegues la oportunidad de descubrir que alguien más puede ocupar tu corazón. Si te quieres sentir mejor, tienes que comenzar por sincerarte contigo mismo y aceptar lo que esté en ti. ¿Por qué la besaste?**

**-No pude resistirme. Ella se veía tan hermosa. El impulso pudo conmigo. Pero luego de hacerlo, recordé a bombón y me hice bolas con todo. Mi intención cuando vine aquí no era reavivar mis esperanzas con ella, te lo juro. Pero luego de pasar este tiempo juntos, mis sentimientos han quedado revueltos, porque créeme cuando te digo que estos días que he pasado aquí, han sido los más felices de los últimos cinco años y es debido a que la pasamos muy bien juntos.**

**-Creo que de nuevo tu percepción te engaña. Por lo que me ha contado Serena las cosas no son como tú las ves. **

**-¿Qué estás diciendo? Ahora no me vas a salir con que ella no se divierte conmigo, porque eso si no te lo creería ni en un millón de años. **

**-Yo no he dicho eso. Es más, mi princesa se divierte más de lo que yo quisiera contigo. Pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Lo que yo quería decir, es que tal vez no te has percatado de un pequeño detalle. **

**-¿Y cual sería ese detalle?**

**-Que curiosamente Natsumi ha estado presente en todas esas ocasiones, en donde la has pasado tan bien. **

El pelinegro lo miró confuso.

**-¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar, que de pronto todo ese bienestar que has estado sintiendo, tal vez también se debe a ella? Porque si te pones a reflexionar detenidamente, yo tengo razón. Ella siempre ha estado presente desde que la conociste, en sus salidas y en casi todo. Para que te haya tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo, debe ser que han estado compartiendo bastante. Serena misma me lo ha comentado. Lo mucho que se ríen cuando están juntos; ella dice que Natsumi no puede borrar la sonrisa de su cara cuando está contigo. La verdad es que ella también siente muchas cosas hacia ti. **

**-¿Y tú como sabes con tanta seguridad que ella me estima?**

**-Nada más tenemos que recordar tu estadía en el hospital, y ahí tienes tu respuesta. Y debo decir que la forma en la que manejaste aquella situación es también un indicio para mi, de que lo que sientes por ella es mucho más de lo que te quieres permitir. ¿Qué sientes por ella?**

**-Esa es una pregunta muy complicada de responder. **

**-Tenemos tiempo de sobra para descomplicarla.- **Repuso sereno, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago, que para estas alturas, ya iban por la media botella.**-Vamos a hacer un ejercicio. Cuando tú piensas en ella, ¿que es lo primero que viene a tu mente?**

**-Su sonrisa. Tiene una risa encantadora. Se ríe siempre de todos mis chistes, y me encanta escucharla reír. La verdad debo admitir que si la paso muy bien con ella. Me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo. Eso mismo me sucede con Bombón. Creo que por eso son amigas; se parecen un poco. **

**-Bueno, y aquella vez en el hospital, ¿qué sentiste cuando la viste tan angustiada? Porque yo te vi muy preocupado por ella también. **

**-Pues en realidad si me sentí muy mal de verla tan angustiada y más sabiendo que era por mi culpa. Me dieron unas ganas inmensas de encontrar la manera de alejar esa nube de preocupación de su cabeza, lo que fuera por evitarle esa pesadumbre que veía en su cara. **

**-A mi me pasa exactamente eso con Serena. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?**

**-Pero tampoco es tan simple como lo ves tú.**

**-No entiendo tu complique. **

**-Mi objetivo para decirle lo que le dije a Bombón y hacer lo que hice-**En su rostro se veía lo apenado que estaba con su acompañante. **– Era intentar aclarar un poco la maraña que llevo por dentro. **

**-Bueno y a todas estas, con la mano en el corazón ¿Qué sentiste en realidad con ese beso?**

**-¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Quieres seguir jugando conmigo al boxeador?**

**-Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por controlarme. No tengo intenciones de pegarte más. Pero es que tienes que reconocerme que tenía motivos suficientes para haberte hecho el doble de lo que te hice, y he sido misericordioso- **Comentó divertido.

**-Darien, lo siento, de verdad. Se que estuvo muy mal lo que hice pero, tenía que hacerlo. A demás ella también estaba muy mal y era culpa tuya- **Lo miró acusadoramente **–yo solo quería que se sintiera mejor. **

**-Ella y yo ya lo arreglamos todo. Pero no me has respondido lo que te pregunté. **

**-Bueno, no te puedo decir que no lo disfruté, porque eso sería una mentira del tamaño del sol. Pero con ese beso, confirmé lo que ya sabía: ella nunca podrá amarme, como te ama a ti. Eres un maldito suertudo! Acababa de confesarme que sospechaba que no la amabas, y aun así es imposible para ella apartar sus sentimientos hacia ti. **

**-Y ¿qué piensas de eso?**

**-Que anhelo algo así para mí. En realidad creo que a la larga fue bueno lo que hice, porque de otra forma, no lo podría aceptar. **

**-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?**

**-Realmente no lo se.-**Contestó sincero, mientras ingería el contenido de su vaso, de un solo tirón.

**-Lo mejor es que te tomes las cosas con calma. Se que por el momento el escenario se ve atemorizante y abrumador, pero te aseguro que a medida que medites las cosas, con el tiempo, también vendrá la claridad.**

El cantante esbozó una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

**-Que irónico. **

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, eres tú precisamente quien me da consejos. **

**-A pesar de todo, eres amigo de Serena. Ella está muy preocupada y se siente muy mal, por como reaccionó cuando la besaste. Aunque yo no le reprocho nada. Bien merecida te tenías la cachetada que te dio. El todo es que ella te quiere mucho y quería venir a hablar contigo, pero yo supuse que lo mejor es que no lo hiciera. **

**-Realmente si es lo mejor. Yo estoy muy apenado con ella, pero me siento muy lastimado y no creo estar preparado para enfrentarla aun. **

**-De cualquier forma, aunque no me gustó como sucedió todo, entiendo lo que te sucede, y sé que nada de lo que has hecho ha sido con mala intención. Como te dije hace un rato, se que no eres un mal chico, y comprendo lo mal que te sientes. Yo opino que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es tomarte un tiempo para sanar tus heridas y aclarar tus sentimientos. Eso si te recomiendo que hables pronto con Natsumi, porque estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ella debe andar también en una zozobra insoportable, que no se merece. Tal vez si le expones la situación, ella pueda ayudarte a solucionarlo todo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ponerles las cosas claras y como son. **

**-Creo que tienes razón. **

Tras un buen rato de charla y tragos, (luego de la botella de tequila, arrasaron con todo lo que había en el minibar) Darien se despidió, pues tenía que pasar por casa de Serena, como le había prometido.

**-Darien, de verdad muchas gracias por todo. Espero tu llamada mañana entonces para que cuadremos lo tuyo, ¿está bien?**

**-Me parece bien. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Serena?**

**-Solo dile que estoy bien, que no se preocupe, pero necesito algo de tiempo. **

**-Muy bien. Has lo que te recomendé y mañana hablamos. **

Estaban en la puerta dándose un apretón de manos, cuando en eso llegan Yaten y Taiki, que los miraron con cara de extrañados.

**-Entonces así quedamos. Chicos que lastima que no llegaron antes, pero nos estaremos viendo. Adiós-**Terminó de despedirse el medico, al tiempo que salía del apartamento y se adentraba en el ascensor.

**-Y ¿eso que fue?-**Interroga Yaten que aun no se recupera del asombro.

**-No se preocupen chicos, todo va a estar bien.-**Contestó el pelinegro cerrando la puerta.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

Darien aguardaba en la sala de la casa de los Tsukino, por su flamante novia. Había quedado en comer con la familia y de paso charlar un par de cosas con Serena.

**-Hola amor!- **Se acercó a él para besarlo.**-Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?**

**-Todo salió muy bien. Seiya te mandó a decir que no te preocupes por él. Que necesita algo de tiempo, pero que va a estar bien. **

**-Pero ¿cómo lo viste?**

**-Princesa, no te voy a negar que el chico está decaído pero creo que entenderás que eso es perfectamente normal. Creo que lo que hablamos lo dejó un poco mejor y estoy seguro de que una vez tenga tiempo para reflexionar, él mismo va a encontrar la solución a sus problemas. **

**-Darien, gracias. –**Le brindó un dulce beso.

**-¿Y eso por qué fue?**

**-Por hacer esto por Seiya. Él es muy importante para mí, y que tú le brindes tu apoyo significa mucho para mí. **

**-Princesa, yo solo quiero que estés feliz. A demás, esta situación también está así por mi culpa. Lo menos que puedo hacer, es intentar reparar en algo lo sucedido. Ahora cuéntame tú, ¿hablaste con Natsumi?**

**-Si. Pasé por su casa al rato que me trajiste, para ver como estaba. Como es de esperarse se siente muy desconcertada por lo que pasó con Seiya. **

**-Yo le aconsejé a él que le explicara todo lo que pasaba lo más pronto posible. **

**-Creo que es lo mejor. Ella no se merece la confusión en la que está. **

**-Muchachos siento interrumpir, pero la cena ya está lista, pasen al comedor por favor. –**Dijo mamá Ikuko.

Después de la deliciosa y pacifica cena (ya que Kenji estaba en un viaje de trabajo), Darien y Serena reanudaron su charla en la sala.

**-¿Te ha llamado alguna de las chicas?**

**-Rei me llamó temprano en la tarde pero como habíamos quedado tú y yo, no le conté nada y le dije que hablaríamos todas mañana en el templo. Darien ¿qué piensas hacer?**

**-No te preocupes princesa.**

**-Si bueno, pero es que tienes que entender que ellas solo querían ayudar. **

**-Conociéndolas como las conozco, Se que a parte de ayudar, han estado gozando de lo lindo haciéndome pasar las duras y las maduras. Lo que me sorprende es que todos se hayan confabulado en mi contra. Se han aprovechado todos de nuestros problemas, para ponerme a sufrir-** Argumentó poniendo cara de sufrido.

**-Bueno, no todos. Ami siempre se opuso, y Andrew, a él nunca se lo dijimos porque te lo habría dicho. **

**-¡Ese es mi amigo!**

**-Pero dime, que piensas hacer ¿si?-**Le puso cara de puchero.

**-No me hagas esa cara que eso es chantaje. Todo a su tiempo. Todavía no tengo todos los detalles planeados, pero te puedo decir que van a probar de su propia medicina, y tú y Seiya me van a ayudar y no, no, no, no, ni me pongas esa cara. Me lo debes por haberme hecho sufrir todo este tiempo. Es más, creo que no me has dado suficientes besos que compensen lo que hiciste- **Sentenció fingiendo enfado.

**-Tendremos que remediar eso, ¿no es así señor Chiba?**

La rubia se lanzó sobre él con una ráfaga de besos que le soltó por todo el rostro culminando en sus labios. Estuvieron unidos un largo rato, disfrutando el uno del otro. Los besos se hacían más pesados y la temperatura subía sin control.

**-Darien… tenemos que parar… aquí… no podemos…-**Dijo intentando mantener el aliento.

**-Princesa… perdóname- **Respondió él. Lo sabía! Desde el primer momento en que la hizo suya, supo que de ahí en adelante, contenerse iba hacer algo demasiado difícil. El contacto de su piel, la calidez de su cuerpo, su perfume, todo, TODO, lo volvía loco. Ya estaba cometiendo locuras en la sala de su casa! Donde a menos de diez metros, en la cocina estaba la madre de su novia. El raciocinio se le iba de paseo cuando estaba con ella.

Luego de hablar un poco más y planear lo que Serena tenía que decirles a sus amigas al día siguiente, Darien se despidió de su suegra y cuñado. Una vez en la puerta de la casa le plantó un gran beso a su novia, y le dijo que ya no pensara más, y que se fuera a dormir tranquila, mañana era día de universidad, y lo mejor era que se concentrara en eso. Los tiempos ya parecían volver a la normalidad, pues nuevamente se veía saliendo de esa casa, urgido por una buena ducha fría para calmar sus ánimos.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Serena pasó toda la mañana en clase con Natsumi. Almorzó en casa, y mientras esperaba que fuera la hora de verse con las chicas, estudió un rato lo que había visto en clase, y luego decidió comenzar a prepararse mentalmente para la actuación que tendría que hacer, pues tenía que salirle digna de un oscar.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

En el templo Hikawa…

**-Chicas, ¿alguna sabe que es lo que nos va a decir Serena?**

**-No Ami, solo nos pidió que estuviéramos todas. ¿Tu no sabes nada Rei?**

**-No Mina. Ayer cuando la llamé la noté algo extraña, pero me aseguró que la charla de hoy era muy importante. **

**-¿Pasaría algo con Darien? **

**-Andrew ya te lo habría dicho ¿no?**

**-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero ¿Qué tal si él tampoco sabe nada?**

**-Ya no tenemos que suponer nada, porque ahí viene Serena. **

Todas voltearon hacia la puerta.

**-Hola-** saludó Serena muy seria.

**-¿Que pasa Sere?- **Interrogó muy preocupada mientras se ponía a su lado para abrazarla.

**-¡Chicas!-**la rubia rompió en llanto frente a todas, que se apresuraron a acercarse para reconfortarla.

**-¿Qué sucede Sere, porque estas así?-**Preguntó Lita

**-Darien y yo…. Él y yo… ¡hemos terminado!**

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**NOTAS**

Quiero disculparme con todas por la tardanza y lo corto de chap, pero debo decir que hice un esfuerzo muy grande por escribirlo. La semana pasada estuve muy enferma, al punto que tuve que salir de urgencias a media noche a la clínica, y he estado entre el reposo y las obligaciones ineludibles. Solo quiero que sepan que no es por falta de interés, ni nada por el estilo, pero aprovecho para decirles que el próximo capi, de pronto se va a demorar un poco también porque estos días van a ser muy agitados en la universidad, pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar lo antes posible. Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, porque me alegran muchísimo y me muestran que la historia gusta.

**-nitzita tsukino0o!!:** Muchas gracias, y que bueno que te gustó el capitulo.

**-mirta serena tsukino:** gracias por el review, y me pasas el link de donde lo pongas, para hechar una miradita, que eso infla mi ego, jajaja.

**-Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: **Pues si, es que Darien no quería alarmar a Serena, pero ni menso que fuera para no cobrárselas aunque sea un poquito. No tienen nada que agradecer, porque en realidad leer su fic, es para mi todo un placer, es demasiado entretenido, por cierto espero impaciente el próximo cap.

**-Nubia: **Tus instintos están correctos, creo que de ahora en adelante a Seiya y a Darien no les queda otra que dejar surgir una linda amistad y mas ahora que se van a colaborar mutuamente. Espero tu comment.

**-xsiempredarien: **Si, realmente se lo merecía, ese y muchos más, pero es que mi adorado Darien no es ningún cavernícola, y no pretendía actuar como tal. (Ahhh, como lo amo .) , también concuerdo en que quien no daría lo que fuera por estar en lugar de Serena. Gracias por seguir el fic, y no te imaginas lo feliz que me pone, que te guste tanto.

**-JennySol:** Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras. Se hace lo que se puede por mejorar cada día y es lindo ver que ustedes lo noten. Ya pasé por tu fic, y te dejé también comment, esperando el próximo capi.

**-Isis Janet:** Gracias por tu review y espero que este cap, también te haya gustado. No te olvides de comentar.

**-alejandra n:** jajaja, muchas gracias, y se siente muy bien saber que te gustó.

**-eclipse lunar:** Era a penas natural que Darien reaccionara como lo hizo. Como tú dijiste Darien dejó todo claro, y ahora le falta desquitarse de las chicas. Espero te quedes a esperar que pasa.

**-SalyLuna:** Sandy! Ya sabes que para lo que necesites, me tienes mas que dispuesta, yo te debo bastante ya, por todas las sugerencias que me has hecho desde un comienzo, así que cualquier cosa en la que pueda colaborar, lo haré mas que gustosa. Como ves se solucionó con ambas cosas, con puños y con tequila! Jajajaja. Espero tu review.

**-ForeverSerena**: Duve espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que ya te agregué al msn así que es solo cuestión de coincidir para charlar un ratito. Muchas gracias por lo que escribiste, y espero que salgas bien de tus exámenes para que puedas actualizar con tranquilidad, ya que me tienes en stand by con esas dos historias. Espero tu review.

**-alejaym:** Gracias por todo lo que me escribiste, y créeme que no me importa que repitas las felicitaciones, al contrario, si que me agrada oirlas. Que bueno que te gustó todo y ojalá este también te guste.

**-mirilla parina:** Que lindo todo lo que me dijiste, y pues en cuanto al lemmon me siento aliviada ahora que se la opinión de ustedes al respecto. El rollo con Seiya es que el pobre está súper enredado él solo. Entonces termina haciendo disparates por todos lados, pero con los sabios consejos del bomboncito de Darien, esperemos que reflexione y pueda poner sus cosas en orden. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**-annyfansailormoon:** Dile a tu novio que se reciben regalos en señal de agradecimiento, que no me pongo brava si se manifiesta, jajaja. Deja de estar pensando en Darien, no sea que tu novio se recienta y no queremos eso ¿no?. Linda muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero tu review.

**-Vanessa Lenders:** Lo que pasaba era que Darien no quería angustiar a Serena, pero era imposible que dejara pasar algo como eso. Gracias por seguir el fic, y espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**-SAN:** ya te estaba extrañando, pero por lo que pude ver, te pusiste al día con los review, y te lo agradesco mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y espero tu comentario.

**-usarechan:** Me halagas demasiado, jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo lo que escribiste. Esa idea de dividir a Serena si que es novedosa, pero como no se puede ni modo. A lo mejor tu puedas consolar a Seiya. Yo también siento pena por él y es por eso que no puedo complacerte, no puedo dejarlo solo, él se merece también a alguien que lo quiera y a quien él pueda querer. No se me hace justo que termine solo y más cuando Natsumi está más que dispuesta a quererlo. Espero que esto no sea un impedimento para que continúes con la historia, porque sería una pena realmente. Espero que te guste el chap.

**-mamora:** pues gracias por tu opinión. La verdad si intenté mantenerlo todo, lo más real posible y creo que lo logré. Espero tu comment sobre este cap, y nos estaremos leyendo.

**-Sakura-Moon:** Espero que el capitulo haya respondido a todas tus preguntas y muchas gracias por los cumplidos, ya no te ausentes tanto, me quedo esperando tu review.

Bueno, gracias a todas, de verdad es un alivio saber que voy por buen camino y me disculpo nuevamente por la demora y de antemano, si me demoro con el próximo, por favor no se molesten. Les aseguro que no voy a dejar la historia tirada ni nada por el estilo, y de nuevo reitero que haré lo posible porque continue la normalidad en las actualizaciones. Besitos a todas,

**Darienlover**


	12. Obteniendo La Revancha

**CAPITULO 12: OBTENIENDO LA REVANCHA**

Después de semejante escena que tuvo que hacerles a las chicas, Serena terminó totalmente rendida. ¿Quien diría que el sufrimiento sería tan agotador? Por suerte pudo safarse de la tormenta de preguntas y ya se encontraba recostada en su cama en espera de la cena. Realmente no estaba muy segura de todo lo que estaba haciendo pero Darien tenía razón, ella se lo debía; solo esperaba que no fuera muy duro con ellas.

…Y ¿Seiya? ¿Cómo estaría? En todo el día no había logrado sacárselo de la cabeza y menos con Natsumi haciendo tantas preguntas. Que mal se sentía por él y por ella. De todo corazón esperaba que todo saliera como Darien decía; que al meditarlo todo, Seiya descubriera lo que realmente sentía por su amiga, y lo más importante, que se lo aclarara todo.

**-¿En donde tienes esa cabeza tuya?**

**-En todas partes. Estaba pensando en las chicas. Hubieras visto su cara de preocupación cuando les dije que había terminado con Darien. **

**-Se lo tienen bien merecido por andar de metiches.**

**-¡Luna! Tú sabes que ellas no tienen malas intenciones. **

**-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Darien. Entre ayuda y ayuda se aprovecharon y no las defiendas que tú sabes que es así. **

**-Bueno, como tú digas. **

**-Por lo que veo no es solo eso lo que te preocupa. Serena, en cuanto a eso ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ahora solo queda esperar a que el tiempo pase y con él lleguen las soluciones. **

**-Lo se Luna. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Él es mi amigo y está mal por mi culpa. **

**-No es tu culpa. Uno no escoge a quien amar. Así como no le puedes reprochar lo que él siente por ti, tampoco puedes reclamarte que no puedas quererlo como a él le gustaría. **

**-Se que tienes razón, lo se. **

El sonido del timbre del celular de Serena, interrumpió la conversación.

**-Moshi moshi.**

_**-Hola princesa. **_

**-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?**

_**-Bien preciosa. Y ¿Tú? Te oigo algo apagada. **_

**-No te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada. **

_**-Fui a ver a Seiya hoy.**_

**-¡¿Si?! ¿Cómo lo viste?**

_**-Todavía algo decaído, pero mejor que ayer. Estuvimos hablando de cómo me va a ayudar. **_

**-A propósito, ya les dije a las chicas lo que querías. **

_**-¡Y ¿Cómo estuvo?!-**_El tono de su voz evidenciaba lo divertido que le resultaba todo.

**-Nada más imagínate, yo entregando semejante noticia. Pensé que no me creerían, pero hasta yo misma me sorprendí de mis dotes histriónicas. A medida que les relataba la historia, la imaginé y de un momento a otro las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y no era capaz de parar de llorar, ¿Puedes creerlo? **

_**-Jajaja!, casi puedo imaginar sus caras, pagaría un millón de dólares por poder presenciar eso.**_

**-Que malo eres amor. **

_**-Jajaja, No soy malo, solo hago justicia. **_

**-Y bueno señor Chiba, ¿Cuando es que me va a decir en qué consiste ese maléfico plan que está fraguando?**

_**-Pasado mañana que tienes la tarde libre, que tal si nos vemos en mi apartamento, y te lo explico todo, ¿te parece?**_

**-Hmmm, está bien. **

_**-¿Te he dicho que te amo?**_

**-No desde esta mañana.**

_**-Bueno, pues te amo princesa, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. **_

**-Yo también te amo Darien, con todo mi corazón. **

_**-Te llamo mañana ¿Si?**_

**-Está bien. Que te aproveche la cena, y que descanses. **

_**-Te mando un beso. **_

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

El pelinegro se levantó desde temprano; no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama. Tenía el teléfono en sus manos y caminaba de un lado a otro, sin control. Tenía que hacer esa llamada, pero era tan difícil tomar coraje y marcar el número de una buena vez. Sabía que a las 10, ella terminaría una de sus clases y ya no tendría otra, sino hasta la tarde. Eran ya las 10:45, y aun daba vueltas como un tonto, evitando lo inevitable. Paró en medio de la sala, respiró profundo y marcó lo más rápido que pudo, para no arrepentirse. Escuchó repicar una, dos, tres veces. Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado del auricular.

_**-¿Si?**_

-Por un instante quedó mudo.

_**-Alo, alo. ¿Hay alguien ahí?**_

**-Hola. **

_**-¿Seiya?**_

**-Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?**

_**-Bien. Algo preocupada por ti. **_

**-Lo se. Perdóname. Me he comportado como un tonto contigo. Necesito que hablemos. **

_**-Está bien. **_

**-¿Que te parece mañana? ¿Te molestaría venir a mi casa?**

_**-Supongo que no. ¿Te pasa algo?**_

**-Estoy muy apenado contigo, y creo que te debo una explicación. **

_**-¿Y es por eso que estas tan serio? Mira no te preocupes, yo entiendo. **_

**-No, tú no entiendes. Las cosas no son como tú crees, y es por eso que necesito que hablemos. Te espero entonces en la tarde, ¿Está bien?**

_**-Si. Hasta mañana entonces. **_

**-Adiós. **

Se dejó caer en el sofá y respiró profundamente. Se había puesto increíblemente nervioso. Gracias a Dios aceptó hablar con él. Otra, le habría tirado el teléfono después de lo que hizo. Finalmente mañana tendría una de las conversaciones más difíciles de su vida.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

En el Crown, las chicas se encontraban más que preocupadas. Las especulaciones y teorías sobre lo ocurrido, hacían acto de presencia y no paraban de hacer suposiciones sobre las posibilidades. Habían invitado a Serena a pasar la tarde con ellas, aprovechando que no tenía clase, para intentar encontrarle una solución a todo el problema, pero ella se había excusado diciendo que tenía que hacer algunas diligencias para su mamá. Cuando Rei decidió pasar temprano por la casa de la rubia para obligarla a ir, pensando que se había negado tal vez porque se encontraba aun muy triste por lo de Darien, se encontró con que ya había salido y al preguntarle a mamá Ikuko que era lo que la había mandado a hacer, vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al enterarse de que Serena no le estaba haciendo ningún favor a ella, sino que había salido a verse con su amiga Molly.

**-Pero que insinúas Rei, ¿que nos está evitando?**

**-No lo sé Ami, pero ¿no te parece extraño que nos haya mentido?**

**-Pues si, en eso tienes razón. Pero ¿qué motivo tendría para hacerlo?**

**-¿Que tal si nos culpa por lo que pasó?-**Sugirió Lita.

**-Pues estaría en todo su derecho. Por culpa del plancito, ahora todo está de cabeza.-**Contestó Ami.

**-Pero nosotras solo queríamos ayudar. **

**-Si Mina, pero al parecer el remedio resultó peor que la enfermedad. Lita, ¿Andrew no te ha dicho nada de lo que pasa con Darien?**

**-No Rei, en este momento debe estar hablando con él, me dijo que lo había llamado para que hablaran y yo le pedí que le dijera que necesitábamos hablar con él. **

**-Pues no creo que acepte. Bastante ya le hemos insistido y aun no quiere contestarnos las llamadas. La verdad es que ¿quien puede culparlo? Después de todo, nosotras causamos todo esto.-**Dijo mercurio algo desanimada.

**-¿Y han averiguado algo sobre como está Seiya?-**Interrogó Lita.

**-Yaten me dijo que después del encuentro con Darien, casi no sale de su cuarto. **

**-Taiki está muy preocupado. Dice que casi no come. **

**-Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo rayos vamos a remediar esto?-**Cuestionó Rei.**-Es que no entiendo como de un momento a otro las cosas se salieron de control de esta manera. **

**-Es nuestra culpa. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con el futuro y… ¡Rini!?-**Lita mostraba en su rostro el inmenso temor en su corazón. Se habían olvidado por completo de la pequeña.

**-Lita, si vamos a ser sinceros, en este momento me preocupa más Serena y Darien. Si logramos encontrar una manera de solucionar este embrollo, no creo que haya problemas con el futuro. Es más, Setsuna no ha aparecido, lo cual es una buena señal, creo que no es demasiado tarde para remediar esto.-**Argumentó analíticamente la peliazul.

**-¡Serena tonta! ¿Porque tenía que contarle a Darien del plan?**

**-Rei, ella ya no podía ocultarlo más. Esto también ha resultado ser una carga para ella, y luego de lo ocurrido con Seiya, es totalmente comprensible que quisiera aclarar la situación.-**Analizó nuevamente la más estudiosa del grupo.

**-Pero aun no entiendo, por que Darien decidió terminarlo todo. Por que no la dejó explicarle que no teníamos mala intención, como echa todo este tiempo de relación a la basura, ¿es que acaso no la ama tanto como dice?**

**-No seas tonta Mina, claro que la ama. Pero ponte un momento en su lugar, ¿Cómo te sentirías si descubrieras que tu novio junto con sus amigos, han estado jugando con tus emociones?**

**-Bueno, y ¿es que ahora tú y Ami son las abogadas del diablo, o que es lo que sucede, Lita?**

**-No es eso Rei, pero si queremos intentar enmendar lo que hicimos, tenemos que comenzar por aceptar las cosas como son, y admitir que nos equivocamos. **

**-Bueno, tienes razón Ami, tienes razón. Es que todo esto me tiene muy alterada. Lo que Serena nos contó me dejó muy impactada. Yo entiendo que él se sienta herido y todo lo que quieras, pero me desconcierta demasiado la manera como la sacó de su apartamento, sin contemplaciones por el estado en que ella se encontraba, y ahora sin querer contestarle ninguna llamada. Realmente cuando todo esto comenzó, nunca me imaginé que él pudiera reaccionar así. Y ahora Serena evadiéndonos. Esto empeora con cada segundo que pasa. Si hay algo que no podría soportar, es perder nuestra amistad por esto. –**Expresó preocupada Marte.

**-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es intentar hablar con ella, mostrarle que cuenta con nosotras y que queremos remediar lo que sucedió.- **Habló la rubia.

**-Además hay una persona que no estamos teniendo en cuenta en todo lo que tenemos que hacer. Seiya. Él debe sentirse también muy mal con todo lo que está pasando y también es nuestro amigo. – **Dijo Ami.

**-Es cierto. Tenemos que intentar hablar con él. Pero lo primero es Serena. Voy a llamarla otra vez a su celular y si no me contesta le dejo un mensaje para que almorcemos todas juntas mañana, aunque nos toque pasar por la universidad.-**Indicó la pelinegra.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Por primera vez en toda la semana, se había puesto algo diferente a su pijama. Desde temprano se había bañado, había organizado lo que más pudo la casa y ahora caminaba como desquiciado por la sala, para intentar calmar sus nervios. Jamás creyó sentirse así, por la pelirroja maleducada que osó no reconocerlo la primera vez que tuvieron contacto. ¿Como diablos ella se había metido en su corazón?, ¿en que momento sucedió? Realmente no sabía las respuestas. Lo único que si sabía era que ahora sentía un miedo enorme a que cuando ella supiera todo lo que había pasado, decidiera alejarse de él. O ¿tal vez eso fuera lo mejor? Sentía que aún necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, para poder aclarar su mente y su corazón, pero lo que si tenía claro, era que lo mejor era que ella supiera la realidad de la situación, y de ahí, si ella se lo permitía, tal vez podría ayudarlo a encontrar soluciones.

El timbre sonó de pronto y su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente, pegando un brinco que casi lo deja pegado al techo. El corazón le latía tan fuerte, que casi podía verlo sobresalir de su camisa con cada palpitar. Se arregló el traje y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta.

**-Hola-** Dijo algo tímida la pelirroja.

**-Hola.-**contestó sosteniendo su mirada en los ojos de ella. **–Pasa por favor. **

**-Gracias. **

**-Siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo?**

**-No gracias. Estoy bien. ¿Qué está pasando Seiya? ¿Por qué Serena no tenía noticias tuyas?, ¿Es que se pelearon?**

**-Hay mucho que tengo que explicarte Natsumi. **

**-Pues comienza de una vez, porque todo esto me tiene muy confundida. **

Luego de un breve resumen, de cómo él y Serena se habían conocido, obviando por supuesto, sus identidades de guerreras, le confesó que desde que la había conocido, él había estado enamorado de la rubia. Él buscaba su mirada; quería verla a los ojos para intentar descifrar sus pensamientos, pero Natsumi solo miraba al suelo, escuchando atenta el relato. Todo lo que él le estaba revelando la hería; no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara.

**-… El motivo por el que volví, fue ella. Cinco años habían pasado y la extrañaba demasiado. Aun sabiendo que ella estaba con él, yo solo quería estar a su lado. Pero cuando llegué, ellos estaban teniendo problemas, ella necesitaba mi ayuda, y yo con tal de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella, accedí sin pensarlo. **

**-¿Necesitaba tu ayuda para qué?- **Al fin pronunció palabra la pelirroja, mirando al chico.

**-Las chicas se inventaron un plan para poner celoso a Darien, para eso me necesitaban a mi. Ellas querían que él se mostrara más interesado en ella, y decidieron que lo mejor era ponerlo celoso.**

Se sentía engañada y estúpida por haber caído en el juego sin saberlo. Había arriesgado su corazón y ahora estaba hecho pedazos. Su gran amiga la había enredado en esa nefasta situación. ¿Y como era que había confiado en él, si casi no lo conocía?; ¡Por Dios! Solo hacía un par de meses que habían comenzado a tratarse y como tonta se había enamorado de él. Que ilógico le parecía todo en su cabeza. ¿Por qué todo esto le dolía tanto? Solo se habían besado una vez, no tenían nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué habían crecido esos sentimientos tan rápido en ella?

**-Así que todos se confabularon para manipular las emociones del pobre Darien.-**La chica estaba evidentemente molesta.**-No puedo creer que te hayas prestado para esto. Y Serena, de ella si que no me lo esperaba. Que crueles han sido todos, ¿A caso que se creen para jugar con el corazón de alguien de esa manera? ¿Para que me contaste todo esto?, no, espera déjame adivinar, es para decirme que el beso que compartimos fue solo parte del juego y que ¡a mi también me han estado viendo la cara!-**Dijo furiosa.

**-¡No Natsumi!- **Se apresuró a decir**- No he terminado de decirte lo que te quiero decir. **

**-¿Cómo? ¿Hay mas?-**Preguntó con ironía.

**-Si. Yo necesito que sepas que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no estaba en mis planes. **

**-No, claro que no. Lo que pasó fue que el jueguito se les salió de las manos.-**Dijo con rabia.

**-No, no es así, por favor déjame explicarte. **

**-Ya no quiero escuchar nada más. ¡Todo esto me enferma!- **Exclamó al borde de las lagrimas. **–No tienes compasión. Te has estado burlando de mi también todo este tiempo, ¡Eres un canalla!-**Espetó, mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas, para irse.

**-¡No espera!-**La tomó por los hombros bloqueándole el paso hacia la salida.**-Por favor espera, dame una oportunidad de explicarte, por favor, por favor-**Le susurró al oído aferrándose a ella. **–Las cosas no son como tú crees. Yo, yo no planeé sentir lo que siento por ti. **

La pelirroja se quedó estática. No sabía que contestar. Tenerlo tan cerca no le permitía pensar claramente. Tragó saliva y preguntó **-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí?**

**-Yo… yo… todavía no lo se. **

Ella resopló frustrada. **–Ya déjame en paz. Tengo que irme. **

**-No. **Sentenció decidido.

**-¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no sientes que me has humillado lo suficiente?**

**-Natsumi, mi intención nunca ha sido humillarte. Si te sientes así, desde el fondo de mi corazón te pido que me perdones, porque eso no es lo que quiero. **

**-¡¿Entonces que quieres?!-**Gritó desesperada.

**-Quiero decirte que a pesar de que aun no logro descifrar por completo que es exactamente lo que siento por ti, lo que si se, es que me importas y mucho. Lo que más lamento de todo esto, es que tú resultes lastimada. Por favor no pienses que todo esto fue premeditado. Todo esto es mi culpa, yo nunca tuve previsto que te me fueras a meter en el corazón de la manera como lo has hecho. Yo estoy hecho un desastre, tengo demasiada confusión y culpa, me siento perdido. **–El pelinegro se sentó pesadamente y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

**-¿Te arrepientes del beso que me diste?-**cuestionó la chica algo temerosa de oír la respuesta.

**-Yo te besé por que de pronto me descubrí deseando demasiado hacerlo. A pesar de que ese beso es el que ha complicado todo, No me arrepiento. Ese beso me ha abierto los ojos de muchas maneras. **

**-¿Qué quieres de mi Seiya?-**Con tono cansado ya.

**-Yo quiero dejarte claro que nada de esto fue a propósito. Es solo que de pronto perdimos el control de la situación. Por favor no culpes a Serena, si hay alguien responsable, ese soy yo.**

**-Así que de eso se trata. Todo esto que me has dicho, lo has hecho por ella.-**Sugirió herida.

**-No. Lo hice por mí. Si tan solo supieras lo terrible que me siento de saber que te he lastimado, si supieras el mar de confusión en el que me encuentro, y lo difícil que me resulta decirte todo lo que te he dicho, no lo dudarías. Natsumi, necesito encontrar algo de paz, o me voy a volver loco. Además también lo hice por ti. Tú te merecías una explicación y yo tenía que aclarártelo todo. Y entre eso, está el que Serena no tuvo la culpa de lo que ahora sucede entre nosotros. **

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. Ella solo miraba por el amplio ventanal, que mostraba una panorámica hermosa de la ciudad y él, él solo aguardaba por alguna señal. Decidió acercarse a ella.

**-¿Qué piensas?-**Interrogó el cantante.

**-En donde nos deja todo esto. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que esperas?**

**-Se que después de todo esto, debes tener mucho en tu mente. Y también se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Pero, tengo que decirte que deseo que ojala esto no nos distancie. Como ya te dije, si hay algo que tengo claro, es que me importas mucho. En este corto tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, te has convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida. En este momento no me encuentro en posición para prometerte nada, porque ni yo mismo se lo que me sucede, pero si al final de todo sientes que no podemos superarlo, te ruego que al menos le des una oportunidad a nuestra amistad.**

**-Yo… tengo mucho que pensar. Ya debo irme. **

**-Está bien.**

Cuando volvió a tomar sus cosas del sofá y se iba a dirigir hacia la puerta, él se paró frente a ella y la tomó del rostro obligándola a mirarlo.

**-De veras lo siento mucho.**

Ella solo asintió y acto seguido, se marchó.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**-Amor, que haces…-**Dijo en tono divertido y medio desorientado.

**-¿Acaso no te gusta?... ¿Tienes alguna queja?-**Inquirió él, separándose solo un poco de su cuello, para seguirle el juego.

**-Que malo eres…**

De pronto sonó el timbre. Darien maldecía mentalmente a quien fuera el inoportuno. El timbre sonó nuevamente. **– Debe ser Andrew- **Razonó ella, mientras se levantaba del sofá donde él la tenía recostada.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Tienes que abrir la puerta, y aunque pueda ser Andrew, también puede ser alguien más, y no podemos arriesgarnos. Iré a tu cuarto y ahí te espero. **

**-Que propuestas son esas señorita Tsukino-** Comentó sugerente.

**-Darien!-** Respondió completamente sonrojada. **–Tú sabes a que me refiero. **

**-Jajaja. Voy a abrir. **

Serena se puso en camino hacia la habitación, y Darien a la puerta.

**-¡Andrew!**

**-Y Bien amigo, ¿Estas bien?-**El rubio lo miraba de manera extraña, como examinándolo.

**-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué esa cara?**

**-Después de lo que ha pasado, pensé que te sentirías fatal.**

**-Ahhh, es eso. Por que no entras para que hablemos y te aseguro que vas a entender mejor. **

Ingresaron al apartamento mientras Andrew le comentaba lo desesperadas que estaban las chicas por lograr hablar con él. Una vez estuvieron en la sala, Darien le pidió que se sentara.

**-¡Princesa, ya ven!**

El rubio abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de las orbes. ¿Acaso Darien ya tenía un reemplazo para Serena? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor, cuando vio como Serena se acercaba lentamente y culminó dándole un beso a su amigo.

**-Hola Drew, ¿Cómo estas?-**Saludó con naturalidad

**-Pero… ustedes… ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé…**

**-De eso mismo es que tenemos que hablar-**Comentó el pelinegro.

Luego de comentarle a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, claro omitiendo ciertos detalles que no eran de la incumbencia de su amigo, Darien ahora se preparaba para solicitar su colaboración.

**-¿Ahora entiendes Drew? Por favor ayúdame a convencerlo de que este plan, es una locura.-** Suplicaba Serena.

**-Ay Sere, a estas alturas, ya deberías saber que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Darien, no hay poder humano que lo convenza de lo contrario. **

**-Creo que estas de acuerdo conmigo en que merezco mi indemnización por todo lo que han hecho ¿no?-**Dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.

**-Yo lo único que se, es que todas están muy preocupadas por lo que 'supuestamente' sucedió. Pero no entiendo para qué me contaste todo.**

**-Porque tú mi querido amigo, vas a poner tu cuota de ayuda también. Necesito que seas el puente entre ellas y nosotros. Quiero que les cuentes exactamente lo que te diga, y nos traigas noticias de lo que pasa con ellas. **

El pelinegro le contó el plan, que ya le había resumido a Serena. Ahora ya todos sabían que hacer y solo quedaba comenzar de una vez.

**-Entonces, quiero que les digas que me viste muy normal y tienes que ser muy convincente. Tienes que comentarlo como si estuvieras sorprendido y preocupado de mi reacción. En cuanto a lo que te pidió Lita que me dijeras, diles que no quiero hablar con ellas y cuéntales que cuando las mencionaste me exalté mucho. **

**-Como se ve que te estás disfrutando esto al máximo ¿no? La verdad no se si esto esté bien. ¿Qué tal si me meto en un problema con Lita?**

**-¡Oh vamos Andrew! No te hagas de rogar. Lita no te va a poder reclamar nada, porque yo no lo voy a permitir. ¿Es que tú estabas de acuerdo con lo que me hicieron?**

**-No, claro que no. Yo lo supe hace poco y me opuse. Es más tuve una fuerte pelea con Lita por ello. Por eso es que después de haberle reclamado no me parece bien que yo haga lo mismo.**

**-Ya te dije que solo estamos haciendo justicia. Por favor no me digas que no. Yo te he ayudado miles de veces sin objeciones, y ahora yo te necesito, no me des la espalda.**

**-Que chantajista. **(¬¬) **Esta bien, pero cuando todo esto se descubra, te voy a hacer responsable enteramente a ti. **

**-Claro, lo que quieras. Ahora tienes que hacer lo que te dije, y mantennos informados. **

**-Muy bien. Realmente me alegro mucho, de que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan arreglado. **

**-¡Gracias Drew!- **Serena lo abrazó efusivamente.

**-Bueno, yo ya me retiro. Tengo que ir al Crown. **

**-Muchas gracias por todo. **

Los dos fueron hacia la puerta, mientras Serena revisaba su celular. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Rei, y un mensaje de voz en su buzón.

_-Serena, tenemos que hablar. ¿En donde estas? Pasé por tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que estabas con Molly. ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué nos evitas? Mañana vamos a pasar por la universidad para que almorcemos juntas y aclaremos todo. _

Darien regresó a la sala y la encontró con su celular.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Rei me dejó un mensaje. Pasó por mi casa y mamá le dijo que estaba con Molly. Se dieron cuenta de la mentira. Dijo que almorzaríamos mañana en la universidad. Darien, ¿que les voy a decir?**

**-No te preocupes princesa. Cuando te pregunten, diles que simplemente necesitabas estar sola. Eso ayuda a nuestros planes, es curioso.**

**-Dirás a tus planes. Amor, ¿Estas seguro de que quieres continuar con esto?**

**-Sí princesa. Por favor ya no te preocupes. Más bien por que no continuamos lo que el timbre nos interrumpió…-**Sugirió muy cerca de su oído.

**-Darien…-**Suspirró ella.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**NOTAS**

Por fin terminé! Me he portado mal, porque en este momento debería estar estudiando, pero ya quería terminarlo, para no hacerlas esperar más. Antes que nada para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Mamo-chan de mi corazón. De veras siento mucho demorarme tanto, pero estoy terminando semestre y comprenderán que no salgo de un examen, cuando ya estoy en el otro. Quiero agradecerles a todas los buenos deseos y decirles que ya estoy mucho mejor de salud.

Ah! Un pequeño detalle que se me pasó y que en muchos reviews me resaltaron; digamos que cuando Darien terminó de hablar con Seiya, pasó por un café antes de ir donde Serena. Además hay que aclarar que el tequila lo necesitaba más Seiya que Darien, así que fue Seiya quien más alcohol ingirió. Habiendo aclarado eso, paso a contestar sus reviews.

**-Isis Janet:** Bueno, el capi no estuvo tan aclaratorio, pero ya más adelantito todo se irá desenredando.

**-UsakitoPau:** que bueno que ya me levantaste la amenaza de muerte. Espero que te guste el cap, y espero tu review.

**-JennySol: **A mi también me gustó mucho la escena del golpe. Es que Mamo luchando por lo que quiere, es irresistible. Gracias por el tip de ortografía y yo también estoy esperan actualización de tu historia. Espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes.

**-jaz021: **Espero que la aclaración del comienzo de las notas, haya solucionado lo del licor. En cuanto a la aparición de Sammy en la escena, él no estaba cerca y mamá Ikuko estaba ocupada con los trastes. Además Darien tiene fama en esa casa de ser hiper serio, y no lo imaginan en esas situaciones, por eso no monitorean mucho. Muchas gracias por el comment y espero tu opinión sobre el cap.

**-Nubia:** Muchas gracias por todo lo que me escribiste. Ya estoy mejor de salud, pero algo ocupada con la U. me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado las frases, y el fic. Espero que el capitulo te guste y me dejes tu review.

**-Selene Chiba y Astarte Black: **Jajaja, Darien ninfómano! Jajaja hay que entender al muchacho; todo ese tiempo aguantándose y de pronto se da rienda suelta, no debe ser fácil encarcelar a la bestia de nuevo, Jajaja. Yo también espero que Seiya ya despierte y se deje de tonterías. Que pasó con las reglas de la atracción? Estoy impaciente esperando actualización :)

**-SalyLuna: **Mi Sandy, de veras gracias por los buenos deseos, y toda la ayuda. Espero que te guste el chap.

**-yas: **Muchas gracias por tu opinión y los cumplidos. La lección de las chicas va a ser buena, eso tenlo por seguro.

**-andy-deep-chiva: **Que bueno que te animaste a dejar review, te lo agradezco mucho. Y me siento muy feliz de que te guste el fic. Definitivamente no hay nada más peligroso que la mente de una mujer y sus amigas, jajaja a veces si podemos ser muy malas. Espero me sigas dejando review.

**-isabel: **Muchas gracias por el comment. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**-SAN: **Gracias por tus palabras. Vas a ver ke la cosa se va a poner buena.

**-marya114: **Ojalá el cap disipe tu ansiedad, y espero que te haya gustado.

**-mirta serena tsukino: **No vi tu msn por ningún lado. Toca ke me lo envies de nuevo. Aunke por ahí vi ke ya tienes cuenta. De todas formas estaría bueno hablar por msn.

**-mirilla parina: **No te preocupes por eso de extenderte, que a mi no me molesta en lo más mínimo. De veras y de todo corazón muchas gracias por lo que me escribiste y espero que en los próximos capítulos consideres que la espera vale la pena.

**-usakochiba01: **Verdad ke mamo es el hombre mas divino del mundo? Lo amo! Oye me tienes al borde del colapso nervioso con tu historia. Espero ke no demore mucho el próximo cap, porke me estoy comiendo las uñas por andar en suspenso.

**-ForeverSerena: **Duve, me tienes en ascuas con esas historias tuyas. Ke mal ke no nos hemos encontrado en msn para charlar un ratito y de paso me cuentes ke pasa. Espero ke ya no estes enferma y también espero tu review.

**-annyfansailormoon: **Divino Darien y divino tu novio! Ke dulzura. Así fue ke me recetó uno el doctor, espero ke no tarde en llegar.

**-xsiempredarien: **Jajaja, esa opinión de ke soy malvada como ke se está generalizando; si no preguntale a Saly-luna, ke siempre me lo dice. Gracias por el comment y ojala te haya gustado el chap.

**-Vanessa Lenders: **Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Definitivamente las chicas van a sufrir un pokitin por andar de ocurrentes, ya vas a ver. Espero ke tú también ya estés bien de salud.

**-ginnyg: **Tu msn tampoco lo vi por ningún lado, espero me lo envíes de nuevo. Vas a ver ke el plan de Darien va estar bueno. Y entonces espero ke me contactes para lo de tu fic.

**-mqisa1181: **Jajaja, bienvenida, claro ke no me molesta ke te extiendas. En realidad disfruté mucho leyendo tu comment, y espero ke sigan llegando porke estuvo muy divertido y no te preocupes de la extensión. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos y espero ke continúes leyendo el fic hasta el final.

**-alejaym: **A veces los golpes son la única manera de descargar la frustración. Espera paciente ke el plan se avecina.

**-karibonita: **Paciencia, paciencia ke el plan ya va a estar en marcha.

A todas muchas gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por demorar lo menos posible, pero pues a veces es difícil. De todas maneras espero ke les guste y los próximos capis van a estar buenos.

Besitos,

**Darienlover**


	13. Un Plan En Marcha

**CAPITULO 13: UN PLAN EN MARCHA**

_-Darien y yo…. Él y yo… ¡hemos terminado!_

_-¿Cómo así que han terminado?_

_-Pues así Rei. Él… él así lo ha decidido. _

_-Pero Sere, ¿que pasó?- Preguntó Lita._

_-¡Me echó!- Contestó la rubia cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. _

_-¿Cómo que te echó? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué te echó?-Inquirió Mina._

_-Antes de ayer fui a su apartamento. Fui a contarle todo lo que pasó con Seiya y a disculparme._

_-Acaso ¿Qué pasó con Seiya?-Increpó Ami._

_-Me besó.-Contestó Serena mirando hacia el suelo._

_-¡Qué?!- Dijeron todas al unísono._

_-Si. Él me citó en un café para hablar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando menos lo pensé, me estaba besando. Él está muy confundido y este maldito plan no ayudó para nada. Después de eso, era obvio que esto tenía que terminar. Así que fui con Darien para contárselo todo, pero él… él no lo entendió. Estaba furioso… me dijo que no quería volver verme…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender.- me sacó a empujones de ahí… ¡Yo le supliqué que me escuchara! Le dije que lo sentía, que me perdonara, pero él estaba demasiado alterado, me dijo que no lo buscara nunca más y cerró la puerta en mi cara… -A estas alturas del relato, Serena ya lloraba abiertamente. –No supe que hacer, caminé por horas y horas. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y yo ya estaba muy lejos de casa, así que busqué refugio y encontré un pequeño convento. Ahí pasé la noche. _

_-Por eso me pediste que te cubriera con tu mamá…-Concluyó Rei._

_-Aja. He intentado hablar con él pero no me contesta el teléfono, ni lo he encontrado en su apartamento. Ay chicas, estoy desesperada. ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?_

**-¡Rei!**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Te estoy hablando y no contestas. ¿Qué tanto piensas?**

**-No puedo dejar de recordar todo lo que nos contó Serena, Lita. Además lo que nos dijo Andrew me tiene muy preocupada. **

**-¿Tú crees que las cosas sean así?**

**-Tú misma escuchaste a Andrew, Darien está muy fresco y campante como si nada hubiese pasado. **

**-Andrew parecía muy extrañado de sus reacciones. A demás él dijo que cuando nos mencionó se había molestado muchísimo. No se como le vamos a hacer para que acceda a hablar con nosotras. **

**-A mí que no me venga con ningún show de dignidad. A mi me va a escuchar, así tenga que secuestrarlo para que lo haga.**

**-Ya es hora de irnos a la universidad para almorzar con Serena. Ya encontraremos una solución, deja de pensar en esas cosas que me pones más nerviosa. **

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**-¿Chicas, la ven?**

**-No Mina. Sigue buscando.-**Contestó Rei.

De pronto Lita se queda paralizada por un instante mientras ve a dos chicas forcejeando a unos metros fuera de la cafetería.

**-¡Oigan! ¿Esa no es Serena?- **Pregunta, visiblemente conmocionada.

**-Oh Dios, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Con quien discute?- **Interroga Ami.

**-Creo que es Natsumi…-**Contesta Rei.

**-¡Vamos, vamos!-** Apresura Mina

**&**

**-¡Déjame ya Serena!-**Espetó en susurros la pelirroja intentando safarse del agarre de la chica.

**-Por favor Natsumi, déjame explicarte.**

**-No quiero que me digas absolutamente nada. No quiero estar cerca de ti en este momento, ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo?**

**-Por favor Natsumi, hablemos.**

**-Ya te dije que ¡No!**

En ese momento todos las voltearon a ver, a causa del grito que Natsumi le propinaba a la rubia.

Pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas un trágame tierra, Dijo **–Serena, ya déjame. Tú y yo, no tenemos nada que decirnos; Ya Seiya me lo explicó todo. Por favor, ahórrame la humillación.-** Y acto seguido, se marchó, dejandola hecha trisas y llena de lágrimas.

**-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¿Estas bien?-**Consultó Mina, que fue la primera en llegar a su amiga.

**-¡Oh Mina!- **Se abalanzó a sus brazos.**-Lo he arruinado todo-**Se lamentó mientras dejaba sus lagrimas correr libremente.

**-Shhh, shhh, cálmate, ven, vamos.-**La condujo a una mesa, donde esperaban las demás.

Tras algunos minutos, luego de lograr calmar un poco a la rubia, las chicas decidieron por fin, comenzar con conversación inevitable.

**-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué discutían tú y Natsumi?-**Interrogó Rei.

**-Las cosas entre ella y Seiya son complicadas. Él le contó todo lo que habíamos hecho, y está muy dolida por toda esta situación. Creo que está enamorada de él y se siente traicionada. No se que hacer para remediarlo todo…**

**-Oh vamos, Sere, eso no es tu culpa.-**Intentó consolarla Mercurio.

**-Pero ella es mi amiga y gracias a eso, es que está involucrada en todo esto. Debí haberle advertido, debí haberle contado lo que hacíamos, debí…**

**-Debiste, debiste, debiste. ¡Ya Serena! Ya basta de culparte por todo. De nada nos sirve pensar en aquello que teníamos que hacer, pero no hicimos. Ahora solo nos queda reparar el daño.-**Interrumpió Rei un poco ofuscada.

**-Rei, por favor contrólate. -**Intentó conciliar la peliazul.**-Toda esta situación es muy difícil para todos, y no ganamos nada con desesperarnos. **

Pero el coraje de Rei, ignoró el intento de su amiga por evitar la disputa, y la pelinegra prosiguió.

**-¿Se puede saber por qué nos mentiste ayer? ¿Por qué nos estás evadiendo?**

**-Yo no las estoy evadiendo. Es solo que necesitaba estar sola. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Miren todo esto es muy difícil para mí. Bastó un día para que toda mi vida se fuera al traste. Darien no quiere verme, Seiya está tan mal que ni siquiera puede hablar conmigo y Natsumi está tan destruida, que creo que he perdido su amistad para siempre. ¿Es un pecado sentirme abrumada por todo esto? ¿Es un crimen necesitar espacio para intentar buscar una salida?-**Aunque lo de Darien no era cierto, la verdad era que Serena si se hallaba bastante afectada por la situación de sus dos amigos.

**-Sere por favor no te molestes con Rei. Lo que pasa es que nosotras también estamos muy preocupadas por todo lo que está pasando y aunque las cosas están muy mal, lo que no soportaríamos, sería perderte a ti también.- **Explicó Lita. **–Por favor no te apartes. ¿No crees que cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una?**

**-Supongo. No quiero que se hagan ideas equivocadas. Es que… es que me siento ¡desesperada! Ya no se que hacer. **

**-Así que no has podido hablar con Darien aun.-** Observó Mina. Serena negó con la cabeza. **–Nosotras tampoco hemos podido hacerlo. Pero no te preocupes amiga, ya encontraremos la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.-**Dijo con su optimismo soñador de siempre.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

¡Oh Dios! Que extenuante había sido ese almuerzo. Los segundos pasaron como horas para la rubia. Que caro le estaba saliendo pagarle el daño que le había causado a su adorado Darien. Pero ahora todos sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por sus amigos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para arreglar las cosas con Natsumi? Todo parecía tan malogrado. Y Seiya, ¿Podrían algún día superar esto y volver a ser amigos? Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Darien. Habían quedado en que le llamaría para contarle como le había ido.

**-Hola amor. ¿Cómo estas?**

_**-Bien princesa. ¿Pasa algo? Te oigo extraña. ¿Tan mal salió el almuerzo? ¿A caso sospechan algo?**_

**-No. El almuerzo salió de acuerdo al plan. Eso me recuerda, las chicas van a pasar por tu apartamento hoy para hablar contigo, así que ya estás avisado. **

_**-Me parece perfecto. Como sospecho que lo harán, cuando les diga que no quiero hablar con ellas y me vaya bien arreglado de casa, seguro me van a seguir y se encontrarán con una sorpresita. Pero si todo salió como lo planeamos, entonces ¿por qué estás decaída?**_

**-Tuve un encontronazo con Natsumi. ¡Me odia Darien, me odia!**

_**-Cariño, no te odia. A lo mejor todo está muy reciente como para que ustedes puedan sentarse a hablar aun. No te agobies. Como le dije a tu amigo, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y ya verán que poco a poco las cosas se irán desenredando.**_

**-Ojala sea así como dices. No creo poder soportar esto. Bueno ya no hablemos más de esto. Más bien cuéntame cual es la sorpresa que les tienes a alas chicas.**

**-Pero tienes que prometer que no te vas a enfadar. Recuerda que todo es parte del plan; que nada es real, y que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, ¿De acuerdo?**

**-mmm, Darien, ¿Por qué será que esto ya no me está gustado?**

_**-jajajaja…**_

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Las sailors ya se encontraban fuera del edificio de Darien. Amy intentaba calmar los ánimos de Lita y Rei, para que no fueran a cometer ninguna locura. Estaban ahí para intentar solucionar las cosas, no para empeorarlas. Decidieron al mal paso darle prisa, y entrar de una buena vez. Tocaron el timbre. No hubo respuesta. Tocaron de nuevo. Escucharon ruidos dentro del apartamento, pero la puerta no se abría. En ese instante el ímpetu de Rei hizo aparición estelar y se desató contra la puerta mientras la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y gritaba:

**-¡Abre Darien! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí! ¡Abre o te juro que tumbo la puerta!**

**-¡Rei! Pensé que te ibas a controlar-** Le recriminó la peliazul.

De golpe, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un enojado Darien, totalmente arreglado enteramente de negro, preparado para salir.

**-¿Se puede saber que clase de escándalo es este? ¿A caso no saben que tengo vecinos?**

**-Al menos logró que abrieras la puerta- **Le dijo Rei sin dejarse amedrentar por el tono severo que había empleado el pelinegro.

**-Lo cual no cambia el hecho de que a las personas que menos quiero ver son a ustedes. **

**-Vamos Darien, tienes que darnos una oportunidad de explicarte.**

**-No Amy. Después de lo que hicieron, no tienen ningún derecho a pedirme nada. **

**-Darien, tú no puedes botar todo a la basura solo porque cometimos un error. A demás Serena no tiene la culpa, la culpa es toda nuestra.-** Intentó reparar Mina.

**-Ella fue la que se prestó para todo esto. –**Replicó implacable.**-Ustedes jugaron con todos y ahora no quieren afrontar las consecuencias. **

**-Tal vez si tú no hubieses tenido tan descuidada a Serena, ella no se habría visto envuelta en todo esto.-** Le reprochó Lita.

**-Mis problemas con Serena eran entre ella y yo. Ustedes no tenían ningún derecho a entrometerse y menos de la manera en que lo hicieron. Valiente ayuda la que le prestaron. Debí haberlo sabido, ustedes y ella no son más que niñitas caprichosas e inmaduras. Espero que estén contentas. Ya no habrá ningún problema entre nosotros. Ya no habrá nada entre nosotros.**

**-¡Por Dios Darien! Recapacita. Serena te ama. ¿A caso tú no la amas?**

**-Si me amara como dices Amy, jamás se habría prestado a una bajeza como la que ustedes me hicieron.**

**-¿Podemos dejar el drama?-**Preguntó con el sarcasmo a mil, Rei. **–Tú no eres ningún santo. Nosotras solo estábamos intentando ayudar a Serena.**

**-Y ahora me vas a negar que aprovecharon para reír a mis espaldas. Miren yo no tengo tiempo que perder con niñitas malcriadas. Ya me tengo que ir. Por favor no regresen. **

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al elevador, dejando a las senshis más preocupadas que nunca.

**-Oigan, no podemos dejar que esto se quede así.-**Dijo en susurros Mina.

**-¿Para donde irá?-** Agregó Lita.

**-¿Por qué no lo seguimos?- **Propuso Venus.

**-Chicas… ¿Qué tal si nos metemos en problemas?**

**-Ay Amy, ¿que más podría suceder? Ya estamos en el peor de los escenarios.-**Contestó la rubia.

**-Rei, ¿que te pasa? Estas muy callada.- **Observó la castaña.

**-Estoy demasiado molesta como para decir nada. ¿Quién demonios se cree para decirnos todo lo que nos dijo?-**Repuso apretando los puños en clara señal de que estaba a punto de estallar.

**-Bueno, vámonos ya, o lo vamos a perder.-** Añadió Lita.

Bajaron a toda velocidad las escaleras justo a tiempo para verlo salir en su automóvil. Tomaron un taxi y le ordenaron al conductor seguir el vehiculo del chico.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Darien se detuvo en un club nocturno muy de moda llamado 'Cave'. Todo el camino estuvo muy pendiente de que las chicas no lo perdieran de vista. Estacionó el auto y se quedó en la entrada. Las chicas le pagaron al taxista y se bajaron cuidando mucho que él no notara su presencia.

**-¿Qué estará esperando?-**Interrogó Mina.

**-Creo que más importante debería ser, ¿Qué hace aquí?-**Dijo Rei.

**-¿Estará esperando a alguien?-** Cuestionó Lita.

Todas quedan frías en el momento que ven el motivo de la espera. Ninguna daba crédito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

**-Es… Es… Es…**

**-¡Seiya!- **Dijeron al unísono.

**-No vayas a voltear, pero tenemos público-** Comentó Darien.

**-¿Están aquí?**

**-Aja. Vamos salúdame efusivamente. **

Se dan la mano y se muestran muy alegres.

**-Entremos ya. Adentro nos esperan.-**Sugirió Seiya.

**-¿Quiénes son?**

**-No te preocupes. Están enteradas de la situación.**

**-¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?- **Pregunta Amy.

**-Esto está muy raro. Será mejor que entremos o los vamos a perder de vista.-** Dijo Rei.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento todas comenzaron a buscarlos con la mirada. El sitio era bastante concurrido y oscuro, lo cual les dificultó la tarea.

**-¡Ahí están!-**Indicó Mina.

Si el encuentro con Seiya fue lo suficientemente inverosímil, esto si que superaba toda realidad posible. Ahí estaban, saludaban a un par de chicas muy hermosas y reían muy animados mientras tomaban un poco de sus tragos.

**-No puedo creerlo… -**Comenta confusa Mercurio.

**-¡Es un canalla! Con su discursillo barato sobre como lo hicimos sufrir casi me convence, y en realidad ya le tiene reemplazo a Serena-** Dijo molesta Marte.**-¡Vamos!**

**-¿A dónde?-** Preguntó Lita.

**-¿A dónde más? ¡Pues a reclamarle!-** Explicó la pelinegra sin esperar respuesta.

Tenía tanta rabia, que sentía ganas de rostizarlo con su fuego de Marte. Recorrió la pista de baile con una rapidez impresionante. Las demás chicas intentaban seguirle el paso. Le urgía llegar con ese traidor hipócrita.

**-Así que este es el verdadero motivo por el cual no quieres "perdonar" a Serena.-**Dijo haciendo con sus dedos las comillas al momento de mencionar la palabra perdonar.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-** Preguntó Darien con fingida sorpresa.

**-Eso mismo podríamos preguntarte a ti-** Observó Lita.

**-¿Y tú? ¿No que estabas TAN mal que ni siquiera podías levantarte de la cama para hablar con Serena?- **Reclamó Mina dirigiéndose a Seiya.

**-¿Darien, cariño Quién es Serena?- **Preguntó una de las mujeres que acompañaban a los chicos.

**-Serena es su novia 'cariño'-** Espetó Mina, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo con aire de desprecio.

**-a-a. Mi EX-novia, querrás decir. Miren no se equivoquen. Yo no les debo ninguna explicación, así que ya dejen de meterse en mi vida.**

**-A mi no me vengas con esas sandeces. Bien sabes que no tienes ningún derecho a hacerle esto a Serena.-**Dijo despectiva la pelinegra.

**-No puedo creer que te hayamos tenido tanta consideración a ti.-**Dijo Mina a Seiya. **-¿Tienes idea de cómo está de mal ella pensando en que te hirió? **

**-¿Cómo es posible que culpes de todo a Serena y no le des a 'este' la responsabilidad que se merece?-** Reclamó Lita, señalando al cantante.

**-Él también fue una victima de todas ustedes-** Contestó increíblemente calmado Darien.

**-Vamos chicas, No me puedo quedar toda la vida llorando por Bombón. Yo también merezco reconstruir mi vida, y Darien se ofreció a ayudarme. Eso es todo.**

**-Seiya, por favor deshazte de estas niñas para que estemos a gusto ¿si?-**Pidió la acompañante del chico.

**-Ustedes dos son un par de sabandijas cortadas con la misma tijera.-**Insultó Rei después de haber fulminado con la mirada a la fulana. **–Vámonos ya.**

La pelinegra empezó a caminar y las demás la siguieron, menos Amy que permanecía congelada de la impresión que toda la discusión le había causado. Mina se devolvió para llevarla consigo, y pronto salieron de aquel lugar.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

_**-Amor… ¡hubieses visto sus caras!... Jajaja, fue demasiado bueno, jajaja.**_

Darien relataba por teléfono con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido el día anterior, a su novia, absolutamente muerto de risa. Definitivamente este plan le resultaba muy placentero.

**-Eres muy malo amor. Rei ya me llamó para que nos reunamos y sonaba muy preocupada. No me imagino como harán para darme la noticia de tu traición. Pobres, deben estar torturadas pensando como hacerlo. **

_**-Ay princesa, todo estuvo excelente, y las chicas, ni te imaginas, fueron perfectas.**_

**-Hablando de eso, ¿quienes eran? Espero que esa tipa no se haya propasado contigo, porque te juro que la descuartizo **(¬¬)**.**

_**-Ya te dije que por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Eran dos asistentes de la disquera de los Three Light, y estaban al tanto de todo. Se portaron muy bien. A demás yo solo tengo lugar en mi corazón para ti. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?**_

**-Ya veremos como me compensa esa salida, señor Chiba.**

_**-Bueno princesa, ya debo irme. Tengo algo importante que hacer, te llamo más tarde para que me cuentes como te fue.**_

**-¿Que tienes que hacer? Pensé que ya habías terminado el trabajo.**

_**-No es de trabajo. Te cuento cuando hablemos en la noche, ¿De acuerdo?**_

**-Hmmm, está bien. Un beso, adiós.**

**-Adiós. **

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Andrew disimuladamente escuchaba la conversación de las chicas, mientras 'limpiaba' el mostrador del Crown. Tenía que estar muy atento, pues en el momento en que llegara Serena y Unazuki lo reemplazara, tendría que ir donde Darien, para contárselo todo.

**-¡Es un canalla! ¿Cómo le puede hacer eso a Serena?-**Rei no lograba explicarse la situación.

**-Tal vez esto fue lo mejor que pudo suceder. Darien no se merece a nuestra amiga. ¡Uy, es que debí haberlo golpeado!-**Decía Lita muy exaltada.

**-¿A quien quieres golpear amor?-**Interrumpió Andrew.

**-Al despreciable de tu amigo, ¿A quien más?**

**-¿A Darien? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Ayer lo seguimos cuando fuimos a hablar con él, y el muy miserable tenía una ¡cita!-**Explicó Mina.

**-¿Están seguras? Ese no parece ser Darien. Si todavía está muy reciente su ruptura con Serena. No, yo me niego a creer eso.**

**-Claro que estamos seguras. A mi también me cuesta mucho creerlo. Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos, no lo haría.-**Agregó Amy.

**-Claro, como ahora tiene a su nuevo mejor amigo, el sinvergüenza del Seiya, que lo acompaña en sus fechorías. ¡Par de cínicos!**

**-¿Pero que estas diciendo Rei, Darien estaba allí con ese muchacho?**

**-¿Como te parece?**

**-Ahora si, no sé que decir.**

**-Pues no digas nada-**Dijo algo hostil la pelinegra.

**-Oye, pero si me vas a regañar no me pegues…**

**-Lo siento Andrew, es que todo esto me saca de quicio. Tú amigo es un fresco. **

**-Miren, les diré lo que haré. En cuanto venga Unazuki a reemplazarme, iré donde Darien, y le pediré una explicación. ¿Qué tal?**

**-Ni te molestes. Nosotras hicimos lo mismo, y el señor dijo que no teníamos derecho a meternos en sus cosas.-**Dijo resignada Lita.

**-Si, pero yo soy su mejor amigo, y no estoy involucrado. Será más fácil que se comunique conmigo.**

**-Has lo que quieras. De todas formas, eso no cambiará el hecho de que sea una sabandija traicionera.**

**-Rei, por favor, no te expreses así de él.**

**-Ni te atrevas a defenderlo Amy. Él no se merece nuestra compasión. **

**-¿Quién no se merece nuestra compasión?-**Preguntó Serena que entraba en ese preciso instante.

**-Hola Serena- **Saludó Andrew intentando distraer el tema. **–Oh, ahí llegó Unazuki, nos vemos después, chicas.-**Se despidió, guiñándole el ojo a Serena sin que nadie lo notara.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me quiere decir de quien estaban hablando?-**Insistió la rubia.

**-Sere, siéntate. Tenemos que decirte algo muy delicado.-**Dijo muy Seria Rei.

Después de haberle relatado los sucesos del día anterior, las chicas aguardaban impacientes por la reacción de Serena.

**-No, no. Eso no puede ser cierto…. Darien no puede estar haciéndome esto…**

**-Sere, por favor no te alteres.**

**-¿Amy Como me pides que no me altere? Mi vida se cae a pedazos. ¿No crees que sea un motivo valedero para perder un poco la calma?**

**-Amiga, piénsalo de esta manera: Darien no era el indicado para ti. No, si se ha atrevido a ser tan indolente contigo, si te aprecia tan poco, como para estar buscando ya, otra persona.**

**-Lita, Yo lo amo. Intenta decirle eso a mi corazón. Dime de que consuelo me sirve saber que Darien no era el indicado, si es a quien ¡yo quiero!**

**-No te preocupes Sere, nosotras te ayudaremos a superar todo esto.-**Agregó Mina.

**-Ya no quiero nada más. Quiero estar sola. Por favor, necesito estar sola.-**Fueron las últimas palabras de Serena antes de marcharse del Crown.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

Tocaron a la puerta. La chica se levantó pesadamente de sillón en donde había pasado la última hora, mirando al vacío, perdida en sus pensamientos.

**-Darien…-**Dijo asombrada.

**-Hola Natsumi. ¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Claro, perdona. Pasa por favor. Siéntate. Quieres tomar algo.**

**-No, gracias. Necesito hablar contigo. **

**-¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**-De Serena. **

**-Claro, que tonta. De qué más querrías hablar tú conmigo.**

**-También de Seiya. **

**-Mira, la verdad, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pero podemos hablar de cualquier cosa en el planeta, menos de ellos dos. **

**-Se que te sientes dolida con todo lo que ha sucedido, pero…**

**-¿Y es que tú no te sientes traicionado?-**Lo interrumpió.

**-La verdad es que el miedo de perder a Serena, no me dio tiempo para eso.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**Preguntó algo confusa.

**-Cuando Serena me lo contó todo, ella iba a dejarme.**

**-¡Lo que faltaba! Que la niña a parte de jugar con todos, también se atreviera a amenazar con terminar contigo.-**Comentó irónica.

**-No, Natsumi. Las cosas no son como tú las imaginas. Serena y yo teníamos problemas. Y gran parte de la culpa por ellos era mía. En parte, fui yo, quien la orilló a actuar como lo hizo. Ella llegó muy alterada, por lo que había sucedido con Seiya, se sentía terriblemente mal por haberlo lastimado, y como pensaba que a mi no me importaba ella, se desesperó al ver que todo cuanto había hecho, no había servido sino para lastimarlos a ustedes dos. Yo acepto mi responsabilidad en lo ocurrido y es por eso que no puedo reprocharle nada.**

**-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero yo no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas. ¿Explícame por que tengo que sentirme tan destrozada como me siento?**

**-Se que no puedo pedirte que perdones de buenas a primeras. Pero lo que si puedo hacer, es hacerte ver, que Serena no tenía como prever, que tú resultarías involucrada con Seiya. **

**-Ella nos vio Darien. Ella lo notó. Si hubiese sido una buena amiga, me hubiera advertido que él estaba interesado en ella, para que yo no me involucrara tanto como lo hice.**

**-Ella tenía la esperanza de que ustedes llegaran a algo, y aunque no me lo creas, tenía algo de razón. Seiya es un buen muchacho, pero está demasiado confundido, y él mismo se impide sentir muchas cosas. Tú que eres su amiga, debes saber que Serena es una optimista empedernida. Todo lo que sucedió con Seiya la tomó por sorpresa, porque estaba segura de que él terminaría formalizando algo contigo. **

**-Yo me siento muy herida y confundida. **

**-Y es natural que sea así. Pero es necesario que consideres los dos lados de la historia. Serena, ella piensa que tú la odias. **

**-¡Dios!-**Dijo recostándose cansadamente en el sillón.**-Yo no podría odiarla aunque quisiese hacerlo. Es solo que no me siento preparada para estar aun cerca de ella, ni mucho menos de Seiya. Aun me siento muy vulnerable.**

**-Él también está pagando por lo que hizo. Ese pobre chico está hecho una maraña de confusión. **

**-Si. Él me lo dijo. Es gracioso ¿Sabes?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Definitivamente tienes que tener un corazón muy grande, como para que estés aquí intercediendo por quienes te hicieron daño. **

**-Ni creas. No soy tan bueno como aparento. Ya me estoy encargando de hacer justicia. Es solo que ellos dos, también perdieron en este juego igual que tú. Se que sanar será algo difícil, pero quería que supieras todo lo que te dije, para que cuando tengas que tomar tus decisiones al respecto, puedas hacerlo lo mejor posible. **

**-Gracias por decirme todo esto Darien. Dile a Serena que ya deje de preocuparse, que todo saldrá bien. Es solo que todos necesitamos tiempo para dejar todo esto atrás. **

**-Creo que mejor se lo dices tú, porque ella no sabe que he venido a verte. ¿Por qué no la llamas? A lo mejor te hace bien. Dile todo lo que sientes, eso te va a ayudar. **

**-Lo pensaré. **

**-Bien, yo me voy. Espero que estés bien.**

**-Te deseo lo mismo. ¿Las cosas están bien entre ustedes?**

**-Gracias al cielo, si. **

**-Me alegro. Nos estaremos viendo. **

**-Adiós. **

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**NOTAS**

Ya regresé! Si, lo se. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Gomen nasai. De veras lo siento, pero si de algo sirve, valió la pena mi ausencia, pues salí súper bien de mis parciales. Ya terminé Semestre y tengo 2 semanas de placidas vacaciones. Creo que a partir de ahora, volveremos a nuestro ritmo de un chap por semana, hasta que los exámenes del nuevo semestre universitario, lo permitan. Otro anuncio parroquial, es que ¡Al fin soy una MAMO-cha! Que felicidad. Las invito a todas a formar parte de esa excelente comunidad. Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios y su apoyo al fic, y anunciarles que pronto llegará a su final. Si todo sale como lo tengo presupuestado, quedan dos capítulos más y eso es todo. Ahora paso a agradecer sus reviews individualmente.

**-karibonita:** Claro que es una venganza! Yo se que él siempre se muestra como la mejor persona, pero de vez en cuando hay que dejar ver que se es humano. En cuanto a Natsumi, ella es un personaje al cual le tengo mucho cariño, así ke no te apures que yo espero ke termine bien. Gracias por el comment y espero que te guste el chap.

**-Nubia:** Me encantó tu comment. No paré de reírme. Bueno como pudiste leer, el plan está de atake. En cuanto al asunto de Andrew, pues no he decidido aun si será castigado, por que en ultimas, pues estaba contra la espada y la pared. Primero fue el uno y luego el dos, y él y Darien fueron amigos, antes de ser novios con Lita. Así que es un asunto pendiente. Sobre Seiya, pues bueno, yo también lo aborrezco, pero pues en este escenario está como simpático. He querido que no sea tan despreciable, pero tanto como para decir que ya lo haces tu amigo, creo que como tu dijiste, te apresuraste un poco, jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que hayas disfrutado el chap. Ah! Y Mamo, te agradece tu felicitación por su cumpleaños.

**-ginnyg:** Espero que te guste el plan de Darien. Aun le falta un pokitin para completarlo, pero creo ke fue brillante. Gracias por tu comment

**-JennySol:** Gracias por el comment. Espero ke el chap haya saciado tu curiosidad de saber del plan, y ojalá te esté gustando.

**-mirta:** Espero que este capitulo también haya valido la espera y te haya gustado. Si pudiste notarlo, también pasé por tu fic y te dejé un review.

**-isabel: **Ojalá te haya gustado el chap.

**-UsakitoPau:** No por favor! Levantame la amenaza de muerte, porque me bloqueo y eso no te va a gustar. La verdad si me demoré mucho, pero fue por razones ajenas a mi voluntad. Así que por favor no me amenaces más de muerte. Te prometo ke voy a ser buena niña y a actualizar pronto.

**-Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B:** Ahora ya me pueden decir si el plan de Darien es implacable o no. A demás que sea implacable ¿Es bueno o malo?. En fin, he extrañado el chap de las reglas de la atracción. Espero no demore mucho.

-**SalyLuna:** Sandy! Tú si estas a bordo con la revancha de Darien. Eso me alegra. Esperto que te haya gustado y me dejas review, no se te olvide.

**-Isis Janet:** Jajaja. Que bueno que hayas quedado tan intrigada, así lees con más ganas el chap. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review.

**-Kagome-Black:** Que bueno que te ha gustado lo que va hasta el momento. Esperaré tu opinión sobre Darien el vengador, jajaja.

**-SAN:** la venganza de Darien apenas se está desarrollando. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y perdón por la tardanza.

**-arias serena:** No te preocupes. Tienes tiempo para ponerte al día. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia y espero que me dejes tu comment, no se te vaya a olvidar.

**-isa1181:** Oops! Pekeña confusión con el nombre, jajaja. Dejémoslo en Isa, ¿Te parece? Muchas gracias por el pulgar arriba, créeme ke me hace sentir muy bien, que todas ustedes disfruten leyendo las ocurrencias de esta historia. Si, definitivamete Darien es un hombrezozozozozozote. Kien fuera Sere, para disfrutar de todo eso, jajaja. Esperto ke te hayas divertido con el chap y no se te olvide mi review.

**-annyfansailormoon:** jajajaja, conejito duracell, jajaja buenisimo! La verdad es ke yo con un hombre de esos no me kejaría para nada. Espero ke te esté gustando el plan, y gracias por el review.

**-alejaym:** Gracias por el comment y espero ke te haya gustado el chap. Ya me dirás que tan inofensivo resultó. Y si! Somos compatriotas, de ke ciudad eres?

**-mirilla parina:** Gracias por tu paciencia, te lo agradezco infinitamente, eres una lectora ideal, jajaja. Tú eres la única ke comprende al pobre Andrew, gracias por tu compasión para con él. Ya vas a ver ke las cosas entre Seiya y Natsumi a pesar, de ser tan complicadas, poco a poco se van a solucionar. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap y no se te olvide mi review.

**-liebende Lesung:** me encanta que te esté gustando la historia, y perdón por la tardanza.

**-Amsz88:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad las aprecio mucho, y me alegro ke disfrutes tanto la historia. Yo no se, yo creo ke deberías animarte a escribir una. Uno nunk sabe como puede reaccionar la gente, a lo mejor y guste bastante. Si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo sola, búscate un beta reader para ke te ayude. Espero tu comment.

**- cindy:** no sabes lo bien ke se siente saber ke te ha gustado tanto la historia. Espero ke te hayas divertido con el chap y el desarrollo del maquiavélico plan de revancha. Perdón por la tardanza, trataré de demorar lo menos posible con lo ke keda.

A todas muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus palabras. De verdad espero ke hayan disfrutado el chap y me kedo impaciente aguardando los comments ke me kieran dejar.

Besitos,

**Darienlover.**


	14. Finiquitando Asuntos

**CAPITULO 14: FINIQUITANDO ASUNTOS**

Los Three Light se habían ido de viaje hacía ya tres meses, desde que las chicas descubrieran la farsa que Darien había montado para su revancha. Los cantantes pensaron que no encontrarían mejor momento para su gira de regreso, considerando el delicado estado emocional de Seiya. Claro que iban a extrañar a sus novias y ciertamente les resultaba extremadamente difícil separarse de ellas, pero tenían que cuidar de su hermano. De todas maneras se mantenían en contacto con ellas todos los días, tanto para saber de ellas, como para contarles lo que pasaba en sus viajes. Él parecía haber mejorado. Ya estaba mejor de ánimo, se alimentaba mejor y hasta se comportaba bastante entusiasta respecto a los planes de los shows. Definitivamente el cambio de paisaje le había hecho bien. Pero no era el mismo del todo. De cuando en cuando se le veía melancólico y ensimismado.

¿Tres meses habían pasado ya? Que rápido se iba el tiempo. ¿Cuándo regresaría Seiya? ¿Estaría ya mejor? Las noticias que recibía por parte de Mina y Amy, le resultaban tan vagas; Natsumi tampoco le soltaba mucho; extrañaba a su amigo. Al menos aun contaba con ellas. Agradecía infinitamente que hubiesen tomado tan bien todo el asunto de la revancha, y fue en aquel día en que notó que ella no había sido la única que había madurado; no; Sus sailors, sus protectoras, sus amigas, también habían crecido mucho. Lo pudo ver claramente aquel día que la citaron a ella y a Darien en el Crown, para confrontarlos por el plan. Ella se esperó la tercera guerra mundial, y tuvo mucho miedo de que no la perdonaran. Contrario a todo lo que imaginó, sostuvieron una conversación que afianzó mucho más su amistad.

**FLASHBACK**

**-¿Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Princesa, las chicas me dijeron que las viera aquí, que tenían que decirme algo muy importante y que si después de eso yo así lo decidía, que no volverían a buscarme. **

**-Pues a mi también me citaron aquí. Me dijeron que teníamos que conversar algo muy delicado. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos citaron a ambos?**

**-¿Sospecharan algo?**

**-¿Andrew?- **llamó la chica al rubio que silenciosamente se escurría hacia la cocina. **-¿A caso les dijiste algo?**

**-Pues… verán… lo que pasa…- **Estaba muy nervioso.

**-Ay no, Andrew, no puede ser, ¿Qué les dijiste?-** Interrogó Darien.

**-Oigan no me culpen. Cuando Lita me preguntó, ellas ya sabían que todo lo que estaba pasando era mentira. Ella solo vino a mí, para saber los detalles. **

**-¿Pero como se enteraron?-** Preguntó Serena.

**-Que bueno que ya estamos todos.-** Escuchó Serena tras de si, la voz de Rei.

La rubia quedó estática en su lugar. No sabía que hacer. Miraba a Darien y lo veía tan calmado. ¿Cómo rayos podía estar tan tranquilo cuando estaban a punto de enfrentarse a las chicas? Ella estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, y aun no se giraba para verlas. Seguro la iban a fusilar, si, eso sería seguramente lo que ocurriría.

**-¿Por qué no vienen los dos y se sientan por aquí?- **Dijo Lita señalando una mesa donde ya se acomodaban las demás. **–Tenemos que decirles algo muy importante. **

¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! Rayos, ¿cómo se iba a escapar de esta? Tenía ganas de salir corriendo muy lejos, lo más pronto posible. Darien se levantó de su asiento en la barra y se acercó a ella.

**-No te preocupes princesa. Todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos.-** Le susurró.

Luego le brindó una hermosa sonrisa, que llenó su interior de una calidez sumamente agradable. Se dejó conducir por el pelinegro hasta el sitio donde los esperaban las demás. Las miradas impasibles de todas, no le daban ni asomo para imaginar que estarían pensando. Pensó que vería la furia en ellas, pero no podía ver nada. Todas se parecían completamente en calma. Atravesó el recinto como niñita regañada camino a la oficina del director, y tomó asiento en la mesa con Darien a su lado, y las chicas frente a ellos dos.

**-Queremos ofrecerles una disculpa.-**Fue la primera en hablar Lita.

Serena abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de las cuencas. ¿Era cierto lo que acaba de escuchar? No gritaron, nadie se agitó. ¿Se lo soñó? ¿En realidad estaban disculpándose? ¿Disculpándose por qué?

**-Ahora entendemos que nos excedimos al entrometernos en sus problemas.-**Prosiguió la castaña.

**-Fue un atrevimiento de nuestra parte, haber hecho lo que hicimos.-**Agregó Mina.

**-Lamentamos mucho todos los problemas que hemos causado-**Terminó Rei, un poco a regañadientes.

**-Pero… pero… pero…-**Balbuceaba Serena sin control.

**-Chicas yo… realmente una disculpa fue lo último que me esperé.-**Dijo sincero Darien.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué las hizo disculparse? No entiendo.- **Expresó la rubia, todavía anonada por las excusas presentadas por sus amigas.

**-La verdad es que entre Amy y Andrew, al fin nos han hecho entender lo mal que hemos actuado.-**Contestó Venus.

**-Aunque el señor Furuhata aun tiene algunas cuentas pendientes. **(¬¬)-Comentó Lita lanzando una mirada asesina al rubio.

**-Además, después de enterarnos de que las cosas entre ustedes dos estaban más que bien, pues la felicidad no dio lugar para reproches.-**Comentó con ojitos ilusionados, la diosa del amor.

**-Chicas… ¡Perdónenme por favor!, yo no quería que la pasaran mal.-** Dijo Serena con las lagrimas en la puerta de los ojos.

**-Ella solo hizo lo que yo le pedí. Por favor no se vayan a enojar. –**Agregó el pelinegro.

**-No te apures Darien. Ya Andrew nos ha contado todos los detalles. Casi nos matas de un infarto con estas mentiritas que te ideaste ¿no? Aunque debo admitir que lo merecíamos, espero que ya con esto las cosas queden en paz, y dejemos ya esto de los planes maléficos, ¿si?-**Pidió Mercurio.

**-Si Darien, esperamos que ya consideres resarcida nuestra ofensa.-**Dijo Rei.

**-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Espero que hayan aprendido la lección.**-Respondió con aire superior.

**-Y ¿Cuál sería esa lección?-** Preguntó desafiante Marte.

**-Nunca te metas con el gran Endimión príncipe de la tierra-** Contestó en tono divertido al tiempo que le daba un pequeño toquecito en la punta de la nariz, para alivianar el ambiente.

Las risas inundaron el sitio, gracias al comentario. Hasta Rei esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Pero ¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta de todo?-**Interrogó Serena.

**-Pues verás, Luego de que no quisiste vernos, pensamos que lo mejor sería ir a tu casa para intentar convencerte de que juntas superaríamos lo que estaba sucediendo. Al llegar ahí, nos encontramos con que ibas de salida.-** Relató Lita.

**-Bueno, es que Andrew ya me había avisado que ustedes irían, así que era parte del plan.-**Explicó Serena.

**- **(¬¬) (_mirada asesina para Andrew_)- **Bueno, ya sabes que te seguimos hasta el convento al que fuiste. Casi nos desmayamos cuando la rectora nos informó que la linda niña rubia que había estado con ella unos minutos antes, la había estado visitando seguido, porque estaba pensando seriamente en ingresar al convento.-**Terminó Júpiter.

**-Te imaginarás que eso sí que nos puso paranoicas. Teníamos que hacer algo y pronto. – **Prosiguió Mina.**-Así que decidimos hablar con Natsumi, para intentar arreglar las cosas. 'Tal vez cuando le expliquemos, pueda ayudarnos' pensamos. **

**-Pero que pequeña sorpresa nos esperaba, encima de todas las que habíamos recibido en los últimos días, cuando al intentar hablar con Natsumi, ella nos dijo que tú la habías ido a ver, y que le habías dicho que todo entre tú y Serena estaba perfectamente.- **Siguió el relato Rei, refiriéndose a Darien.

**-Luego fue solo cuestión de atar cabos para darnos cuenta de que teníamos un espía en casa.-** (¬¬) (_nuevamente mirada asesina para Andrew_)**-y el resto, el resto es historia.-**Terminó Lita.

**-En un comienzo tuve ganas de matarte-**Comentó la pelinegra refiriéndose a Serena. **–Pero luego entre Amy y el traidor, nos hicieron ver que en primer lugar habíamos actuado mal al habernos ideado todo lo que hicimos, en lugar de aconsejarle a Serena que hablara contigo.-**Mirando al pelinegro.**-Ysegundo, apuntaron a un dato muy importante: todo entre ustedes dos está bien, que era lo que más nos preocupaba en ese momento. Espero que tú también hayas aprendido la lección.-**Concluyó dirigiéndose nuevamente al médico.

**-¿Y cuál lección sería esa?-**Formuló la pregunta que hacía unos minutos iba dirigida a él.**- Porque si la lección es que las mujeres pueden ser muy malas, la aprendí perfectamente.**

(¬¬) Todas le dieron una mirada recriminatoria.

**-No seas tonto. La lección es que nunca supongas nada. Siempre se tienen que hablar las cosas entre ustedes. Tienen que comunicarse mejor. –**Aclaró Marte.

**-Pues si chicas. Debo decir que de cualquier manera, todo lo que ha sucedido, me ha servido para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y para darme cuenta de muchas otras, y se los agradezco. **

**-Y Serena, esperamos que sepas que nunca tuvimos mala intención.-**Agregó Júpiter.

**-Yo lo se, chicas. Créanme que lamento todo lo que ha pasado, y yo siempre he sabido que ustedes actuaron pensando que era lo mejor, y las quiero mucho por eso. **

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Si, definitivamente todas eran ahora mejores personas. Al único que no le fue tan bien, fue al pobre de Andrew. Tuvo que darles un mes entero de servicio gratis en el Crown a las chicas, y hacer cualquier cosa que le pidieran. En cuanto a Lita, luego de pedirle disculpas mil veces y de la intervención de Darien, aun así estaba en la cuerda floja con la castaña, así que por esos días andaba de un amor con la chica, llevándola a todas partes y accediendo a todos sus deseos, sin poner queja alguna, y de vez en cuando soportar uno que otro comentario venenoso, por parte de las senshi. También estaba muy contenta de que las cosas con Natsumi se hubieran arreglado y todo se lo debía al hombre que ocupaba su corazón. Después de aquella visita que él le hizo, la pelirroja la llamó y le dijo que aunque necesitaba tiempo, tenía el buen presentimiento de que iban a superar el problema. Un mes después, comenzaron a pasar algo de tiempo juntas y ahora, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Con mucho esfuerzo entre ella y Darien, habían logrado convencerla de que llamara a Seiya, para que aclararan las cosas al fin, y ahora era ella la que le comentaba el estado del cantante a la rubia. Poco a poco y a pesar de la distancia, se estaban acercando. Y Natsumi le había confiado como su más preciado secreto, que en cuanto él regresara, definirían de una vez por todas su situación. Deseaba con todo su corazón, que el chico hubiese encontrado paz, y que al regresar, también ellos definieran su situación y pudieran ser amigos de nuevo. Por lo que Natsumi le comentaba, las cosas entre ellos iban por buen camino. Él la llamaba a diario, y alguna vez se le escapó en un suspiro soñado, que le había dicho que la extrañaba mucho. Ojala pudieran estar juntos; ambos lo merecían. Pero y ¿ella? ¿Que pasaría con ella? Su amigo parecía hablar bien con todos, hasta con Darien. Pero con ella, las cosas eran diferentes. Tenía que enterarse de él por boca de los demás, y suponer los detalles con lo poco que le contaban. Que frustrante le resultaba eso. ¿Cuán cabeza dura iba a resultar? ¿Cuándo la iba a perdonar? Que egoísta se sentía cuando tenía esos pensamientos. Ella lo lastimó. Sin querer, pero lo hizo. Y ¿quién era ella para juzgar cuanto tiempo era suficiente para sanar esa herida? ¡Pero lo extrañaba tanto!

Estaba sumergida entre sus ideas, pero el teléfono la sacó de allí.

**-Moshi, moshi.**

_**-Hola bombón. **_

**-¡Seiya!- **Todo se congeló por un segundo.

_**-Veo que no te has olvidado de cómo sueno en el teléfono.**_

**-No podría aunque quisiera.**

_**-Perdóname Bombón. Lo siento mucho.**_

**-¿Perdonarte por qué?**

_**-Por ser un idiota contigo. Por no haberte llamado en todo este tiempo.**_

**-Yo entiendo. Necesitabas espacio. ¿Estas bien ahora? ¿Cómo estás?**

_**-Estoy mejor. Muchas gracias por comprender. Te llamo para decirte que llegamos mañana, y que quiero que hablemos. ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!-**_Dijo entusiasta.

**-¡¿En serio llegan mañana?! ¡Las chicas se van a alegrar tanto! ¿A que hora llega el vuelo? Pasaremos por ustedes al aeropuerto, y luego tendremos que celebrar. No todos los días regresan las estrellas más grandes del momento a casa.-**Los planes salían de su boca sin control.

_**-Jajaja. ¿Sabes? Te extrañé mucho. **_

**-Yo también. Aunque has estado extrañando a otra personita por ahí ¿no? Cierta pelirrojita muy bonita ella…-**Comentó en tono divertido.

_**-No sabes la falta que me ha hecho. Hablamos todos los días, pero cada vez que cuelgo el teléfono, me dan más ganas de regresar cuanto antes.**_

**-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso.**

_**-Si, lo se. El vuelo llega a las 2:00. Ya mis hermanos les darán los detalles a tus amigas. ¿Cuento contigo?**_

**-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Te veo mañana. **

_**-Hasta mañana entonces. **_

**¡Ya regresan! **

Se escuchó el grito en toda la casa.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

En el Crown, se escuchaban cuchicheos cargados de agitación. Todas esperaban con ansias la llegada de los chicos, en especial sus novias y claro, Natsumi. Serena llegaba con Darien, igual de emocionados. Quedaron de verse todos para planear que harían para darles la bienvenida.

**-¡Hola chicas!- **Saludó con una gran sonrisa la rubia, mientras Darien saludaba a Andrew que se encontraba en la barra.

**-Alguien está contenta…-**Dijo Lita en tono divertido.

**-Claro que estoy contenta, al fin llegan. **

**-¿Y es solo por eso? ¿O tal vez el que Seiya haya llamado tiene algo que ver con ese buen semblante?-**Interrogó suspicaz Rei.

**-Serena ven, siéntate aquí.-**La invitó Natsumi a su lado.

**-Ya no vas a poder contar dinero frente a los pobres.-**Le dijo Mina a Serena.

**-¿A que te refieres?-**Preguntó algo confundida.

**-Tú Lita y Rei se la pasan todas enamoradas con sus novios, mientras Amy y yo sufrimos la ausencia de los nuestros. ¡Pues ya no más!-**Dijo poniéndose en pie, haciendo una V con sus dedos.**-Ha llegado el turno de la diosa del amor.-**Y guiñó el ojo.

**-Ay Mina, sales con unas cosas…-**Observó Amy.

**-Oye, ¿Cómo estas?-**Le susurró Sailor Moon a Natsumi, al verla algo pensativa.

**-Estoy algo nerviosa.-**Respondió en voz baja, estrujando sus manos.

**-Deja de preocuparte. Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien.-**Intentó tranquilizarla.

**-¿Que te dijo cuando te llamó?**

**-Que quería que habláramos. Que te extrañaba mucho y a mí también. Eso fue todo.**

**-Tengo miedo.**

**-¿Miedo de qué?**

**-De esa conversación que vamos a tener. ¿A caso no tú no estas nerviosa por lo que tiene para decirte?**

**-Algo. Pero si de algo estoy segura es de que todo entre ustedes estará bien. Ya deja los nervios.**

**-Yo se que entre ustedes también todo saldrá bien. **

**-Natsumi, ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?**

**-No puedo decirte nada. No es asunto mió. **

**-Que mala eres. Vamos dime ¿si?**

**-¡Chicas! Secretos en reunión, es mala educación.-**Regañó Mina.

**-Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están?**

**-Bien Darien.-**Contestaron a coro.

**-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer para mañana?-**Preguntó entusiasta Amy.

**-Ok. Si todo sale bien, ellos llegan a las 2:00 y ya nos dieron los datos del vuelo, así que no habrá problemas para esperarlos.-**Dijo Venus.

**-Darien y yo iremos en su auto y llevaremos a Rei y a Nicholas.-**Comentó Serena. **–Lita, tú y Andrew irán en el suyo ¿verdad?**

**-Aja.**

**-Bien. Natsumi, creo que lo mejor es que lleves tu camioneta. Tiene más espacio y perfectamente cabrán tú, Amy Mina y los chicos, ¿no crees?**

**-Ya lo había pensado, y creo que es buena idea. **

**-No queremos incomodar.-**Dijo tímidamente Amy.

**-No seas tonta. No hay ningún problema.-**Contestó la pelirroja.

**-¡Muy bien! entonces estamos de acuerdo. ¿Y después que vamos a hacer para celebrar?-**Interrogó emocionada Venus.

**-Pues yo estaba pensando que podríamos volver aquí, cerrar por el día y tener una pequeña celebración.-**Propuso Lita.

**-¿Si se puede aquí? Tal vez Andrew no desee cerrar. Si hay algún problema lo podemos hacer en el templo.-**Sugirió Rei.

**-Si a mi no me importa, a Andrew no le importa, ¿Verdad amor? **(¬¬)**-**Dijo Lita en tono un tanto amenazador.

**-Claro que no preciosa. **–Respondió él complaciente.

**-Oye Lita ¿todavía lo estas castigando?-**Indagó Serena. Bajando la voz, para que el rubio no escuchara.

**-Él sabe bien que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, y más, después de lo terrible que me hizo sentir, cuando le conté lo que habíamos hecho.**

**-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?-**Intercedió Mercurio.

**-Ni lo defiendas, porque todavía le hace falta para ganarse el perdón. **

**-Bien, entonces ya está arreglado el sitio.-**Terminó la discusión Serena, ya con la voz a volumen normal.**-Entonces, ¿Lita podrías hacer con Andrew algunos bocadillos?**

**-Claro. ¿Verdad que si Amor?**

**-Claro que si, cariño. No te apures Serena, nosotros nos encargamos.**

**-Bien, ya está el sitio y la comida. ¿Y la música?-**Preguntó Rei.

**-Bueno, yo tengo mucha música. Tal vez Mina podría ayudarme a escoger algunos cds.-**Dijo la pelirroja.

**-Si, yo te ayudo.-**Contestó Mina.

**-Yo traeré mi equipo de sonido.-**Propuso Darien.

**-Bueno, entonces Serena, Amy y yo, nos encargaremos de decorar todo.-**Habló Marte.

**-Muy bien, entonces Rei, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana temprano aquí, para comenzar?-**Indagó Amy.

**-Si. Entre más temprano, mejor. **

**-Chicas, yo les caigo después de las ocho, cuando salga de clase, ¿Esta bien?**

**-Si, Serena, sirve que de paso compres algunas cosas cuando vengas para acá.-**Dijo la pelinegra.

**-Esta bien. Entonces así quedamos. **

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Sentía miles de maripositas en el estómago. Ya estaban en el aeropuerto, pancartas en mano, y con todo listo para la bienvenida. ¡Al fin! luego de casi cuatro meses, vería a su amigo.

**-¡Allá están!-**Advirtió Rei.

Mina salió corriendo como loca a los brazos de Yaten y le plantó un gran y apasionado beso, haciendo que todos los miraran y se dieran cuenta de que los fabulosos Three Light se encontraban allí.

**-Yo también te extrañé mucho.-**Expresó el peliplateado una vez se recuperó de la muestra de afecto.

Pronto, la gente comenzó a aglomerarse en torno a ellos. Las jovencitas gritaban como locas pidiendo autógrafos. Los chicos sabían que era hora de actuar. Darien, Andrew y Nicholas se acercaron a los cantantes y a modo de guardaespaldas, poco a poco, lograron sacarlos de entre la multitud y escabullirse hacia el estacionamiento, hacia donde ya se dirigían el resto de las chicas. Una vez estuvieron a salvo del caos, al fin pudieron saludarse como es debido.

Mina ya se había comido a besos a su novio, y Amy, esperaba tímidamente por Taiki.

**-Hola hermosa. ¿Qué no vas a darme un beso?-**Bromeó el chico mirándola coquetamente.

**-Claro que si. **

-Se acercó, y se besaron dulcemente.

**-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.-**Dijo el castaño.

**-Tú, no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.-**Fue la respuesta de la chica.

Seiya fue el ultimo en aparecer junto con Darien. Observó por unos cuantos segundos la escena. Sus hermanos se veían muy felices. Él ahora, también esperaba serlo.

**-Hola.-**Saludó un poco nervioso a la pelirroja.

**-¡Hola!- **Respondió con emoción, pero de manera casi inaudible.

Casi no se lo creía. Al fin había llegado el momento de verla. Estaba tan hermosa como la había soñado todas esas noches que estuvo lejos. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Quería abrazarla y sentir su calor nuevamente, pero sabía que primero debían tener aquella conversación que tanto lo atemorizaba. ¿Qué haría si la chica no lo aceptaba?  
¿Y si ella decidiese que lo que había pasado con ellos ya no merecía más oportunidades? ¡No! Tenia que mantenerse positivo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en paz consigo mismo, y tenía esa agradable sensación de ser dueño de su destino y sus sentimientos.

Serena aguardaba callada y algo inquieta. El momento por el que pasaban sus amigos la emocionaba mucho, pero ya comenzaba la ansiedad a hacer de las suyas, y realmente no sabía que iba a decirle cuando él decidiera hablarle.

**-Hola Bombón.-**Le escuchó decir al pelinegro.

**-Seiya. Hola. **

**-¿Y eso por qué tan formal?-**Bufó para evitar la pesadez del ambiente.

La chica le brindó una de esas sonrisas que podían derretir un iceberg.

**-Bueno chicos. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? Hay una recepción que nos espera.-**Propuso Rei.

**-Suena bien.-**Dijo taiki.

Se repartieron en los vehículos tal y como habían acordado. En la camioneta de Natsumi, las dos parejitas iban en el asiento trasero, y Seiya viajaba en el del copiloto junto a la pelirroja. Charlaron amenamente, pero de manera grupal, y Seiya dijo poco. De vez en cuando, lo atrapaba en miradas furtivas por los espejos retrovisores y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de lo fuerte que palpitaba.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en el Crown. El lugar estaba esplendido. Había un enorme letrero de bienvenida y todo estaba listo para un gran festejo. Pronto la música inundó el recinto, y el ambiente de agasajo se hizo presente. Todos conversaban animadamente, escuchando los relatos sobre los sitios que los cantantes habían visitado y las cosas que habían visto.

Todo iba muy bien. Solo había un pequeño problema. Si Seiya no hacía algo pronto, Serena y Natsumi terminarían como réplicas de la Venus de Milo, porque los nervios ya habían terminado con sus uñas y amenazaban con continuar con los dedos. Definitivamente el chico sabía hacerse esperar.

**-¡Ve y háblale tú!-** Mandó la rubia a la pelirroja.

**-¿Cómo crees? No puedo. Haber ¿Por qué no vas tú?**

**-Yo realmente considero que lo más prudente es que ustedes dos hablen primero.-**Intentó sonar convincente.

**-**(¬¬) **No te creo nada rubiecita, la verdad, es que tú también te mueres de nervios y también estás esperando como yo, que él te busque.**

**-Oye pero ¿de donde sacas eso? Habla por ti, porque, lo que soy yo, estoy muy tranquila.**

Estaban tan concentradas en medio de la discusión, que no notaron que el pelinegro, iba hacia ellas.

**-Hola chicas.-**Saludó sonriente. **-¿La están pasando bien?**

**-Aja.-** contestaron a coro como autómatas asintiendo con la cabeza.

**-Bombón, ¿te molesta si te la robo unos minutos?**

**-****Claro que no. **

Se alejan del la rubia y del grupo, al tiempo que Darien llega con Serena.

**-Llegó el momento, ¿no es así?**

**-Si. Espero que todo salga bien.-** Contestó ella recostándose en su pecho.

La pareja se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas, uno frente al otro. Seiya estaba tan nervioso, que sentía ganas de vomitar. Le sudaban las manos terriblemente y sentía la garganta seca. Este era el momento decisivo. Era ahora o nunca. El silencio incómodo, se instaló entre la pareja. Ambos miraban nerviosos hacia todas partes sin saber muy bien que hacer. De pronto, ambos hablaron al tiempo:

**-Natsumi/Seiya, yo… **

Solo risas siguieron a eso.

**-Perdóname Natsumi, es que estoy tan nervioso…**

**-Dímelo a mí. Siento que me voy a desmayar.-**Contestó algo torpe.

**-Es que lo que te tengo que decir, es tan importante, que necesito encontrar las mejores palabras para expresarlo como deseo. Mira, quiero pedirte perdón otra vez, por todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa.**

**-Seiya, ya te he dicho muchas veces que eso ya está olvidado, que dejes de preocuparte. **

**-Si, ya se que me lo has dicho, pero aun así, yo quiero que sepas, aun me pesa y siempre me pesará siempre todo lo que sufriste. Yo… yo te quiero mucho.-**Dijo sin poder evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.**-Este tiempo que pasé fuera, me sirvió mucho para lograr organizar mi cabeza y mi corazón, y para descifrar al fin lo que deseo para mi vida.**

**-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?**

**-Verás. Ya se que es lo que quiero, pero lo que sucede es que el obtener eso que deseo no depende solo de mi, sino que más bien depende de ti. **

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Natsumi yo,-**tomó la mano de la pelirroja que descansaba sobre la mesa.**-Yo quiero estar contigo, es lo que más deseo. Estos tres meses me la he pasado extrañándote. No hubo momento en que no estuvieras en mis pensamientos. **

**-Seiya, yo…**

**-Se que por como se dieron las cosas, tal vez vaya a ser muy difícil que puedas confiar en mi. Pero me harías el hombre más feliz, si decidieras darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy el indicado para ti. Este tiempo separados y la distancia, me han mostrado lo que realmente significas para mí.** **Ahora sé que tenía miedo de permitirme sentir todo lo que produces en mi corazón. Pero ya no más, ahora estoy listo. Estoy preparado para ser el hombre que te mereces. **

**-¿Estás seguro que soy yo, lo que quieres?**

**-Creo que nunca en mi vida estuve tan seguro de algo.**

**-¿Y Serena?**

**-Ella ocupará siempre un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Y para hablar con toda sinceridad, no me arrepiento de lo que hemos pasado. Todo eso fue necesario para que tú estuvieras en mi camino. Bombón me enseñó muchas cosas y se lo agradezco todo. Es mi mejor amiga, y me conoce más de lo que me conozco yo. Eso es todo. **

**-Quiero que sepas que no estás obligado a nada conmigo. La verdad es que me da miedo que te apresures a algo para lo que no estés preparado. Ni tampoco quiero ser el reemplazo de nadie; eso no sería justo conmigo.**

**-Yo no te voy a negar que quise mucho a Serena, porque si lo hice. Fue la primera persona a la que amé. Pero tampoco puedo negar que a pesar de que en un principio no quise aceptarlo, y que quise huir de ello, mis sentimientos hacia ella comenzaron a cambiar cuando tú llegaste a mi vida. Natsumi, es que yo aun no me explico como es que te me has metido tan profundo en el corazón, pero esa es mi verdad ahora. Lo único que he hecho estos meses que pasamos separados, fue pensar en ti, soñar contigo. Cuando cantaba, te veía en el rostro de todos en el público. Todos los días no veía la hora de que fuera el momento para llamarte. No sabes todas las veces que imaginé esta conversación y los miles de escenarios que ensayé para decirte lo que siento. No quiero que tengas dudas. Yo te estoy entregando mi corazón y tú eres la única que está en él.**

**-Yo también te quiero Seiya. Pero tengo miedo; tengo miedo de sufrir.**

El pelinegro se sentó a su lado y suavemente, giró el rostro de la chica obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Yo también tengo miedo. Pero podemos ir despacio. Tomémoslo con calma. Un paso a la vez y ya veremos a donde nos lleva. Solo te pido una oportunidad para hacerte feliz. **

Muy lentamente se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca, que sus labios se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban deliciosamente.

**-Te quiero…-**Le susurró despacio justo antes de fundirse en el beso más dulce que jamás había experimentado.

Serena observaba enternecida, entre los brazos de Darien. Todo su interior se regocijaba al ver a sus amigos felices.

**-¿Ves amor? Te dije que todo saldría bien.**

**-Ya lo se, ya lo se. El gran príncipe Endimión ya me lo había advertido. Ven acá presumido, hace rato que no me besas.**

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

La fiesta había terminado tardísimo. Fue el viernes y aun siendo domingo ya, Serena aun se sentía agotada. Al final, no pudo hablar con Seiya esa noche. De todas maneras, verlo tan feliz con Natsumi, le bastaba y le sobraba. No iba a decir que no se había decepcionado un poco al ver que la noche terminaba y él aun no se acercaba a ella, pero se consoló pensando que ya habría otras oportunidades de que hablaran.

_**-¡Serena, cariño, tu amigo Seiya está aquí!-**_Gritó su mamá desde el primer piso.

_**-¡¿Seiya?!**_** ¡Ya bajo!**

Recorrió las escaleras apresuradamente como si de una emergencia se tratara. El corazón le latía a mil. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala esperándola.

**-Hola.**

**-Hola Bombón.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no te esperaba.**

**-Lamento venir sin avisar. Pero es que creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿No? Es que con tanto acontecimiento el viernes, ya no nos dio tiempo de hablar.**

**-Tienes razón. **

**-¿Que te pareces si salimos a caminar y te compro un helado?**

**-Ya sabes que yo nunca rechazo un helado. ¡Mamá vuelvo en un rato Si llama Darien, dile que salí con Seiya y que lo llamo en la noche! ¿Vamos?**

Caminaron hasta llegar al parque No 10, donde meses antes habían tenido su primera conversación después de cinco años de no verse.

**-Así que te divertiste en tu gira ¿no?**

**-Pero también los extrañé mucho. **

**-¿A mi también?**

**-Sobre todo a Natsumi y a ti. **

**-Me alegra saberlo. Eran muy pocas las noticias que me llegaban sobre ti.-**Dijo dándole un lengüetazo a su helado, con la vista fija en la golosina.

**-Perdóname Bombón. **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por todo. Por no haberte llamado en tanto tiempo, por hacerte sentir mal por mis problemas, por haberte preocupado.**

**-No te preocupes. Tenías que hacer, lo que tenías que hacer. Todo valió la pena, por verte como te veo ahora. Pareces otro. Me siento muy feliz de saber que estás bien. En todo caso yo también tengo una disculpa atascada en el pecho, que te debo desde hace meses. Yo también lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo lo que sufriste. Tú eres demasiado importante para mí. Y me duele mucho haberte lastimado como lo hice.**

**-¿Sabes que? Te lo agradezco. Al final de todo, siento que las cosas no hubiesen podido pasar de mejor manera. Además este con este look de descorazonado, me gané muchas más admiradoras.-**Bromeó.

**-Jajaja. No sabes cuanta falta me hicieron tus bromas egocéntricas.**

**-Y tú no sabes cuanta falta me hizo, escuchar esa risa. **

**-Te quiero mucho. **Dijo la rubia, mientras le brindaba un cálido abrazo.

**-Yo también. **

**-Como me quieres tanto, ven, vamos. Quiero otro helado, ¡pero ahora más grande!-**Dijo mientras corría a la heladería frente al parque.

**-¡Oye eso es chantaje!-**Exclamó siguiéndola.

**-Tú quieres comprármelo, no lo niegues.**

**-Claro, claro. ¿Y cómo va todo con Darien?**

**-Muy bien. Desde el día en que le confesé el plan, las cosas no han podido estar mejor. Él fue un gran apoyo tras todo eso. **

**-Te veo feliz.**

**-Lo soy. Aunque ud señorito, no se queda atrás. El viernes lo vi como en una nube del brazo de una pelirroja que conozco.**

**-Jajaja.-**Nuevamente el rubor llegó a sus mejillas. Tan solo pensar en ella, tenía ese efecto.**-Ella decidió darme una oportunidad. ¿Puedes creerlo?**

**-Ambos se la merecían. No lo vayas a arruinar.**

**-Haré hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz. **

**-Ahhh, ¡que romántico!- **Dijo con ojitos de corazón.**-Seiya y Natsumi, sentados en un árbol, primero el amor, después el matrimonio- **Cantaba entre risas corriendo del pelinegro que la perseguía furioso.

**-¡No te burles de mi, tonta!**

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**-Gracias por venir a ayudarme a limpiar Darien, te lo agradezco mucho.**

**-Lita si que te está castigando, ¿no?**

**-Han pasado tres meses, y aun no logro que me perdone del todo. Y todo es culpa tuya. **(¬¬) **Así que retiro mi agradecimiento por tu ayuda, me lo debes. **

**-Lo siento amigo. Intenté que entendiera, pero es una chica muy testaruda. **

**-Dímelo a mí. Y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que sé que tiene razón. Nunca debí involucrarme. **

**-Perdóname. Pero estoy seguro de que ella ya te perdonó. Es solo que quiere divertirse un poco más. No las conoceré yo. **

**-Pues espero que tengas razón. **

**-Andrew, tengo algo que decirte, y necesito tu ayuda. **

**-Ay no Darien. ¿En qué problema me vas a meter ahora?**

**-Amigo, creo que ha llegado el momento. Creo que ya es tiempo.**

**-¿'El momento'? ¿Estas seguro?**

**-Si. Estoy completamente seguro. **

**-Jajaja, ¡Entonces te ayudo con gusto!**

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**NOTAS**

¡Niñas estamos en la víspera del final! No puedo creer que ya casi termine. Debo decir que les agradezco a todas las que han seguido el fic hasta aquí, y que me han brindado su apoyo a través de los reviews. Realmente paso momentos muy agradables leyendo lo que me escriben. Aunque mi primer bebé esté terminando ya, aprovecho para anunciar mi nuevo fic que estaré publicando pronto; se llama 'un acuerdo peligroso' y será un poco más atrevido que este, así que para las interesadas, estén pendientes.

**-liebende Lesung:** Muchas gracias por la comprensión. Como ya viste, todo está encajando en su sitio entre Seiya y Natsumi, así que espero que te haya gustado el desenlace.

**-UsakitoPau:** No Aurea! No me hagas esto, ya retírame la amenaza de muerte, mira ke el retraso no fue mi culpa. Además ahora me estoy portando bien. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap, y me dejas review con tu opinión.

**- karibonita:** Bueno como ya pudiste ver, ya te dejé mi opinión de tu historia en mi review. La otra ke estas escribiendo comenzando a penas, pues estaré pendiente a ver como se desarrolla. Y pues como dijiste, nos leemos.

**-Isis Janet:** Imagino que el chap ha contestado todas tus dudas y ojala te haya gustado.

**-ginnyg:** creo que un hombre así como Darien a mi no me caería nada mal, y hasta le paso lo maquiavélico. ¿Tú no? Pues creo que todo terminó de la mejor manera y pues las chicas sufrieron pero se lo merecían un pokitin. Espero mi review.

-Nubia: como ya dije, me ENCANTAN tus comments, me hacen reír muchísimo, y me encanta que te hayas divertido con el plan; estas bien afín con Darien. Como ya pudiste ver, pues la situación de Natsumi ya mejoró bastante. Ahora, con el asunto de Andrew, pues Lita lo está torturando lentamente, así ke espero hayan kedado satisfechos tus deseos de castigo. Ahh! Gracias por prestarme a Mamo para mi entretención, te lo agradezco mucho. Como ya casi es tu cumple, pues mis felicitaciones por adelantado, ke cumplas muchos mas y ke la pases súper, eso si, con muchos regalitos, y pues estará de más decir ke espero sin falta mi comment.

**-isa:** Pues debo decir ke la opinión es general: Sere es la próxima ganadora del oscar, por su espectacular actuación. Pues yo creo ke las chicas se merecían lo que pasó considerando ke me hicieron sufrir mucho a Mamo. Y por ultimo pues la cosa con Natsumi ya pinta mejor, así ke espero tu review.

**-sere&darien:** Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, y me encanta ke te haya gustado el fic, y te hayas animado a dejarme review. Pues ya no falta casi nada para el final, espero ke te guste.

**- Amsz88Chiba:** Ke bueno ke te ha gustado la historia, y pues coincido contigo, las chicas se merecían todo lo ke Darien planeó. Kien las manda a jugar con fuego, jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review y ojala hayas disfrutado el chap.

**-salyluna:** Sandy, ya terminé de poner en el chap lo ke me habías recomendado; muchas gracias por las ideas y espero ke te haya gustado el chap. Ya todo se está arreglando y se acerca el final.

**-isabel:** ke bueno ke te haya gustado, y espero ke te guste este. Gracias por el review.

**-Moni Gzz :** No importa ke no dejes muchos reviews, se te agradece el esfuerzo. Y me alegro de ke te esté gustando la historia.

**-bonita jiji :** Jajaja, la verdad, es ke no me ha inspirado otro lemmon, pero tal vez en el ultimo chap, ¿ok?

**-patty ramirez de chiba:** pues bienvenida a la historia, y me alegro mucho ke te haya gustado. Ke disfrutes el chap y espero tu review.

**-serena ramos:** Pues ke bueno ke te haya gustado. Cosas insólitas pasan en este fic, como Seiya unido con Darien, pero al final, muy buenos resultados. Ke no se te olvide mi review.

**-yumi kamagatha:** Pues espero ke este chap si te haya gustado. Y pues espero tu opinión.

**-arias serena:** pues como te puedes dar cuenta, ya Natsumi perdonó a todo el mundo y las cosas van por buen camino. Gracias por el comment y ojala hayas disfrutado el chap.

**-sayurisan:** Jajaja, no eres mala, ellas se lo merecían, así ke sin remordimientos. Pues ke bueno ke te haya gustado y espero tu commente.

**-alejaym:** paisana, pues como ves, la cosa no empeoró sino ke mejoró. Yo soy de Bucaramanguita hermosa de mi vida. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap y no se te olvide mi review.

**-ForeverSerena:** Duve, se te extraña bastante, pero entiendo lo ke es no tener tiempo. De todas formas espero ke pronto puedas actualizar tus historias y todavía espero la ocasión en ke coindicamos en el msn. Respecto a lo de las mamo-chas, pues ya ni me acuerdo como lo hice, pero yo te mando un mail o un mensaje por aca y te cuento como es la cosa. A menos ke ya lo hayas hecho y este mensaje haya llegado demasiado tarde jijiji.

**-xsiempredarien:** Jajaja. Si a mi también me encanta Mamo así todo maldadosito. Gracias por tu comment y espero ke no te estreses mucho por la falta de tiempo libre.

**-satorichiva:** muchas gracias por lo ke escribiste; me gustó mucho tu review. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap y ke me dejes otro comment.

**-Susy Granger:** Pues te cuento ke me gusta mucho ke estés disfrutando el fic, espero te haya gustado el chap. Yo también lo llamo Mamo-chan, y a mi también me encanta, jajaja.

**-AnnyFanSailorMoon:** Gracias por la invitación. Te voy a agregar así podemos hablar por msn. Ke bueno ke te gustó el chap y espero ke hayas disfrutado este. Y ya deja de tener fantasías con Mamo, ke me lo vas a gastar, jajaja.

**-JennySol:** Jajaja, veo ke andas también ocupada hasta el copete; pues la verdad si estoy ke espero actualización de tu historia y espero ke no demore.

**-mirilla parina:** Tal y como lo predijiste, las chicas se enteraron por boca de Natsumi, me adivinaste el pensamiento. Si es cierto, estas chicas merecían un escarmiento y ya lo obtuvieron de parte de mi adorado Darien ke todo lo hace perfecto. Pues espero no se te olvide mi review y ojala hayas disfrutado el chap.

**-mirta serena:** Pues como vieste el chap? Espero ke te haya gustado como terminó todo al final. Me dejas tu opinión please.

**-Ginny Potter W:** Jajaja, a mi no me culpes por nada. Aunke a mi me suele pasar lo mismo, con un mundo de trabajo por hacer, pero hace uno todo a un lado para ponerse de irresponsable a leer fics; ke se puede hacer? Cuando una historia me atrapa, no hay trabajo ke valga. Me alegro ke te haya gustado, porke yo disfruto mucho lo ke tu escribes. Pues Mi Mamo ha estado hermoso en todo el fic, y la sabandija, pues aki es menos despreciable ke en tu fic. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap y yo también esperaré actualización de tu historia.

**-cindy:** Jajaja, no te preocupes, Darien solo ejercía su derecho a la compensación, no es nada malo apoyarlo. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap.

Bueno chicas ya me despido deseando ke se hayan divertido con el chap y me dejen su opinión al respecto. Besitos,

**DARIENLOVER**


	15. El Comienzo De Nuestras Vidas

**CAPITULO 15: EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**

Darien había encontrado la solución perfecta a los problemas de Andrew y de paso una pequeña colaboración extra para sus planes. Fue así como Lita quedó involucrada en los preparativos de una grata sorpresa que él le daría a Serena. Al contarle lo que quería hacer, le dejó bien en claro que le pedía su ayuda porque Andrew lo había convencido de que sería la indicada para el trabajo y que además no diría ni una sola palabra no solo a Serena, sino también a las demás; Lita más que contenta por el privilegio del secreto revelado, al fin paró de castigar al rubio. Había sido una buena decisión, porque la castaña había resultado de gran ayuda, en esos detalles para los cuales la mayoría de los hombres tienen poco cuidado, además de proveer información valiosa para la elección de cierto regalo que el pelinegro le daría a su novia. Ya estaban terminando de organizar el apartamento de él, y dejando listos los últimos pormenores del gran acontecimiento. Decir que estaba nervioso, se quedaba corto. Quería todo estuviera perfecto y por supuesto, estaba volviendo locos a sus dos amigos.

**-Vamos Darien, ya todo está listo. Deja de preocuparte.- **Le aconsejaba su amigo.

**-Ven, siéntate aquí, y trata de respirar.-**Propuso Lita, conduciéndolo hacia el sofá de cuero negro que se encontraba en la sala.

**-Chicos discúlpenme por estar tan pesado. Es que quiero que todo salga lo mejor posible. Les agradezco que me aguanten.**

**-No te preocupes. Nosotros entendemos. No todos lo días se dan estas cosas.- **Expresó comprensiva la castaña. **–Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos yendo, para que puedas arreglarte. La comida está toda lista. Solo tienes que calentarlo todo en el horno y servir. La mesa ya quedó puesta también y la botella de champaña se está enfriando. Todo va a salir como esperas. Solo recuerda relajarte. Si Serena te ve tan nervioso, va a comenzar a sospechar. **

**-Lita gracias por toda tu ayuda. Y tú también amigo. No tengo como pagarles toda su colaboración. **

**-Lo que sea por nuestros amigos más queridos. Bueno cariño ahora si vámonos.-**Dijo el rubio tomando a la chica de la mano.

**-Mucha suerte Darien, Nos vemos luego, para que nos cuentes como salió todo.-**Se despidió Júpiter.

**-Si. De nuevo, Gracias. **

Una vez solo, el pelinegro se apresuro tomar un baño para relajarse un poco, y comenzar con los últimos arreglos de la comida. Elegantísimo con pantalón negro y camisa azul marino, terminó de crear el ambiente. Regó los pétalos de rosa rojos por todas partes, puso un poco de música suave y arregló la iluminación.

Tocaron la puerta y sintió el corazón en su boca. Se planchó la ropa con las manos y tomó la rosa que tenía preparada para regalarle a Serena, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

**-¡Hola!-** saludó la rubia efusivamente, sin notar la penumbra que envolvía el apartamento.

**-Hola. Esto es para ti.-**Le contestó entregándole la flor.**- ¿Por qué no pasas?­-** Dijo, permitiéndole ver hacia el interior del sitio.

Las velas blancas dispersas por todas partes que proporcionaban la única luz disponible, colmaban la atmósfera de un romanticismo absolutamente encantador.

Entró y observó el lugar. La mesa vestida con el blanco mantel, sostenía los dos platos, dispuestos para la cena, junto con las copas, el recipiente donde se enfriaba la champaña y un par de velas rojas.

**-Darien…-**Pronunció apenas pudiendo contener el aliento.

**-Ven princesa, siéntate aquí.-**Le indicó mientras corría la silla y la ayudaba a acomodarse en la mesa.

**-Pero, ¿Por qué todo esto?**

**-Solo quiero que esta noche sea muy especial. ¿Quieres un poco de champaña?**

La chica asintió y él procedió a servir una copa para ella y una para si mismo.

**-¡Hmmm! Que bien huele.-**Se saboreó cerrando los ojos.

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Aja.**

**-Ya casi está listo.**

**-Señor Chiba, ¿a qué se debe tanta especialidad?-**Preguntó divertida.

**-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Pero lo mejor será que comamos primero.**

**-¿No será que quiere seducirme ud?**

**-Bueno, eso también, claro… ¡ouch!- **La rubia le había lanzado la servilleta.**-Jajaja, ¿Y eso por qué fue?**

**-Eres un descarado.-**Contestó ella fingiendo enojo.

**-Jajaja. No te enojes princesa.-**Pidió haciendo puchero.

**-Con una condición. Ven y dame un beso.**

**-Con gusto.- **Se levantó y la besó tiernamente en los labios.**-Ya vuelvo.**

**-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?**

**-Voy a terminar los últimos detalles de la comida.**

**-Yo te ayudo.**

**-No señorita. Hoy tienes que dejarte atender.**

Al cabo de unos minutos, la cena ya estaba servida y ellos, disfrutando del festín.

**-Aun no me has contado como te fue con Seiya el domingo.**

**-Hmmm.-**decía degustando la comida.**-Está delicioso. Me fue súper bien. Creo que aunque las cosas van progresando lento, tengo la sensación de que muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.**

**-¿y cómo lo viste?**

**-Muchísimo mejor. Creo que la cosas con Natsumi van de maravilla y que al fin hemos podido dejar todo este embrollo atrás. **

**-Que bien. No sabes cuanta alegría me da, que al fin todo esté como debería ser.**

**-Lo se amor.**

Continuaron conversando muy agradablemente el resto de la cena.

**-Bueno, creo que es hora del postre.**

**-¡Si!- **Exclamó visiblemente feliz por el anuncio.**- ¿Y qué hay de postre?**

**-Soufflé de chocolate.**

**-¡Que rico!**

Él se levantó de la mesa y fue por el postre para a continuación servirlo y volver con la rubia, que no esperó mucho para comenzar a disfrutarlo.

**-Bueno Darien, ¿Ahora si me vas a decir a que se debe todo esto? Es decir, no me lo tomes a mal. Todo ha estado espectacular y para nada me molesta que me consientas tanto. Todo me ha encantado. Pero, ¡la curiosidad me está matando! Ya cuéntame que es lo que tienes por decirme ¿si?- **Pidió haciendo esa carita con la que siempre lo convencía.

**-Que impaciente eres. -**Expresó riendo.**-Está bien princesa. **-Comenzó haciendo una pequeña pausa. **-Tú sabes que eres la persona más importante y a la que más amo en la vida.**

**-Claro que si amor. Así como tú eres también lo que más amo en todo el universo.**

**-No sabes lo que fue para mi, sentir cerca la sola idea de perderte. Antes de conocerte, yo me había acostumbrado a estar solo. La muerte de mis padres me hizo sentir de esa manera. Todo eso cambió cuando llegaste tú. Cuando entraste en mi vida, fue como si hubiese llegado al fin a casa. Tú eras y eres todo lo que necesito para vivir. ¡Me has enseñado tantas cosas! Nunca me imaginé que la niña llorona amiga de Andrew, despertaría en mí todas esas bellas cosas que me haces sentir; que me perdería en tus hermosos ojos azules, como lo hice desde que me vi en ellos la primera vez. Me mostraste que si estás a mi lado, ya nunca estaré solo y créeme que nunca más quiero estarlo. Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mis días y dedicarlos a hacerte tan feliz como me haces tú a mí. Serena Tsukino,-**Dijo mientras ponía su rodilla izquierda en el piso se arrodillaba frente a ella, sacaba el hermoso anillo de platino, incrustado con un diamante enorme de corte radiante (N.A: hermosísimo)**- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Serena estaba bañada en lágrimas, conmovida hasta la médula por semejante proposición.

**-Amor, ¡claro que si!-** Le contestó entre sollozos.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y luego de ponerle el anillo, se entregaron a un beso cargado de ansiedad y felicidad.

**-Te amo.**

**-Yo te amo más.**

Unieron sus bocas nuevamente, intentando transmitirse el inmenso amor del uno por el otro. El beso profundizaba con el transcurrir de los segundos; la pasión alcanzaba sus entrecortadas respiraciones, que se hacían más y más pesadas. Ella buscó con avidez su cuello y subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual con solo rozarlo con su húmeda lengua, le arrancó un placentero gemido a Darien. Él la acercó más a sí, como queriendo fundirla consigo. Ella regresó a su boca, recorriéndole cada centímetro. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa sin romper el beso. Ya no era la chica tímida que él meses atrás había convertido en mujer. El tiempo pasó y se moldearon el uno al otro a sus gustos, y esa decisión con la que ella manejaba la situación le encantaba.

Una vez ella le quitó la camisa, él la hizo girar para que le diera la espalda. Lentamente se aproximó cerca de su oído y descargó su ardiente aliento, cuando le susurraba lujurioso

**-Eres una niña muuuy mala. Es hora de que tú también pierdas ropa…**

Comenzó a besarla en el cuello y bajó hasta los hombros; ella se abandonó al placer de sus labios, cerrando los ojos y quedando a su merced. Él comenzó a abrir el cierre en la espalda del vestido amatista intenso. Con la suavidad más exquisita, deslizó por los hombros el vestido abierto, hasta hacerlo caer al suelo. La atrajo aun de espaldas, nuevamente contra él, haciéndole sentir la potencia de su erección. Serena solo pudo desprender un sonido de satisfacción. Volvió a posar sus labios en el cuello de gacela de la rubia, mientras con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo que lo esperaba anhelante. Primero la pequeña cintura, luego el abdomen. Lentamente provocaba las más deliciosas sensaciones en sus delicadas curvas. Con la mano derecha fue al sur, y con la izquierda tomó uno de sus pechos sobre el corpiño de seda que compartía color con el vestido. Arremetiendo por tres frentes, empezó su ritual amatorio. Introdujo su mano entre la diminuta tanguita y con sus dedos acarició lentamente su intimidad, mientras con la otra mano, frotaba su pecho, y continuaba con su boca atacando el cuello. La rubia se dejó mimar y pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del pelinegro, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera azabache. Los suspiros lo abarcaron todo, y no había nada más excitante para él, que escucharla responder a sus caricias. Muy despacio, ella se apartó, y lo llevó hacia el sofá. Una vez ahí, le soltó el pantalón. Cuando este cayó, comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos por el formidable torso, mientras descendía para retirar la última prenda que le quedaba, viéndolo siempre a los ojos con mirada insinuante y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer sentado en el sillón.

Ella posó sus delicadas manos en su suave piel acariciándola, y lentamente tomó camino hacia el broche de su sostén en una cadencia tan tentadora, que hipnotizó Darien de inmediato logrando que no le quitara los ojos de encima. Desabrochó la prenda y la retiró. Se acercó un poco a él que aun sentado, la tomó por la cintura, llenándole el vientre de abrasadores besos, y deslizó la última prenda con que contaba. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él introduciéndolo poco a poco en su interior. Comenzó a subir y bajar pausadamente, mientras él le ayudaba a llevar el ritmo con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Ella apoyó las propias en los musculosos hombros de su chico, y él comenzó a estimularla, pasando su habilidosa lengua por los túrgidos pechos deseosos de su contacto. Con movimientos cada vez más rápidos, y faltando más el aire, se susurraron las promesas de amor que se hicieron por primera vez hacía tanto. Ambos podían sentirlo; el final se aproximaba intenso y avasallante. Darien apretó con los dedos la piel de Serena y cerrando los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en el sillón, entregándose por completo a la irresistible sensación de culminación.

**-Te… amo…-**Dijo intentando recuperar el aire.

**-Yo también amor. Te amo. –**Le contestó ella brindándole un largo beso.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

Después de esa noche, vinieron cuatro meses intensos de preparativos. Papá Kenji, luego de la incomodísima conversación de pedida de mano en la que Darien perdió como tres kilos con todo lo que sudó producto de los nervios, insistió en pagar todos los gastos de la boda. Costaron tres horas y una amenaza de mamá Ikuko, para convencerlo de que Darien era el indicado para su 'pequeña' princesa. A pesar del pavor que le tenía a aquella conversación y mucho más, después de lo difícil que había resultado convencerlo de aceptarlo como novio de Serena, el pelinegro se enfrentó al asunto, decidido a lograr que el patriarca, les diera su bendición, y aun si no lograba convencerlo, estaba determinado a hacer a Serena su esposa a como diera lugar. Y ¿como olvidar aquel día que enteraron a las chicas? Casi vuelan el Crown con sus gritos emocionados. En realidad habían sido un gran apoyo con todos los arreglos que tenían que hacer para el gran día y ahora ya todo estaba prácticamente listo. Hasta las despedidas de solteros, estaban arregladas; algo disparejas, pero quien se opone semejantes mujeres. Ellas le tenían preparada una 'picante' noche a Serena, fue la descripción de Mina ante el evento, mientras ellos estaban obligados a portarse bien. Podían salir, beber y disfrutar de una grata noche, pero eso si, solo entre ellos. Estaban advertidos y ninguno se atrevía a poner en tela de discusión las decisiones de sus novias. Fue una noche de copas, una noche loca, y por precaución, se habían hecho las despedidas de solteros dos noches antes de la boda, para evitar cualquier contratiempo. Muy sabia decisión, pues terminaron con una resaca de padre y señor mío.

Darien pasó bien entrada la tarde a casa de su no tan radiante novia que hacía apenas un par de horas, se había levantado.

**-Hola princesa. –**Saludó a la rubia que le abría la puerta en bata, con una tasa de café en la mano y los estragos de la colosal salida, evidentes en el rostro.

**-Hola. –**Contestó con pesadumbre.

**-No te ves nada bien. Hmmm, **(¬¬) **¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche ah?**

**-¿Por que mejor no pasas, en lugar de estar haciendo preguntas que sabes que no te puedo contestar?**

Siguieron hasta la sala, al tiempo que Serena daba unos cuantos sorbos a su tasa de café y Darien insistía en averiguar.

**-¿Cómo que no puedes contarme? **

**-Estás bien enterado de la prohibición que las chicas me hicieron de contarte cualquier cosa.**

**-Eso no es justo. Solo espero que se hayan comportado. **

**-¿Por qué pensarías lo contrario? **

**-Porque la que organizó todo fue Mina y tú y yo sabemos que eso ya indica problemas.**

**-Ya amor. Deja de preocuparte. Todo fue perfectamente inocente- **_"si, claro" _**–Además, yo siempre me porto bien. **

La rubia se sentó a su lado y comenzó a llenarlo de pequeños besos, rogando al cielo, que ya no quisiera indagar más. Si supiera de todo lo que hicieron y sobre todo, del striper que contrató Mina, sería capaz de fusilar a sus Sailors y ya no quería ninguna tragedia, mucho menos a escasas horas de la boda.

**-Claro, claro. Cómprame con besitos. –**Dijo, haciendo notar que sabía lo que ella hacía, pero igual decidió ya no investigar más, no fuera, se enterara de algo que a lo mejor no quería saber. **-¿Cómo se siente mi princesa adorada? –**Preguntó cariñoso.

**-¡Feliz! Nerviosa pero feliz. No puedo creer que ya estemos tan cerca. ¿Cómo se siente mi príncipe?**

**-Creo que esta noche no podré dormir. **

**-Eso me recuerda, que no puedes quedarte mucho.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Ya va a llegar tu otro novio?**

**-¡Ay como crees! A ese ya le dije que no podíamos vernos más, porque me voy a casar. ­**–Se burló.

**-Seereenaa, no tientes tu suerte.**

**-¡Darien! Eres un aburrido. No me dejas divertirme ni un poquitito.**

**-Después cuando yo también me 'divierta', no vas a tener derecho a reclamarme.**

**-Está bien, está bien. Ya no lo hago más. Bueno, no te puedes quedar porque es mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia, antes de la boda y eso comienza con la noche anterior. **

**-Yo no creo en esas cosas.**

**-Pero yo si. De cualquier manera todas nosotras vamos a pasar la noche en el templo de Rei; tenemos mucho que comentar con Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Recuerda que están recién llegadas y casi no hemos tenido tiempo de charlar. Aunque sin Haruka, porque se rehusó a pasar 'noche de chicas'. Ya sabes como es. Eso también me recuerda, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

**-Dime.**

**-¿Nos puedes llevar a mamá y a mí al templo?**

**-¿Pero cómo me vas a pagar? –**Interrogó en tono sugerente.

**-¿Qué tienes en mente? –**Le siguió el juego.

**-Bueno pues… -**Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios y lentamente la besó, tomándola del rostro con una mano y con la otra de la cintura. Estaban en eso, hasta que el carraspeo de mamá Ikuko, los interrumpió haciendo notar su presencia.

**-Perdonen que los interrumpa chicos. Serena, ¿no deberías ir a alistarte para irnos?**

Serena miró el reloj y efectivamente ya se hacía tarde.

**-Tienes razón ma. Tú también arréglate. Amor, no demoro mucho ¿si? **

**-Ve princesa, yo espero.**

**-Darien nos va a llevar mamá. Acuérdate de poner en la maleta todo lo que vamos a necesitar. Tú vestido, los zapatos, todo.**

**-Ya se hija, ya se. –**Le contestó llevándola a empujones hacia las escaleras para que se arreglara. **–Es que está muy nerviosa. –**Le explicó a Darien y un segundo después, desapareció también.

El pelinegro quedó solo en la sala, esperando por las damiselas. Lo que no se esperaba era la intervención que vendría a continuación. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, cuando de pronto Kenji llegaba del trabajo. Anunció que estaba en casa y al no obtener respuesta, se encontró con su yerno sentado en el sofá.

**-Buenas tardes. –**Saludó muy formal. De inmediato el chico se puso en pie para estrechar la mano del padre de su novia.

**-Buenas tardes señor Tsukino.**

**-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?**

**-Serena y su esposa se están alistando para irse al templo. A Sammy no lo he visto. **

**-Claro. Siéntate muchacho. –**Sugirió mientras él hacía lo mismo. **-¿Cómo te sientes? Ya se acerca el momento.**

**-Ansioso. Muy ansioso. **

**-Supongo que es natural. El día que me casé con Ikuko estaba tan nervioso, que se me durmieron las extremidades del cuerpo por un buen rato. ­– **Recordó nostálgico. **–Solo quiero advertirte una vez más, que más te vale hacer feliz a mi niña, porque no me importa lo grande o fortachón que te veas, te juro que si la haces sufrir, te las vas a ver conmigo. ­–**Le advirtió en tono amenazante.

Darien tragó saliva. Sabía que hablaba muy en serio.

**-Por supuesto señor. Le aseguro que me voy a dedicar a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder, para hacerla feliz. **

**-Cuídamela mucho. Ella es un poco llorona y a veces puede ser difícil, pero como ya debes saber, también es un terrón de azúcar y lo más valioso que tengo en la vida junto a su madre y su hermano. –**Dijo con las lágrimas en la puerta de los ojos. **–Por favor no le digas que hablamos esto, porque me amenazó si te volvía a molestar con lo mismo. Pero tienes que entender. Te estás llevando a mi tesoro y siento que se me va un pedazo de corazón.**

El pelinegro lo miró con infinita ternura y se preguntó si así sería él cuando llegara el momento de pasar lo mismo con Rini. Quiso tranquilizarlo y le dijo en el tono más dulce que pudo

**-No se preocupe señor. Yo entiendo. Pero créame que ella siempre va estar cerca de ustedes, porque son lo más importante en su vida y no hay manera de que algo se interponga en eso y mucho menos yo. Yo la amo profundamente y solo quiero lo mejor para ella al igual que usted. **

**-Eso me tranquiliza mucho. Darien, tal vez el día que viniste a pedir permiso para casarse no me viste muy convencido, pero todo lo que te dije ese día fue sincero. De todo corazón te doy la bienvenida a la familia Tsukino.**

**-Señor, no sabe cuanto me alegra poder pertenecer a su familia.**

**-Ya deja de llamarme señor, hijo. Deberías ya empezar a llamarme papá. **

**-Muchas gracias por todo lo que me ha dicho. –**Le contestó, al tiempo que ambos se ponían en pié para abrazarse fraternalmente.

Desde la escalera y en silencio, las dos mujeres de la casa, espiaban la escena, totalmente conmovidas. Esperaron unos segundos para hacer acto de presencia en la habitación.

**-Hola papi. No sabía que ya habías llegado. –**Saludó afectuosamente la rubia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su progenitor.

**-Hola hijita. ¿Y eso por qué tan arregladas?**

**-Ya nos vamos para el templo de la amiga de Serena. Hola cariño. –**Saludó Ikuko, acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

**-Hola amor. ¿Así que ya se van?**

**-Si papi. ****Mamá les dejó a ti y a Sammy, la comida lista para calentar en el microondas. Pórtense bien y no se te olvide estar mañana puntual en el templo.**

**-Claro que no se me va a olvidar hija, ¿Cómo crees?**

**-Bueno cariño, ya es hora de irnos. Dile a Sammy que no se desvele y nos veremos mañana, ¿Si? –**Se despidió la mujer.

**-Cuídame mucho a tu madre y cuídate tú también. ¿Quieres cariño? –**Pidió a su hija.

**-Por supuesto papi. No te preocupes, que está en buenas manos. ­­–**Dijo la rubia besándolo en la mejilla y guiñándole el ojo.**  
**

**-Supongo que nos veremos mañana, Señor. –**Dijo Darien, extendiendo su mano para despedirse.

**-¿Qué te dije? Ya no me llames señor. –**Correspondiendo el apretón de manos.

**-Perdón. Nos veremos mañana, papá.**

**-Así es hijo. Cuídate tú también. –**Contestó abrazándolo.

Los tres salieron de la casa y se subieron al automóvil del pelinegro. Serena sentada a su lado, no podía esperar para preguntarle por lo que acababa de suceder.

**-Daaaarien…-**Dijo casi cantando su nombre.

**-¿Dime?**

**-¿Qué fue todo eso con mi padre y ahora tú diciéndole papá?**

**-No fue nada. No seas curiosa. ­–**Contestó nervioso.

Ella solo rió.

Ya era de noche. En poco tiempo estuvieron en el templo. Ikuko bajó rápidamente del vehiculo y luego de despedirse de Darien, desapareció entrando al templo, para darles privacidad mientras ellos se despedían ya fuera del auto.

**-Serena.**

**-¿Si? ­–**Respondió un poco inquieta por el tono serio que el chico había empleado.

**-¡He esperado tanto por este momento! –**Le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos llenos de luna, tomándola de las manos. **–No quiero separarme más de ti.**

**-Yo se príncipe. Pero ya solo faltan unas cuantas horas y después, me convertiré en tu esposa para siempre.**

**-Después de mañana, ya no tendremos que separarnos nunca más. Podremos irnos a dormir y amanecer juntos el resto de nuestros días. Te prometo que voy a dedicar lo que me queda de vida y si es preciso, después de la muerte, a amarte con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. **

Acarició con el dorso de su mano, la suave mejilla de la rubia y lentamente selló su promesa con un cálido beso y la luna inmensa en el firmamento como testigo.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Todo era un desastre alrededor. Todos corrían como pollos sin cabeza y tenían el templo patas arribla, tratando de encontrar el velo extraviado de Serena. El ambiente cargado de nerviosismo, se evidenciaba en la torpeza de todos al buscar. Hasta Sammy estaba entregado en la tarea. Rei regañaba a Serena por haberlo perdido, Amy intentaba que hiciera una regresión mental por sus últimos pasos y de esa forma recordara donde lo había puesto, Natsumi y Setsuna buscaban entre las maletas de todos, Sammy, Hotaru y mamá Ikuko buscaban en las demás habitaciones, Lita y Michiru debajo de las camas y entre las sabanas, y Mina buscaba en el refrigerador.

**-¡Mina ¿Se puede saber por que diablos estás buscando en el refrigerador?! –**Gritó exasperada la pelinegra del grupo.

**-No grites Rei. –**Pidió la rubia. **–Uno nunca sabe donde por descuido puede poner las cosas. Una vez se me extravió el control remoto de la tele y terminé encontrándolo en el refrigerador. –**Contestó jocosa.

**-Mina. Por favor ve a buscar en un lugar más lógico ¿quieres? –**Sugirió Michiru.

Todos continuaron con su labor, cuando de pronto Sammy gritó a lo lejos

**-¡Lo encontré! ­–**Rápidamente llegó corriendo con el hermoso velo blanco bordado en delicadas flores en el borde. **–Estaba debajo de la ropa que tenías antes de ponerte el vestido. Ni siquiera el día de tu boda puedes dejar de ser una cabeza de chorlito ¿no? –**Se burló.

**-Sammyyyy. ­–**Le llamó la atención mamá Ikuko. ­**–Deja en paz a tu hermana. **

El chico salió de la habitación para no contrariarla. Con el cariño característico de madre, Ikuko comenzó a acomodarle la prenda entre la tiara de brillantes enredada en los hermosos cabellos rubios de la joven, recogidos en un moño muy elegante que dejaba unos cuantos rizos enmarcando la cara. Serena observaba a la mujer por el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía frente a ella, viéndola poner todo su amor en la tarea. Ikuko la terminaba de arreglar con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, de tener frente a ella el fruto de sus esfuerzos y esperanzas, lista para empezar un nuevo camino. La rubia vio como una lágrima surcaba la mejilla de su madre.

**-¿Mamá que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Pasa algo malo? –**Inquirió preocupada.

**-Hija, también se llora de felicidad. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Has encontrado un buen hombre con el cual compartir tu vida, y no puedo pedir más. ¡Te ves tan hermosa!**

**-¡Mami! –**La chica la abrazó. **–Gracias. **

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

En otra habitación del enorme templo, un amigo ayudaba a otro con el corbatín de su traje.

**-Muchas gracias Drew. –**Dijo Sincero.

**-Amigo, es que estás hecho un manojo de nervios y solo no habrías podido.**

**-Deja de burlarte, ¿Quieres?**

**-Tengo algo para que te relajes un poco. –**Dijo Haruka entrando en la habitación y mostrando un pequeño frasco que contenía licor. **–Bebe un sorbo, para que bajes los nervios.**

Darien obedeció.

**-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir al salón. ¿Estás listo?**

**-Si. **

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**-Bien Sere, ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? –**Interrogó Lita.

**-Hagamos inventario ¿Si? –**Sugirió Mina.

**-¿Lo nuevo? –**Comenzó Natsumi.

**-El vestido recién salido de la tienda de Setsuna. –**Contestó Serena orgullosa.

**-¿Lo viejo?**

**-La tiara que mi madre usó el día de su boda. –**Respondió tomando a Ikuko de la mano, mirando hacia la joya que reposaba en su cabeza.

**-¿Lo prestado?**

**-El brazalete de brillantes de Rei. –**Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

**-Y por último, ¿Lo azul?**

**-¡La liga que me regaló Amy! –**Indicó levantándose el vestido y mostrando el accesorio, con una mirada pícara.

**-¿Tienes el ramo? –**Indagó Rei.

**-Aquí está. –**Dijo Ikuko, alcanzándolo a Serena.

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de Kenji.

**-¡Serena tesoro, ya es hora de empezar, ¿Estas lista?! –**Anunció detrás de la puerta.

**-¡Ya voy pa! Chicas, mamá, quiero decirles que nunca tendré como pagarles por todo. Las quiero mucho, y soy la mujer más feliz, por poder compartir este momento tan hermoso con ustedes. **

**-¡Serena! –**Todas se acercaron a la rubia para darse un abrazo.

Comenzaron a salir de la habitación hasta que solo quedaron la novia, su madre y la dama de honor.

**-Bien Sere, Luna y Artemís entrarán primero con los anillos, luego entraremos Nicholas y yo, y por último, el señor Tsukino y tú. ¿Está bien? –**Explicó Rei.

**-Si. Gracias. Rei, te quiero. **

**-Yo también te quiero. –**La pelinegra abrazó a su amiga y acto seguido dejó la habitación, dejando pasar a Kenji.

**-Bien hija, ha llegado el momento. Espero que tu vida de ahora en adelante, esté llena de toda la dicha que te mereces. Va a ser un camino difícil, porque todas las cosas que valen la pena cuestan, pero tú y Darien se aman y con eso ya tienen la mitad ganado. –**Dijo Ikuko cargada de sabiduría.

**-Cariño, quiero que sepas que nuestra casa, siempre será tu casa. No importa lo grande que estés siempre serás mi princesita y a nosotros puedes recurrir cada vez que lo necesites. Te amo mi niña, y aunque me es difícil dejarte ir, se que estas en buenas manos. –**Agregó Kenji en lágrimas.

**-Ya basta. Me están haciendo llorar y se me corre el maquillaje. –**Respondió la novia entre risas y sollozos, mientras abrazaba a la pareja.

**-Bueno, es hora de comenzar. Querida, que Dios te bendiga y te cuide, para que andes tu camino con sabiduría. Te amo. –**Finalizó Ikuko para después de darle un beso, ir camino al salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

**-Papi, nosotros también tenemos que irnos. **

**-Bien princesa. Déjame… -**Cubrió con el velo el delicado rostro de su hija. **–Listo. **

El hombre se hizo a su lado y dispuso su brazo, para que la rubia lo tomara.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Artemís y Luna, que llevaban en sus espaldas atados con hermosos lazos rosas, los envoltorios de los anillos. Luego de ellos como lo anunció Rei, entraron ella y Nicholas. Cuando Serena y su padre se asomaron en la entrada, todos se pusieron en pie para ver a la espléndida novia. Su hermoso vestido blanco straple de pomposa falda adornado con delicados brillantes, sus guantes de seda hasta más arriba de los codos, el delicado velo bordado, toda ella era una visión. La chica observó todo y a todos. El recinto estaba majestuoso con su alfombra repleta de pétalos de muchos colores y su clima lleno de amor. Vio a sus amigos, sus incondicionales amigos, más felices que nunca; Natsumi y Seiya con su amor primaveral, Mina y Yaten enamorados de la vida, Lita y Andrew, la ilusión y la comprensión, Amy y Taiki siempre racionales, pero ahora más guiados por el corazón que nunca, Rei y Nicholas el temperamento y la paciencia, Haruka y Michiru con su vinculo indeleble, su madre con su mirada siempre tranquila junto a su hermano que a pesar de todo siempre había estado para ella, la siempre sobria Setsuna y la ya no tan pequeña Hotaru. Vio a su fiel amiga felina y a su compañero, junto al hombre de su vida, tan guapo como siempre en su traje, que la esperaba con ojos colmados de anhelos, confianza y fe; todos y cada uno de ellos llenos de esperanza y sueños y recordó lo gratificante que era poder proteger todo eso. Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que a partir de ese momento, se daba inicio al comienzo de sus vidas.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**NOTAS**

¡Chicuelas, hemos llegado al fin! me parece mentira que ya se haya terminado. Siento que fue ayer cuando comencé con la historia y me siento muy agradecida con todas ustedes por el apoyo, las palabras de aliento, los consejos y las risas que me brindaron con sus reviews. Quiero agradecer MUY especialmente a Salyluna; _Sandy, fuiste tú mi guía cuando muy poco sabía de esto de los fics. De todo corazón, infinitas gracias por todo._ A todas ustedes que llegaron hasta aquí, espero que la historia haya llenado sus expectativas y hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndola como yo escribiéndola. Y a las que quieran, las espero en mi próximo fic, que espero no demorar mucho en subir.

**-usakochiba01**: Pues al igual ke tu fic, este ya ha llegado a su final. Como supusiste y casi todas lo hicieron, pues si era la proposición de matrimonio lo que nuestro divino protagonista se traía entre manos. Ya Lita perdonó al fin a Andrew y todo vuelve a estar en armonía. Solo me keda por decir, ke reafirmo ke soy adicta a tu historia, ke espero ke te haya gustado el gran final, y si todo sale bien, nos veremos en el próximo fic, ya sea tuyo o mió. Besitos.

**-karibonita:** Pues como sospechabas eran campanas de boda las ke resonaban en esa conversación. Muchas gracias por tus palabras; si es mi primer fic y espero ke tu historia termine así de feliz como la mía, porke me gusta mucho, pero no kiero ningún final triste. Nos estaremos leyendo, bye.

**-isa1181:** Imagino ke te gustó la proposición de matrimonio, ¿o me equivoco? Pues todo terminó color de rosa. Espero ke hayas disfrutado el chap y te hayas deleitado con ese sueño de hombre.

**-Isis Janet:** mi kerida janet, si lo ke te habías imaginado era la boda, pues confirmaste tus sospechas. Pues si me tardé un pokitin pero hice lo imposible por actualizar lo más pronto, así ke espero no hayas sufrido mucho esperando. Ojala te haya gustado el chap.

**-Nubia:** Bueno tengo ke contestarte por partes para ke no se me kede nada por fuera. Primero ke todo, me encantó tu review, me hizo reír como loca. Segundo, te atacaste por impaciente, jajaja hubieras esperado a leer con calma y lo habrías entendido todo sin necesidad de revisar el chap anterior, pero se te entiende. Tercero, en cuanto a lo de ke Natsumi se tirara el plan, pues no fue ni tan así, porke para cuando ellas lo supieron ya no faltaba casi nada para terminar, así ke no fue mucho problema; las copas con Seiya pues si fueron un sacrificio, pero esa maniobra pagó sus frutos, y los cursos de actuación de Sere, apuesto a ke no van a kedar mal invertidos. Ahora, un favorcito, decídete respecto a Drew, o está bien el castigo, o no se lo merecía, pero escoge una; no se pueden las dos, jajajaja. De cualkier forma ya lo perdonó y no hay nada ke hacer. Comparto tu afición por esa petulancia del churrasco de Darien, nada ke hacer, así se ve muy lindo. Natsumi y Seiya todo va sobre ruedas, Mina, esa pobre niña nunca cambia. Lo del radar PPMYPPSFYMDD, me resultó muy chistoso, deberían pensar en construirlo. Ahí te puse una escenita para ke suframos tú y todas nosotras y reavive nuestra envidia por no ser Sere. Al fin te regalaron a tu Darien? Espero ke si, jajaja. Mi niña, espero ke te haya gustado el chap y porfavorcito actualízame pronto tu historia ke ando descorazonada.

**-Amsz88Chiba:** Any, pues en este chap hubo más miel, espero ke lo hayas disfrutado mucho.

**-Salyluna:** Sandy, muchas gracias linda, por todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic. Me alegra ke te haya gustado el chap, y como ves, te complací a ti y a todas porke todas pedían lemon. Espero ke haya kedado bien, y como ya viste, Lita al fin perdonó a Drew. Al final todo es color rosa, por lo menos en el fic y ke bueno saber ke cuento contigo para el siguiente. Ten por seguro ke yo también seguiré con lo próximo ke escribas. Besitos!

**-liebende Lesung:** ya pudiste confirmar tus suposiciones. Espero ke hayas disfrutado el chap y te hayas divertido leyéndolo.

**-serena ramos:** jajaja. No estés triste, ke ellos terminaron muy felices. Ojalá te guste el gran final y te espero en mi próximo fic, si kieres, claro. Bye.

**-Ginny Potter W:** pues pobrecito Drew, pero ya lo perdonaron así ke puedes estar trankila. Respecto a la sabandija, pues todos tienen derecho a tener su cariñito y ke bueno ke ya no va a molestar a Sere. ¿Ke te pareció el 'momentazo'? yo de una te digo ke me muero si me proponen matrimonio así de bello, claro ke si tengo a alguien como Darien, no me importa como sea, jajaja. Espero ke este chap también te haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo.

**-isabel:** Ke bueno ke te gustó. Y espero ke este también te lo disfrutes mucho.

**-ginnyg:** Espero ke te haya gustado el gran final. En cuanto a Andrew, pues ya lo perdonaron y todo vuelve a estar bien con ellos, así ke no sufras más. Espero ke esto no sea una despedida y pueda leer tus lindos comments en el próximo fic.

**-arias serena:** me alegra saber ke te has divertido leyendo. Ya Andrew fue perdonado, así ke puedes estar trankila. Ojala te haya gustado el chap.

**-JennySol:** me tienes en ascuas con ese fic inconcluso; me va a tocar hacer manifestación en lucha por un próximo chap, jajaja. Pues la pekeña sabandija alias Seiya, también tiene su corazoncito y puede resultar encantador cuando kiere el muy condenado, claro ke para nada alcanza a mi bello Mamo-chan. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap y supongo ke nos estaremos leyendo.

**-sayurisan:** me alegra haberte podido dar consuelo con el cargo de conciencia. Como pudiste leer, pues nuestro adorado Darien si estaba listo para el matrimonio. Siento mucho la demora pero créeme ke actualizo lo más pronto ke puedo, promesa de niña exploradora.

**-Susy Granger:** ke bien ke te haya gustado el capitulo; espero ke este también lo hayas disfrutado y sobre todo, la situación entre Sere y Darien ke están ke no se cambian por nadie. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y ojala te hayas divertido.

**-sere&darien:** yo también me alegro de ke ya todo está claro entre las sailors y los chicos. Estabas en lo cierto en la pedida de matrimonio. No se si el próximo fic estará mejor, pero se hará lo posible y ten cien por ciento seguro ke será un S&D porke no me cabe en la cabeza otra pareja, espero contar contigo por allá.

**- SILVERMOON88:** muchas gracias por tus palabras y no sabes lo bien ke se siente ke te haya gustado la historia. No me keda más ke decir, más ke espero te haya gustado el final.

**-SAN:** a ti también te quiero agradecer muy especialmente por haberme acompañado desde el comienzo. De todo corazón GRACIAS. Espero ke hayas disfrutado el ultimo chap y nos veremos.

**-cindy:** eres otra acelerada igual a Nubia y también compartes su indecisión en cuanto a Andrew. Te repito lo ke le dije a ella, tienes que decidirte o te gustó el castigo o de plano no se lo merecía. No pueden ser las dos posiciones a la vez, escoge! Jajaja.. Pues las chicas han madurado y esa fue la mejor muestra de ello, cosa ke me agrada porke ya no keria más conflicto entre ellas y Darien. Seiya y Natsumi, románticos empedernidos, al igual ke Darien y Sere. Me alegra mucho poder hacerte pasar un rato bonito y robarte una sonrisa. Espero ke hayas disfrutado el chap y te haya gustado 'el momento' súper romántico ¿no crees?

**-mirta serena:** todo es color de rosa por aki. Todas las parejitas disfrutando de su amor, la gran boda, ke más se puede pedir? Espero ke te haya gustado el chap y pues ke bueno ke vas a seguir acompañándome en el próximo fic. Besitos!

**-alejaym:** ciertamente el muchachito se ha portado bien en los últimos chaps y sacó a relucir su lado sensible. No es por nada, pero esta definitivamente es una ciudad muy hermosa y excelente para vivir; no me gustaría estar en ninguna otra parte. Linda espero ke te haya gustado el chap y te hayas divertido leyéndolo.

**-mirilla parina:** que felicidad que te haya gustado el chap! Espero y este también lo hayas disfrutado mucho. Pues para todos hubo final feliz, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia. Me alegra mucho saber ke cuento contigo para el próximo fic.

**-sangoluna:** jajaja, me emociona mucho saber ke te ha gustado tanto la historia. Se hace con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, y es una delicia saber ke la disfrutan tanto. Pues lamentablemente ya llegamos al final, pero estas cordialmente invitada al próximo fic, si kieres acompañarme.

**-Marta:** pues lo importante no es cuando lo hayas descubierto, sino ke te haya gustado y lo hayas leído completo; confieso ke yo también soy de lagrima MUY fácil. Muchas gracias por el comment y espero ke este chap haya sido un final como el ke esperabas. Ke bien, ke hayas decidido seguir el próximo fic, nos veremos ahí. Bye.

**-AnnyFanSailorMoon:** ya te agregué, soy chiquiflakes, Jajaja es ke no había tenido tiempo de nada, pero ya lo hice. Me alegro ke te haya gustado el chap, y espero ke te hayas gozado el ultimito.

Bueno chicas, quiero decir que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego y a todas las ke kieran las espero en la próxima historia. Fue un verdadero placer, escribir para ustedes, de verdad y no se les olvide comentar para saber como les pareció el final. Muchos besos,

**Darienlover**


End file.
